Pistol e Rose
by Park Shita
Summary: ( FINAL )Bagi dunia, sepasang lelaki tak akan pernah memiliki hubungan lebih daripada pertemanan. Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol menjelaskan pada mereka jika sosok yang terbaring tanpa sehelai benang disampingnya setiap malam bukanlah istri sahnya melainkan seorang lelaki mungil yang mereka tahu sebagai sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek, Mature, Rated M ( NC scene )
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pistola e rose chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Ahn Hani and others

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **others**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dibangunkan oleh suara alarm dari ponselnya. Alih-alih sentuhan lembut dan kecupan mesra dari sang istri di pipinya, ia hanya akan terbangun seorang diri karena sebuah tanggung jawab, atau lebih pada sebuah keterpaksaan.

Kehidupannya sekarang tak lagi sama ketika saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah , dulu ia bisa saja berkata 'Sepuluh menit lagi, Bu' dan kembali bergelung pada selimutnya lalu berakhir dengan membersihkan toilet atau menyapu halaman sekolah karena terlambat . Hanya sebatas itu, meski jengkel namun keesokannya ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama.

Namun semenjak resmi menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran, sanksi membersihkan toilet terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada pemotongan gaji 10 persen. Waktu begitu berharga ketika sudah mengenal uang, seperti kata pepatah.

Dan juga seperti yang selalu bos menyeramkannya katakan 'waktu adalah uang, jika kau tidak bisa menghargai waktu jangan harap kau bisa kaya sepertiku' , meski menyakitkan namun Chanyeol harus bisa menerima ucapan itu setiap harinya.

Pria berusia 28 tahun itu bangkit dengan sedikit malas, berjalan kearah toilet di kamarnya lalu menatap wajah malasnya sejenak, mengecek apakah rambut-rambut halus diwajahnya perlu disingkirkan atau tidak, jika iya itu artinya perlu waktu tambahan untuk menyingkirkan rambut-rambut tersebut dan juga berarti mengurangi waktu bersantainya. Ia mendesah lega ketika wajahnya masih terlihat mulus.

Ia mencuci wajah dan berjalan keluar kamar, mendapati seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya dengan sebuah celemek hijau muda melekat ditubuh kecil itu.

"Pagi!"

"Oh, Oppa! Kau sudah bangun? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" si wanita bertanya saat menyadari sosok lain di ruang makan. Chanyeol mengangguk sejenak lalu menarik salah satu kursi kayu dan mendudukinya.

"Kopi hitam seperti biasa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka sebuah koran pagi yang memang selalu tersedia di atas meja.

"Baik bos!"

"Pagi!" Chanyeol mendelik ketika sebuah bisikan dan kecupan mendarat di pipinya, ia menurunkan korannya dan melihat waspada kearah wanita yang ternyata masih sibuk memungginya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati sosok mungil si pelaku utama penciumnya sedang berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, terlihat begitu rapi dan tentu sangat wangi.

"Hani-ah. Bisa buatkan aku secangkir kopi juga dengan tambahan susu yang banyak." Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Siap, kapten." Sosok lelaki mungil itu menoleh dan menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan bibir terbuka-bertanya 'ada apa' pada sosok baru bangun disampingnya yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Baekhyun oppa, kenapa sudah rapi pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Hani yang sedang mengaduk kopi untuk dua orang pria di depannya.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan klien pagi ini." Sahutnya sambil membaca beberapa pesan di _gadget_ putih miliknya, sementara Chanyeol masih setia melirik sosok itu.

"Oh, apa itu artinya oppa akan menangani pernikahan lagi?"

"Tentu, karena itulah pekerjaanku." Ucapnya sambil masih berfokus pada gadgetnya. Meski ia tahu bahwa sosok lain menatap kearahnya dengan satu alis terangkat, namun ia tak mau terlalu ambil pusing.

"Pasti klien yang menyebalkan, meminta bertemu sepagi ini." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil membalik korannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan terkekeh pelan, menyisir helaian rambut coklatnya kebelakang.

"Klien paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui itu adalah kau, Mr. Park." Chanyeol menoleh tak terima dan Baekhyun memasang wajah mengejek.

"Hahaha… Oppa benar, saat pernikahan kami, Chanyeol oppa meminta banyak hal padamu, aku yakin oppa pasti stress dengan kelakuannya." Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol, segera menoleh kearah Hani lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu, Chanyeol itu memang banyak maunya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerima cangkirnya dari Hani. Wanita itu juga meletakkan dua piring roti sebagai sarapan sebelum melepas celemeknya.

"Aku berangkat lebih dulu, Mr. Eric memiliki rapat pagi ini dan aku harus menyiapkan segala keperluannya." Ucap Hani sambil meletakkan celemeknya di kepala kursi.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak terima, Hani hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Kau tahu sendiri Mr. Eric selalu datang sebelum waktunya. Jadi aku tak ingin didahului. Aku berangkat!"

"Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar Baekhyun yang telah meletakkan potongan rotinya yang baru digigit sedikit, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak terima dengan Baekhyun yang selalu membuang-buang makanannya, itu namanya tidak bersyukur atas pemberian Tuhan.

"Ah, itu ide bagus. Aku bisa menghemat waktu jika naik mobil oppa. Ayo oppa!" ucap Hani yang telah mengambil tas merahnya diatas meja, Baekhyun mengangguk dan memasukan _gadget_ -nya ke dalam tas namun ketika hendak melewati Chanyeol, tangannya ditahan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu sepertinya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang rendah. Baekhyun mendengus dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Oppa! Ayo!" Hani berteriak dari pintu depan dimana ia masih memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

"Hani-ah, kau duluan saja ke mobil dan bawa kunciku! Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah oppa, jangan lama-lama!"

 **BRAK**

"Ya!" sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih menahan tangannya. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya, lalu mendorong kursi Chanyeol sedikit menjauhi meja. Dengan perlahan ia menaikki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan duduk diatasnya dengan kedua tangan melingkari leher jenjang itu.

"Morning kiss?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda dan melirik tangan Chanyeol yang telah merambati pinggangnya, lalu turun dan meremas bokong berisinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih daripada itu, tapi sepertinya Tuan sok sibuk ini lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama kliennya." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan menyeringai.

"Jangan salahkan klienku, salahkan dirimu yang tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat. Tidakkah kau malu pada cincin dijari manismu?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk bicara lebih banyak, ia segera menyerang bibir tipis favoritnya itu, melumatnya dengan penuh hasrat, menggigit dan mengajak lidah yang lebih mungil untuk bertarung.

"Eeummhh…" Baekhyun membiarkan desahannya lolos ketika remasan Chanyeol pada pantatnya semakin intens, namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak terjatuh dalam pesona yang lebih tinggi.

"Cukup! Aku tak ingin klienku membatalkan pesanannya…. dan istrimu... menceraikanmu." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelap sisa saliva disudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Selamat bekerja, baby!" ucap Chanyeol setelah memberikan kecupan terakhir dan Baekhyun segera bangkit, sambil mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

….

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Hani sudah duduk didalamnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Uh, Oppa lama sekali!" ucap Hani sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meletakkan tasnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memiliki urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda." Hani menoleh dengan satu alis dinaikkan, ia menatap Baekhyun lamat membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut ketika wanita itu mencengkram dagunya dan memutar wajahnya membuat mereka berhadapan. Tatapan menyelidik Hani membuat Baekhyun menegang sejenak.

"Kenapa oppa melakukannya?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hani.

"Tidakkah oppa puas dengan apa yang telah oppa milikki saat ini?" Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap wanita itu.

"Uh! Oppa terlalu terobsesi memiliki bibir mirip Kim Kardashian kan? Jangan mengelak, aku tahu urusan itu adalah menebalkan bibir oppa dengan alat aneh itu kan? Padahal menurutku bibir oppa itu sudah bagus, tipis dan berwarna merah muda alami." Hani menggurutu membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega, ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya.

"Kau tahu Hani? Setiap manusia tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka telah miliki, itu manusiawi." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Hani mencibir tidak suka. Bagi Hani, sahabat suaminya itu adalah lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang cantik secara alami, dan ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun oppa-nya selalu datang dengan bibir penuh dan menebal yang ia kira adalah obsesi Baekhyun pada model-model cantik itu, walau nyatanya itu adalah pekerjaan suaminya.

...

..

.

Pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk dibangku menengah atas. Chanyeol memang memiliki paras tampan sejak dulu, selain juga pintar keahliannya dalam bermain alat musik membuatnya cukup popular disekolahnya.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol tidak memiliki sikap yang keren layaknya pemeran utama dalam drama romantic atau anime-anime dengan tema 'pangeran sekolah' , Park Chanyeol itu berisik dan memiliki sisi idiot.

Sementara Baekhyun, dia tidaklah memiliki sifat anggun atau imut dan menggemaskan. Ia lebih seperti apa yang ditakuti para orangtua terhadap perkembangan anak mereka, nakal dan pembangkang.

Pertemuan mereka tidak romantis, tidak pula penuh drama, tidak ada alunan musik yang bergema dibelakang mereka tidak pula orang-orang yang membeku dimana hanya mereka yang saling menatap.

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali dengan Baekhyun yang ingin bolos sekolah dan Chanyeol yang memergokinya, namun bukannya melawan ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan dipaksa membungkuk, Chanyeol malah membiarkan Baekhyun naik kepunggungnya sebagai pijakan untuk melompati pagar.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Chanyeol baru sadar ketika seorang guru berteriak dari kejauhan. Chanyeol ingin mengadu, namun Baekhyun berkata bahwa dirinya telah dicap sebagai murid yang ingin bolos juga, jadi meski ia mengadu ia akan mendapat sanksi karena dianggap membantu murid lain untuk membolos. Jadi pilihan terakhir Chanyeol adalah ikut membolos.

Lalu apa setelah itu mereka menjadi teman?

Ha!

Tidak!

Itu malah sebaliknya, Baekhyun adalah musuh untuk Chanyeool. Sejak kejadian itu Chanyeol menulis Baekhyun dalam daftar hal-hal yang harus ia jauhi, namun takdir berkata lain, ketika mereka duduk dikelas dua mereka menjadi sekelas dan sialnya lagi menjadi teman sebangku.

Chanyeol selalu kesal dengan Baekhyun yang selalu mencontek pekerjaan rumahnya, bahkan tak segan-segan ketika ulangan pun, hingga ia disangka bekerja sama dan berakhir mendapat hukuman bersama.

Singkat cerita kebetulan-kebetulan yang berakhir malapetaka-bagi Chanyeol- itu malah membuat mereka semakin akrab apalagi setelah mengetahui jika Baekhyun seorang yatim piatu dan hanya tinggal dengan pamannya yang pemabuk dan suka main tangan membuat Chanyeol selalu mengajak lelaki itu untuk menginap dirumahnya.

Tentu Baekhyun setuju tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia bisa makan gratis dan mendapat seorang ibu yang baik seperti Nyonya Park serta ayah yang pengertian seperti Tuan Park.

Sejak saat itu, Byun Baekhyun adalah anggota keluarga Park secara tak langsung. Dan di awal perkulihan mereka, mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama disebuh flat sederhana dekat kampus yang diberikan Ayah Chanyeol sebagai hadiah.

Intensitas pertemuan itu membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dan lebih dekat lagi, hingga perasaan yang berusaha disembunyikan menyembul kepermukaan, perasaan yang tak akan pernah bisa satu sama lain lupakan, perasaan yang mereka simpan hanya untuk mereka berdua, tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, termasuk istri sah Park Chanyeol. Ahn Hani.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau sudah memeriksa kembali dokumen yang aku berikan?" Chanyeol tersentak sambil melirik atasanya yang sedang meminum anggurnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyukai atasan yang gendut dan menyebalkan itu, yang selalu memerintah tanpa perasaan.

"Sudah Tuan, dan aku rasa tidak ada masalah apapun."

"Memang." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja."

Sialan!

Chanyeol menggerutu dan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Menjadi sekretaris seorang pria seperti Shin Shindong memang menyusahkan. Selain banyak maunya, pria itu tak segan-segan mempersulit pekerjaan bawahannya, apalagi yang memiliki wajah tampan dan postur tubuh yang jauh lebih baik darinya, dan sialnya Chanyeol memenuhi kriteria keduanya.

"Bagaimana janjiku dengan Mr. Fred?" Tanya sosok itu lagi kini sambil melahap kue penuh krimnya dalam satu gigitan besar membuat Chanyeol mengernyit jijik.

"Oh, aku sudah membuat janji dengan sekretaris Mr. Fred, dan sore ini pukul 3 di restorant Takahashina, Tuan." Pria itu mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak, membuat janji dengan orang yang super sibuk sungguh tak mudah, Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan ketika teleponnya beberapa kali dialihkan oleh sekretaris Mr. Fred yang sangat dingin, Nyonya Hwang.

"Bagus, batalkan!"

"Baik_APA?" Chanyeol memekik terkejut.

"Kau tak dengar? Batalkan! Aku sudah memiliki janji kencan dengan kekasihku, Mr. Fred bisa menunggu."

"Tapi Tuan_ Ayah anda akan_"

"Apa? Kau berniat melaporkan ini pada Ayahku?" Chanyeol segera menggeleng, meski di dalam hatinya ia merasa kesal. Kenapa pula Tuan Shin harus memiliki putra bodoh dan pemalas seperti Shin Shindong, sungguh memperburuk citra perusahaan.

"Ti-tidak."

"Bagus. Segera hubungi sekretaris Mr. Fred dan katakan aku ada urusan mendadak keluar negeri!" Ucap lelaki gendut itu dengan mudah, sementara Chanyeol tengah menahan amarahnya yang nyaris meledak.

"Kemana sebaiknya aku katakan anda pergi?" tanyanya masih mencoba bersabar. Jika tidak karena Tuan Shin yang telah begitu baik padanya, Chanyeol tak akan mau menjadi sekretaris pribadi sosok menyebalkan di depannya.

"Ya keluar negeri, kau kan bisa mengarang. Ada Jepang, San Fransisco, Amerika, China,Bali, kemanapun, Terserah! Apa aku perlu mengajarimu untuk itu?" Chanyeol menahan nafas kesal, lalu kembali mengangguk.

"Baik Tuan, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Chanyeol setelah memberi hormat.

"Hei, Park! Kemana kau akan mengatakan pada mereka?" Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Kutub Utara."

"Apa?"

 **BRAK!**

Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan dengan sedikit kesal tanpa memperdulikan ocehan bos menyebalkannya. Ketika menduduki kursi kerjanya ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan panggilan cepat.

"Halo, Baekhyun-ah?"

" _Hm, ada apa? Aku sedang bersama klienku dan_"_

"Makan siang bersama, tanpa penolakan!"

" _Apa aku tidak_"_

 **Tuut…**

 **Tuut…**

….

..

.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan kesal, membuat klien di depannya menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

" _I'm so sorry Mr. Smith, Mr. Clarke_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah tersenyum.

" _Ah, it's okay, it's okay. No problem, Mr. Byun. Sometimes boyfriend needs our time, right?"_ Baekhyun mengernyit pelan.

" _Sorry?"_

" _Maybe you can hide it from people, but not from us, Mr. Byun. I know that you're same as us right? Sorry for it but I heard man's voice just now, so I guess he is your boyfriend."_ Baekhyun baru mengerti ketika dua sosok di depannya memperlihatkan cincin pertunangan mereka di depan wajahnya. Mereka adalah pasangan gay yang ingin menikah, tentu saja mereka juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang gay. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak terpikirkan akan itu? Ia menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh.

" _Hahaha…Yes, I am..uhm… but he's not my boyfriend. He just my boy…friend."_ Ucap Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" _Who knows?"_ ucap Mr Smith sambil mengedikan bahunya dan Baekhyun tersenyum kembali lalu memperlihatkan jenis kartu undangan yang ingin pasangan itu pilih.

Pekerjaan sebagai _Wedding Organizer_ , menuntutnya harus professional dalam keadaan apapun. Ia sudah menemui berbagai macam jenis pasangan, ada yang menikah muda, ada yang menikah tua, ada yang menikah untuk keempat kalinya, ada pula yang menikahi kakek-kakek demi warisan, dan tidak sedikit pasangan sesama jenis yang ia temui.

Peraturan di Korea memang ketat, tapi bukan berarti tak ada pelanggaran, lagipula kebanyakan pasangan yang tidak memenuhi peraturan hanya melangsungkan sebuah resepsi pernikahan tanpa melibatkan hukum sehingga tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya.

Untuk itu Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati membantu para pasangan yang menginginkan sebuah pernikahan dengan adat korea atau bukan, asalkan semua persyratan administratif yang Baekhyun ajukan telah terpenuhi.

Pekerjaan ini bukanlah impian Baekhyun sejak kecil, namun suatu alasan membuatnya memilih mengambil pekerjaan ini. Ia senang melihat para pasangan bahagia diatas altar, ia suka bagaimana mereka mengucap janji untuk sehidup semati, meskipun ia ragu akan melakukan itu suatu saat nanti, karena nyatanya orang yang ia cintai telah lebih dulu mengikat janji dengan orang lain.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen di rak bukunya menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok di depan pintunya, namun memilih untuk memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sepertinya kau tak mengerti arti penolakan Tuan Park." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali sibuk dengan dokumennya. Chanyeol melangkah setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Kau tahu, aku mengalami hari yang sangat…sangat…sangat…melelahkan hari ini." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil membuka-buka dokumen di depannya. Membiarkan kepala Chanyeol bertengger pada pundaknya dan hidung mancung itu menyetuh-nyentuh lehernya.

"Tentu kau harus mengalaminya, itu sebuah keharusan untuk orang dewasa seperti kita." Chanyeol berdecak, tidak suka dengan respon biasa Baekhyun. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu dalam sekali hentakan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya diatas meja.

"Kau_" Baekhyun yang sempat terkejut memukul Chanyeol dengan dokumennya membuat Chanyeol meringis. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada diatas meja, mengunci tubuh Baekhyun diantara otot kokoh tangannya. Meski Baekhyun telah duduk diatas meja, nyatanya tinggi Chanyeol masih belum tertutupi, untuk itu ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir pink kesukaannya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku tatapan penuh simpati." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada manja, Baekhyun tersenyum meletakkan dokumennya lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher yang lebih tinggi.

"Uh, _uri baby_! Apa yang harus _eomma_ lakukan hah?" Ucap Baekhyun seperti seorang ibu yang menghibur anaknya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, membiarkan kaki Baekhyun sedikit terbuka untuk membuat tubuhnya berada semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Susu!"

 **PUK**

Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol cukup keras, ketika tangan lelaki itu menyentuh putingnya dari balik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Sana minta pada istrimu! Punyanya jauh lebih besar dari punyaku." Ucap Baekhyun malas. Hal yang Baekhyun tidak suka dari Chanyeol bukan sifat manjanya, namun sifat tak tahu tempat Chanyeol yang sering membuat mereka nyaris ketahuan.

"Tapi aku suka punyamu, imut. Hehehehe…"

"He-he-he…" Baekhyun meledek tawa Chanyeol dengan wajah datar, membuat Chanyeol mengecup lagi bibir tipis itu.

"Katanya mau makan siang, ayo! Aku harus kembali bekerja sebentar lagi, dan bukankah kau juga? Nanti malah mengeluh bosmu menyebalkan, padahal kau sendiri yang mencari masalah." Omel Baekhyun namun tangannya masih tetap melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mencari masalah? Aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu."

"Ya tentu saja kau. Kau kan bisa makan siang di dekat kantormu, tidak harus jauh-jauh kemari dan membuang 20 menitmu, kalau kau kembali terlambat bosmu akan mengamuk."

"Aku tak masalah, asalkan aku bertemu denganmu itu sudah cukup."

"Aw, betapa romantisnya, tapi sayang aku tak termakan oleh rayuan murahanmu. Ayo kita makan_hmppptt.." Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika bibirnya lagi-lagi dilahap oleh Chanyeol dengan penuh hasrat, dan jangan salahkan jika anak buahnya pun memiliki dugaan yang sama jika Baekhyun terobsesi menjadi Kim Kardashian.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk makan di café di dekat kantor Chanyeol, ia tak ingin pria itu dimarahi lagi oleh bosnya jika ia terlambat, sementara dirinya tidak terikat oleh siapapun, kecuali para klien yang sudah memiliki jadwal pertemuan masing-masing.

Chanyeol mengambil paksa ponsel Baekhyun membuat yang lebih mungil mendengus kesal.

"Maaf Tuan Byun, tidak ada ponsel ketika kita berdua, ingat?"

"Ck! Itu klienku."

"Klienmu seharusnya tahu bahwa kau butuh makan siang." Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Ketika mereka berdua banyak hal yang akan mereka bicarakan, mulai dari pekerjaan hingga kemasa-masa sekolah mereka, membuat tidak ada waktu kosong diantara keduanya untuk mencari topik yang tepat.

"Chanyeol oppa? Baekhyun oppa?" Kedua sosok itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Hani melangkah mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hani?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kalian. Aku sempat ragu saat mengantri tadi. Kalian…makan berdua?" tunjuk Hani pada dua sosok di depannya dengan wajah kebingungan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol berdeham pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bosku memintaku membeli ini, sekaligus aku membeli makan siang." Ucap Hani sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaannya. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikitnya.

"Mau makan bersama?" Chanyeol mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian melirik Hani yang menatap sofa kosong disamping Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Bosku sedang menunggu, tapi bukankah tempat ini jauh dari kantor Baekhyun oppa? Kenapa bisa makan disini?...hm, berdua dengan Chanyeol oppa?" Tanya Hani lagi. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menggerak-gerakan kakinya gugup dibawah meja.

"Aku sedang menemui klienku disini tadi, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan makhluk ini, jadi kami memutuskan makan bersama. Apa kau sungguh tidak bisa bergabung?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih. Hani mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa. Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak masalah, kembalilah ke kantormu! Bos mu akan memarahimu kalau kau terlambat!" ucap Chanyeol dan mendapat tendangan pelan dari Baekhyun karena ia terkesan seperti mengusir istrinya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Oppa, apa Oppa sibuk nanti? Bisakah oppa menjemputku?" Tanya Hani pada Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon. Chanyeol terdiam dan nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kau biasa pulang sendiri?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol dibawah meja.

"Hm, hari ini aku pulang malam dan hari ini pasti melelahkan, aku ingin dijemput karena tak ada satu pun rekan kerjaku yang searah denganku." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, melihat itu Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal atas keidiotan Chanyeol.

"Hani-ah, kebetulan aku kosong setelah pukul 6 sore. Kau ingin aku jemput jam berapa?" Seketika wajah murung Hani berubah sumringah.

"Ah, benarkah oppa? Oh, aku bersyukur memiliki oppa, seharusnya aku menikahi oppa saja, seandainya kita bertemu lebih dulu." Ucap Hani sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk sosok itu, membuat Chanyeol menggenggam garpunya dengan wajah kesal.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak menghilangkan wajah kesalnya.

"Lihat Hani, oppamu cemburu!" ucap Baekhyun. Hani menoleh dan terkikik, ia segera bangkit dan berpindah untuk memeluk Chanyeol, menempelkan pipi keduanya, meskipun tatapan dingin Chanyeol masih mengarah pada Baekhyun yang hanya bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum melihat kemesraan dua orang di depannya.

"Oppa jangan cemburu, aku tetap mencintai oppa kok, Oppa mencintaiku juga kan?" Ucap Hani sambil membalik wajah Chanyeol paksa untuk menghadap kearahnya, membuat kedua mata itu bertemu.

Baekhyun yang semula tersenyum, seketika terdiam lalu membuang arah pandangnya, meski ia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan pasangan suami istri itu, namun ada saatnya dimana ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat kemesraan mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol yang kini dahinya menempel dengan dahi milik istrinya, karena dibawah meja kedua kaki Chanyeol mengunci kaki miliknya.

" _Kita tidak mungkin akan bersama selama, Chanyeollie."_

" _Kenapa tidak?"_

" _Karena jika bukan kau yang pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi. Kita harus terus melanjutkan hidup kita kelak, tanpa bayangan masing-masing."_

" _Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"_

" _Uh, kau egois."_

" _Aku tak akan pergi darimu, dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau lari dariku, aku tak akan melepasmu dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau melepasku."_

" _Hahahaha… memangnya dengan cara apa kau melakukannya?"_

" _Menahan langkahmu"_

" _Omong kosong!"_

" _Seperti ini! Aku akan mengikat kakimu dengan kakiku, sehingga kau tak akan pergi dariku, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku."_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Hani segera bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya, membuat kesadaran Baekhyun kembali. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang menghela nafas lega, lalu menampilkan senyum idiotnya lagi. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melirik jam arlojinya.

"Hei, waktu kita sudah habis, kembalilah!" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya, tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun-nya.

"Ah, kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat!"

"Karena kau menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna, maka waktu akan berlalu tanpa kau sadari."

"Eeeii! Tuan Byun yang puitis, seingatku nilai sastramu yang terendah dulu."

"Sialan!" Baekhyun melemparkan garpu miliknya dan Chanyeol yang menghindar hanya bisa tersenyum meledek.

…

..

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Hani berlari kearah mobilnya dan segera masuk.

"Melelahkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan wanita yang nampak kacau itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kelelahan sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Seperti dugaanku." Baekhyun tertawa dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Oh, apa Chanyeol oppa sudah dirumah?"

"Entahlah, aku belum sempat pulang tadi. Sepulang dari kantor aku langsung menjemputmu." Hani menoleh dan meneliti pakaian Baekhyun yang memang sama dengan yang dikenakannya tadi pagi.

"Maafkan aku oppa, karenaku oppa jadi tidak bisa pulang awal."

"Oh, bukan salahmu. Ada sedikit pekerjaan tambahan tadi, jadi aku pulang lebih malam." Hani tersenyum lalu menggesekan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun oppa, kau yang terbaik." Ucap Hani yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ketika sampai di apartemen mereka, Hani segera masuk dengan tubuh kelelahan dan Baekhyun menyusul dibelakang. Hani yang melihat Chanyeol terbaring diatas sofa sambil menonton TV segera menindih tubuh itu.

"Oppa~" ucapnya kelelahan, Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Uh, kau berat."

"Benarkah?" pekik Hani dengan wajah terkejut.

"Dan Bau… uh! Mandi dulu sana!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup dan mengerutkan hidungnya seperti mengerjai anak kecil, namun nyatanya itu membuat Hani mengerutkan bibirnya kecewa. Ia bangkit dan mengendus tubuhnya.

"Habisnya, aku kan lelah mondar-mandir sejak pagi. Menjadi asisten junior itu tidak mudah." Ucap Hani lagi lalu mendengus kesal dan segera bangkit sambil meraih tasnya diatas meja.

"Aku akan mandi, awas oppa nanti tergila-gila dengan aroma tubuhku yang wangi." Ancam Hani kesal. Chanyeol membuat gerakan mengusir masih menutup hidungnya mendramatisir.

Ketika pintu kamar mereka tertutup, Chanyeol segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menegak airnya di depan kulkas lalu memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang membuat Baekhyun nyaris tersedak.

 **Cup**

Sebuah kecupan Chanyeol layangkan di leher Baekhyun, dan mengendus-ngendus bagian itu dengan begitu mesra. Baekhyun menutup kulkas dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Menjauhlah, aku bau kau tahu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah bar dapur dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Aku suka aromamu, aku suka ketika kau habis mandi, ataupun berkeringat."

"Tch! Kau mengejek istrimu tapi kau memuji laki-laki lain?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan Chanyeol yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau bukan laki-laki lain, kau laki-laki-ku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kesusahan. Ketika ia memegang gagang pintu, ia membalik tubuhnya lagi.

"Tuan Park, kamarmu disana! Ini kamarku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kamar Chanyeol diujung koridor dan kamarnya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka berada di kamarmu, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara manjanya. Baekhyun kembali membalik tubuhnya dan Chanyeol kembali memeluknya erat sambil berjalan masuk seperti penguin.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan melempar tasnya keatas meja. Ia berjalan kelemari untuk mengambil pakaian dengan Chanyeol masih menempel membuatnya risih, namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bermanja-manja seperti itu.

"Yang ini!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah baju kaos tipis kebesaran ketika keduanya berdiri di depan lemari, itu milik Chanyeol yang Chanyeol minta Baekhyun untuk menyimpannya.

"Tidak!"

"Ini!" Chanyeol menarik kaos putih itu membuat Baekhyun berdecak, ketika akan mengambil celana pendeknya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Tidak pakai lebih baik!"

"Kau gila?" dan kali ini Baekhyun segera mengambil celana pendek serta celana dalam untuknya. Ia meletakkan pakaian itu diatas ranjang.

"Sekarang menjauhlah! Aku akan mandi!" ucap Baekhyun namun Chanyeol masih menempel dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" balas Chanyeol dengan nada manjanya.

"Chanyeol, please!"

"Baekhyun, please!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Baek_"

"CHANYEOL OPPA~"

"Nah, itu!" Baekhyun menjentikan jemarinya ketika mendengar teriakan Hani. Chanyeol menghela nafas malas.

"CHANYEOL OPPA~ TOLONG AMBILKAN HANDUKKU!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan Baekhyun terkikik. Ia memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir yang lebih tua.

"Jangan seperti itu, dia istrimu. Kau yang telah memilihnya, dan dia tanggung jawabmu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera berjalan keluar kamar dengan omelan disetiap langkahnya.

Setelah usai mandi, Baekhyun menatap dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk, dan ia segera memakai kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh mungilnya langsung menghilang, bahkan kaos itu menutupi hingga ke pangkal pahanya.

Ia menatap celana di tangannya, jika dulu saat masih berdua dengan Chanyeol ia tidak akan pernah mengenakan apapun sebagai bawahan, bahkan celana dalam sekalipun karena itu setiap ada kesempatan Chanyeol akan menyerangnya tanpa ampun, namun bila ia melakukannya kini, ia takut Chanyeol akan menyerangnya juga dan berakhir dengan lelaki itu berada di meja hijau karena Hani yang ingin bercerai.

Baekhyun memang egois dan bersalah karena mencintai suami orang lain, namun ia ingin bersikap manusiawi dengan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya sampai keduanya sepakat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Setelah usai memakai celananya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar dan menemukan dua orang yang sedang terkikik di depan televisi. Chanyeol yang duduk diujung sofa sambil memegang remote dengan Hani yang berbaring diujung sofa yang berlawanan dan kaki yang berada diatas paha Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha… dia bodoh!" ucap Hani sambil tertawa dan Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat keduanya menoleh, tapi kemudian pura-pura tidak menyadari wajah pura-pura kesal Baekhyun karena tidak mendapat tempat duduk.

Hani yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Baekhyun, segera terkikik dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk Baekhyun oppa." Ucapnya, Baekhyun mencibir dengan sebuah senyuman pura-pura jengkel.

"Kalau mau duduk dibawah!" ucap Hani lagi, dia memang sangat suka menjahili Baekhyun meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol, kau dibawah!" ucap Baekhyun memerintah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak mau!"

"Issssh! Kalian memang pasangan serasi, sama-sama menyebalkan." Baekhyun memasang wajah pura-pura kesal dan keduanya terkikik lagi sambil menatap Baekhyun yang akan duduk dilantai, Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu, membuka sedikit kakinya lalu mendudukan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun tersentak, Hani yang merasa kakinya sedikit diduduki ikut tersentak juga dan matanya berkedip terkejut melihat posisi Baekhyun yang berada diantara paha suaminya.

"Hahaha.. Hani, lihat suamimu menganggapku anaknya. Hei, Tuan Park! Aku bukan anakmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehan mencoba mencairkan suasana, dan mencoba pula bangkit namun Chanyeol menahan perutnya.

Hani yang semula memasang wajah sedikit terkejut segera tertawa dan menendang-nendang pelan paha Chanyeol.

"Oppa, Baekhyun oppa bukan anak kita!" ucapnya sambil terkikik. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun, memperlakukannya seperti bayi sungguhan membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Ah, dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang lucu kalau sungguh-sungguh menjadi anak kita."

"Dan cantik.." Sambung Hani.

"Yak! Kalian pasangan gila, aku tak akan mau menjadi anak kalian." Ucap Baekhyun dan ditertawai oleh keduanya. Acara yang mereka tonton kembali tayang dan fokus Hani kembali pada layar Tv, sementara Baekhyun yang ingin melepaskan diri hanya pasrah ketika tangan Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam pahanya membuatnya mencubit pinggang Chanyeol keras.

Ketiganya larut dalam tontonan mereka, hingga hari mulai larut dan ruang tengah sudah dalam keadaan gelap, hanya televisi yang masih menyala yang menjadi sumber cahaya.

"Eeummm…" Baekhyun menahan desahannya ketika kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol dilehernya membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang. Sesekali ia melirik sosok Hani yang tertidur lelap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Hentikaaannhhh.." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong jauh tangan Chanyeol yang bermain di dadanya, memilin puting miliknya hingga menegang sempurna. Keduanya juga tak luput dari ciuman panas yang menuntut, membuat Baekhyun was-was jika Hani sampai terbangun.

Chanyeol memang gila dan bodoh, terkadang otak cerdasnya tidak terpakai sama sekali jika hasratnya sudah diatas kepala. Tapi terkadang Baekhyun menyadari jika Chanyeol senang melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan dengannya di dekat sang istri, entah untuk menguji keberanian atau memang ia sudah benar-benar gila.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan celana miliknya sudah hilang dan posisinya sudah berubah menjadi menghadap Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki mengangkang di depan tubuh tegap itu.

Chanyeol meminta tubuh Baekhyun bergerak namun Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat yang lebih tinggi menyentak dari arah bawah dan Baekhyun pun menegang karena tumbukan itu tepat mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Bergerak sayang!" Baekhyun rasa ia sudah gila, karena saat ini ia benar-benar menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun sambil melirik kearah Hani yang nampaknya masih tertidur lelap.

"Aaah…" Baekhyun segera meraup bibir Chanyeol untuk meredam desahannya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan pelan, namun sialnya kejantanan menegang Chanyeol yang sangat keras langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Hhmmpp…" Baekhyun bergerak naik turun dengan irama yang sangat pelan. Suara dari pemain film di layar Tv membuat ia tertolong, namun rasa cemas itu masih menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Yak!" Baekhyun memekik ketika Chanyeol bangkit dengan mendadak membuat kejantanan Chanyeol menyentak lebih dalam. Baekhyun pikir ia bisa bernafas lega karena Chanyeol akan membawa mereka ke dalam kamar, namun dugaannya salah karena Chanyeol malah membaringkan dirinya diatas karpet berbulu di kaki sofa.

Baekhyun yang berada dibawah Chanyeol hanya menatap Chanyeol kesal, namun sosok itu seolah tak acuh dan malah membuka kaosnya. Ketika Baekhyun akan protes, Chanyeol telah bergerak untuk menumbuk bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak antara menikmati sodokan Chanyeol dan menatap waspada pada Hani yang masih terlelap, Baekhyun tak membiarkan dirinya berakhir dengan label penggoda suami orang saat dipengadilan nanti.

"Oohhh." Chanyeol menggeram ketika spermanya menembak di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengatur nafasnya dengan kaki yang masih mengangkang. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum berbaring disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terengah.

Ia segera memakai celananya, lalu meraih celana Baekhyun dan memberikan pada yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun mengomel sambil memakai celananya dan Chanyeol hanya menutup mata seolah tuli.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh berkeringat segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

…

..

.

Suara ponsel Hani membuat gadis itu terbangun, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja diatas kepalanya. Setelah mematikannya ia menguap dengan malas dan segera mematikan tv yang masih menyala. Ketika ia menurunkan kakinya dengan masih menguap, ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terbaring dilantai.

Keduanya nampak masih terlelap, Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh itu erat, sekilas siapapun akan salah paham melihat posisi mereka apalagi Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada.

" _Kau harus terbiasa dengan kami, aku dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak lama, kami ini lebih dekat dari apapun yang mereka sebut teman, sahabat ataupun saudara. Jangan terkejut ketika melihatku terbangun di kamarnya, karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sejak dulu."_

Hani menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit, tidak seharusnya ia curiga pada suami dan sahabat suaminya itu. Ia percaya Chanyeol, pria yang ia nikahi satu tahun lalu, dan ia pun percaya Baekhyun sosok yang selama ini begitu baik padanya, memperlakukannya seperti seorang adik kandung.

Hani melangkahkan kakinya tidak ingin menganggu dua sosok yang masih terlelap itu, karena memang diantara ketiganya ia yang bertugas untuk bagun lebih awal. Sebuah kesepakatan kecil yang telah menjadi kebiasaan.

Ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang terasa lain, ia segera membungkuk untuk memungutnya. Itu adalah sebuah celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang kecil.

Ia kembali melirik dua sosok yang mulai menggeliat itu, ketika Baekhyun menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya. Hani menjatuhkan celana dalam itu dan menendangnya ke bawah sofa.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sungguh menggemaskan. Hani tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Hm. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan setelah berbenah diri ." Baekhyun mengangguk dan baru menyadari jika Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuhnya. Ia segera menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dan melirik kearah Hani yang seolah tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Biarkan saja Baek oppa! Sepertinya dia kelelahan, lagipula pagi ini ia bisa berangkat lebih siang. Bosnya sedang berlibur ke Hawaii." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan Hani meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun menggeram dan menyentil kening Chanyeol yang malah membuat lelaki itu kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, Baby!" Baekhyun mendelik dan menjewer telinga Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu malah meremas bokongnya.

"Bangun pemalas!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Morning kiss?" Baekhyun menampar bibir Chanyeol yang telah dimajukan oleh pemiliknya, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi cemberut.

"Kau ini, Hani melihat kita tadi!" Chanyeol segera menoleh kearah sofa namun tidak menemukan siapapun, jadi ia menghela nafas lega.

"Dia telah kembali ke kamar kalian. Dia sepertinya curiga! Sana buat dia tidak curiga!" usir Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol menggeleng dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun.

"Kau ini! Sana bangun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aissshh!" Baekhyun bangkit secara paksa membuat Chanyeol terjatuh diatas karpet berbulunya, dan ia menggeram kecewa.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari lift ketika pintu besi itu terbuka, sesekali melirik jam tangannya dan ia mendesah kesal. Meski bosnya itu tidak ada, tapi perintahnya masih tetap mutlak, dia benar-benar menyiksa Chanyeol dengan banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu satu hari.

Sepertinya bosnya itu memang membencinya, bahkan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk sekedar menghirup udara kebebasan. Ia yang pulang paling terakhir karena bagian divisinya telah pulang sejam yang lalu.

Ketika keluar dari pintu utama, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok mungil yang bersandar di kap mobilnya dengan sebuah ponsel tertempel ditelinga dan wajah menahan kesal saat melihatnya.

"Kemana saja kau Park Chanyeol? Demi Tuhan! Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi!" Chanyeol mengernyit sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ponselku mati, dan aku lupa mengisinya. Ada apa?" Baekhyun berdecak, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil namun Chanyeol menolak.

"Mobilmu biarkan saja disini! Ada hal yang lebih penting!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah dan memilih duduk di kursi penumpang. Baekhyun segera masuk dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ketika setengah perjalanan, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko bunga lalu membeli sebuket mawar merah dan meletakkannya pada kursi bagian belakang.

"Hei, untuk apa semua itu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Tak lama mobil itu kembali berhenti kali ini disebuah toilet umum, dan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menyuruh sosok itu keluar. Tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik.

"Bukalah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia melihat sekitar lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Disini? Sekarang?" Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"Ya, disini! Sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya dengan semangat sementara Baekhyun menggantungkan tasnya di pintu, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya di tempat umum." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini telah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang lalu mengecup leher yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan dan melemparkan sebuah kemeja untuknya.

"Pakailah!"

"Apa ini?"

"Sudah pakai dulu jangan banyak tanya!" Tidak ingin mendengar omelan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memakainya yang kemudian dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol usai Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu keluar, lalu ia memasukan pakaian kerja Chanyeol ke dalam tas miliknya.

Baekhyun membasahi tangannya di westafle, lalu membawa tangan itu untuk menyisir rambut Chanyeol, ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah pelembab spray dari dalam tasnya dan menyemprotkannya pada wajah Chanyeol, sebuah pelembab bibir dan memaksa Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya, lalu terakhir menyemprotkan sebuah parfum.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai! Ayo ikut aku!"

"Yak, Byun sebenarnya apa-apaan ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendekat kearah yang lebih tinggi, lalu mengecup bibir penuh itu.

"Cobalah mengingat hari penting apa ini!" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir namun Baekhyun telah menariknya lagi untuk keluar dari dalam toilet umum itu.

Ketika mobil yang Baekhyun kemudikan sampai di parkiran apartemen mereka, Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung. Apalagi cara Baekhyun menyeret tangannya membuat mereka mendapatkan perhatian beberapa penghuni yang berlalu lalang di koridor.

"Baek, ini bukan ulangtahunmu, bukan juga ulangtahunku, dan bukan juga hari jadi kita." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk memasuki lift hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan tentangku, tapi Hani." Kening Chanyeol kembali mengernyit, dan sebelum ia sempat menjawab Baekhyun sudah menyeretnya, membawa mereka untuk berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Ini bukan ulangtahun Hani, kurasa." Baekhyun yang berdiri menghadap Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merapikan kerah kemeja putih Chanyeol, membersihkan debu yang kemungkinan menempel ditubuh lelaki itu, lalu menyerahkan buket mawar yang ia bawa.

"Ini hari ulangtahun pernikahan kalian, masuklah! Hani sudah menunggu di dalam sejam yang lalu, dia bahkan pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Demimu, idiot." Chanyeol tersentak dan baru mengingat hari ulangtahun pernikahannya.

"Dia menangis ketika kau lupa ulangtahunnya, aku tak ingin ia menangis lagi kali ini." Ucap Baekhyun, mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan menekan bel pintu. Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari dalam sana, dan ketika Baekhyun melangkah menjauh Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bergabung?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu menyentil kening Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh? Ini ulangtahun pernikahanmu dan Hani, kau pikir aku anak kalian?" ucapnya lalu melepas tangan Chanyeol ketika suara passcode yang ditekan terdengar.

"Oppa?" Hani nampak terkejut. Gadis itu telah siap dengan gaun merahnya yang melekat sempurna ditubuh rampingnya, bahkan lipstick merah yang menghias bibirnya terlihat begitu serasi dengan anting serta sepatu hak tingginya.

"H-hai?" Hani tersenyum dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol membuat beberapa kelopak bunga mawar yang ia pegang terjatuh dilantai. Baekhyun berdiri dibalik sebuah dinding dengan bibir mengulas senyum, ia mengusak helaian rambutnya lagi, menyisirnya kebelakang dan kemudian membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir oppa lupa."

"Hmm…"

"Terima kasih karena mengingat hari pernikahan kita, oppa." Ucapnya nyaris menangis. Chanyeol mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan lembut, lalu matanya beredar mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, dimana ia melihat sosok mungil itu berjalan menjauh menuju lift.

"Baekhyun? Kau?"

"Ha?" Chanyeol tersentak ketika Hani mendongak kearahnya menuntun jawaban, namun ia menggeleng pelan lalu membawa tubuh keduanya masuk.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan gedung apartemen mereka, matanya menatap keatas gedung dimana salah satu lampu menyala yang merupakan miliknya dan Chanyeol.

Mereka pindah ke apartemen itu dari flat sederhana mereka ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan. Chanyeol berkata bahwa itu adalah hadiah untuk Baekhyun karena selalu memberikannya semangat.

Baekhyun ingat pertama kali mereka pindah kesana, mereka merasa seperti sepasang pengantin baru. Seluruh interior Chanyeol biarkan Baekhyun yang memilihnya, karena sebanyak apapun Chanyeol menolak, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berakhir dengan pendapat Baekhyun.

Bagi Baekhyun selera Chanyeol itu sangat buruk, untuk itu Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol menentukan apapun untuk hal yang nantinya akan mereka pakai berdua. Seperti ketika Chanyeol membeli mobil pertamanya, Baekhyun menginginkan sebuah mobil sport karena baginya itu keren, namun Chanyeol malah membeli mobil yang diperuntukan untuk sebuah keluarga.

" _Karena aku ingin kelak, mobil ini akan diisi oleh anak-anak kita."_ Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol kala lelaki itu membahas soal anak, karena itu sebuah hinaan bagi Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki anak dengannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka yang hampir di dominasi oleh pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil maupun besar. Ia kemudian mendongak lagi dan mendapati siluet dua orang yang sedang berdansa.

"Huh, akhirnya kau bisa menikmati waktu berdua kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan ia memilih bangkit. Sedikit berjalan-jalan hingga malam lebih larut dan ia akan kembali pulang.

Baekhyun menendang-nendang beberapa kerikil ketika berjalan di taman disekitar apartemennya. Ia kembali teringat akan suara bergetar Hani sore tadi, kecemasan gadis itu jika Chanyeol akan melupakan hari ulangtahun pernikahan mereka.

Gadis itu menangis sesegukan dan berkata bahwa ia telah meminta izin lebih awal pada bosnya, lalu menyiapkan masakan dan juga telah siap dengan gaun yang ia beli dengan tabungannya.

Baekhyun bukan orang jahat yang akan menghancurkan harapan seorang wanita baik seperti Hani, untuk itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hani ia mencari Chanyeol, membuat seolah lelaki itu mengingat hal yang seharusnya menjadi hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

…

Chanyeol memeluk sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya, mereka berdansa diiringi alunan biola yang indah. Sesekali mata Chanyeol melirik sisa makanan mereka diatas meja dengan lilin dan juga sebotol wine yang tinggal setengah.

Ia melirik istrinya yang memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, sambil bergerak sesuai dengan irama. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat gadis itu berkorban terlalu banyak dalam pernikahan mereka.

Ahn Hani adalah juniornya ketika mereka masih berkuliah dulu, kesamaan jurusan yang mereka ambil membuat keduanya sering bertemu. Selain itu Chanyeol adalah mentornya dulu, mengajarkan semua mahasiswa junior untuk lebih mudah menyelami perkuliahan mereka.

Perbedaan usia tiga tahun membuat keduanya tak terlalu canggung untuk membaur menjadi satu, dan perlahan si gadis mencintai sang lelaki. Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menerima gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya beberapa tahun setelahnya, yang ia ingat itu adalah ulah Baekhyun yang memaksanya.

Hingga hubungan itu sampai ditelinga kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang ternyata menyukai gadis periang seperti Hani, dan setahun lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah rumah tangga.

Chanyeol menyayangi Hani, tentu saja. Namun, ada sosok lain yang telah mengambil seluruh hatinya, dia Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat, keluarga, sekaligus kekasih rahasianya.

Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat, dan Chanyeol sudah tahu kemana arah kegiatan ini selanjutnya. Jadi ia membiarkan semuanya berjalan, seperti apa yang takdir inginkan, seperti apa yang Baekhyun ingin ia lakukan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, ia melirik istrinya yang masih terlelap dibalik selimut dan melirik jendela dimana hujan nampak begitu deras. Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit, ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum airnya.

Lalu matanya melirik kamar Baekhyun yang terlihat gelap, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, membukanya namun tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia berjalan dengan cemas ke kamar mandi dan seketika ia tersentak.

Ia segera meraih sebuah jaket diatas sofa lalu melesat meninggalkan apartemenya. Ia mendesah kesal ketika berjalan diparkiran dan tidak menemukan mobilnya.

"Sial, mobilku masih berada dikantor." Umpatnya sambil memukul udara, lalu ia melihat mobil Baekhyun yang masih disana, ia mendekati mobil itu dan tak menemukan sosok mungil itu disana selain sebuah tas dan ponsel Baekhyun di kursi pengemudi membuat kecemasan lelaki itu meningkat.

Chanyeol berlari keluar dari apartemennya setelah mengambil sebuah payung di dekat pintu utama gedung, lalu dengan perasaan cemas berlari disekitar taman apartemen yang berada di depan gedungnya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu khawatir karena taman itu nampak begitu sepi dan basah dimana-dimana. Taman itu tidak begitu luas, namun cukup untuk menyembunyikan satu sosok mungil seperti Baekhyun, jika ia memang berada disana.

Ketika di akhir keputusasaanya, mata Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah kotak telepon berwarna merah di dekat sebuah pohon. Ia segera berjalan kesana berharap menemukan sosok Baekhyun, namun ketika ia melihat, tak ada siapapun disana.

Begitu akan pergi, ia melihat sebuah pergerakan dan ia kembali mendekat untuk mendapati sebuah sosok terduduk di bawah sambil bersandar. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan cepat dan mata sipit itu mengerjap.

"Chanyeol?" ucapnya lirih.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Mengapa tidak langsung masuk?" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukannya takut malah memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Aku sebenarnya akan diam di dalam mobil, tapi kunci mobilku hilang, lalu tiba-tiba turun hujan jadi aku memilih berteduh disini sampai hujannya reda lalu aku akan_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuh basah kuyupnya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh itu menggigil. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang yang tipis, tentu saja ia akan kedinginan lagipula Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin.

"Kau! Berhenti membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh menggigil itu. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sejenak, lalu melihat keluar pintu dimana hujam masih deras.

"Kau membawa payung kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk namun kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia meninggalkan payungnya diluar, ketika melihat keluar payung itu telah tertiup angin.

"Payungnya telah lenyap, hehehe."

"Isssh! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar, perlahan ia melepas kaos Baekhyun membuat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun semakin menggigil.

Namun dengan pelan ia menyingkap jaketnya kebesaranya dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Tubuh telanjang keduanya yang bergesekan membuat Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan.

Apalagi kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan begitu erat, bahkan kaki si jangkung menyelimuti kaki Baekhyun dengan begitu baik. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada dada yang lebih besar.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Chanyeol diatas perutnya.

"Seperti kencan pada umumnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kembali belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian berakhir dengan adegan ranjang? Apa kau membiarkan spermamu keluar di dalamnya?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin memiliki keponakan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir dikupas keluar, Chanyeol memutar kepala Baekhyun lembut untuk membuat wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Karena aku tak ingin cintaku dibagi lagi. Kau dan Hani sudah cukup untukku." Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Itu berbeda Chanyeol. Cintamu pada anakmu nanti tak akan sama. Jadi besok kau akan menghamilinya kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan Baekhyun kembali mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana jika aku menghamilimu saja? Anak kita pasti akan_ Aaaakkh!" Chanyeol merasakan sebuah jambakan pada rambutnya dan Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan tarikannya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa hamil hah? Kau ingin menghinaku hah, Park?"

"Aaaaw! Awwww! Sakit, Baek!"

"Biar, biar kau tahu rasa."

"Sayang hentikan, ini sungguh sakit."

"Sayang, sayang. Aku bukan sayangmu."

"Baby, lepaskan ya?"

"Issh! Apalagi itu? Baby? aku bukan bayimu!" Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, membuat jambakannya terhenti. Ia lalu mencengkram dagu Baekhyun lembut.

"Kalau begitu, milikku." Seketika Baekhyun tersentak dan sebelum ia sempat protes sebuah ciuman telah membungkam bibirnya. Ciuman menuntut yang terlihat begitu romantis. Tarikan lembut Chanyeol pada bibirnya membuat Baekhyun semakin menggila dalam rasa terbakar di hati dan tubuhnya.

…

..

.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dalam posisi bersandar di dalam kotak telepon membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang petugas kebersihan mengetuk pintu itu. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria tua berdiri diluar pintu.

Ketika ia hendak keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol menahannya dan memutuskan dirinya yang keluar dari dalam jaket hingga membuat dada telanjangnya terlihat. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut bangkit bersama Chanyeol.

"Oh maaf, kami terjebak semalaman disini karena mencari kunci mobil." Pak tua itu mengernyit sejenak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ah, benar Tuan . Itu milikku." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera mengambil kunci itu. Petugas itu mengangguk lalu memberikanya pada Baekhyun.

Hari masihlah terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari belum terbit sepenuhnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tenggelam di dalam jaket miliknya dan itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hatchi! Hatchi!" Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang bersin sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, lain kali jangan pernah membiarkan pakaian basah melekat di tubuhmu lagi, dasar bodoh!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun tetap berjalan dengan mata nyaris tertutup karena ia akan bersin lagi.

"Hatchi! Sial!" umpat Baekhyun ketika lagi-lagi ia bersin. Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil celana baru untuk Baekhyun, mengganti milik Baekhyun yang setengah basah lalu segera membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya, tak lupa mengatur suhu pemanas ruangan sebelum mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidurlah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja! Kau mengerti?"

"Ayolah Park! ini bukan sesuatu yang parah, mungkin aku hanya terserang flu, jangan berlebihan!" ketusnya sambil bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Dan jangan meremehkan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke wajah yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Chanyeol keluar.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dan masih menemukan Hani terlelap dalam gulungan selimutnya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil sepotong baju dan kembali berjalan keluar.

…

..

.

Wajah cantik itu tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia lalui bersama suaminya. Dia tidak berlebihan namun memang memiliki waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol sungguh tidaklah mudah.

Bahkan Hani bisa menghitung berapa kali mereka berbagi kehangatan dalam setahun. Hani memang merasa sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak seperti suami pada umumnya yang akan menyentuh istrinya setiap malam, namun Hani bersyukur karena Chanyeol bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka mencari kesenangan dengan wanita lain, dia hanya seorang pria sibuk dan bukan tipe maniak seks. Itu yang ia tahu.

Mata besar itu mengerjap dan bibir penuh itu tersenyum sambil melihat kearah jendela. Ia bangun sebelum alarmnya berbunyi, ketika ia menoleh ia tak menemukan Chanyeol disampingnya dan itu membuat ia sedikit bingung.

Setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya ia berjalan keluar untuk menemukan Chanyeol sedang berkutat di dapur. Mata wanita itu mengerjap tak percaya, melihat Chanyeol memasak adalah momen yang langka.

Baekhyun bilang Chanyeol itu gemar masak dan masakannya sangat lezat, ya Hani setuju karena ia pernah merasakan itu beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia memperhatikan secara langsung Chanyeol yang sedang serius dengan masakannya.

"Oppa?" sosok itu menoleh, meletakkan sendok yang baru ia gunakan untuk mencicipi makanannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Hani mengangguk, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Chanyeol tak menolak tak pula membalas, ia masih tetap mengaduk sup di pancinya dan sesekali menambahkan beberapa penyedap.

"Oppa masak apa? baunya enak." Ucap Hani masih berdiri dengan satu tangan merangkul pinggang Chanyeol.

"Oh aku sedang membuat sup ikan dan sup ginseng." Ucapnya.

"Wah, terlihat enak. Boleh aku mencicipinya?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberikan sendok pada Hani. Gadis itu menyendok dengan semangat, memasukan masakan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan benar matanya langsung berbinar senang.

"Sungguh oppa, ini enak sekali. Aku jadi lapar, kenapa tumben?" Chanyeol tidak menatap istrinya ia masih sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa mangkuk yang sedang ia lap bersih.

"Iya, Baekhyun sedang flu. Dia akan sangat pemilih ketika sedang tak enak badan, jadi aku membuatkan masakan kesukaanya." Seketika Hani terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menuangkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memakannya." Hani mengangguk lalu melirik Chanyeol yang begitu serius menyiapkan semuanya.

"Kalau begitu sini biar aku yang berikan pada Baekhyun oppa." Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu membawa nampan makanannya.

Hani berjalan dengan hidung mengendus-ngendus masakan di depannya, mengetuk pintu sejenak.

"Oppa, ini aku Hani. Aku masuk ya!" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hani segera masuk dengan sedikit kesusahan. Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang tertidur dengan satu tangan menutup wajahnya.

"Oppa, ayo makan! Chanyeol oppa memasakan ini untukmu." Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih tua jadi Hani menggetarkan tubuh itu pelan. Baekhyun masih tak menjawab, ketika akan menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya ia terkejut saat menyadari kulit tubuh itu panas.

"Chanyeol oppa!" teriak Hani dan tak lama suara pintu terbuka kasar terdengar.

…

..

.

"Kau bisa lihat kan? Berapa suhu tubuhmu, dasar bodoh!" umpat Chanyeol sambil menunjukan termometernya di depan Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan sebuah lap basah diatas kepalanya. Hani melirik Chanyeol yang nampak emosi sambil mondar-mandir di depan ranjang Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa kau itu mudah sakit, jangan bersikap sok kuat!" bentak Chanyeol lagi. Hani merenggut iba melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ia melirik lelaki mungil disampingnya yang mendengus kesal sambil menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau dengar Byun? Kau selalu merepotkan." Baekhyun tak menjawab dan Hani segera bangkit menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tenang.

"Jangan berlebihan Park, ini hanya demam dan flu biasa! Aku tak akan mati karena ini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau namun dengan nada yang kesal. Chanyeol yang masih meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dengan kesal ia menarik hidung bangir itu.

"Sialan! Itu sakit bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Sejenak Hani ikut bahagia melihat interaksi dua sahabat di depannya, mereka benar-benar seperti saudara yang begitu dekat, seharusnya ia tak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang mereka.

Menyadari Hani yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hani, sebaiknya kau berangkat kerja!" Hani yang tersadar segera mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Hani, maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau sebaiknya juga berangkat Park! aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal, lalu bangkit.

"Hani, kita berangkat bersama!" Hani mengangguk senang dan segera berlari keluar untuk mengambil tasnya. Chanyeol bangkit sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya malas.

"Ingat minum obat untuk siang harinya!"

"Hm."

"Jangan lupa makan, kau bisa menghangatkan sup yang aku buat tadi."

"Hm"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu kelelahan!"

"Ck! Berisik!" Baekhyun segera menarik dasi kerja Chanyeol, membuat wajah mereka dekat lalu ia mengecup permukaan bibir itu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa panas suhu tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan helaan nafasnya seperti uap air panas.

"Pergilah!"

"Baik, aku berangkat." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

…

..

.

Kondisi Baekhyun nyatanya tak membuat Chanyeol tenang dan berfokus pada pekerjaanya. Ia terus memikirkan kondisi lelaki mungil itu, bukan tanpa sebab namun Baekhyun memang tipikal yang mudah sakit dan sangat lemah.

Dulu sekali, diawal pertemanan mereka , Baekhyun pernah terserang demam juga. Kala itu Baekhyun nekat untuk pulang sekolah hujan-hujanan, Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak tertarik melakukannya hal yang sama akhirnya memilih mengikuti sosok itu yang sudah berjalan di tengah lapangan dengan seragam basah kuyup.

" _Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Sudah tahu hujan lebat begini kenapa masih tetap nekad?"_ Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berlari disampingnya dengan satu tangan memegang jaket diatas kepalanya.

" _Kau yang lebih bodoh, kenapa mengikuti ketika tahu aku ini bodoh?"_ Chanyeol mencibir dan tetap berjalan disamping Baekhyun. Mereka berhenti disebuah halte di dekat sekolah mereka. Ketika bus datang, nyatanya mereka tak diijinkan masuk karena keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup membuat keduanya harus menunggu lebih lama untuk mengeringkan baju mereka.

Sejam berjalan biasa, namun di menit berikutnya Chanyeol mendapati bibir Baekhyun bergetar dan membiru, untuk itu ia segera menghentikan sebuah taksi tanpa pikir panjang dan membawa tubuh bergetar Baekhyun masuk.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun menjadi pasif dan ia memutuskan membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Ia bahkan meminjamkan sepasang pakaian untuk Baekhyun dan mengeringkan rambut basah sosok itu.

Ketika menjelang sore tubuh Baekhyun semakin panas, Chanyeol yang kala itu bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun masih tertidur namun tubuhnya berkeringat, dan ia terus mengigau tentang ibu dan ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

Chanyeol yang kala itu terserang panik tanpa pikir panjang membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan melarikannya kerumah sakit. Ternyata sistem imunitas tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah lemah, sedikit mengalami perubahan suhu pada tubuhnya ia akan mudah terserang penyakit.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol selalu memperingati Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu akan bermain hujan, Chanyeol mengancam akan menelanjangi Baekhyun di depan umum jika ia masih saja melanggar.

Nyatanya Baekhyun bukan sosok yang mudah menurut, ketika mereka sudah tinggal bersama, Baekhyun lagi-lagi hujan-hujanan karena harus mengurus resepsi pernikahan diawal pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol marah besar ketika tahu Baekhyun pulang dengan pakaian basah dan yang lebih pendek hanya memperlihatkan barisan giginya. Dugaan Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun kembali terserang demam dengan suhu tubuh yang tinggi, mengharuskan ia dirawat dirumah sakit karena jika tidak ia akan mengalami kejang-kejang akibat batas suhu tubuh yang sudah terlampaui.

" _Kau ini, kenapa bebal sekali sih? Apa kau suka membuatku cemas?"_ bentak Chanyeol kala itu. Ia benar-benar emosi dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menangis.

" _Kenapa menangis hah? Kau yang salah disini!"_ lagi bentakan Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak. Ia sedang sakit, ia butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang bukan sebuah bentakan.

" _Lalu kau juga tak mau makan, apa kau memilih untuk mati?"_

" _YA!IYA! jika itu jauh lebih baik, jika itu tak membuatmu mencemaskanku lagi, biarkan aku mati Park Chanyeol! Hiks.."_ Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat wajah berair Baekhyun. Untuk itu ia mendekat dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengecup bibir mengering itu dan menenangkannya dalam sebuah pelukan.

" _Kau tahu kan betapa aku mencemaskanmu? Aku mohon jangan ulangi ini lagi ya?"_ Nyatanya ucapan selembut itu malah membuat Baekhyun luluh, ia mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun itu sebenarnya anak yang manis, namun kerasnya hidup membuat ia tumbuh menjadi seorang yang pembangkang dan suka semaunya sendiri, kehadiran Chanyeol lah yang membuat ia perlahan menjadi pribadi yang lembut dan penurut.

Baekhyun itu penuh kasih sayang sebenarnya, hanya saja terkadang ia akan bertingkah nakal untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang disekitarnya.

" _Janji jangan tinggalkan aku?"_

" _Ya, aku berjanji baby!"_

….

Chanyeol tersentak mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka, ia melempar dokumen di tangannya lalu segera merapikan peralatanya, ia tak peduli jika bos nya yang sedang asyik berlibur dan lari dari tugas itu memarahinya, lagipula ayah dari bosnya sangat menyukai dirinya.

Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobil hitamnya, memecah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat karena saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Ketika sampai di apartemennya, ia segera melepas sepatunya, membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa makanan kecil yang ia beli sebelum pulang tadi.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun dan mendesah lega saat sosok itu sedang terbaring sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, ia tahu Baekhyun pasti belum makan siang dan meminum obatnya.

Ia segera duduk disisi ranjang, mengelus wajah pucat itu yang terlihat begitu kelelahan dan bersyukur karena panas tubuh Baekhyun sudah menurun.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan dan terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol di depannya, ia melirik jam dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau bolos kerja?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta izin namun Tuan Shin sepertinya sibuk." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melonggarkan dasinya, membuka jas kerjanya dan melipat lengan kemejanya keatas.

"Ayo makan!"

"Aku tidak lapar!" ucap Baekhyun dengan rengekan manja, Chanyeol mendelik lalu tetap membuka bungkusan bubur yang baru ia beli tadi.

"Makanlah!"

"Chanyeol, aku tak lapar." Nada merengek Baekhyun nyatanya tak membuat Chanyeol luluh, ia tetap menyodorkan sendok itu di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol~" ia merengek lagi, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng menyuruh Baekhyun memakan buburnya. Baekhyun mendesah dan memakannya.

"Panas?" Baekhyun mengangguk sejenak dengan wajah cemberut dan Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala itu dengan tangkai sendoknya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang!"

"Lagipula kau tak akan mendengarkan ucapanku." Sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol meniup bubur itu lebih lama, lalu menyuapkannya lagi. Disendokan ke enam Baekhyun menutup rapat mulutnya dan berpura-pura muntah.

"Jangan berakting!"

"Aku sungguh mau muntah, aku kekenyangan." Ucapnya. Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk buburnya menyerah. Ia memberikan segelas air dan Baekhyun meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi! Kau bisa meminum obatmu."

"Hm, kau kembalilah ke kantor! Aku bisa mengurus diriku." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apanya yang bisa mengurus diri sendiri hah? Jika aku tak datang, kau pasti akan tetap berbaring tanpa makan dan meminum obatmu."

"Tidak, aku akan melakukannya tapi kau datang lebih dulu."

"Pembohong!" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan. Ia menarik kaki Baekhyun dari dalam selimut, meletakkan kaki itu diatas pahanya lalu memijatnya pelan.

"Chanyeol, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti sebuah kaca yang mudah retak. Kau harus ingat, sekarang kau sudah beristri. Kasihan Hani!" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sejenak, ia masih melanjutkan memijat kaki mungil itu.

"Aku telah membicarakan ini sebelum pernikahan kami, bahwa aku akan tetap menjagamu meskipun dia telah menjadi istriku."

"Sampai kapan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol kembali menoleh mendengar nada lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya lagi , kali ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" _Baby_?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mendekat, menyentuh pundak itu namun Baekhyun telah lebih dulu membalik tubuhnya memunggungi yang lebih tinggi. Jika sedang sakit Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang sangat mudah merajuk dan menangis.

"Apa aku egois? Aku bahkan tak sanggup melepaskanmu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia berbaring dibelakang Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh itu.

"Tidak, akulah yang egois disini. Aku yang tidak bisa melepaskanmu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm."

"Apa kita akan selamanya seperti ini?"

"Aku pernah menawarkan sebuah jalan untukmu, tapi kau tak menyetujuinya. Jika_"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya ketika ibu dan ayahmu sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka, aku tak mungkin membuat dirimu berada dalam masalah." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sekarang jangan pikirkan apapun! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada disisimu Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan kini kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol, lalu membawa bibir keduanya untuk bertemu.

Chanyeol menerima dengan baik, bahkan menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut dengan tangan Chanyeol yang telah bergrilya kebagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eummhh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol menyesap lehernya.

"Kau bisa tertular jika kita terus melakukan ini." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, nyatanya tak membuat ia mundur sama sekali. Mereka kembali berciuman dalam menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka.

Sudah lama sejak mereka bebas melakukan apapun diapartemen itu. Dulu mereka bisa melakukan sesuka mereka tanpa takut diketahui siapapun, namun kini keberadaan Hani membuat keduanya harus mencuri-curi waktu untuk bermesraan.

"Chanyeol, jangan kembali ke kantor!"

"Ya, aku memang sudah merencakannya. Waktuku sepenuhnya untuk _baby_ ku yang sedang sakit ini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Tempat favoritku." Gumam Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju dunia kapuknya.

.

.

.

" _Chanyeol, sekarang aku memiliki tempat favorit baru."_

" _Benarkah? Dimana? Bukan atap sekolah kan?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Dalam pelukanmu."_

" _Oh, kalau begitu aku rasa aku pun bisa memiliki tempat baru, jika kau menginjinkan."_

" _Dimana?"_

" _Didalam mu."_

" _Aisssh dasar cabul! Sama sekali tidak romantis"_

" _Maksudku di dalam sini, Baek. Dihatimu."_

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Jangan tanya apa alasan FF ini tercipta, yang jelas cuma pingin sebuah hubungan yang penuh tantangan. Biasanya Chanyeol mutlak milik Baekhyun, ataupun sebaliknya di setiap ff ku, tapi kali ini pingin buat sesuatu yang beda. Dan juga disini Chanyeol bukan sosok yang berkuasa seperti kebanyakan ff Chanbaek lainnya, disini dia cuma pekerja biasa, jadi dia gak bisa bertindak semaunya disini hehehe...

Disini aku juga gak bisa janji buat bikin ff ini gak ada konfliknya, karena dari awal pun kalian udah bisa liat bibit-bibit konflik di chapter ini.

Bisa dibilang ff ini adalah request dari beberapa readers yang pingin aku buat ff yang lain dari yang biasa aku buat. Tapi untuk kalian ketahui, aku ini orangnya gak ahli bikin sad scenes, jadi mungkin ff ini akan lebih terkesan humoris atau mungkin malah flat.

Sosok Hani disini adalah Ahn Hani ( exid ) kenapa aku pake dia, karena menurut aku dia cocok buat peran ini selain itu dia juga jarang muncul di ff Chanbaek kan? Dan kalo muncul pertanyaan kenapa gak pake anggota sistar seperti biasa? Jawabannya karena bagiku anggota sistar gak ada yang cocok untuk peran ini. Hehehehe..

Aku tahu ff ini bakal menciptakan pro-kontra, mungkin gak semua suka dengan genre seperti ini. Mungkin sebagian bakal menganggap kalau Baekhyun yang tersakiti disini, atau malah sebaliknya tapi kalau kalian teliti kalian bakal tahu siapa pihak yang paling tersakiti disini hehehe..

Kelanjutkan ff ini hmmm gimana ya? yaaah aku serahin ke kalian ajah hehehe...,

Silahkan review kalo kalian memang berkenan, wkwkkww...

Buat yang baca a/n ini thanks banget, karena itu artinya kalian udah baca ff diatas hehehe..

Dan seperti pesanku di setiap cerita yang aku buat, inget jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real guys, I love you...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pistola e rose chapter 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Ahn Hani and others

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Hani melangkahkan kaki lelahnya menuju ruang tengah ketika ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mengernyit ketika seharusnya Chanyeol sudah berada di rumah lebih dulu darinya, sebelum ia mengingat bahwa Baekhyun oppa-nya sedang sakit.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah tersenyum senang menuju ke dalam kamar yang lebih tua, ia mengetuknya sejenak dan kemudian mendorong daun pintu itu menjauh, membuat aroma manis yang melekat ditubuh Baekhyun menguar.

Ia mendekat kearah ranjang dan menemukan sosok Baekhyun berbaring dengan sebuah kain berada diatas dahinya, ia menyentuhnya lalu mengambil kain yang mengering itu dan membasahinya ke dalam baskom air diatas meja.

"Hani?" Hani tersenyum ketika melihat yang lelaki cantik itu membuka matanya.

"Apa keadaan oppa sudah membaik?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya melihat sekeliling karena tidak menemukan Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Hani melihat sekeliling lalu kembali beralih menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol oppa? Apa Chanyeol oppa sudah pulang? Tapi aku tidak menemukan ia dimanapun." Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka dan ia tidak mungkin berkata jika pria itu memilih membolos demi menemani dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak, lalu kembali menyamankan tubuhnya untuk kembali terlelap.

"Aku pikir dia sudah pulang, karena biasanya dia sudah dirumah di jam seperti ini kan?" Hani mengangguk dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena gadis itu terlihat tidak menyadari kegugupan Baekhyun.

"Apa oppa sudah makan?" tanya Hani lagi dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tak terlalu lapar! Sudah kau mandi dulu sana, aku tahu kau lelah sepulang bekerja, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku!" Hani menggeleng pelan dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun manja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, oppa? Oppa sudah seperti kakak kandungku, seharian ini aku memikirkan tentang keadaan oppa." Adu gadis cantik itu sambil masih bermanja-manja dengan lelaki yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus helaian rambut coklat madu itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Oppa tahu, adik cantik oppa ini sangat memikirkan tentang keadaanku, tapi kau harus memikirkan tentang keadaanmu juga, kau tahu kau bau, mandi sana!" Hani menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil mendelik kearah Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh.

"Aku bau? Sungguh?" gadis itu membaui kedua ketiaknya dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya berpura-pura.

"Tentu saja, sana mandi, kau bau, nanti kalau Chanyeol-oppamu menciumnya, dia bisa saja menjauhimu. Bahkan hidungku yang tersumbat saja bisa menciumnya." Gadis itu mengupas bibirnya kecewa lalu bangkit membuat Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Awas kalau nanti aku sudah wangi, oppa akan jatuh cinta padaku." Ancamnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

Setelah pintu tertutup lelaki cantik itu menghela nafas lagi, tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menutupnya dengan satu tangan, berharap esok keadaannya sudah membaik.

….

Chanyeol memasuki apartemen mereka ketika Hani usai membersihkan diri. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan tubuh keduanya sama-sama terdiam di tempat.

"Oh, oppa. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hani dengan wajah kebingungan mendapati Chanyeol tidak mengenakan pakaian kerjanya melainkan sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang hitamnya, serta dua bungkus belanjaan di kedua tangan pria tampan itu.

"Hm. Aku pulang sejak tadi, dan keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kau baru pulang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan masuk setelah melepas sepatunya. Pria itu mendekat kearah sang istri dan mengecup pipi putih tanpa make up istrinya. Sebagai balasan Hani memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan tersenyum senang mengekori yang lebih tua menuju ke dapur.

"Apa oppa akan memasak makan malam? Apa hari ini adalah hari penting, aku tidak melewatkan sesuatu kan?" Chanyeol yang sedang membuka lemari pendingin hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memindahkan beberapa bahan ke dalam lemari pendingin yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Tidak ada hari penting, hanya saja aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun." Hani yang sedang membuka-buka isi kantung belanjaan didepannya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya sejenak, lalu ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu serius menyusun beberapa bahan makanan yang baru ia beli.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Apa…apa jika aku sakit oppa akan melakukan hal yang sama juga?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah sedikit menunduk, menatap bungkusan apel yang tersusun rapi pada kotaknya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, ia bangkit dan menoleh kearah gadis yang sedang membelakanginya itu, namun wajah sedih gadis itu jelas terlihat olehnya.

Chanyeol mendekat, mengerti akan kecemburuan sang istri yang menurutnya adalah hal wajar. Chanyeol tahu ia terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun, namun ia tidak bisa untuk tidak melakukannya, dan sebelum menikahi Hani iapun telah menyakinkan gadis itu akan perilakunya terhadap Baekhyun, dan karena Hani tak menolak untuk itu Chanyeol menikahi gadis cantik dan periang itu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Hani membuat yang lebih pendek menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat kontras.

"Tentu. Kau istriku, tentu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi daripada itu, aku lebih berharap bahwa kau selalu sehat, sehingga kau akan terus memperlihatkan senyum lebarmu itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hani, gadis itu tersenyum senang lalu menerjang tubuh Chanyeol untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan kuat.

"Akh, kau memelukku terlalu kencang, aku kehabisan nafas, Hani-ah." Hani terkekeh dan semakin menguatkan pelukannya, ia merasa bahagia dengan jawaban sang suami yang sempat ia ragukan.

Ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, Chanyeol kembali pada kegiatannya sebelumnya berjongkok di depan kulkas dan memasukan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam lemari pendingin sementara Hani berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher yang lebih tua dan menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa tempat kosong untuk kemudian Chanyeol isi dengan bahan yang ia pegang, yang lebih terlihat seperti memerintah.

Baekhyun yang membawa gelas kosongnya menuju dapur, menghentikan kakinya sejenak melihat kemesraan dua orang di depannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika rasanya menyakitkan, namun tidak bisa pula ia perlihatkan rasa sedihnya itu.

Lagipula selama setahun ini Baekhyun telah melatih raut wajah dan ketegeran hatinya menghadapi kemesraan yang terkadang akan ditunjukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru itu. Untuk itu ia hanya akan menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian membaur dengan keadaan.

"Lihat, siapa yang bermesraan di dapur dan meninggalkan si sakit sendirian di kamar." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat kedua sosok itu menoleh terkejut. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral sambil menatap Chanyeol lekat dan kemudian mengalihkannya pada Hani.

"Oppa, aku_" ucapan Hani terhenti karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan kearah bar dimana Baekhyun berdiri sambil membuka botol airnya. Chanyeol merampas botol itu dari tangan yang lebih kecil, membuat yang lebih kecil memekik kesal.

"Kau tahu kan kau sedang sakit? Tidak ada air dingin untuk orang sakit." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih gelas kosong Baekhyun dan mengisinya dengan campuran air biasa dan air panas dari dispenser.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk mencampurkan air lalu meminumnya untuk mengetahui bahwa air itu tidak terlalu panas untuk yang lebih pendek minum.

"Ini." Baekhyun menerimanya dengan wajah kesal lalu meminumnya dan Chanyeol segera meletakkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, mengukur panas tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan punggung tangannya.

Hani masih disana, menyaksikan semua hal manis itu dengan kedua mata besarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat keakraban dua lelaki di hadapannya, namun sebuah perasaan lain yang entah darimana datangnya mengatakan bahwa hal itu salah.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Jika bukan aku yang merawatmu, kau tak akan bisa berjalan saat ini." Baekhyun mencibir sambil meletakkan gelasnya, ia menatap Chanyeol nyalang dengan jarak wajah yang terlampau dekat. Ingin sekali memarahi Chanyeol karena sikap berlebihannya, namun menyadari sosok Hani masih disana berdiri di depan lemari pendingin yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun berdeham pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku lelah, aku ingin_"

"Tunggu! Aku akan memasakanmu makan malam. Kau ingin apa? Aku sudah membeli bahan makanan yang kemungkinan menjadi bahan makanan yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun melirik tangannya yang dicengkram Chanyeol, lalu menepisnya dan melirik kearah Hani.

"Daripada memasakanku yang sama sekali tak lapar, lebih baik kau masakan untuk Hani. Lihat, dia bertambah kurus. Hani, sebutkan masakan yang kau inginkan dan koki tampan ini akan membuatkannya untukmu. Aku ingin kembali tidur, aku lelah. Maaf menganggu kemesraan kalian tadi." Ucap Baekhyun terlampau santai.

Hani terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun dan ia segera mendekat kearah Baekhyun, memeluk salah satu lengan Baekhyun manja.

"Oppa, aku akan menemani Baekhyun oppa, jadi koki tampan kita buatkan kami masakan yang enak ya?" ucapnya sambil menyeret Baekhyun meninggalkan dapur.

Ketika tiba di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun membiarkan Hani untuk berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Gadis itu menggeliat senang sambil menutup matanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping istri kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Baekhyun, sekedar basa-basi untuk membuka pembicaraan, hal yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Mr. Eric terlihat begitu gembira hari ini. Ada yang bilang bahwa itu karena ia telah mendapat restu atas hubungannya." Ucap Hani. Baekhyun mengernyit, merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang lebih muda.

"Restu? Apa hubungan yang ia milikki sejenis hubungan tak direstui seperti di drama? Si kaya yang jatuh cinta pada si miskin?" tanya Baekhyun dan Hani tertawa pelan.

"Ini lebih daripada kisah klasik di drama, oppa. Ini tentang si pria tampan yang jatuh cinta pada pria tampan lainnya." Seketika kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, dan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Jadi, atasanmu itu adalah_" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya namun Hani telah lebih dulu mengangguk.

"Ya, dia _gay_. Aku pikir hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi di dalam hidupku, aku nyaris tidak mempercayai bagaimana bisa dua orang pria saling jatuh cinta. Mereka sama, mereka tidak memiliki perbedaan pada anatomi tubuh mereka, lalu apa yang membuat mereka menjadi seorang gay? Tapi kemudian kejadian atasanku ini membuatku tahu bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil. Benar kan, oppa?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus rambut Hani yang berbaring lebih rendah dari dirinya.

"Tapi yang kau perlu tahu, bahwa ketika kau jatuh cinta bukan fisik, harta maupun gender yang menjadi tolak ukurmu. Cinta berasal dari hati bukan dari mata. Ketika hatimu berkata 'klik' maka saat itulah disebut cinta buta. Banyak orang menganggap cinta buta adalah istilah yang negatif, namun bagiku semua cinta itu buta. Cinta tidak memandang apapun, Hani-ah. Karena itu tidak ada yang bisa menyalahi siapapun ketika sebuah hubungan yang 'tidak diinginkan' terjadi."

Hani menatap Baekhyun dalam, dan ketika Baekhyun menyadari dirinya terbawa perasaan ia segera tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Oppa, aku tidak tahu oppa tahu banyak tentang cinta. Aku pikir orang seperti oppa hanya memikirkan karir, karir dan karir."

"Hei, bagaimana pun aku juga manusia." Hani lagi-lagi terkekeh dan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan gelengan kecil.

"Lalu, apa oppa pernah jatuh cinta dan menjalin sebuah hubungan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Hani segera membalik tubuhnya untuk berbaring dalam posisi tengkurap, menggunakan kedua siku tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Menatap berbinar kearah wajah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kapan? dengan siapa?" tanya Hani penasaran. Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak, menatap dalam pada kedua manik gadis di depannya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Beberapa tahun lalu dengan seseorang yang saat ini masih aku cintai." Hani lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya dan semakin penasaran.

"Siapa-siapa? Apa dia seseorang yang cantik?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan ,mengusap pucuk kepala Hani pelan.

"Siapa oppa~" rengek gadis itu dan lagi Baekhyun menahan senyumannya.

"Apa lebih cantik dariku? Ya? Ya? Tentu aku yang lebih cantik kan? Apa dia seksi?" Lagi gadis itu bertanya secara beruntun. Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu, ada sebuah kebimbingan disana. Haruskah ia berkata jujur, atau lebih baik membuat sebuah kebohongan, pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas pelan dan mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Dia tidak cantik, dia tampan." Seketika tubuh Hani menegang, matanya menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang kini terkekeh pelan. Senyum gadis itu luntur tergantikan oleh garis lurus yang dibuat oleh bibirnya dan mata membulat yang besar.

"Ja-jadi..oppa…oppa gay?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan kali ini Hani terlihat begitu syok, dan tanpa di duga ia menerjang tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu nyaris terjungkal.

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak baik tentang gay. Aku tidak akan meremehkan kaum homoseksual lagi, aku akan mendukung oppa." Ucap Hani dan Baekhyun hanya mengelus pungung sempit itu pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Hani sungguh gadis yang sangat baik.

"Tapi oppa, siapa lelaki itu? Apa Chanyeol oppa tahu? Apa dia lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol oppa?" Baekhyun menegang sejenak, namun kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu, karena dia sangat tampan melebihi suamimu, karena itu aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Hani kembali mengangguk lagi, lalu matanya bergulir pada Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan selain sebuah anggukan, meskipun itu begitu kontras dengan pertentangan di dalam hatinya. Di benaknya ada beribu pertanyaan mengenai sosok Baekhyun dan tentu saja suaminya.

"Lalu…apa.. apa oppa pernah memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol oppa?" tubuh Baekhyun menegang sejenak, lagi sebuah perasaan ingin mendominasi muncul namun kalah oleh rasa bersalahnya, Baekhyun memilih menggeleng pelan.

"Lelaki ku itu adalah cinta pertamaku, sosok yang mencuri hatiku hingga saat ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya di dalam sini. Kau tenang saja, Hani-ah." Lidah tidak bertulang, tentu pribahasa itu benar adanya. Baekhyun bisa mengatakan apapun untuk tidak membuat gadis baik di depannya bersedih, namun ketika ia menyelami dirinya lebih dalam maka ia hanya menemukan bahwa yang ia lakukan hanya untuk melindungi hubungan gelapnya dengan Chanyeol. Egois? Tentu, dan itu manusiawi.

"Lihat kedua tuan puteri ini, tidak adakah yang bersedia membantuku di dapur?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan celemek hitam dan sebuah spatula di salah satu tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik malam ini." Ucap Hani yang segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauhi kamar Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu.

Hani yang sedang membantu Chanyeol untuk mencuci beberapa piring kotor menoleh sejenak melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengaduk sup di dalam panci.

"Oppa, bukankah oppa dan Baekhyun oppa berteman sudah sejak lama?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Apa, oppa tahu tentang penyimpangan Baekhyun oppa?"

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Chanyeol yang sedang mencicipi supnya mendadak tersedak dan hal itu membuat Hani segera membilas tangannya dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan cemas.

"Oppa, kenapa bisa tersedak sih? Oppa tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali bersikap normal meskipun wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol ketika Hani memberikan segelas air untuknya.

Sejam kemudian mereka makan bersama, setelah memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut bergabung dengan susah payah.

Lelaki cantik itu selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan dan karena itu Hani menyeretnya dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya lelaki yang sedang sakit itu menurut dan ikut duduk di depan meja makan.

Setelah makan malam usai, Hani membantu Chanyeol mencuci piring sementara Baekhyun yang bersikeras ingin membantu di paksa Chanyeol kembali ke kamar. Biasanya mereka bertiga akan berbagi tugas, siapapun yang kebagian tugas memasak atau membeli makan malam maka berhak untuk tidak merapikan meja makan ataupun mencuci piring dan itu sudah mereka jalani setahun belakangan.

…

..

.

Hani membalik tubuhnya ketika merasakan pergerakan di atas ranjangnya. Itu suaminya yang bangkit dari atas ranjang di tengah kegelapan kamar mereka.

"Oppa, mau kemana?" tanya Hani. Chanyeol menoleh dan mengelus rambut Hani pelan.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaan Baekhyun, diluar hujan dan aku takut dia lupa mengatur suhu kamarnya. Kau tahu kan oppa manjamu itu tidak kuat berada di suhu rendah." Hani mengangguk sejenak dan membiarkan sosok Chanyeol bangkit dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan ponselnya di tengah kegelapan dan menoleh terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menjawab dan segera berjalan menuju ranjang setelah menutup pintu kamar.

"Tidak ada ponsel ketika sakit!" ucapnya sambil merebut ponsel yang lebih kecil lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas disampingnya membuat Baekhyun memekik kesal namun tetap menggeser tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya mengecek beberapa pesan dari klienku. Dan kau, kenapa kau ada diatas ranjangku malam-malam begini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang memasukan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang sama dengannya dengan alis bertautan.

"Ingin memastikan bahwa kau sudah cukup hangat."

"Oh Park Chanyeol, kau pikir aku ini anak kecil? Sana kembali ke kamarmu, istrimu lah yang perlu kehangatan darimu." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk dan mendorong tubuh berat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun, menariknya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh diatas dadanya. Baekhyun yang menggeliat segera terhenti ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya erat dan mengecup ujung kepalanya.

"Chanyeol? Hentikan! Hani ada di kamar kalian, dia pasti menunggumu."

"Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan orang lain sementara kau yang butuh untuk diperhatikan disini?" Baekhyun bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Ya, aku tahu tapi posisinya aku adalah orang ketiga diantara sepasang suami istri di rumah ini. Kau tak boleh menjadikanku prioritas Chanyeol, bukankah sudah aku katakan berkali-kali padamu?" Chanyeol tak merepon, ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, berpura-pura tak mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Lihat, raksasa ini berpura-pura tidur! Hei, sana kembali ke kamarmu, kau itu. Kasihan istrimu, Chanyeol! Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyentuh-nyentuh pundak Chanyeol dan mendorongnya pelan agar lelaki itu membuka matanya.

"Chanyeol, kau itu suami macam apa sih? Seharusnya kau tidur di kamar bersama istrimu, bukan di kamar sahabatmu, nanti_"

"Kalau begitu jadilah istriku, berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak sakit hati melihatku bersama dengan orang lain!" pekikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol lalu di detik berikutnya menyeringai dengan sebuah kekehan pelan.

"Jika itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan aku sudah menikah denganmu dan hidup bahagia bersama, tapi diatas kebahagiaan kita akan ada banyak pihak yang tersakiti. Tidakkah kau takut melihat senyuman ibumu lenyap? Tidakkah kau takut kebanggaan ayahmu luntur jika putra semata wayangnya menikahi seorang lelaki? Chanyeol, aku memang tersakiti dengan semua ini, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan untuk orang-orang yang aku cintai." Chanyeol terdiam melihat bagaimana wajah terluka Baekhyun yang berusaha terlihat tegar.

Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu tentang sikap sok tegar Baekhyun. Ia mengenal sosok itu cukup lama, ia mengenal sosok itu melebihi dirinya sendiri dan ia tahu selama setahun belakangan ini Baekhyun-nya hidup dalam sebuah kepura-puraan.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membawa sosok itu pergi jauh ke tempat dimana mereka bisa hidup bahagia hanya berdua tanpa harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain demi membuat orang sekitar mereka bahagia. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun-nya, hanya itu sudah cukup untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, dunia itu penuh dengan ketidakadilan, kepura-puraan adalah modal utama untuk bertahan hidup dan berada di balik topeng kepalsuan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjadi manusia yang utuh.

"Baekhyun? Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, dengan kebahagiaanmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, tak ada air mata yang terlihat karena hati Baekhyun sudah terbiasa untuk itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan membahagiakan kedua orangtuamu ketika mereka membuka tangan mereka pertama kalinya untukku, bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak kandung mereka membuatku merasa bahwa aku pantas untuk dicintai. Chanyeol, jangan pikirkan tentang diriku, karena bagiku aku sudah terlalu egois dengan mempertahankan hubungan ini." Hening sejenak, tak ada lagi untaian kata dari bibir keduanya, namun tatapan mata keduanya masih menyiratkan perasaan yang mendalam.

"Lalu, apa kau memikirkan tentang perasaanku? Bagaimana aku setiap harinya dibayangi oleh sebuah rasa bersalah?" Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol pelan, merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol juga tersakiti.

"Bukankah aku sudah menawarkan sebuah penyelesaian? Tapi kau menolaknya ketika itu." Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun dan mendengus kesal.

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Kau memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu, sementara kau telah mencuri seluruh hatiku, Baek." Lagi Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya tersentuh.

"Untuk itu, Chanyeollie-ku. Aku akan mengembalikannya perlahan, agar kau bisa membiarkan orang lain mencuri hatimu lagi, Hani berhak untuk itu." Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia mencengkram tangan Baekhyun menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas.

Baekhyun tak mengelak, ia menerima ciuman ganas itu dengan bibir terbuka, bahkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dan gesekan-gesekan di tubuh bagian bawah mereka tak juga ia tolak, karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol-nya sedang tersulut emosi, dan karena dirinya-lah satu-satunya yang bisa memadamkan api yang berkobar di diri Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Sejak hubungan mereka yang selalu diuji, Baekhyun selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan tak benar menyayanginya. Seluruh hal yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya tak pernah lepas dari sebuah kejutan yang tak begitu menyenangkan.

Seperti sekarang, ketika Bibi Park menelpon untuk menanyakan keadaannya yang ia yakin bahwa wanita baik itu tahu dari bibir Hani bahwa dirinya baru sembuh dari sakit.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika wanita itu memarahinya karena tak bisa menjaga diri karena terlalu sibuk bekerja dan juga karena tak mengabarinya perihal dirinya yang jatuh sakit. Ia suka bagaimana wanita itu menganggap dirinya adalah anak bungsu di keluarga Park, dan hal itu semakin membuat rasa bersalahnya meningkat berkali-lipat.

Dari semua percakapan dan penolakan yang ia sabotase, akhirnya adalah yang paling Baekhyun takuti.

" _Datanglah kerumah, jika tak ingin Ibu dan Ayah membencimu."_

Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun ia tak kuasa untuk mengecewakan wanita baik itu. Untuk itu selain menyetujuinya tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, karena memberikan alasan lain hanya membuat wanita Park itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di pintu apartemen mereka dan akan menghabiskan waktunya hingga berhari-hari disana bahkan seminggu dengan segala peraturan dan juga omelannya.

Baekhyun bukan menghindar karena ia merasa terganggu, namun melihat kedua sosok orangtua Chanyeol akan semakin membuat dirinya merasa penuh dosa. Terakhir kali ia berkunjung kerumah keluarga Park adalah ketika Chanyeol dan Hani menikah, dan setelah itu ia memberikan seribu alasan untuk menolak undangan mereka dan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Hani yang datang berdua kesana.

Tapi empat bulan setelahnya, malah membuat Baekhyun menyesal karena tak datang ketika kembali diundang. Jika ia yang berkunjung ia tentu memiliki alasan untuk pulang, namun jika Bibi Park yang berkunjung maka ia tak memiliki alasan untuk mengusir wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu.

"Oppa, ayo!" Baekhyun tersadar ketika Hani memanggilnya dari dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih ketika lelaki itu usai memasukan seluruh barang mereka ke dalam mobil.

"Apa tidak bisa dikurangi? Mungkin sehari semalam?" rengek Baekhyun lagi, namun Chanyeol mendorong tubuh itu masuk sementara dirinya segera menduduki posisi di belakang kemudi.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana ibu? Dia memiliki seribu cara untuk membuat keinginannya terwujud." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun mencibir dan menoleh kearah jendela, memikirkan tentang dirinya yang akan berada di kediaman keluarga Park 3 hari dua malam.

"Oppa seharusnya bersyukur karena oppa tidak perlu meminta izin pada atasan oppa, sementara aku dan Chanyeol oppa harus mendapatkan omelan dan tentu saja jatah cuti kami berkurang." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali menoleh kearah jendela.

"Ini hari penting mereka, tentu aku harus datang. Dan kau Baek, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Klienmu tak akan pergi hanya karena kau libur tiga hari, lagipula ada anak buahmu kan?"

"Ya, Ya, Ya. Aku mengerti," sahut Baekhyun malas.

…

..

.

Rumah keluarga Park bukanlah rumah yang mewah, namun rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman yang cukup luas itu termasuk rumah yang cukup nyaman untuk dihuni selain juga karena kehangatan di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera memeluk tubuh Bibi Park ketika wanita itu membukakan pintu.

"Astaga, putra kecilku. Lihat, kau bertambah kurus saja, pasti makanmu kurang baik kan?" omel Bibi Park sambil membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, dan sesekali mengelus kepala Hani yang mengekor dibelakang. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat kesusahan menurunkan beberapa barang mereka.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan,eomma. Aku makan dengan baik, tanyakan saja pada menantu eomma ini." Bibi Park menoleh dan memeluk Hani sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meneliti tubuh gadis itu juga.

"Kau juga bertambah kurus, apa Chanyeol tidak memasakan kalian dengan benar?" Chanyeol yang baru memasuki ruang tengah menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Chanyeol, apa kau membiarkan mereka kelaparan? Kenapa tidak membuatkan masakan yang enak-enak untuk mereka, dan bagaimana bisa kau membuat putra kecil Ibu ini jatuh sakit?" Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan duduk di sofa disamping Baekhyun, dimana Baekhyun berada diantara pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Baekhyun.

"Putra Ibu ini sangat nakal, asal Ibu tahu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong kepala Baekhyun ke depan dan Baekhyun merengek sambil memeluk tubuh Bibi Park manja.

"Benarkah? Apa Baekhyunie tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol lagi?" Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Chanyeol itu terlalu banyak bicara bu, dia memperlakukanku seperti bocah sekolah dasar, tanyakan saja pada Hani. Iya kan, Hani?" Hani tersenyum canggung dan Bibi Park mengelus kepala gadis itu pelan.

"Kau pasti berat harus tinggal dengan dua lelaki tidak sadar usia ini kan?" Hani hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya, tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan ibu mertuanya.

"Ayah!" Baekhyun memekik ketika melihat sosok berkemeja biru tua memasuki ruang tengah, ia bangkit dan segera berlari untuk memeluk sosok tua itu. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera bergeser dan memeluk ibunya manja.

"Lihat bu, siapa yang telah bertemu dengan pembelanya." Adu Chanyeol seperti anak kecil, Nyonya Park menggeleng pelan dan menatap senang kearah Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

"Aku pikir hari ini tak pernah datang, melihat kau berada dirumah ini, dasar tuan sok sibuk." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat cubitan kecil dari Tuan Park.

"Ayah tahu sendiri bahwa aku memiliki karir yang cukup baik saat ini, aku tak ingin kerja kerasku sia-sia, Yah." Sosok itu tertawa dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, lalu melirik kearah Hani yang memberikan hormat kearahnya.

"Oh, menantuku. Senang melihatmu masih bisa tersenyum setelah menghabiskan hidupmu tinggal dengan lelaki merepotkan ini."

"Ayah~" rengek Baekhyun dan seluruh orang disana tertawa.

Keluarga Park adalah keluarga yang sangat ramah pada siapapun, mereka terkenal mudah menerima orang baru itu mengapa baik Baekhyun maupun Hani selalu merasa senang tiap kali berada diantara kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

Pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakan kaki dirumah itu adalah ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sebuah takdir membuat kedua kubu bermusuhan itu menjadi satu kelompok dan karena nilai kelompok memberikan kontribusi terbesar dalam nilai akhir semester mereka untuk itu Chanyeol yang merasa amat sangat sial harus membuat aturan agar Baekhyun selalu datang setiap kali mereka mengadakan kerja kelompok.

Waktu berjalan seiring dengan status permusuhan mereka yang berangsur menjadi sebuah perteman, persahabatan dan berakhir dengan kekasih. Rumah itu telah menjadi saksi biksu bagaimana cinta terlarang itu tumbuh diantara dua insan sejenis yang tak bisa mengelak sebesar apa mereka menolak.

Kamar Chanyeol tidak terlalu luas, namun di kamar bercat biru muda itu banyak kenangan yang terjadi. Bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tumbuh bersama, berbagi segala keluh kesah dan juga berbagi kehangatan di bawah selimut yang sama.

"Mengingat masa lalu?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika suara Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya, ia yang sedang termenung seketika tersadar dan segera menarik tas hitamnya masuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam, meletakannya disamping lemari tuanya.

"Siapa bilang? Kau mengejutkanku, Park." ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau terkejut? Jangan mengelak Nyonya Park."

"Yak! Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang dan menatap Chanyeol yang memasukan beberapa pakaian bawaaan Baekhyun ke dalam lemarinya.

"Buat aku!" yang lebih tinggi berucap sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya, dan Chanyeol menganggap itu sebagai sebuah tantangan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh tegap itu berjalan kearahnya sambil memasang wajah menggoda yang terkesan begitu nakal, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak terkejut akan itu.

"Oppa~" Keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Hani yang terlihat kesulitan menarik koper kecilnya. Melihat kedua oppa kesayangannya gadis itu memilih mengabaikan kopernya dan ikut bergabung.

"Aku selalu suka aroma kamar ini. Aku yakin ini aroma Chanyeol oppa ketika masih remaja kan?" ucapnya sambil berbaring diatas kasur. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengelus kaki terjuntai Hani.

"Chanyeol itu tipe lelaki yang sangat bersih, dia bahkan memiliki banyak koleksi parfum dilemarinya, dia itu seperti wanita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang kembali memasukan pakaian miliknya ke dalam lemari.

"Apa itu benar Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Hani yang telah membalik tubuhnya, dimana ia tengkurap dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai topangan dagunya.

"Kau percaya ucapannya? Asal kau tahu Baekhyun itu dulu yang paling tergila-gila dengan aromaku, bahkan keringatku."

"Benarkah?" Hani menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Dia akan mengelak tentu saja." Ucap Chanyeol yang telah selesai memasukan pakaian Baekhyun, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah dua orang diatas ranjangnya. Langkahnya sangat dekat, hingga kedua ujung kaki miliknya dan milik Baekhyun saling menyentuh, lalu yang lebih tinggi menundukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun sedikit mendongak.

"Nyonya Park ini yang paling pandai mengelak sejak dulu." Chanyeol menyeringai setelah menyentil kening Baekhyun, lalu berpindah ke Hani dan mengusak pucuk kepala gadis yang sempat terdiam itu.

"Nyonya Park?" gumam Hani pelan dan sontak membuat dua orang lainnya menoleh.

"Bukankah Baekhyun lebih pantas disebut Nyonya? Dia cantik seperti seorang wanita kan? Dan secara tak langsung marganya tentu berganti Park karena Ibu dan Ayah menganggapnya sebagai anak." Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol seiring dengan dirinya yang bangkit sementara Hani hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

"Ya, Baekhyun oppa itu cantik."

"Jangan termakan omongannya Hani-ah, Chanyeol itu idiot." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di depan meja belajar Chanyeol sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

"Aku mau membersihkan diri, sebaiknya kalian ke kamar kalian saja! Dan Tuan Park terima kasih untuk jasa service mu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memaksa tubuh kedua pasangan itu meninggalkan kamar yang akan ia tempati.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan terdengar gerutuan Chanyeol diluar sana Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, menyapu pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan lalu senyumnya melebar mengingat potongan demi potongan kenangan yang mereka lalui disana.

…

..

.

Ketika Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga , samar-samar ia mendengar suara Chanyeol dan Tuan Park. Ia berjalan mendekat menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati empat sosok dewasa disana sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil bercakap-cakap.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtua kandungnya itu tertawa dengan kerutan menghiasi wajah mereka, sementara sedikit hatinya merasakan sesak melihat sepasang suami istri lain yang duduk berdekatan dengan sang istri yang bersandar manja.

"Kapan aku akan menggendong cucu? Kalian sungguh tega, Ibu sungguh tidak sabar." Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, senyumannya seketika memudar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kecewa, namun ada sebuah rasa perasaan kesal dan marah yang muncul, tapi Byun Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu, ia sudah terbiasa memakai topengnya dengan sangat professional.

"Kami baru saja menikah, bagaimana mungkin kami sudah memiliki anak?" suara Chanyeol terdengar seolah keberatan dan disana Baekhyun melihat wajah kecewa Hani yang menatap suaminya. Meski Baekhyun seorang laki-laki, ia tahu seperti apa rasa kecewa yang muncul dalam diri gadis cantik itu.

"Apanya yang baru? Kalian ini sudah menikah setahun lamanya." Suara Nyonya Park lagi-lagi terdengar, Baekhyun pun tak menyalahkan keinginan menggebu-gebu wanita paruh baya itu, dan karena alasan itu pula Baekhyun memilih mundur dari hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, Ibu seperti tak tahu saja. Mereka ini selalu bertingkah seperti pengantin baru." Suara Baekhyun membuat keempat orang lainnya menoleh dan menyambut dengan senyuman, namun tidak untuk Chanyeol yang hanya menatap dalam kearahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai kearah kekasih gelapnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disamping sang ayah dan memeluk tubuh paruh baya itu dengan manja.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Yah. Mereka ini selalu _berlovey-dovey_ , seperti _love bird_." Ejek Baekhyun membuat tiga orang lainnya tertawa. Tuan Park memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mengelus kepala itu dengan sayang.

Selama percakapan Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk disofa di seberangnya, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah cantik itu tersenyum ketika ibu dan ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil dan seberapa menggemaskannya sosok mungil itu ketika melakukan _aegyo_ untuk mendapatkan perhatian kedua orangtuanya.

"Oppa?" Chanyeol tersadar ketika Hani menggetarkan pundaknya dan memandang kearahnya dengan mata besarnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum cepat menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut Ibu ke pasar tradisional sore ini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunggu jawaban dari suaminya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan mengelus rambut sang istri.

Baekhyun tersenyum di tempat, lalu kemudian bangkit dengan sedikit helaan nafas panjang dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kemana?" tanyanya membuat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya malas.

"Otakmu pasti sedang berada jauh dari tempat ini ketika kami membahas itu tadi, aku, Ibu dan Hani akan berbelanja ke pasar tradisional, kami akan masak besar. Iya kan Bu?" Nyonya Park mengangguk dan segera bangkit untuk menyiapkan diri.

"Hani, ambil jaketmu!" perintah Nyonya Park sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah yang disusul oleh Hani. Tuan Park pun segera bangkit dan berjalan ke lemari di dekat dinding.

"Chanyeol bagaimana bila kita bermain catur sambil menunggu para wanita berbelanja?"

"AYAAH~" Rengek Baekhyun kesal sambil hendak berjalan kearah sang ayah dan mencubit perut besarnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"Aku akan mengantar para tuan puteri ini, Appa. Aku tak ingin Tuan Putri yang satu ini tersesat di pasar."

"Apa? Tidak! Aku ini sudah besar, Park." Protes Baekhyun namun tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol menuju keluar rumah, sementara Tuan Park yang sudah memegang papan caturnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan.

….

" _Baekhyun!"_

" _Baekhyun!"_

 _Panggilan itu membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menoleh. Pasar tradisional adalah satu dari beberapa tempat umum terpadat yang ada, dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir karena sosok mungil yang berjalan disampingnya beberapa detik lalu menghilang begitu saja._

" _Dimana dia Chanyeol?" Nada Nyonya Park terdengar sangat cemas, wanita itu hanya bisa meremas daftar belanjanya dengan wajah nyaris menangis._

 _Baekhyun sudah berusia 18 tahun , tapi tetap saja tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya dengan mudah tertelan oleh keramaian pasar. Chanyeol bersyukur tubuhnya terlahir jangkung, namun tak juga cukup membantu meski ia sudah berjinjit untuk mencari si sosok berjaket biru muda._

 _Suara bising membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mendengar dengan jelas suara Baekhyun, ia mengumpat membuat sang ibu memarahinya berulang kali dan kembali kedua orang itu dibuat panik ketika mendengar suara keributan yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa pembeli yang bertengkar._

" _Baekhyunie!" Panggil Chanyeol lagi sambil berlari memecah keramaian meninggalkan ibunya yang masih kebingungan._

 _Jika tahu Baekhyun akan hilang semudah bocah 5 tahun, Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan sang ibu mengajak sosok mungil itu ketempat yang sangat ramai seperti tempatnya sekarang._

 _Dan, Chanyeol tak akan segan-segan untuk menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan membawanya kemana pun ia pergi. Chanyeol berdoa di dalam hati, berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai itu._

" _Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak sangat keras membuat hampir semua orang menoleh termasuk sosok berjaket biru yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah ember sambil memasukan jemarinya takut-takut kesana._

" _Chanyeol?"_

" _Kau!" Chanyeol memekik, menarik paksa tubuh kecil itu untuk berdiri, menggetarkannya kuat hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis._

" _Apa-apaan? Sakit Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun kesal, tapi kekesalan Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi._

" _MAKANYA JANGAN PERGI SEENAKNYA! KAU PUNYA MULUT! KAU BISA MENGATAKAN PADAKU KEMANA KAU AKAN PERGI!" Teriakan Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun malu, ia melihat sekitar yang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol, lalu melenggang dengan wajah kesal._

" _HEI! SIALAN!" Panggil Chanyeol, namun diabaikan oleh Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal._

" _Baekhyunie!"_

"Ibu _!" Baekhyun segera memeluk Nyonya Park dan wanita itu terus menyebut nama Tuhan sebagai wujud rasa syukurnya._

" _Lain kali jangan berjalan jauh-jauh dariku mengerti?"_

" _Ya, Bu."_

….

Chanyeol melirik tangan mungil yang ia genggam, dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ketika sosok itu meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Chanyeol."

"Diam, dan ikuti aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali menghadap kedepan dimana ibu dan istrinya sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Baekhyun mencibir kesal sambil membuang wajahnya tak ingin menatap Chanyeol.

"Wah, lihat!" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika pijakan Baekhyun melekat pada tanah. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu sedang menatap hewan-hewan laut di dalam ember dan akuarium.

"Tch! Seseorang yang baru saja berkata dirinya bukan anak kecil, terpesona hanya karena melihat ikan. Sebenarnya berapa umurmu, Byun?" Senyum Baekhyun lenyap tergantikan oleh wajah kesalnya.

"Ajushi, apa akuarium ini tidak terlalu kecil untuk mereka?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun itu sebenarnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Jika tidak mau beli sana pergi, jangan urusi cara berdagangku." Usir pria gendut itu, Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dengan kening mengernyit. Chanyeol yang melihat itu mendelik.

"Berikan aku dua kilogram!" ucap Chanyeol dingin, pedagang itu mengangguk cepat dan segera menyiapkannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ish, memangnya kau tahu bisa dijadikan apa ikan ini?" protes Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kantung berisi ikan ditangannya ketika mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tidak. Aku pikir jika membeli beberapa maka akan ada cukup ruang untuk ikan yang lain." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan keidiotan sosok itu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Lalu akan kita apakan ikan ini? Astaga Park, kau sungguh idiot."

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi memasang wajah cemberut seperti ini hah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meniru ekspresi wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku bisa saja memasang ekspresi yang aku mau, tapi kau tak harus melakukan hal bodoh karena itu."

"Sudahlah, lagipula sudah terjadi. Ayo kita kembali berjalan, sepertinya kita telah ketinggalan." Baekhyun menoleh kedepan dan baru menyadari jika Hani dan Ibu Chanyeol tak ada di depan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah pasrah Baekhyun, lalu ia mengambil alih kantung itu untuk ia jinjing sementara satu tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan si mungil. Chanyeol merasa bahagia, sudah lama sejak ia dan Baekhyun berkencan di tempat umum, meski saat ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai berkencan, namun ketika bersama si mungil membuat tempat seburuk apapun menjadi indah untuknya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Chanyeol segera meraih ponsel di dalam sakunya ketika benda itu berdering, dan tetap kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

"Oh, Iya Bu. Tidak, dia bersamaku saat ini. Oh baiklah, baik…baik.. jaga Hani untukku,Bu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mematikan ponselnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menuntut dan pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Akan kemana kita Park?"

"Ikut aku!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya ketika mereka sampai di parkiran, namun Chanyeol hanya membiarkan sosok itu marah dan mengumpat tentang dirinya yang batal menikmati berbelanja di pasar tradisional.

Chanyeol meletakkan kantung berisi ikan itu di bagasi mobil, lalu ia segera menarik yang lebih pendek untuk masuk. Keduanya telah duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang , dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kita memiliki waktu setidaknya 30 menit sebelum mereka kembali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Jangan gila, Park!" Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari arah belakang, menghirup nafas panjang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku sungguh merindukan waktu berharga kita, Baek." Baekhyun yang hendak protes akhirnya terdiam, ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika sosok sok tegar di depannya akhirnya mengaku.

"Ah, sayang. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan ini setiap saat denganmu." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, topik ini selalu membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Ia remas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sungguh tak ingin memberikan Ibu cucu?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan pergerakan itu di pundak kanannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah pernah menjawabnya kan?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin melihat Ibu dan Ayah senang?"

"Cucu tak menjadi tolak ukur kesenangan seseorang. Jangan berlebihan, jika aku memiliki anak perhatianku akan terbagi, aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini." Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol benar, dengan pernikahan yang Chanyeol lakukan sudah membuat setengah hati Baekhyun tersakiti.

"Aku tak akan tersakiti Chanyeol, mungkin aku akan menjadi yang paling senang karena telah menjadi paman."

"Tidak. Jawabanku masih sama. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Byun, aku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu. Jadi jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku!" Baekhyun memilih bungkam tak ingin menyulut emosi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia merasa senang, ternyata Chanyeol masih sangat memikirkan tentang perasaannya. Tidakkah dia begitu egois?

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol membuat keduanya bibir itu saling bertautan. Lumatan demi lumatan lembut berubah semakin menuntut. Tangan besar Chanyeol telah menyusup ke dalam pakaian Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih pendek mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Mungkin mereka gila, mungkin mereka buta akan cinta, tapi itulah yang akan terjadi jika dua orang dimabuk asmara dan bercampur nafsu hanya berada berdua dalam suasana yang mendukung, seperti sebuah pepatah kuno yang berkata 'jika dua orang berada dalam tempat sepi, maka yang ketiga adalah setan'.

…

..

.

Hani tersenyum ketika melihat mobil suaminya dari jauh, ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengelap keringat yang memenuhi dahinya. Menjinjing kantung-kantung belanjaan ditangan kurusnya, membuat bayangan akan berada di dalam mobil yang ber-AC membuat senyumannya semakin lebar.

Ketika ia membuka pintu hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah aroma aneh di dalam mobil serta dua orang yang sedang duduk di tempat mereka. Chanyeol di depan kemudi, dan Baekhyun di kursi belakang penumpang bersandar di jendela dengan mata tertutup.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol dan gadis itu mengangguk. Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar untuk membantu istri dan ibunya memasukan belanjaan ke dalam mobil.

"Ah, akhirnya. Uhm, bau apa ini?" tanya Hani yang sudah mengambil duduk di bangku belakang disamping Baekhyun, sementara Nyonya Park duduk di kursi penumpang di depan.

Baekhyun berdeham sambil membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, serta menaikan kerah jaketnya untuk menutupi noda di lehernya.

"Oh, mungkin ikan yang kami beli." Sahut Chanyeol yang sibuk menyalakan mobil.

"kalian membeli ikan?"

"Ya, Ibu. Baekhyun pelakunya, dia kasihan melihat ikan di dalam akurium berdesakan, jadi ia membeli untuk mengurangi kapasitasnya."

"Yak! Enak saja melimpahkan keidiotanmu padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menendang kursi Chanyeol. Hani yang menoleh mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat cairan di sekitar kaki jenjang Baekhyun.

"Oppa, apa itu?" Hani segera menyentuh cairan itu dan Baekhyun seketika menegang.

"Iuh, lendir apa ini?" tanya Hani sambil segera mengelap tanganya di kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Pasti ikan yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun, dia memang sangat ceroboh dan berantakan." Baekhyun tak bisa kesal kali ini atas ejekan Chanyeol karena itu sangat membantu, yang harus ia kesali adalah sperma Chanyeol yang meleleh di kakinya yang lolos dari usapan tisu yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk membersihkan kakinya tadi, atau mungkin Chanyeol memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Memangnya ikan apa yang kalian beli?" tanya Nyonya Park membuat keduanya terdiam.

…

..

.

Ketika mereka tiba dirumah, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membersihkan dirinya dan juga mengganti bajunya dengan kerah yang lebih tinggi baru setelahnya ia kembali bergabung.

Saat memasuki dapur hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak tunggal Park itu yang membahas tentang ikan yang Chanyeol beli. Nyonya Park bilang ikan itu adalah ikan mahal dan cara mengolahnya pun cukup sulit, sementara dirinya sendiri bahkan tak tahu harus diapakan ikan itu.

"Ibu, cari saja resep masakannya di Internet!" usul Baekhyun yang baru bergabung ke dalam dapur sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, sementara lelaki itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Itu akan memakan waktu, sementara acara kita akan dimulai nanti malam." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil mengeluarkan seluruh belanjaannya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu terus menggerutu atas kebodohan putra semata wayangnya.

"Ya sudah biar aku yang kerjakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil alih kantung platik ikan yang tergelatak di atas meja, membuat yang lainnya menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Memeliharanya. "

"Apa?" Chanyeol memekik lalu menarik paksa kantung ditangan Baekhyun, dan detik berikutnya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan mengurus ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap berlalu menuju halaman belakang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan disilangkan menatap kearah Chanyeol yang nampak berjalan menuju gudang berdinding kayu di dalam halaman tersebut.

"Yak!" kesal Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ke dalam gudang dan bersandar di pintu kayu berdebu itu dengan mata tetap mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol yang nampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Chanyeol aku bertanya!" yang lebih pendek menghentakan kakinya ke belakang membuat pintu dibelakangnya tertubruk keras, Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tajam Baekhyun namun tak membuat yang lebih pendek merasa takut.

"Memanggangnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan lagi?"

"Kejam!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil hendak berbalik membiarkan Chanyeol yang kesusahan membawa pemanggang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini ulah siapa hah?" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun meringis keras karena tubuhnya sengaja ditabrak dari belakang.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Memangnya siapa yang dengan bodoh membeli semua ikan-ikan itu?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada kantung ikan yang tergeletak di atas rumput, Chanyeol tak memperdulikan Baekhyun, lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena meladeni Baekhyun hanya akan membuat semuanya berantakan.

"Ambilkan pematik api!" Baekhyun yang duduk dengan kaki disilangkan dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada menoleh dengan mata mendelik.

"Kau baru saja memerintahku?" Chanyeol bangkit, menatap Baekhyun dalam dengan senyum jahilnya membuat yang lebih pendek memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan waspada.

"Apa _baby boy-_ ku ini ingin _daddy_ -nya bersikap lebih kasar hah?" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dagunya, lalu bangkit dengan wajah kesal, Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Sebenarnya ancaman Chanyeol bukanlah apa-apa dan sama sekali tak membuatnya takut, namun ia khawatir jika interaksi itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari kedua orangtua Chanyeol.

Untuk itu ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada membiarkan Chanyeol lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan menciumnya di halaman belakang rumah, apalagi antara dapur dan belakang rumah hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca besar yang memungkinkan orang rumah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan diluar.

Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika melihat dua orang wanita yang ia kenal sedang berada di dapur dan nampak begitu sibuk, sementara Tuan Park duduk di depan televisi sambil memilah dasi yang akan ia gunakan untuk acara ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Ibu_"

"Apa kehidupan seks kalian baik-baik saja?" langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar suara Nyonya Park yang tertangkap inderanya. Ia memilih urung untuk masuk ke dalam dapur dan bersandar pada dinding yang mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Huh?" Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah terkejut Hani, pastilah wanita itu merasa terkejut dengan topic seputar urusan ranjang yang terkesan begitu privasi.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya?" Hani menelan ludahnya susah dan Baekhyun merasa iba padanya. Hani menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Lu-lumayan Ibu, tapi tidak terlalu sering." Nyonya Park mengangguk sambil tetap melajutkan pekerjaannya mencuci beras membelakangi Hani yang nampak terdiam.

"Hmm.. ini aneh, seharusnya kalian sudah memiliki anak kan? Apa kalian sudah memeriksakannya? Apa rahimmu sehat?" Pisau di tangan Hani terhenti dan wajahnya menunjukan sebuah rasa kecewa yang besar. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dan lagi-lagi perasaan iba itu muncul.

"I-iya Bu." Helaan nafas Nyonya Park terdengar dan Baekhyun yakin itu membunuh mental Hani secara tak langsung.

"Seberapa sering kalian melakukannya?"

"Huh?" lagi wajah terkejut Hani tertangkap oleh mata Baekhyun yang masih mengintip di balik dinding. Gadis itu mengeratkan jemarinya di celemek yang ia kenakan dan wajahnya semakin tertunduk.

"Aku tak yakin, mungkin dua bulan sekali?"

"Apa?" Nyonya Park memekik menatap tak percaya pada gadis di depannya. Hani menundukan wajahnya dalam dan lagi Nyonya Park menggeleng.

"Itu namanya tidak sering, setidaknya seminggu tiga kali atau mungkin setiap hari. Hah, ini pasti karena kalian berdua sama-sama sibuk, Jika begini mungkin hingga seluruh rambutku memutih aku tak akan memiliki cucu. Hani-ah, rayulah Chanyeol agar kalian lebih rutin melakukannya." Hani mengangguk ragu dan kembali tertuju pada pisau di tangannya.

Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan itu, dan ia tahu apa yang Hani pikirkan. Pastilah berat untuknya harus menanggung amanat sang mertua sementara suaminya sendiri tidak ingin memilikinya, bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah mau mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Hani, itu mengapa hingga saat ini mereka tak juga memiliki anak.

Suasana begitu sunyi, Baekhyun merasa sudah saatnya ia keluar dari persembunyian, namun tiba-tiba Hani kembali mengeluarkan suaranya membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Ibu, seberapa dekat Baekhyun oppa dan Chanyeol oppa?" Tawa Nyonya Park mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang tadi.

"Mereka itu sudah seperti kembar, hingga aku berpikir mungkin sebenarnya anakku kembar, tapi melihat Baekhyun begitu imut yang berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, aku mengurungkan angan itu." Hani mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka sangat dekat, Chanyeol bahkan menangis ketika Baekhyun terserang demam dulu. Chanyeol itu anak tunggal, ia terbiasa mendapatkan semua kemauannya dan tak pernah tahu caranya berbagi, namun ketika Baekhyun datang dia mampu memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak. Meski usia mereka sebaya , tapi kau jangan salah, Chanyeol begitu menyukai perannya sebagai seorang kakak. Kau bisa melihatnya bukan?" Hani mengangguk lagi, namun kini tatapanya menunjukan sebuah keraguan, entah apa yang berada dalam benaknya Baekhyun tak tahu.

"Aku senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dikeluarga kami, meski kami tak memiliki ikatan darah namun aku merasa ikatan kami begitu kuat. Mungkin dia adalah anak yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku, anak perempuan yang selalu aku nanti."

"Anak perempuan?"

"Ya, dulu saat Chanyeol berusia tiga tahun aku hamil anak kedua dan Dokter mendiagnosanya adalah perempuan, aku sangat senang sekali namun Tuhan berkata lain, ia diambil bahkan ketika ia masih berbentuk gumpalan darah dan setelah itu rahimku harus diangkat." Hani tersentak begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, namun keduanya memilih terdiam.

"Untuk itu kehadiran Baekhyun aku anggap sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan dalam keluarga kami. Tidakkah dia cantik dan menggemaskan seperti perempuan? Dia Baekhyunie kami." Hani terkekeh pelan dan Nyonya Park ikut tertawa sambil memasukan cucian berasnya ke dalam _rice cooker._

"Nah, disini kau rupanya hah? Ingin kabur?" Baekhyun terlonjak ketika kemunculan Chanyeol dibelakangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Isssh! Diam!"

"Apa yang kau lak_ hmpppttt…" Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya keluar dari persembunyian dimana kedua wanita yang lain menatap mereka dengan mata membulat.

"Kau ini, sudah mau kabur dari tanggung jawab sekarang_aaakhh!" Chanyeol memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh Baekhyun, sementara sang pelaku telah berlari kearah Nyonya Park dan bersembunyi dibaliknya sambil memeluk tubuh wanita yang ia sayangi itu.

"Ibu~ Chanyeol nakal!"

"Kalian ini, memangnya berapa umur kalian? Dan kau Chanyeol, apa tidak malu pada istrimu?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Hani sejenak namun kembali mencoba menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang terus menghindar.

"Aku menyuruhnya mengambil pematik api tapi ia tak kunjung datang."

"Perutku sakit, jadi aku_"

"Alasan, kau pasti sengaja kan?"

"Sudah-sudah hentikan!" Baekhyun mengambil pematik dibelakangnya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang dapur membuat Chanyeol mengejarnya.

"Ckckck! Lihat sendiri kan Hani-ah?" Hani hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

…

..

.

Pukul enam sore, Baekhyun telah bersiap di depan cerminnya dengan pakaian semi formal yang ia kenakan. Sebuah _sweater_ merah mudah bergaris coklat dan jeans hitam panjang yang membalut kaki rampingnya.

"Fyyuuhh" Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati Chanyeol bersandar diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan mata yang menatap lekat kearahnya. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dimasukan dan lengan yang digulung keatas, serta celana hitam kain yang begitu pas dengan kaki panjangnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat setelah menutup pintu dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kenapa kekasihku ini selalu cantik hah?"

"Koreksi, aku tampan _Sir_." Ucap Baekhyun yang menghiraukan tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus perutnya sementara ia sendiri sedang sibuk menata rambutnya.

"Turunkan, kau lebih cantik berponi."

"Tidak mauuuuhhh…." Baekhyun menggeliat ketika Chanyeol menjilat lehernya dengan begitu seduktif. Baekhyun kembali menata rambutnya ketika bibir-bibir Chanyeol mengecup sepanjang permukaan lehernya.

"Turunkan atau aku akan meninggalkan gigitan disini." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyisir rambutnya turun dengan bibir dimajukan ke depan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

"Baekhyunie, Chanyeolie?" Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara panggilan sang ibu. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan segera melenggang meninggalkan kamar remaja Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka menuruni anak tangga, beberapa tamu undangan telah datang dan Baekhyun memekik ketika melihat sepupu Chanyeol disana serta Paman dan Bibi Kim.

"Ah, Paman, bibi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk dua sosok paruh baya yang berdiri di ruang tengah.

"Aigoo, Baekhyun kesayangan kita." Ucap Bibi Kim yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menyiku sepupu Chanyeol, Kim Minseok yang nampak menggeleng melihat sifat kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar hyung?"

"Cukup baik. Kau terlihat lebih tinggi dari terakhir kuingat." Baekhyun menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, namun senggolan Chanyeol membuat ia meringis.

"Itu karena hak di dalam sepatunya." Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan Paman Kim nampak menyukai interaksi mereka. Tawa terdengar dari keluarga Kim dan Park, hingga Paman Kim mengernyit.

"Chanyeol, dimana menantuku?" seketika Chanyeol teringat, ia menoleh kearah tangga dan ia tersenyum menemukan Hani dengan gaun merah selututnya yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Itu!" tunjuk Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri istrinya dan memberikan tangannya. Keduanya mendapat tepukan yang meriah dan memuji betapa serasinya kedua pasangan itu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ikut tersenyum mendadak senyumannya lenyap, tergantikan oleh tatapan menerawang pada dua sosok di depannya. Baekhyun menerka, jika itu dirinya yang berjalan bersama Chanyeol dengan saling bergandengan mesra apa mereka masih akan mendapat tepukan meriah dan pujian-pujian indah, atau malah mendapat hinaan dan cacian?

Dan pikiran-pikiran itu membawanya pada suasana hati yang buruk, terutama ketika mengingat ucapan Ibu Chanyeol pada Hani didapur siang tadi.

Minseok yang menoleh dan menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak lalu memeluk lengan Baekhyun membuat yang lebih muda tersentak.

"Apa kau sempat menghubungi Luhan dan Kris?" tanya Minseok sambil membawa Baekhyun menjauh dari sepasang suami istri itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan tak sempat melakukannya. Mungkin mereka datang, aku yakin sekali." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil mengambil sebuah kue dari atas meja. Tak lama suara pintu kembali terdengar dan beberapa kerabat dan tetangga mereka berdatangan.

Sebuah pesta taman telah siap saat waktu menunjukan pukul 08.30 malam, dimana rumah keluarga Park mendadak menjadi ramai oleh berbagai kalangan usia. Baekhyun sibuk berbincang dengan sepupu-sepupu Chanyeol dan juga kerabat lamanya dengan mata yang sesekali melirik pada Chanyeol dan Hani yang nampak sibuk dengan pujian dari para tamu.

Baekhyun merendahkan arah pandangnya ketika sebuah sensasi dingin mengenai permukaan pipinya membuat ia tersentak dan menoleh kesal. Disana sosok tinggi menjulang tersenyum lebar.

"Kejutan." Baekhyun berdecih dan hendak mencubit perut kakak sepupu Chanyeol itu.

"Kris hyung, kau sungguh keterlaluan." Kesal Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura marah. Kris tertawa terpingkal dan kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, kau ternyata tak juga tumbuh."

"Sialan! Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu aku akan membunuhmu, oh..dimana Jessica noona?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kris hanya mencibikan bibirnya pelan.

"Kau tahu sendiri betapa sibuknya dia, design baru akan meluncur segera." Baekhyun mengangguk paham akan kesibukan kakak iparnya itu, lalu kemudian kembali menoleh pada sosok yang lebih tinggi.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

"PAMAN! BIBIIII!" suara nyaring itu membuat semua orang menoleh, di depan sana seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan celana kain coklat berdiri di pintu masuk dan membawa sebuah kotak hadiah yang begitu besar.

"SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN PERNIKAHAN KALIAN." Teriaknya lagi dengan heboh membuat beberapa tamu undangan terpingkal.

"Oh, Luhan ku." Nyonya Park mendekat dan memeluk Luhan dengan begitu penuh kerinduan. Setelahnya keadaan kembali membaik.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sosok periang itu, Wu Luhan adalah adik kandung dari Wu Kris saudara sepupu Chanyeol yang berasal dari pihak ibu, dimana kakak perempuan ibu Chanyeol itu menikahi seorang pengusaha keturunan China.

"Baekhyuniiieee~" Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan, dan belum sempat ia berbalik tubuhnya telah dipeluk dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu." Ucap sosok itu riang sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh keduanya.

"Iuuh, hentikan! Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan lesbi!" keduanya mendelik dan Kris terpingkal atas ekspresi lucu kedua adik laki-lakinya.

"Kalian datang." Itu suara Chanyeol yang segera bergabung ke dalam forum kecil yang mereka buat. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada tangan Hani yang melingkar di lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak mengerti, biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Ia adalah tipikal yang tidak suka cemburu, namun malam ini terasa begitu aneh untuknya.

"Wow..woow.. ini dia si pengantin baru kita." Ucap Kris sambil bertingkah heboh, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menarik tangan Hani dan membuat gadis yang memalu itu berbaur. Baekhyun mundur perlahan, semakin lama semakin mundur ketika merasa bahwa ia tersisihkan oleh yang lain.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersentak mendapat sebuah tepukan halus di pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Kemari!" Baekhyun mengikuti sang ibu yang membawanya pada sebuah forum kecil para orangtua dan juga seorang gadis yang berada disana dengan gaun silver selutut miliknya dan rambut hitam panjang yang digerai dengan indah.

"Baekhyun-ah, perkenalkan ini Paman Kim Donghwan dan ini Bibi Song Hyena dan ini putri mereka Kim Hyorin." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan hormat sambil menjabat tangan ketiga orang di depannya.

" Aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun sopan sambil melirik gadis bertubuh sintal di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Hyorin ini memiliki usaha yang bergerak di bidang merangkai bunga. Sepertinya pekerjaan kalian berdua terlihat cocok." Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini, hingga tarikan Nyonya Park dan bisikan wanita itu membuat ia mendelik.

"Cobalah saling mengenal, dia gadis yang baik." Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya pada Hyorin yang hanya terkekeh dengan suara tawanya yang nyaring.

Mereka cukup menjauhkan diri, Baekhyun bungkam sementara Hyorin lebih menyukai melihat orang-orang di dalam pesta.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan!"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mata keduanya bertemu, gadis itu terkikik membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi Baekhyun-sshi, jadi aku tahu apa tujuan mereka melakukan ini. Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru untuk menikah, aku lebih mencintai pekerjaanku dan aku lihat kau pun." Baekhyun mengangguk dan perlahan suasana canggung diantara keduanya memudar.

"Ya, kurasa." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang peramal, tapi percaya atau tidak ramalanku tak pernah meleset."

"Huh?" lagi Baekhyun dibuat kebingungan, Hyorin kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Mau mencoba?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan ragu dan Hyorin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Kau memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Rahasia yang membuat dirimu tersakiti. Bukan begitu?" seketika Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Hyorin kembali tertawa.

"Nah, aku benar kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Hyorin memutar telunjuknya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Semua terbaca dari sini. Dan aku tebak, kau baru saja mengalami patah hati." Lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh gadis itu.

"Hahahaha… wajahmu sungguh lucu, aku yakin ramalanku benar." Baekhyun berdeham pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Satu lagi dan aku yakin kau akan terkejut."

"Kau sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan, kau sudah memiliki kekasih kan?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang menundukan wajahnya, mengangkatnya sedetik kemudian dan menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak, aku belum."

"Benarkah? Apa aku salah? Tapi wajahmu berkata seperti itu." Baekhyun terkekeh dan meminum minumannya.

"Berarti kau bukan peramal yang handal."

"Setidaknya aku menebak benar dua. Berarti sebuah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" kali ini Baekhyun terdiam, ia kembali menatap kearah Hyorin.

"Tepatnya cinta yang tak bisa dimiliki." sahut Baekhyun pelan dengan nada yang terdengar lirih berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang tenang.

"Howaaa, benarkah? Itu terdengar sedikit…errr…"

"Menyedihkan? Ah tidak-tidak sangat menyedihkan." Hyorin menggeleng kepalanya pelan, lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya itu setara dengan cinta yang tidak direstui." Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam, hingga akhirnya tertawa tanpa mereka tahu apa yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Para hadirin sekalian." Baekhyun dan Hyorin menatap kearah sebuah podium kecil di sisi halaman, dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Park telah berdiri mesra.

"Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian, aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk_" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya jatuh pada Chanyeol yang menatap kearah orangtuanya dengan Hani yang masih memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa begitu menyedihkan, bahkan Chanyeol tak mencari keberadaannya. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, namun melihat bagaimana sepasang suami istri itu membuat hatinya teriris dalam.

Suara keributan kecil terdengar diatas panggung dan disana semua tamu dibuat bingung, ternyata sang pengisi acara berhalangan hadir, dimana seharusnya ada penyanyi lawas yang akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu, namun sang penyanyi terkena sembelit dan tidak bisa menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ayo kita berduet untuk mengganti si penyanyi! Aku akan bermain gitar, bagaimana jika lagu_"

"Maaf." Tolakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, suasana hatinya sedang tak baik dan ia takut akan merusak malam indah orangtuanya dan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti, aku harus menyiapkan perlatan lainnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya. Hyorin yang menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang nampak tidak bersinar seperti tadi, gadis itu mendekat dan berbisik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit dan menggeleng pelan, namun tarikan tangan Hyorin membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

"Hei, pinjamkan aku gitarmu!" ucap Hyorin pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyetel gitar akustiknya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, lalu kemudian memberikannya pada Hyorin.

"Selamat malam para undangan, sebelumnya mari kita ucapkan selamat pada Paman dan Bibi Park yang terlihat begitu mesra bahkan diusia pernikahan mereka yang menginjak 30 tahun." Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi halaman belakang keluarga Park.

"Kami tidak menyiapkan banyak, namun kami akan mempersembahkan lagu yang begitu menggambarkan perasaan kami berdua malam ini, bukan begitu Baekhyun shi?" Baekhyun tersentak dan hanya tersenyum pelan, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang nampak tidak menyukai penampilan yang akan ia persembahkan.

 **Jreeng.**

Petikan gitar terdengar sebagai pembuka, Hyorin yang duduk disebuah kursi berfokus pada kunci gitarnya sementara Baekhyun yang semula berdiri segera mengambil duduk dikursi yang disediakan.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, mereka melakukannya secara spontan dan tanpa latihan sebelumnya, hanya sebuah harmonisasi diawal tadi dan itu sangatlah tidak cukup.

Jreeng

Kembali suara petikan gitar terdengar dan Hyorin melirik Baekhyun.

 **So they say that time, takes away the pain**

 _( Jadi mereka berkata bahwa waktu akan menghilangkan rasa sakit )_

Hyorin sempat terkejut dengan suara merdu Baekhyun, meskipun sedikit bergetar namun suara itu begitu indah. Beberapa tamu terpukau mendengarnya dan para sepupu Chanyeol merendahkan arah pandang mereka. Menatap iba pada rerumputan dibawah kaki mereka.

 **But I'm still the same…**

 _( Tapi aku masihlah sama )_

 **And they say that I, will find another you**

 _( Dan mereka pun berkata bahwa aku akan menemukan kau yang lain )_

 **That can't be true**

 _( Itu tidaklah benar )_

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar bait per bait yang Baekhyun nyanyikan, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan, lagu itu adalah sebuah lagu kenangan untuk keduanya.

 **Why didn't I realize?**

 _( Mengapa tak kusadari? )_

 **Why did I tell lies?**

 _( Mengapa aku berbohong? )_

 **I wish that I could do it again**

 _(Aku harap bahwa aku bisa melakukannya lagi )_

 **Turnin' back the time**

 _( Memutar kembali waktu )_

 **Back when you were mine…all mine**

 _( Kembali pada saat dimana kau menjadi milikku, seluruhnya adalah milikku )_

Kini mata Baekhyun terangkat dan jatuh tepat kearah Chanyeol, seolah ada sebuah penghubung kedua pasang manik itu, tak ingin melepas kontak satu sama lain. Chanyeol dapat melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, namun berusaha sosok itu tahan. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak menjadi seperti ini, namun ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun-nya sedang berusaha sok tegar.

 **So this is heartache**

 _( Jadi inilah sakit hati?)_

 **Hiroi atsume koukai wa, Namida e to kawari baby**

 _( Penyesalan yang berubah menjadi air mata, sayang )_

Beberapa tamu saling pandang ketika menyadari arti lirik dari lagu tersebut, sementara Nyonya dan Tuan Park saling memeluk dan menatap Baekhyun iba. Hyorin tersenyum miris melihat betapa menghayati Baekhyun akan lagu yang ia bawakan. Jemari lentik itu setia memetik senar gitar mengiringi suara merdua lelaki yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan, Baekhyun yakin itu adalah sebuah objek salah satu dari para tamu yang hadir.

 **So this is heartache**

 _( Jadi inilah sakit hati?)_

 **Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa, Omoide ni kawaru**

 _(Senyumanmu pada saat itu kini berubah, hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan)_

 **I miss you**

 _( Aku merindukanmu )_

Mata keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain, Baekhyun tahu ia terlihat begitu cengeng malam ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang berkedok tegar di depan semua orang. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak, ia sungguh-sungguh hanya ingin melepaskan seluruh bebannya malam ini.

 **Boku no kokoro o Yuitsu mitashite satte yuku Okimi ga**

 _( Hanya dirimu yang dapat mengisi hatiku namun kau tak lagi disisiku )_

 **Boku no kokoro ni Yuitsu furerareru koto ga dekita kimi wa**

 _( Hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuh hatiku yang terdalam )_

 **Oh baby**

 _( Oh sayang )_

Luhan terdiam di tempat, bukan terpukau namun lebih kepada merasakan sakit hati yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Minseok pun sama, ia sangat mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi namun ia memilih untuk bungkam, sementara Kris meski tak tahu masalah yang terjadi, namun ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun begitu mendalami lagu yang sedang ia bawakan.

 **It's so hard to forget, Kataku musunda sono musubime wa**

 _( Sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, kenangan itu mengikatku dengan begitu erat )_

 **It's so hard to forget, Tsuyoku hikeba hiku hodo ni**

 _( Sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, ketika semakin kuat kuingin melenyapkannya )_

Chanyeol meremas tangannya kuat dan rahangnya mengeras melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun di depan sana, ia paling benci ketika Baekhyun harus berpura-pura kuat dan bersembunyi dibalik senyum 'baik-baik saja' nya.

 **So this is heartache**

 _( Jadi inilah sakit hati?)_

 **Ano hi no kimi no eiga wa, Omoide ni kawaru ?**

 _(Senyumanmu pada saat itu kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah kenangan, bisakah kita menjadi kita yang dulu? )_

 _ **Because I miss you**_

 **(** _Karena aku begitu merindukanmu_ **)**

Dan petikan gitar itu menjadi penutup lagu yang Baekhyun nyanyikan. Baekhyun menurunkan mikrofon yang ia pegang, dan keadaan cukup sepi hingga akhirnya tepukan penonton menjadi ramai.

Hyorin bangkit dan membungkukan tubuhnya, sambil menyiku Baekhyun agar segera tersadar.

"Ah, Ibu, Ayah aku menyanyikan lagu ini bukan karena aku ingin malam ini menjadi malam sendu, lagu ini menceritakan seseorang yang merasa sakit hati dan ingin mengulang kembali waktu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memutar kembali waktu ketika kalian benar-benar menjadi milikku dan aku pun menjadi milik kalian seutuhnya. Di hari ini aku menyadari jika waktu terus berjalan, jika pada saatnya semua akan memiliki kehidupan mereka masing-masing, mungkin…" Baekhyun menahan air matanya dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"mungkin aku pun, dan karena itu aku ingin waktu diulang dimasa dimana kita masih memiliki satu sama lain." Bohong Baekhyun. Hyorin terkekeh pelan melihat betapa hebatnya sosok mungil disampingnya untuk bersandiwara.

"Selamat ulangtahun pernikahan. Maaf tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuk kalian." Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh dan berlari kearah kedua orangtuanya yang segera memeluknya erat.

"Baekhyunie, kau membuat Ibu menangis." Baekhyun memeluk kedua sosok itu semakin erat dan suasana itu menjadi pemandangan haru dari yang lainnya. Hingga suara dengung mikrofon membuat ketiganya menoleh.

Di depan sana Chanyeol duduk dengan gitarnya dan sedang mengatur standing mic untuk dirinya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan merasakan wajah kesal Chanyeol, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeolnya sedang marah karena lagu yang ia bawakan tadi.

"Aku harap lagu ini bisa menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. I love you." Ucap Chanyeol seolah pada tamu undangan namun matanya jatuh pada sosok Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya.

 **I'm telling you, I'm softly whisper… tonight…tonight**

 _( Ku katakan padamu, kubisikan dengan lembut…malam ini )_

Suara berat Chanyeol begitu menghipnotis pendengaran para tamu undangan, suara berat yang begitu serasi dengan petikan gitar miliknya.

 **You are my angel**

 _( Kaulah malaikatku )_

 **Aishiteru yo, Futari wa hitotsu ni…tonight…tonight**

 _( Aku mencintaimu, kau dan aku, kita berdua menjadi satu… malam ini )_

 **I just to say…**

 _( Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…)_

Chanyeol mengunci pandangannya dengan Baekhyun, alih-alih menatap kearah orangtuanya, mata itu senantiasa menatap penuh pada sosok mungil dengan hidung memerah yang berdiri diantara kedua orangtuanya.

 **Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile**

 _( Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum )_

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**

 _( Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu disisimu )_

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi**

 _( Apapun yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu )_

 **I promise you "forever" right now**

 _( Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai saat ini )_

Sebuah tusukan tak kasat mata seolah menusuk dada Baekhyun, ia ingin menangis, ingin sekali berlari pada sosok di depannya dan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan erat, namun sayang suasana tak mendukung mereka.

 **I don't need a reason, I just want you baby**

( _Aku tak membutuhkan alasan_ , _Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu )_

 **Alright? … alright**? **Day after day**

 _(Mengerti? , Hari demi hari)_

 **Kono saki nagai koto zutto, Douka konna boku to zutto**

( _Dari sekarang, itulah jalan panjang untuk kita berdua_ , _Tetaplah mencintaiku seperti ini )_

 **Shinu made… Stay with me… We carry on…**

( _Sampai kita mati…Tetap bersamaku_ … _akan kita lakukan )_

Kenangan demi kenangan mulai berputar diingatan keduanya, hari-hari yang mereka lalui dulu dengan begitu indah dan hanya dipenuhi oleh cinta, hanya dipenuhi oleh dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta.

 **Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry again**

 _( Dimanapun kau berada, Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi )_

 **Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye**

 _( Dimanapun kau berada, Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal)_

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi (i always feel the same to you)**

 _( Apapun yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu )_

 **I promise you "forever" right now**

 _( Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai saat ini )_

Chanyeol pernah berjanji dulu, bahwa ia tak akan pernah membuat Baekhyun menangis dan sosok itu menepatinya, hanya saja Baekhyun yang terlalu cengeng untuk menangis tapi siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas posisi dan kondisi mereka sekarang? Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun terisak.

 **Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari**

 _( Hari saat kita pertama bertemu )_

 **ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne**

 _( adalah hari paling berkesan dalam hidupku, meski tak seromantis kisah dongeng )_

 **Soshite kyou to iu hi wa**

 _(Hari ini adalah saat berharga bagi kita)_

 **futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne**

 _( Meski bukan hari peringatan yang special untuk kita )_

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah kedua orangtuanya, membuat semuanya terlihat samar namun setelahnya kembali mengunci tatapan Baekhyun. Sosok mungil itu terlihat begitu rapuh, ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari untuk memeluknya, mencium setiap inci tubuhnya dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah kehangatan.

 **Kokoro kara aiseru hito, Kokoro kara itoshii hito**

 _(Kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tergila-gila, Satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai)_

 **Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo, kimi ga iru kara**

 _( Di dalam pusat cintaku, Ini semua hanya tentangmu )_

 **Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile**

 _( Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum)_

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**

 _( Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu disisimu )_

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi**

 _( Apapun yang kau katakan, aku selalu merasakan yang sama sepertimu )_

 **I promise you "forever" right now…. Please don't go**

 _(Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai saat ini… tolong jangan pergi )_

Kontak mata itu terputus dan Baekhyun mengelap air matanya dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum atas tepuk tangan dari para undangan. Ia bangkit, meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan menghampiri tiga orang di depannya.

Baekhyun menegang karena mata Chanyeol tertuju kearahnya, dan sebelum Baekhyun tersadar tubuh Chanyeol telah memeluk dan memerangkap tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kedua orangtuanya, namun tubuhnya melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol membuat sosok tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Ucap Chanyeol, lalu kemudian merendahkan kepalanya mencari telinga Baekhyun.

"Dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Sebuah kecupan kilat tahunya telah mendarat dipipi Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol begitu hebat untuk tak membuat orang lain menyadarinya bahkan orangtuanya.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dan setelahnya Luhan berdiri di podium sambil mengusap matanya yang memerah.

"Kita hentikan acara menangis ini karena demi apapun ini membuat riasanku rusak." Tawa para undangan terdengar begitu keras atas kelucuan Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita keacara inti, paman, bibi mari potong kue kalian!" Ucap Luhan. Tuan dan Nyonya Park terkekeh, melepas pelukan mereka dan berjalan kearah Luhan dimana sebuah kue bertingkat telah dibawa masuk oleh Kris.

Para undangan merapat untuk melihat acara semakin jelas. Hani hendak menghampiri Chanyeol namun tubuhnya terdorong oleh para undangan membuatnya terperangkap pada posisi paling depan.

Baekhyun hendak melangkah, namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya, perlahan sosok tinggi itu menariknya dan menyelinap diantara para tamu yang mulai merapat.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gudang kayu di sudut halaman, Chanyeol menguncinya dan mendorong tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

"Chanyeol…"

"Ssstt!" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin marah, sangat ingin marah padamu. Kenapa kau kembali meragukan perasaanku?" ucap Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku…" suara Baekhyun tercekat, ia menunduk dalam dan Chanyeol tak tega melihatnya, jemari besarnya menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Lumatan itu perlahan semakin menuntut hingga libido keduanya meningkat dengan sangat drastis.

Gesekan-gesekan dari tubuh keduanya menciptakan sensasi yang membakar hasrat mereka, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyedot bibir itu dengan begitu keras.

Baekhyun menggeliat dan hanya bisa membalas ciuman maut Chanyeol dengan tenaga tersisa.

 **Cppkhh..**

Pemisahan bibir keduanya menciptakan suara yang begitu sensual, benang saliva menjadi jembatan antara kedua bibir membengkak itu. Chanyeol menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, dengan tangan meremas pipi Baekhyun dan nafas terengah.

"Jangan pernah, jangan pernah berkata kau akan meninggalkanku, sayang!" ucap Chanyeol dan menghujani bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan mesra.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa melepaskanmu, bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Baekhyun menangguk dan air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Baekhyunie, selamanya…selamanya hanya kau yang ada dihatiku. Jika pun saat ini kau memintaku untuk mengatakan pada semua orang tentang hubungan kita akan kulakukan.." Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali, namun suaranya masih sulit keluar karena deru nafas mereka.

"Jangan…jangan lakukan itu Chanyeol, Ibu, Ayah_"

"Aku tak peduli jika aku harus menjadi anak durhaka untuk bisa menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

 **PROK PROK PROK**

Tepukan tangan terdengar begitu ramai diluar sana, dan disusul dengan suara kembang api yang begitu meriah. Baekhyun hendak bicara namun Chanyeol mendorong tubuh itu semakin menghimpit dinding dan menyesap bibir membengkak itu lagi, lebih dalam.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam sebuah nafsu dan cinta yang melebur menjadi satu, Baekhyun membiarkan lehernya dijamah oleh bibir Chanyeol, sementara tangannya sendiri telah berada pada kejantanan milik Chanyeol.

Mereka gila, mereka tahu itu dan mereka tak peduli. Rasa itu begitu kuat, rasa yang sangat mendominasi perasaan keduanya, rasa ingin memiliki dan tak ingin terpisah. Chanyeol mengangkat _sweater_ Baekhyun, dan menyesap puting menengang itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah, ia hanya pasrah dan membantu dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil pada milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolll…" Baekhyun melenguh dan Chanyeol kembali menyerang bibir itu dengan ganas.

Suara keributan dari kembang api dan hasrat menggebu keduanya membuat mereka tidak menyadari jika perlahan sebuah sepatu berhak menapak semakin dekat, begitu dekat dan perlahan dengan sedikit ragu mendorong pintu kayu itu untuk terbuka.

Cukup gelap namun cahaya bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang mampu menerangi wajah dua lelaki yang sedang bercumbu itu membuat si sosok wanita terdiam di tempat.

"Kalian_"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh dan membulatkan matanya pada sosok yang kini menatap mereka dengan wajah terkejut.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Recommended song :

Baekhyun's part : One Ok Rock _ Heartache

Chanyeol's part : One Ok Rock _ Wherever you are

.

Siapakah sosok itu?

Hani

Minseok dengan high heels

Luhan dengan high heels

Kris dengan sepatunya karena high heels 'it's not my style'

Sooman numpang lewat

Yang jawab bener dapet kecupan dari Om Sooman yang jawab salah berjodoh sama Lee Sooman, wkwkkwkwk...

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah membaca, memfolow dan memfavorit kan ff ini, aku cuma gak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang berminat sama ff abal-abal ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya.. Jaga kesehatan selalu dan Salam Chanbaek is real, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Pistola e rose chapter 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun, Ahn Hani

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Kim Hyorin**

 **others**

…

..

.

 _Mereka masuk ke dalam gudang kayu di sudut halaman, Chanyeol menguncinya dan mendorong tubuh keduanya semakin merapat._

" _Chanyeol…"_

" _Ssstt!" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun._

" _Aku ingin marah, sangat ingin marah padamu. Kenapa kau kembali meragukan perasaanku?" ucap Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara beratnya._

" _Aku…" suara Baekhyun tercekat, ia menunduk dalam dan Chanyeol tak tega melihatnya, jemari besarnya menarik dagu Baekhyun lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Lumatan itu perlahan semakin menuntut hingga libido keduanya meningkat dengan sangat rastic._

 _Gesekan-gesekan dari tubuh keduanya menciptakan sensasi yang membakar hasrat mereka, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyedot bibir itu dengan begitu keras._

 _Baekhyun menggeliat dan hanya bisa membalas ciuman maut Chanyeol dengan tenaga tersisa._

 _Cppkhh.._

 _Pemisahan bibir keduanya menciptakan suara yang begitu sensual, benang saliva menjadi jembatan antara kedua bibir membengkak itu. Chanyeol menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, dengan tangan meremas pipi Baekhyun dan nafas terengah._

" _Jangan pernah, jangan pernah berkata kau akan meninggalkanku, sayang!" ucap Chanyeol dan menghujani bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan mesra._

" _Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa melepaskanmu, bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Baekhyun menangguk dan air matanya kembali jatuh._

" _Sayang, selamanya…selamanya hanya kau yang ada dihatiku. Jika pun saat ini kau memintaku untuk mengatakan pada semua orang tentang hubungan kita akan kulakukan.." Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali, namun suaranya masih sulit keluar karena deru nafas mereka._

" _Jangan…jangan lakukan itu Chanyeol, Ibu, Ayah_"_

" _Aku tak peduli jika aku harus menjadi anak durhaka untuk bisa menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."_

 _PROK PROK PROK_

 _Tepukan tangan terdengar begitu ramai diluar sana, dan disusul dengan suara kembang api yang begitu meriah. Baekhyun hendak bicara namun Chanyeol mendorong tubuh itu semakin menghimpit dinding dan menyesap bibir membengkak itu lagi, lebih dalam._

 _Keduanya terhanyut dalam sebuah nafsu dan cinta yang melebur menjadi satu, Baekhyun membiarkan lehernya dijamah oleh bibir Chanyeol, sementara tangannya sendiri telah berada pada kejantanan milik Chanyeol._

 _Mereka gila, mereka tahu itu dan mereka tak peduli. Rasa itu begitu kuat, rasa yang sangat mendominasi perasaan keduanya, rasa ingin memiliki dan tak ingin terpisah. Chanyeol mengangkat sweater Baekhyun, dan menyesap putting menengang itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah, ia hanya pasrah dan membantu dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil pada milik Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeolll…" Baekhyun melenguh dan Chanyeol kembali menyerang bibir itu dengan ganas._

 _Suara keributan dari kembang api dan hasrat menggebu keduanya membuat mereka tidak menyadari jika perlahan sebuah sepatu berhak menapak semakin dekat, begitu dekat dan perlahan dengan sedikit ragu mendorong pintu kayu itu untuk terbuka._

 _Cukup gelap namun cahaya bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang mampu menerangi wajah dua lelaki yang sedang bercumbu itu membuat si sosok wanita terdiam di tempat._

" _Kalian_"_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh dan membulatkan matanya pada sosok yang kini menatap mereka dengan wajah terkejut._

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap sosok yang kini tidur dengan punggung yang mengarah padanya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari dan pesta mereka baru usai tiga jam yang lalu, tentu saja ia tahu bahwa istrinya sangat kelelahan.

Chanyeol ingin memejamkan matanya namun kantuknya tak membawanya jatuh tertidur, ia mendesah pelan. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah sang istri dan melingkarkan tangannya disana, aroma shampoo Hani tercium dan itu cukup memenangkan Chanyeol, ia mencoba menyamankan posisi berharap bahwa ia akan segera tertidur.

Namun sepuluh menit berlalu dan mata bulat itu kembali terbuka di tengah kegelapan. Ia mendesah pelan dan perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya, ternyata ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur untuk itu ia bangkit dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi kamar tidur sementaranya dan Hani selama mereka menginap.

Langkah kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya pada satu tujuan, sebuah kamar di ujung koridor dengan pintu bertempelkan stiker gitar, kesukaannya dulu. Tanpa mengetuk ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, kegelapan kamar tak membuatnya kebingungan untuk menemukan sosok mungil yang terlelap dibalik selimutnya.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar dan segera berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang. Dengan gerakan sangat hati-hati tak ingin membangunkan sosok terlelap itu, Chanyeol memasukan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang sama.

"Eugh…" lenguhan sosok itu membuat gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, dan ketika sosok itu berbalik ia terkejut mendapati sosok tinggi yang hanya memperlihatkan wajah takutnya dalam kegelapan. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil remote AC dan menyalakan benda itu, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

Tidak ada penolakan apalagi bentakan dan itu berarti Baekhyun telah mengizinkan dirinya untuk menginap, apalagi si mungil menyalakan AC yang berarti ia tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol disana, bahkan seolah mempersilahkan yang lebih tinggi, karena semua tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan suhu tinggi, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas. Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, menyamankan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Malam." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat gemas.

"Malam kesayanganku." Balas Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, bahkan lengannya seperti melahap tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Ini yang Chanyeol inginkan, aroma manis dari Baekhyun dan pelukan hangat penuh ketenangan yang selalu menjadi penghantar tidur paling ampuh untuknya, apalagi bila jemari Baekhyun memainkan rambutnya, bisa dipastikan dalam hitungan detik ia akan langsung jatuh tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Tahunya Chanyeol malah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil terkejut dalam tidurnya, tubuh itu dibaringkan diatas tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kernyitan.

"Aku lebih suka dalam posisi ini."

"Tapi aku berat." Ucap Baekhyun kembali dengan suara parau dan wajah kelelahannya, Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengecup bibir tipis itu lagi.

"Kau seringan kapas." Baekhyun tak merespon dan hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada Chanyeol, yang tentu saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa lelakinya sangat kelelahan. Chanyeol mengelus pundak itu dan ia merasakan pipi Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak seperti seekor kucing yang mencari kehangatan dan ia menyukai itu. Perlahan mata bulat itu semakin memberat, dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tertidur.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan yang ia dapati adalah mata berkedip Chanyeol yang tertuju kearahnya. Ia kembali berusaha melebarkan matanya dan benar sosok yang ia pikir hanya khayalan sungguh ada di depannya saat ini sambil memandang wajahnya

"Sudah bangun tuan putri?" suara berat Chanyeol menyapa dan aroma nafas pagi menjadi penyambutnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencari bibir Chanyeol dan saling melumat untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau mengendap-endap lagi ke kamarku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti tak mengingat yang semalam kan?" Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan segera mengintip masuk ke dalam selimut, lalu setelahnya ia mendesah lega bersyukur karena pakaian mereka masih melekat lengkap di tubuh masing-masing.

"Apa kau sepikun itu sampai tidak mengingat malam kemarin? Kau seperti orang yang mabuk."

"Aku hanya kelelahan, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan bangkit. Jemari lentik itu perlahan menyibak tirai dan Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah cukup pagi, ingin lari pagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menutup matanya pura-pura tertidur dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu melompat keatas kasur untuk memukul perut Chanyeol.

"Dasar pemalas, lihat lemak diperut ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit perut Chanyeol yang sedikit mengembung karena ia yang memang sangat tidak menyukai olahraga.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdecih sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari.

"Mungkin sekarang iya tapi tidak tahu jika perut itu terus membesar seperti balon, mungkin aku akan mencari pria yang lebih seksi." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menabrak dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Chanyeol.

"Makanya jangan malas olahraga, ayo!" Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit dan memilih duduk untuk mengumpulkan niatnya. Sementara Baekhyun telah berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah.

…

..

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berlari di daerah sekitar perumahan Chanyeol, hari masih pagi tidak banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya beberapa pejalan kaki dan para murid yang berjalan beriringan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berulang kali sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang setia berlari disampingnya. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perbedaan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun konstan berlari dan Chanyeol sesekali berjalan tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka berlari berdampingan.

Chanyeol terkikik geli sambil sesekali memperhatikan kaki pendek Baekhyun, dan kenangan masa sekolah mereka kembali berputar dimana Baekhyun selalu menjadi urutan terakhir dalam setiap perlombaan lari untuk mencari nilai bulanan padahal setiap paginya ia akan berlatih mengelilingi perumahannya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, meski sekarang memiliki sedikit timbunan lemak di perut, dulu Chanyeol sangat suka berolahraga karena ia adalah bagian dari tim basket yang mengharuskannya untuk selalu berlatih setiap pulang sekolah membuatnya mau tidak mau harus tetap melakukannya.

" _Kau berjalan atau melata? Lama sekali!" Chanyeol berteriak dari kejauhan, sementara Baekhyun tertinggal beberapa meter dibelakangnya dengan wajah kelelahan dan punggung menunduk membawa tas ranselnya._

" _Sialan, tentu saja aku berjalan. Salahkan kakimu yang terlalu panjang!" bentak Baekhyun yang berusaha mengejar Chanyeol._

" _Dasar pendek! Terlalu banyak alasan, menyalahkan orang lain atas kekurangan sendiri? Ck! Pengecut."_

" _Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tak mendengar ucapanmu tiang?" Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya mulai berlari untuk mengejar Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyeringai dan segera berlari membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertinggal._

" _Kemari kau telinga dobi!" teriak Baekhyun masih berusaha mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil sesekali melihat ke depan tidak ingin menabrak dinding atau apapun yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh._

 _BRUK_

 _Dan itu terjadi, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun terduduk ditanah sambil memegang lututnya. Chanyeol tentu saja panik, ia mendekat dan semakin panik melihat luka lecet dilutut yang lebih pendek dan juga darah segar yang mulai keluar._

" _Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah panik, bahkan gerakannya seperti seorang suami yang melihat istrinya akan melahirkan._

" _Berlebihan! Ini semua salahmu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak disampingnya lalu berusaha bangkit sambil menyeret kakinya. Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun hingga matanya tertuju pada tali sepatu Baekhyun yang terlepas._

 _Sekarang Chanyeol tahu penyebab sosok itu terjatuh, dasar ceroboh, pikir Chanyeol. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan kaki pincang._

 _Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut dan memukul kepala Chanyeol karena telah mengejutkannya. Chanyeol tidak marah, jemarinya malah meraih untain tali sepatu Baekhyun yang terurai._

" _Makanya lain kali, ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar!" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, dalam keterdiaman itu ia memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu telaten dalam mengikat tali sepatunya._

 _Perhatian kecil yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa disayangi, merasa dianggap dan merasa dirinya berharga. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, hingga wajah yang lebih tinggi terangkat dan senyuman lebar membuat diameter kelopak mata Baekhyun melebar._

" _Eih? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau terharu?" Baekhyun segera membuang wajahnya, dan didetik setelahnya ia menampar kepala Chanyeol lalu kembali berjalan. Chanyeol bangkit lagi dan kini berjongkok lagi di depan Baekhyun, namun kini punggungnya lah yang menghadap Baekhyun._

" _Apala_"_

" _Naiklah!"_

" _Apa? Kau gila?"_

" _Naik saja!"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak_yak! Chanyeol turunkan aku! Chanyeol!"_

" _Sssttt! Diam jika tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian!" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali membisu, dari jarak yang sangat dekat ia mampu mencium aroma rambut Chanyeol yang bercampur antara shampoo, gel rambut, keringat dan aroma matahari, sungguh aroma yang maskulin bagi Baekhyun._

 _Perlahan tangan itu mulai mengerat satu sama lain, Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melirik tangan Baekhyun di lehernya. Tas Baekhyun ia letakkan di depan, sementara tas selempangnya tetap tergantung disamping._

 _Hari itu Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pulang, ia memutuskan untuk membawa sosok terluka itu kerumahnya dan sambutan hangat serta kepanikan Nyonya Park membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi merasa dirinya berharga._

 _Malam itu pula Chanyeol tidak ingin mencuci tangannya dan selalu memandangnya bahkan sesekali menggerak-gerakannya, karena hari itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah kekenyalan yang tak pernah ia rasakan._

" _Rasanya seperti jeli."_

Chanyeol terkikik membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah keheranan.

"Yak, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar, lalu matanya beralih pada bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, sebuah tamparan ia dapatkan dipantatnya dan juga sebuah pijatan-pijatan sensual yang membuat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol cepat.

Ia menoleh kesekitar dan beruntung tak ada siapapun dibelakang mereka, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol nyalang dan sosok itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Benar-benar kenyal." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dasar mesum." Gerutu Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi lalu bersiul membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol dibelakang sana membuat sebuah gambaran dengan tangannya diudara, yaitu sebuah gitar spanyol yang membuat Baekhyun berdecih.

"Lebih seksi dari sudut pandang ini Baek." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol lalu menjewer telinga yang lebih tinggi.

"Bisa tidak kau jaga ucapanmu? Ini kompleks perumahanmu, mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika_"

"Baekhyunie?" keduanya menoleh pada seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat disamping mereka. Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan kedua alis terangkat, menatap sosok pria berseragam di depannya.

"Ini sungguh kau? Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan pria itu segera menampakan wajah senang, dalam hitungan detik ia telah menyambar tubuh Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan, membuat mata keduanya membulat.

"Kau ingat aku, aku Kim Beokwon." Bola mata Baekhyun melebar, namun sebelum ia membalas pelukan itu, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memisahkan keduanya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol kan, si gitaris?" Chanyeol hanya mengedikan alisnya, dengan tatapan datar pada sosok didepannya. Ia tidak ingat siapa sosok itu, tapi ia tahu jika sosok itu adalah teman semasa sekolahnya dulu.

"Woah, ini sungguh kau Beokwonie? Kau menjadi seorang polisi sekarang? Woah, tidak bisa dipercaya." Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu.

"Yah, begitulah, siapa yang bisa menebak nasib."

"Berarti nasibmu sungguh beruntung." Pria itu kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu kemudian matanya kembali teralih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian kenapa ada disini? Apa kalian sedang berlibur?"

"Ya, Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol mengadakan pesta ulangtahun pernikahan kemarin dan kami memutuskan menginap." Pria itu mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"A-apa kalian bersama?" Baekhyun nampak bingung sejenak, lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, kami sehabis lari pagi dan_"

"Bukan, maksudku apa kalian tinggal bersama?" Kembali Baekhyun mengangguk ragu tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan temannya.

"Woah, ternyata gosip itu benar jika kalian memang memiliki hubungan, selamat aku harap kalian selalu diberikan kebahagiaan dalam menjalin sebuah rumah tangga." Dan kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat, akhirnya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki berseragam di depannya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak…tidak seperti itu… kami tidak_"

"Gosip itu memang benar. Aku dan Baekhyun memang berpacaran dulu." Kedua sosok lainnya menoleh terkejut sementara Chanyeol nampak tenang. Baekhyun mendesis pelan dan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapannya, dia ini sinting. Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah menikah. Istrinya sedang di rumah orangtua Chanyeol." Beokwon mengangguk paham lalu kembali melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Oh selamat kalau begitu, bung!" ucap Beokwon sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya membuang wajahnya malas. Beokwon tak memperdulikan ketidaknyamanan Chanyeol, karena memang mereka tidak pernah dekat, ia hanya dekat dengan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun adalah teman sebangkunya saat masih di kelas 10.

"Baekhyun, kau terlihat sangat…sangat…eehmm.. aku bingung harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa, tapi kau terlihat sangat menawan sekarang." Bola mata Chanyeol kembali membulat dan matanya kini kembali menatap sosok pria berseragam itu.

"Hahaha… kau berlebihan, aku masihlah sama. Si nakal yang suka membolos dan tidur di jam pelajaran." Keduanya tertawa dan Chanyeol merasa risih karena itu.

"Baekhyunie, bolehkah aku meminta nomer ponselmu?" ketika pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya Chanyeol kembali tidak terima dan saat tangan Beokwon menyerahkan miliknya Chanyeol segera merampasnya lalu mengetikan beberapa angka disana.

"Itu nomernya, kami harus pergi. Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeret tangan Baekhyun menjauh. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan meminta maaf pada temannya itu sementara Beokwon hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap tidak terima atas penolakan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja melihat kekasihku bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Apa? Bermesraan? Kami hanya meluapkan perasaan rindu kami, jangan berlebihan!" bentak Baekhyun sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dengan bibir dimajukan, sementara Baekhyun telah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku tidak suka kau sedekat itu dengan pria lain? Kau hanya milikku!" ancam Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku berhak dekat dengan siapapun! Jangan mengaturku!" Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan yang lebih tinggi nampak terkejut. Ia ingin marah namun ketika melihat Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya, ada sebuah perasaan bersalah.

Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat dan kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun yang satunya, namun dengan lembut. Tubuh Baekhyun berputar dan ketika hendak marah ia mengurungkannya karena Chanyeol yang telah memegang pergelangannya yang memerah dan mengecupnya pelan. Di detik berikutnya Chanyeol meniup lengan itu seperti bagaimana ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dulu.

"Maafkan aku, aku telah menyakitimu. Huufff….huuuff…" Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap keseriusan Chanyeol, sejak dulu selalu seperti itu ada bagian unik yang Chanyeol milikki di dalam dirinya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa marah.

"Jangan berbekas ya noda merah, maafkan tanganku yang nakal dan kasar ini yang telah membuat kulit sehalus ini terluka." Ucap Chanyeol lagi berbicara pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Senyuman Baekhyun muncul perlahan dan ia terkekeh pelan, Chanyeol menaikkan arah pandangnya dan kini telah berani menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman cantik Baekhyun, dan keduanya tersenyum atas kebodohan dan hal kekanakan yang mereka lakukan.

"Konyol." Ucap Baekhyun diselingi senyuman. Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu dan kembali ia meniup tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan Chanyeol menoleh kesamping, betapa terkejutnya ia saat ternyata dirinya sedang berdiri di depan rumah mereka. Pintu pagar terbuka lebar dan ibunya berdiri disana dengan sebuah selang air.

"Ibu?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya wanita itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kami baru saja usai lari pagi ibu, untuk menghilangkan lemak diperut anak ibu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi Nyonya Park. Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura kesal lalu menyusul Baekhyun, setelah ikut mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Chanyeol berbalik menatap ibunya sementara Baekhyun telah memasuki rumah.

"Hani mencarimu sejak tadi, dia tidak menemukanmu berada disampingnya ketika ia terbangun." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, anak ibu ini selalu bisa membuat siapapun merindukannya." Ucap Chanyeol bangga dan Nyonya Park hanya berdecih lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan terkejut melihat sosok Hani yang telah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Oppa? Darimana?" tanya Hani. Baekhyun sempat terkejut sejenak sebelum akhirnya melihat sekitar, takut-takut jika ada barang Chanyeol yang tertinggal.

"Ah, aku baru usai lari pagi. Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, Hani tersadar, ia segera bangkit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Awalnya aku ingin mencari Chanyeol oppa disini, karena aku tak menemukan ia di kamar kami, tapi kemudian aku mulai menyukai nuansa di kamar ini." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengambil handuk diatas kursinya.

"Nikmatilah jika begitu, aku harus mandi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Hani mengangguk dan kembali duduk diatas ranjang. Ia menoleh kebelakang, keatas sisian ranjang yang nampak tidak rapi. Ia mengusapnya pelan -bagian dimana Chanyeol tidur kemarin malam-.

"Baekhyunie, aku_" Chanyeol terdiam ketika matanya bertemu dengan sang istri. Hani terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan tubuh berkeringat.

"Oh, oppa, darimana_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol, Hani berdeham pelan lalu tersenyum

"Aku ingin menikmati nuansa kamar suamiku ketika remaja dulu." Ucap Hani. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu matanya teralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan suara guyuran air yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Baekhyun oppa sedang mandi, oh ya, apa oppa usai lari pagi juga?" tanya Hani dan Chanyeol kembali beralih menatap istrinya.

"Ya, Baekhyun memaksaku." Hani mengangguk sejenak.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku sih oppa?" rengek Hani pura-pura marah, Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau belum bangun tadi pagi." Hani lagi mengangguk dan kini arah pandangnya jatuh pada lantai.

"Ke-kemarin malam oppa kemana_"

"Oh ya, kata ibu kau mencariku. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mendengar ucapan kecil Hani yang seperti berbisik.

"Oh itu, aku hanya merindukan oppa." Ucap Hani lalu bangkit dan berlari untuk menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Ia melompat dan bergelantung di punggung tegap suaminya, Chanyeol tidak menolak tak juga menyangga tubuh itu agar tak terjatuh.

Ceklek

"Oh, kalian?" Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut melihat Chanyeol dan Hani dalam posisi yang begitu mesra. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya menatap tubuh putih Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut handuk di bagian pinggangnya, serta rambut basahnya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari, sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik dua sosok di depan pintunya.

"Sana keluar! Aku ingin memakai pakaian." Ucap Baekhyun dan kedua sosok itu akhirnya keluar dengan langkah Chanyeol yang nampak berat karena Hani bergelantung ditubuhnya.

"Oppa, ayo mandi bersama!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar suara Hani di luar kamarnya. Ia merasa begitu beruntung menjadi sosok Hani, gadis itu bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, sementara dirinya hanya bisa terdiam dan memendam keinginan itu di dalam dirinya, kecuali jika Chanyeol yang memaksa dan itupun harus secara tersembunyi. Karena secara resmi ia hanya dikenal sebagai Byun Baekhyun sahabat baik Chanyeol, meski pada kenyataannya ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

 _Kekasih gelap!_

 _Apakah ada status lain yang bisa ia berikan pada dirinya selain itu?_

 _Sayangnya, tidak._

…

..

.

"Ayah~" Baekhyun mengecup pipi pria paruh baya yang sedang asyik membaca koran paginya di ruang tengah. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak itu dalam keadaan yang segar.

"Snack pagi." Ucap Nyonya Park yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil meletakkan dua gelas susu dan sepiring cookies. Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil duduk disamping Tuan Park segera mengambil gelas dengan susu storberi kesukaannya.

"Pelan-pelan!" ucap Nyonya Park ketika melihat Baekhyun meminum susunya dengan semangat.

"Aaaahh~ susu buatan Ibu memang terenak." Nyonya Park tersenyum senang, lalu melirik kearah lantai atas.

"Apa mereka belum selesai membersihkan diri?" tanyanya. Baekhyun ikut menoleh kearah tangga dan tersenyum pelan.

"Seperti tidak tahu pengantin baru saja, pasti mereka bermesraan dulu di dalam kamar mandi." Ketiganya terkekeh dan seketika Nyonya Park teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana menurutmu Hyorin? Apa dia termasuk kriteriamu?" Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir dan pikirannya kembali pada kejadian semalam.

" _Kalian_" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut._

" _Hyo-hyorin-shi?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan mengelap bibirnya. Ia hendak melangkah mendekat kearah Hyorin namun gadis itu telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gudang dan menutupnya._

" _Maaf aku rasa pintu gudangmu rusak, Tuan Park." ucap Hyorin sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sementara kedua tangannya ia anggap diudara seolah tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Gadis itu melangkah sedikit mendekat sambil mengangguk pelan._

" _Jadi tebakanku benar?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah gadis di depan mereka._

" _Jadi kalian memang memiliki sebuah hubungan?" Bibir Baekhyun kelu sementara Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambutnya frustasi._

" _Nona, biar aku jelaskan ini_"_

" _Woah, ini keren." Dua pasang bola mata itu membulat terkejut._

" _Tenang, rahasia kalian aman bersamaku! Ini menarik." Ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan pria itu hanya mengggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti._

"Dia gadis yang menarik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Park tersenyum senang sambil menyiku suaminya yang juga tersenyum.

"Tapi ibu, aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa buru-buru untuk menikah, aku harus_"

"Oh tenang saja Baekhyun-ah, kami tak menuntutmu untuk segera menikah. Lagipula Hyorin itu terlihat sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, kalian pelan-pelan saja dulu, biarkan waktu yang membawa kalian pada hubungan yang lebih serius." Ucap Nyonya Park lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyuman palsu diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih ibu, Ayah."

"Eiii~ jangan berterima kasih seperti itu! Kau bagian dari keluarga kami, ingat?" Baekhyun merasa terharu dan ia segera bangkit untuk duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya, dan memeluk tubuh mereka dengan sayang. Sekali lagi ia berjanji pada dirinya, bahwa ia akan membahagiakan kedua orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga, meskipun itu berarti harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Wah~ Wah~ Wah~ apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang menuruni anak tangga dengan penampilan yang lebih segar. Ketiga orang yang sedang berpelukan itu menoleh lalu terkekeh kembali.

"Tentu, kau melewatkan bagian penting." Ucap Tuan Park. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil duduk di sisi yang berlawanan, ia melirik Baekhyun dan memerintahkan dengan isyarat agar sosok itu pindah kesisi kosong disampingnya, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dan memeluk kedua sosok disampingnya lagi.

"Dimana Hani?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang mandi." Ketiga orang yang lainnya mengernyit.

"Kalian tidak jadi mandi bersama?" tanya Nyonya Park membuat kening Chanyeol mengernyit dalam, lalu matanya jatuh pada Baekhyun, ia tahu itu semua ulah sosok itu.

"Jika kami melakukannya, maka kami tak akan pernah keluar dari kamar." Canda Chanyeol berusaha menaikkan suasana.

"Itu bagus karena ibu sangat menginginkan seorang cucu." Chanyeol berdecak lagi, tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan itu.

"Ah ya, apa bagian penting yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam tidak berani menatap Chanyeol karena ia tahu hal itu akan membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Baekhyun menerima perjodohan yang ibu rencanakan untuknya." Dugaan Baekhyun benar, sorot wajah Chanyeol berubah datar, matanya menatap lekat kearah Baekhyun yang memilih menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol?" tanya Tuan Park. Chanyeol kembali tersadar, lalu ia menahan nafas pelan dengan bibir dikelupas keluar.

"Aku tak yakin, lagipula siapa wanita yang akan mampu berdiri disampingnya, mereka pasti akan merasa minder karena Baekhyun akan jauh lebih cantik dari mereka." Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park tertawa terbahak dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dalam ketakutan terutama ketika mata elang itu tak lepas darinya.

"Oh maaf terlambat." Hani muncul sambil menuruni tangga.

"Oh karena kita sudah lengkap, ayo sarapan! Ayo bantu aku memindahkan semuanya ke meja makan!" ucap Nyonya Park yang segera bangkit diikuti oleh Baekhyun, dan Tuan Park.

Chanyeol masih duduk diatas sofa dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada dan mata menatap lurus ke pot bunga diatas meja. Hani hendak memanggil namun urung ketika melihat wajah serius Chanyeol. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah dapur menyusul yang lainnya.

Ketika Chanyeol bergabung, ia melihat orang-orang sedang sibuk membagi tugas hanya Tuan Park yang sudah duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun datang dengan semangkuk besar nasi ditangannya dan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Baekhyun! Ambilkan saus di laci atas!"

"Baik, ibu." Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam dapur dan ia mencoba membuka pintu laci bagian atas dengan sedikit berjinjit. Hani tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha meraih botol saus diatas sana. Chanyeol masuk ke dapur dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Chanyeol bisa kau ambilkan_"

"Biar aku bawakan sayang!" Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol lebih memilih membantu Hani untuk membawakan mangkuk berisi sayuran istrinya dan seolah menulikan permintaan tolongnya barusan.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia menghela nafas kemudian berusaha menguatkan dirinya, ia mengenal Chanyeol sudah lama dan ia tahu Chanyeol sedang marah padanya.

Baekhyun menarik kursi untuk ia naiki dan segera mengambil botol itu lalu berjalan kearah meja makan. Mereka makan seperti biasa, hanya yang tidak biasa adalah sikap dingin Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Siang harinya ketika usai bercerita, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton bersama diruang tamu. Awalnya semua berjalan seperti biasa, namun tiga jam setelahnya Tuan Park memutuskan untuk tidur karena diusianya saat ini ia lebih butuh banyak istirahat. Nyonya Park mengikuti sebagai istri yang baik, menyisakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Hani.

Menit pertama semua berjalan lancar, Baekhyun terlihat fokus menonton drama di depannya, namun di menit berikutanya ia mulai merasa terganggu.

"Oppa~" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Hani dengan kepala terbenam pada ceruk leher gadis itu.

Baekhyun tentu tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagipula mereka memang sepasang suami-istri, ia tak memiliki hak untuk melarang. Ketika drama kembali tayang, maka Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk fokus kesana, namun lagi suara rengekan Hani karena ulah Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun tak karuan.

Chanyeol itu curang! Baekhyun tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol untuk membuatnya cemburu. Baekhyun akhirnya pura-pura menguap, ia melemaskan ototnya sejenak lalu melempar pelan remote diatas sofa.

"Aku harus tidur, aku mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap lebar. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap sosok Baekhyun yang menjauh. Hani mengangguk dan kembali berfokus pada layar dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya, namun tiba-tiba tangan itu terlepas membuatnya terkejut.

"Oppa?" tanya Hani bingung. Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit ruang tengah.

"A-apa oppa ingin melakukannya?" tanya Hani pelan namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan segera bangkit dari atas sofa.

"Aku mengantuk, kau menontonlah!" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengusak rambut istrinya. Hani terdiam sambil menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya besar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan diatas ranjangnya, ia ingin menutup matanya namun ia tidak bisa. Untuk itu ia bangkit, mengambil koper miliknya dan memasukan barang-barangnya, ia tidak bisa berada disekitar Chanyeol bila seperti ini.

Ia akan mengatakan bahwa ada masalah di kantor dan ia harus segera kembali saat itu juga. Ketika ia usai merapikan barang-barangnya, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan sedikit memberikan make up pada wajah telanjangnya.

Setelahnya ia memesan sebuah taksi yang akan tiba 15 menit lagi. Ketika ia merasa sudah siap, ia segera menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Hani-ah."

"Oppa?"

"Hani, aku harus kembali ada masalah di kantor dan Naeun tak bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku akan meminta izin pada ibu dan Ayah."

"Oh baiklah oppa, tapi Chanyeol oppa dia juga sedang tidur_"

"Itu tidak masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya nanti." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera berjalan kearah kamar kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Setelah mengetuknya pelan dan dengan perasaan bersalah membangunkan kedua orangtua itu, Baekhyun dengan berat hati harus memainkan perannya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Baiklah. Apa Chanyeol akan mengantarmu?"

"Tidak ibu, aku sudah memesan taksi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali berjalan keruang tengah dengan ditemani oleh dua orang tua yang nampak mengantuk itu.

Tak lama taksi tiba, Baekhyun memeluk kedua orangtuanya lalu memeluk Hani. Ketiga orang itu bahkan mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga ke pintu gerbang. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taksi dan melambaikan tangannya bersedih.

Seharusnya ia memiliki satu hari lagi disana, seharusnya malam ini ia masih bisa menginap dan berbagi kehangatan dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Tapi semuanya harus ia kubur karena keegoisannya.

Taksi pun melaju dan tanpa sadar air matanya hendak menetes, Baekhyun mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dan membuang nafas pelan.

"Pasti berat harus meninggalkan keluarga bukan?" Baekhyun menatap sang supir taksi melalui kaca depan dan mengangguk.

"Ya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang kita cinta adalah hal terberat, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?" Supir itu mengangguk sejenak.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita?"

"Seoul." Pria itu mengangguk dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ia menghela nafas ketika telah berada di ruang tengah, dengan cepat ia membuang tubuhnya diatas sofa. Wajahnya menatap ke langit-langit ruangan, dan pikirannya membawanya pada perjalanan kisahnya bersama Chanyeol.

Tahun-tahun berat yang mereka lalui, tahun-tahun penuh ketakutan karena hubungan rahasia mereka, ia tak menyangka ia telah sampai pada tahap ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu, tapi Chanyeol-nya selalu seperti biasa terburu-buru menyimpulkan segala sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar air mata itu mengalir, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan terisak. Sudah lama sejak ia membiarkan dirinya menangis dan terbawa perasaan bersalah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mengeluh dan memprotes pada Tuhan atas ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan.

Selama ini ia memiliki Chanyeol disisinya, tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari Chanyeol meninggalkannya dan seperti saat ini yang tidak berada di pihaknya? Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafas, ada saatnya dimana ia harus benar-benar memilih salah satu diantaranya, keluarganya atau cintanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti, dan matanya memberat. Dinginnya ruangan membuat ia perlahan jatuh tertidur, hingga kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, ia menguap dan tubuhnya terasa sakit karena berbaring diatas sofa. Ia menarik kopernya dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

Ia memilih untuk membersihkan diri sebelum menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya seorang. Setelah berendam cukup lama di dalam bak mandinya, ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Ketika melihat ke jendela ia terkejut karena diluar sedang hujan, cuaca memang tak menentu beberapa bulan terakhir dan Baekhyun tak bisa memprotes hal itu pada siapapun. Ia mengalunkan nada merdu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju dapur dengan bathrobe putihnya, sesekali ia bersiul dan sedikit tertarik atas nyanyian yang ia nyanyikan.

Ia membuka kulkas dan memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang cepat dan mengenyangkan, maka ia memilih ramen. Ia tidak seperti Chanyeol yang mampu menciptakan makanan lezat dan sehat apapun dari bahan dapur seadanya, masakan paling rumit yang pernah Baekhyun masak adalah nasi kimchi dan itu pun memakan waktu hingga berjam-jam.

Baekhyun membawa mangkuk panasnya ke depan televisi, sambil menonton acara kesukaannya, ia menikmati hidangan sederhana itu. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat kelucuan pelawak di dilayar televisi hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa suara tombol passwordnya ditekan dari luar.

"Haahahaha…" Baekhyun kembali tertawa sambil sesekali memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Menyukai waktu sendirimu?" Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuknya diatas meja, dan hendak menghampiri Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menyambar tubuhnya dan merebahkan keduanya diatas sofa.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun….Baekhyun…Baekhyun…Baekhyun-ku." Rancau Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu apa hah?" Chanyeol membentak sambil bangkit. Baekhyun perlahan mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa, menatap wajah kacau Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti terlihat berantakan karena terburu-buru menyusulnya ke Seoul.

"Kenapa kau setega ini, Baek?"

"Chanyeol, aku_hmmpptt.." Chanyeol menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Bibir Chanyeol menyesap miliknya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh atas perlakuan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membawa mereka berdiri dan membenturkan tubuh itu ke dinding ruang tamu. Baekhyun meringis, ia tahu Chanyeol sedang tersulut emosi dan Baekhyun tak bisa melawan itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol..hhmmptt.. dengarkan aku…hmpptt.." Chanyeol tak memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Kedua kaki Baekhyun telah terangkat dan Chanyeol menyangganya dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, ketika pria itu memberikan hisapan keras di lehernya.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku! Aku mohon!" Chanyeol benar-benar tak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun, ia kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun dan kini tangannya telah meremas pantat Baekhyun dengan begitu keras.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku!" akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Nafasnya memburu dan keningnya menyatu dengan milik Baekhyun.

"Apa, apa yang perlu aku dengarkan darimu?"

"Chanyeol, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Baekhyun-ah, tidakkah cukup bagimu menyiksaku dengan memaksaku menikahi Hani? Dan sekarang kau ingin menikah juga? Apa sebesar itu kau ingin pergi dariku? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Baekhyun…aku…hiks… aku tak sanggup jika itu terjadi." Baekhyun merasa bersalah, ia baru saja membuat Chanyeol-nya menangis.

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak. Aku masih mencintaimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"LALU KENAPA?" Chanyeol membentak, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun setelah menurunkan sosok itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan ibu dan Ayah tidak lebih."

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal sambil mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak masalah jika harus menyakiti diriku sendiri Chanyeol, asalkan..asalkan mereka bahagia…"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku juga , kau menyakiti hubungan kita, Baek." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku!" ada berjuta rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya, namun sekali lagi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku Baek? Kau yang pertama kali membuat semuanya menjadi serumit ini. Kau yang mengenalkanku pada Hani, kau yang membuat kedua orangtuaku menyukai gadis itu, dan kau yang membuatku harus berakhir dengan menikahinya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai? Dan sekarang kau menyakitiku lagi dengan menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Chanyeol…." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Chanyeol masih kesal, ia membuang wajahnya dan berdecak sekali lagi.

"Memangnya…memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita hanya dua pria saling mencintai yang tak akan pernah mendapat tempat layak dimata dunia. Kita hanya akan menyakiti banyak pihak jika kita nekad melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini." Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata nyalang.

"Terlarang? Kau bilang terlarang? Apa kau ibuku hingga cinta kita ini dianggap terlarang? Atau adikku? Kita bahkan tidak sedarah, apa aku ini seorang penjahat? Bahkan penjahat terkejam pun berhak merasakan cinta, tak ada yang namanya cinta terlarang Baekhyun-ah. Tak ada.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berairnya.

"Ya, tapi ini cinta yang tak wajar." Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol, ia merasa sudah berada di puncaknya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak awal ketika cinta kita baru tumbuh kau mengatakan itu? Kenapa kau menerima ciuman pertama kita dariku? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang menidurimu? Kenapa kau menerima cintaku, jika kau tahu ini adalah cinta yang tidak wajar sejak awal?" ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan emosi, Baekhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya dalam dan terisak.

"Karena…karena aku tak tahu jika semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini… kau menawarkan cinta pada si lelaki malang yang tak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya, tentu aku tak bisa menolak itu, Chanyeol. Apalagi kau begitu baik padaku…"

"Jadi…jadi… kau menerimaku karena kasihan? Kau menerimaku karena rasa iba? Jadi hubungan yang kita jalani ini hanya karena sebuah rasa iba?"

"Tidak….tidak…Chanyeol.. aku mencintaimu… aku sungguh mencintaimu… kau satu-satunya yang menempati hatiku…hanya kau Chanyeol."

"Lalu, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Baekhyun mendekat, mengelus pipi Chanyeol namun Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"Karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerima takdir ini, mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama dikehidupan ini… mungkin dulu kita adalah orang yang sangat berdosa sampai-sampai Tuhan menempatkan kita pada posisi ini."

"Omong kosong! Ikut aku!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa keduanya ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menggeleda laci kamarnya, dan sebuah kotak beludru hitam ada di tangan sosok tinggi itu.

"Kau ingat ini?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ini adalah cincin yang aku beli dengan jerih payahku, cincin yang aku gunakan untuk melamarmu saat itu." Baekhyun menangis, ia tahu tentang itu , tentu ia sangat terharu dan bahagia saat Chanyeol melamarnya, namun Baekhyun harus menolaknya, lagi-lagi karena alasan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kali ini…." Chanyeol kembali berlutut di depan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menutup bibirnya yang bergetar dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Byun Baekhyun… aku melamarmu sekali lagi untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan dua buah cincin perak dengan taburan berlian disepanjang lingkarannya.

"Chanyeol…"

"Kita…kita akan pergi darisini, kita akan pergi yang jauh… sangat jauh hingga.. uhukkk." Chanyeol terbatuk dan Baekhyun segera berjongkok untuk menenangkan prianya.

"…tak ada seorang pun yang akan menganggu kehidupan kita, aku tak peduli kau tidak bisa hamil anakku, aku tak membutuhkan yang lain selain dirimu. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?" Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit ketika merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol begitu tinggi.

"Kau…kau menolakku lagi kan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih dalam pelukan Baekhyun, tangannya terjatuh dan kotak cincin itu terlepas darisana.

"Kau tidak mecintaiku_"

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggetarkan tubuh lemas Chanyeol, sosok itu telah menutup matanya dan Baekhyun masih menangis karena rasa panik yang menyerangnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, sorot cahaya dari lampu di dalam ruangan membuat ia mengernyit, kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika hembusan nafasnya begitu berat dan hangat.

Chanyeol membuka matanya lebih lebar dan menatap ke langit-langit, teringat akan kejadian sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Ia tahu ia telah bertindak bodoh dengan pergi dari rumah ibunya tanpa makan siang terlebih dahulu, membuat dirinya yang memiliki penyakit maag rentan akan hal itu. Sialnya lagi ia harus menerjang hujan deras karena taksi yang ia tumpangi terjebak macet.

Ia meninggalkan mobilnya di rumah karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya yang menyetir dalam keadaan pikiran yang kacau, dan untung saja alasan-alasan yang ia buat mampu meloloskannya dari serbuan pertanyaan tiga orang lainnya.

Chanyeol baru menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya ketika ia baru saja bisa merasakan organ gerak tubuhnya kembali. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di sisian ranjang, tubuh mungil itu membungkuk dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun lah yang merawatnya sejak ia tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mengenal sosok itu cukup lama dan sikap tulusnya membuat Chanyeol jatuh dan jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya. Baekhyun tidaklah cantik seperti para idol laki-laki yang ia lihat di televisi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, baginya Baekhyun itu sangat berantakan dan jorok, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Chanyeol menemukan banyak hal indah yang tersimpan dibalik wujudnya yang berantakan.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tak mampu menemukan kata lain selain cantik, tiap kali ia melihat sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun, hingga ia sempat berpikir jika ia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa sosok itu. Namun terkadang Chanyeol meragukan perasaan Baekhyun, cara sosok mungil itu bersikap tegar dan selalu ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka membuat Chanyeol berpikir masihkah Baekhyun mencintainya sama seperti dulu?

Tubuh telungkup itu menggeliat, Chanyeol dengan cepat kembali menutup matanya dan memperbaiki letak handuk setengah basah yang berada di kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan segera meraih handuk diatas kening Chanyeol, mencelupkannya lagi dan meletakkannya ditempat yang sama. Setelahnya yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menatap wajah pucat Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian barusan, jadi mengikuti rasa bersalahnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak lagi mau berpura-pura, perlahan ia membuka mata dan Baekhyun tersenyum lembut namun Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"Kau menolakku lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang serak, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun terkejut akan hal itu. Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dan mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun! Kau harus beristirahat!" ucap Baekhyun namun Chanyeol masih enggan menatap Baekhyun dan masih mempertahankan keegoisannya. Baekhyun sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Hei! Merajuk?" goda Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi Chanyeol namun Chanyeol seolah tak peduli, ia masih marah pada Baekhyun dan benar-benar kecewa karena harga dirinya sekali lagi dijatuhkan.

"Chanyeollie? Lihat aku!" ucap Baekhyun seperti seorang ibu yang merayu putra laki-lakinya yang merajuk.

"Chanyeollie? Lihatlah!" Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol membalik lehernya, dan Chanyeol pun terpaksa menoleh hingga bola matanya membulat saat melihat jemari Baekhyun di depan wajahnya. Jari lentik itu memang cantik, tapi kehadiran sebuah cincin perak bertabur berlian di jari manisnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Kau_"

"Ya." Chanyeol merasakan air matanya berkumpul disudut matanya, Baekhyun sekali lagi tersenyum dan memutuskan berbaring disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan ruang dan segera mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Tapi Chanyeol, kita tidak bisa terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Biarkan semua berjalan dulu, jika waktunya sudah tepat maka baru kita bisa menjalankan rencana kita, aku…aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti ibu dan Ayah….dan…dan Hani…" Chanyeol mengangguk, menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menatap wajah bersedih itu, sekali lagi kedua bibir itu kembali dipertemukan.

"Ya, aku tak akan memaksa, dengan kau yang telah menerima lamaranku saja sudah membuatku senang. Sekarang…." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, menyematkan jemarinya di sela jemari Baekhyun.

"…kau bukan lagi kekasihku, kau adalah istriku." Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi istrimu, kita bahkan belum menikah, lagipula aku ini laki-laki bukankah aku lebih pantas disebut suami?" protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdecak dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau selalu tahu cara merusak suasana hati seseorang." Baekhyun tertawa keras dan Chanyeol berdecih kesal, jemari lentik itu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir tebal itu sekali lagi.

Meskipun rasanya panas dan kering karena Chanyeol sedang demam, namun Baekhyun begitu menyukai bibir itu, bagaimana tidak, bibir itu yang menjadi satu-satunya yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Setidaknya sekarang secara semi-resmi aku milikmu." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa, ia kemudian menarik lembut kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala yang lebih pendek.

"Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian, namun Chanyeol malah menyeringai.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya itu akan segera bangun." Baekhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia mencubit perut Chanyeol dengan rasa gemas.

"Maksudku bangun dari tempat tidur, dasar mesum!" Lagi suara tawa berat Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu, sakitku tidak parah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, aku akan memasakan sup ayam untukmu." Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya seperti memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Berjanji tak akan merusak dapur kita lagi?"

"Ck! Makanya temani aku di dapur!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apapun untukmu sayang." Dan Baekhyun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Waktu sudah cukup malam untuk mereka membuat makan malam, namun hal itu tidak membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun sibuk merebus dan memotong sayuran, sementara Chanyeol yang sudah dipaksa duduk nyatanya bersikeras ikut bergabung namun Baekhyun tak membiarkan sosok itu mengambil kerjaan.

Chanyeol merasa bahagia, sekali lagi ia melihat cincin perak di jari manis kanannya, berlawanan dengan miliknya dan Hani. Lalu matanya kembali beralih pada Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk, ia mendekat dan akhirnya mendekap tubuh mungil itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak, namun lelaki cantik itu urung protes.

Karena tak bisa ia pungkiri jika dirinya pun merasa bahagia saat ini, dan sikap manja Chanyeol selalu berhasil menumbuhkan bunga-bunga di dalam dadanya.

Mereka selesai tepat pukul sepuluh malam dan setelahnya memutuskan untuk memakan sup buatan Baekhyun yang rasanya tidak terlalu buruk meskipun kalah jauh dibanding milik Chanyeol, namun apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi sempurna dimata Si Park.

…

..

.

"Aaah…aahhh…ahhh…ahh…" Desahan putus-putus Baekhyun karena tumbukan Chanyeol memenuhi ruang kamar Chanyeol malam itu.

 _Cudling_ yang mereka lakukan berakhir dengan keduanya yang terbakar nafsu dan berakhir pada tahap yang paling panas. Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol ketika pria itu dengan sengaja menusukan miliknya secara cepat dan dalam.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh gerakan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol semakin terbakar nafsu oleh suara desahan Baekhyun. Suara decitan kasur membuat semuanya menjadi sebuah harmonisasi yang sempurna.

"Chan…yeoollhh… pelan…pelan…aaahh…aahh…eugh..eughh.." Lagi desahan putus-putus membuat gerakan Chanyeol semakin meliar. Suara ringkihan Baekhyun yang menyerupai suara anak anjing benar-benar berhasil membakar nafsu seorang Park Chanyeol.

Bahkan pria itu melupakan fakta jika beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya masih terserang demam. Baekhyun mendongak, merasakan dirinya akan mencapai puncak, jemari kakinya ia rapatkan sementara jemari tangannya masih setia mencengkram lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat ketidakberdayaan Baekhyun dibawahnya, bibirnya ia bawa pada bagian atas Baekhyun yang telanjang, menghisap dan menarik-narik puting susu Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual.

Baekhyun kembali melenguh, sesekali menggeleng agar Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, namun kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepala dan Chanyeol semakin menggila pada kegiatannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan surga dunia, jika bersama Hani rasanya tak sama, tidak adanya perasaan yang terlibat membuat ia tak pernah memiliki nafsu untuk menyentuh istrinya, hanya sebuah rasa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami yang membuatnya harus mau tidak mau membantu sang istri yang merupakan seorang wanita dewasa juga, yang juga perlu menuntaskan hasrat sensualnya.

Tapi jika bersama Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar 1000 kali lipat lebih nikmat, Chanyeol tidak membual, ia sungguh-sungguh merasakan apa yang orang sebut sebagai puncak kepuasan.

Bulir-bulir keringat di kening calon pengantinnya, membuat Baekhyun ratusan kali lipat lebih seksi dari biasanya dan bibir yang menebal karena ulahnya itu yang kini sedang terbuka seperti ikan diluar kolam membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan.

"Aku akan sampai…aaahhh…" Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan benar-benar mengggila, hingga kepala Baekhyun menyentuh kepala ranjang berulang kali.

Namun pencapaian puncak itu harus tertunda karena ponsel Chanyeol berdering, melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Mengetahui siapa sang penelpon membuat Chanyeol menerima panggilan itu.

"Chan…aahhh..akuuhh…."

"Iya Hani?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan lebar, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan satu tangan memegang ponselnya.

" _Oppa, maaf baru bisa menghubungi oppa. Aku baru usai membantu ibu tadi, oppa bagaimana dengan urusan oppa? Apa oppa telah mengirimkan berkas itu?"_ Chanyeol terdiam sejenak ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang tersirat disana, namun kemudian ia terseyum meski Hani tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, sudah Hani-ah. Untung aku mengirimkannya tepat waktu, maafkan aku karena merusak waktu berlibur kita."

" _Tidak masalah oppa. Oh, apa besok oppa akan menjemputku?"_ Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang, meskipun tubuh bagian mereka masih menyatu dan Chanyeol masih bergerak dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut.

"Tentu, aku sudah berjanji bukan maka itu aku meninggalkan mobilku disana, besok aku akan naik taksi kesana. Gunakan waktumu untuk semakin dekat dengan ibu dan Ayah!"

" _Ya oppa, tentu. Oh ya, Baekhyun oppa bagaimana?"_ tanya Hani diseberang sana, Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menahan desahan dan wajah waspada dibawahnya.

"Baekhyun oppa? "

"Eugh." Baekhyun menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga ketika Chanyeol menusuk miliknya dalam secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

" _Ya, oppa…Baekhyun oppa."_ Ucap Hani . Chanyeol menyeringai kembali dan kembali menghentak miliknya, Baekhyun mencubit Chanyeol keras dengan satu tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin bicara dengannya?" tak ada sahutan diseberang sana.

" _A-apa Baekhyun oppa sedang bersama oppa sekarang? Dimana oppa sekarang?"_ tanya Hani lagi. Chanyeol terlalu senang menjahili Baekhyun hingga ia tak menyadari perubahan nada suara Hani.

"Aku sedang dikamar kita, berbaring sambil menikmati malam yang indah."

" _Oh begitu, apa Baekhyun oppa disana?"_

"Hahaha.. sayangnya tidak, ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, aku sendiri dan kesepian disini." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan.

" _Ah, kasihan oppaku. Seandainya aku bisa menyusul malam ini."_ Bola mata Chanyeol sempat melebar.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu_ooohh." Chanyeol mendesah ketika Baekhyun dibawah sana mencengkram erat lubang rektumnya membuat penis Chanyeol terperas. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada sosok dibawahnya.

Baekhyun merasa menang, ia beruntung karena Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ada dirumah mereka, sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan untuk Hani, namun akan membuat Chanyeol terlihat aneh dimata istrinya.

" _Oppa, kenapa?"_

"Tidak, hanya sesuatu…eeuummhh…" Chanyeol mengernyit, otot rectum Baekhyun sungguh kuat, tidak diragukan lagi karena Baekhyun pun memang mengikuti kelas aerobic dan yoga setiap minggunya, membuat otot bagian bawahnya sangat kuat.

" _Oppa? Oppa baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Hani cemas.

"Ya, aku sepertinya salah makan dan sesuatu seperti bergerak-gerak dibawah sana."

" _Dimana?"_

"Di dalam perutku.. dan…oohh..shit!" Akhirnya umpatan Chanyeol keluar ketika Baekhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hani aku pergi dulu, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sesegera mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol dan memutus sambungannya lalu melempar ponselnya diatas ranjang. Ia segera menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Beraninya anak anjing ini bermain-main dengan singa jantan yang kelaparan." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu melebarkan kedua pahanya kesamping membuat tubuh Chanyeol semakin menempel padanya, lalu setelahnya ia membelit pinggang Chanyeol hingga milik Chanyeol benar-benar menusuk dalam dan Baekhyun kembali mengetatkan otot rektumnya.

Chanyeol mendongak dan dalam hitungan detik spermanya menyembur dengan sangat deras, Baekhyun pun sama, miliknya berkedut dan akhirnya ikut menyembur meski tidak banyak.

Malam itu Chanyeol menantang Baekhyun untuk menunjukan seluruh kemampuan pengetatan ototnya dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengajarkan apa itu memeras penis dan menguras sperma hingga pada ronde entah keberapa dan pukul 2 dini hari akhirnya percintaan mereka usai, dengan tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama lemas.

…

..

.

Mereka terbangun pukul sepuluh pagi, dengan Chanyeol orang pertama yang membuka mata. Ketika melihat pakaian Baekhyun yang berceceran, ia menyembunyikan milik yang lebih pendek dengan sebuah tujuan.

Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun berulang, sengaja menganggu tidur yang lebih kecil hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terbangun. Ciuman selamat pagi menyambut bangun Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia mencoba bangkit ketika Chanyeol meminta dibuatkan secangkir kopi.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk mengambil pakaiannya namun ia tak menemukan apapun selain sebuah kaos milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun kebingungan dan Chanyeol menyodorkan kaos itu sambil merengek menginginkan kopi buatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah dan memakai kaos Chanyeol yang tentu akan kebesaran di tubuhnya, ketika Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar dengan pantat berisinya yang mengintip dibalik kaos Chanyeol terkekeh senang dalam hati.

Ia mengambil celana pendek miliknya dan segera memakainya lalu menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur. Suara teko yang berdengung menjadi penyambut Chanyeol ketika memasuki dapur, Baekhyun disana nampak indah dan sempurna dengan wujudnya.

Sudah lama sejak ia merasakan momen itu, bahkan Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir rumah mereka benar-benar hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua. Kecupan mesra Chanyeol pada tengkuk Baekhyun membuat yang lebih pendek menoleh terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak memakai bajumu? Kau baru sembuh Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau kan sedang memakainya." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau kan punya banyak dilemari."

"Tapi aku mau yang ini." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya meracik kopi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti_"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin semakin intim denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa ini.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat kita seperti ini, Baek."

"Ya, akupun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berbalik sejenak dan mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Chanyeol dan ia tersenyum lega karena tubuh Chanyeol telah kembali normal, padahal ketika mereka bercinta kemarin tubuh Chanyeol masih terasa sedikit hangat.

"Ayo segera meninggalkan Korea! Aku rasa tabunganku cukup membangun sebuah rumah tangga disana, dan kau bisa memindahkan perusahaanmu juga." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil membalik tubuhnya lagi menghadap Chanyeol, melingkarkan kedua tangannya disana dan akhirnya mengecup bibir tebal itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru Chanyeol! Kita pikirkan lebih matang, kau mengerti Tuan Park ku yang tampan?" Chanyeol mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang penurut.

"Ya, Nyonya Park ku yang cantik." Baekhyun terkekeh dan sebelum terlarut lagi dalam kemesraan, suara teko yang berdengung keras menyadarkan keduanya.

Dua cangkir kopi telah tersedia diatas meja makan, Baekhyun membawa sepiring roti panggang dari dapur dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Chanyeol duduk sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mendekatkan tempat selai-selai mereka.

"Rasa coklat? Atau kacang?" tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menyukai keduanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Keduanya."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menyerahkan dua kaleng selai kearah Chanyeol sementara dirinya mengolesi rotinya dengan selai stroberi.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin sarapan dengan cara kita yang dulu." Baekhyun menoleh terkejut kearah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan setelah menggigit rotinya. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan duduk diatas pangkuan kekasihnya, dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mengunyah rotinya.

"Dulu ini terasa menyenangkan, tapi entah mengapa saat ini terlihat memalukan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih dua kaleng selai dibelakangnya.

"Tidak, ini tetap akan menjadi menyenangkan untukku. Sekarang mana rotiku?" ucap Chanyeol. Bukannya mengambil roti diatas meja, Baekhyun malah menaikkan kaosnya hingga dada telanjangnya terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu mulai membuka tutup selai ditangannya dan mengolesinya di kedua puting Baekhyun. Kiri rasa coklat dan kanan rasa kacang. Baekhyun tetap memakan rotinya sambil membiarkan Chanyeol membuat karya diatas tubuhnya.

Ketika telah usai Chanyeol kembali meletakkan kaleng selai, kemudian menatap lumuran selai di dada Baekhyun.

"Hmmm.. kacang dulu atau coklat ya?" ucapnya.

"Makan manapun yang kau sukai!" Chanyeol akhirnya menyerang dada kiri Baekhyun, menjilat selai disana seperti bayi kelaparan. Baekhyun menutup matanya, bahkan roti yang sedang ia gigit nyaris terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Euuumhhh.." Baekhyun melenguh atas jilatan dan gigitan-gigitan Chanyeol. Ketika bagian kiri Baekhyun telah bersih, Chanyeol menyerang dada kanannya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Bertahun-tahun mereka lalui seperti itu dulu, tahun-tahun indah yang membuat mereka merasa menjadi pasangan paling bahagia sedunia. Mungkin tindakan itu akan terlihat konyol atau malah menjijikan dimata orang lain, tapi untuk keduanya itu adalah hal intim yang menyenangkan.

"Habis!" ucap Chanyeol senang dengan noda-noda selai di sekitar bibirnya.

" _Good boy_!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Ronde kedua!" dan selain memasrahkan dirinya tak ada hal lain yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan, hingga sosok bayi raksasa didepannya benar-benar kenyang.

Setelah melalui sarapan yang tidak biasa dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri, siang harinya mereka habiskan untuk menonton film-film kesukaan mereka ketika masih bersekolah dulu.

"Aku selalu tidak suka akhir film ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk lebih erat tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan layar televisi sambil memakan cemilan diatas pahanya.

"Tapi ini kisah cinta paling fenomenal." Sahut Baekhyun santai.

"Seharusnya ini tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kisah yang indah, mengingat mereka berakhir dengan tragis." Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih setia menonton adegan awal film tersebut, dimana sang pemain pria berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang akan memasuki sebuah kapal baru yang akan berlayar.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak memberikan respon, Chanyeol menurunkan kaos kebesaran Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kiri yang lebih pendek.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukainya, Baek?" Baekhyun menurunkan arah pandangnya sejenak lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap mata yang lebih tinggi.

"Karena film ini mengajarkanku bahwa aku harus siap kehilangan sosok yang aku cintai kapanpun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar, matanya beralih kearah bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat sisa remahan di sudutnya. Lalu dengan pelan, ia mendekat, menjilat bagian itu, dan mengunyahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, namun ketika akan berbalik Chanyeol menahan dagu runcing itu.

"Aku bersumpah kau tak akan pernah mengalami hal itu. "Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebalum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengupas bibirnya keluar.

"Yah, siapa tahu, aku hanya_"

"Mari jangan bahas ini!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil kembali menghadap layar.

"Kau yang memulai, Tuan Park." Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun sebaliknya ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan mengecup-ngecup tengkuk kekasihnya.

…

..

.

Hani berdiri di depan cermin, menatap tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Ia menarik sedikit bagian lemak diperutnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Huuh, apa karena lemak ini Chanyeol oppa tidak terlalu suka menyentuhkku?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu memiringkan tubuhnya dan menapakkan kedua tangannya di bokongnya.

"Seharusnya bagian ini yang lebih berlemak." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah kecewa melihat pantatnya yang rata.

Pintu terbuka menapakan Nyonya Park yang tersenyum, sementara Hani segera meraih pakaiannya untuk menutup tubuhnya.

"Oh, Ibu. Aku pikir siapa," ucap Hani sambil memberikan hormat. Nyonya Park mendekat, berdiri di belakang tubuh Hani dan menghadapkan keduanya pada cermin.

"Lakukan sedikit latihan fisik untuk membuatnya terbentuk, seorang wanita harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya meskipun telah memiliki suami, karena seperti yang pepatah katakan rumput tetangga jauh lebih hijau." Hani mengangguk sejenak.

"Nah, kau bisa ikut kelas yoga dan olah tubuh yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun, dia pasti akan menjagamu disana." Hani menoleh kearah ibunya sejenak.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu." Hani mengangguk sejenak lalu akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol untuk meminta lelaki itu segera usai bersiap karena mereka harus berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari sebelum menjemput Hani nanti.

"Chanyeol, jangan lama-lama!" ucap Baekhyun. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok tinggi Chanyeol disana dengan senyum tampannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia selalu bangga akan ketampanan Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol terpesona dengan penampilan Baekhyun meskipun pria itu selalu terlihat cantik.

"Aku sudah siap Tuan Puteri." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dan sambil memeriksa isi dompetnya ia hendak berjalan kepintu keluar sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggendong dan mendesak sosok Baekhyun ke dinding dan mengecup bibir merekah itu dengan begitu nikmat.

"Hentikan! Kau merusak riasanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap pelan bibirnya yang ternodai oleh liur Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik bahkan tanpa riasan sekalipun."

"Ck! Pembual! Ayo cepat, sebelum hari terlalu malam. Besok kita harus bekerja." Chanyeol mengangguk dan menurunkan tubuh yang lebih kecil.

…

..

.

Ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil mendekat, Hani segera berlari menuju jendela untuk melihat sang suami keluar dari dalam taksi, ia tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Dalam hati ia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol dan ingin segera memeluk tubuh sosok itu. Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa berlari melewati ruang tengah, dan saat tiba di pintu senyum wanita itu perlahan lenyap.

Di depannya Chanyeol sedang memasukan barang belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, Hani tahu bahwa suaminya baru saja usai membeli barang-barang keperluan mereka, namun yang membuat suasana hati Hani berubah adalah ketika melihat sosok mungil yang berdiri didepan suaminya.

Baekhyun disana, berada diantara kedua tubuh Chanyeol sementara si mungil Baekhyun nampak tertawa karena Chanyeol terus saja menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"O-oppa?" ucap Hani pelan masih ditengah keterkejutannya membuat dua pria lainnya menoleh. Chanyeol tersenyum, berjalan kearah Hani dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri, sementara Baekhyun memperbaiki letak bajunya dan segera tersenyum.

"Oh, Hani-ah, kau pasti sudah merindukan rumah kita kan." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan kearah Hani. Hani perlahan tersenyum dan menerima pelukan Baekhyun, bahkan gadis itu menggerak-gerakan tubuh Baekhyun ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tentu saja oppa." Ucap Hani sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyun oppa, aku tidak tahu jika oppa juga ikut menjemputku." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal membuat Hani itu menoleh.

"Tebak siapa yang memaksaku!" Hani tersenyum lagi dan Baekhyun mengusak rambut wanita itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemui kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memasukan beberapa belanjaan, sementara Hani hanya menatap suaminya dalam diam, hingga ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Oppa, kenapa oppa tidak bilang jika mengajak Baekhyun oppa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menoleh sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah aku bisa mengajak siapapun kemari? Lagipula ini rumah Baekhyun juga, hahaha.. ada apa Hani?" tanya Chanyeol namun Hani segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk! Kita harus kembali sebelum malam, besok kita harus kembali bekerja, kau ingat?" Hani mengangguk dan Chanyeol hanya mengelus pipi wanita itu perlahan.

Ketika memasuki rumah, mereka mendapati Baekhyun yang telah duduk manja diantara kedua orangtuanya.

"Makan malamlah disini, setelah itu baru pulang!" ucap Nyonya Park. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil meletakkan sekantung buah apel diatas meja.

"Tidak ibu, besok kami harus bekerja." Ucap Chanyeol. Nyonya Park memasang wajah bersedih dan Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh itu.

"Ibu, kami akan kemari lagi! Jangan khawatir!" Ucap si mungil dengan suara menenangkan.

"Janji ya? Dan datanglah bersama calon istrimu nanti!" ucap Nyonya Park. Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak dan tahunya itu malah membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal di dalam hati.

"Oh mengenai itu, apa kau sudah menghubungi_"

"Baekhyun tak menyukai wanita itu, ibu! Wanita dengan tubuh se seksi itu bukanlah tipenya." Ucap Chanyeol cepat membuat Hani dan Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Benarkah? Apakah Hyorin membuatmu minder?" tanya Tuan Park kini, Baekhyun terkekeh canggung, ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena ucapan Chanyeol begitu tiba-tiba.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja_"

"Baekhyun tak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat." Lagi ucapan dingin Chanyeol membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"O-oppa?" ucap Hani pelan sambil menatap wajah serius Chanyeol, niat awalnya ingin menenangkan Chanyeol sebagai istri yang baik, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih urung mengingat keseriusan pada wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam, ia hanya belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat pun mereka akan berada pada situasi seperti ini, namun tidak sekarang karena harus banyak hal yang mereka persiapkan dulu. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah sepakat? Tapi mengapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan seperti sekarang? Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam sambil berdoa agar Chanyeol sedikit memiliki kewarasan saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil menatap serius kearah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak mencintainya. "

"Itu mudah, cinta bisa datang seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akan jatuh cinta cepat atau lam_"

"Bukan, Baekhyun tidak menyukai perempuan. Dia gay!" seketika seluruh orang terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kecewa dan terkejut, bahkan pelukannya pada sang ibu terlepas.

"A-apa …ya-yang kau…bi-bicarakan?" tanya Nyonya Park merasa terkejut bukan main.

"Di-dia bohong kan Baek-Baekhyunie? Ka-kau tidak ga-gay kan?" Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak acak, jantungnya sungguh berdetak kencang, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Chanyeol sungguh kelewatan, kecemburuannya membuat mereka berdua berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya.

"Ibu, Ayah, Hani dengarkan! Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan_"

"Hahahahaha…." Tawa Baekhyun membuat ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, bahkan seluruh perhatian jatuh pada si lelaki mungil. Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan memukul perut pria itu sedikit keras namun dengan gaya seperti sedang bercanda.

"Si idiot ini sungguh sangat pandai berakting rupanya, Hei Park! siapa lagi yang ingin kau tipu hah?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam, seolah memohon pada lelaki itu untuk tidak mengatakan semua rahasia mereka sekarang, karena ia sungguh belum memiliki keberanian saat ini.

"Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park menatap sosok Chanyeol meminta penjelasan dan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menimang sesuatu membuat nafas wanita paruh baya itu tercekat. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Hani dan menunjukan wajah memohon padanya, Hani nyatanya memiliki hati malaikat, ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham.

"I-ibu …A-Ayah… Kalian sedang tertipu, dulu pun aku pernah menjadi korban Chanyeol oppa.. hahahaha…" Hani tertawa sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri, atau setidaknya pelukan Hani menyadarkan Chanyeol dari ketidawarasannya.

Nyonya Park menggerutu kesal sambil bangkit dan memukul kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol dengan perasaan jengkel, tak melupakan omelan-omelan yang wanita itu sampaikan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega sambil tertawa melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya, namun kemudian ia menoleh kesamping merasa sosok lain memandanginya dalam keterdiaman.

"Ayah?" Pria itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum penuh keteduhan, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera memeluknya erat.

"Ayah~" rengek Baekhyun pelan dalam pelukan sang ayah, pria itu tersenyum lagi sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia sayang." Seketika senyuman Baekhyun lenyap tergantikan oleh wajah menahan tangisnya yang merasa terharu atas ucapan sang ayah.

"Kalian adalah kebahagiaanku." Bisik Baekhyun sambil kembali memeluk erat sang ayah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sebuah telepon masuk dan itu adalah klien Baekhyun, untuk itu mereka segera memutuskan untuk pamit dan kembali ke Seoul. Seusai memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar rumah tanpa membiarkan kedua orangtua mereka mengantarkan sampai ke pintu gerbang karena diluar cuaca cukup dingin.

Setelah pintu utama tertutup, Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal berjalan kearah mobil sementara Chanyeol yang membantu membawakan koper Hani meninggalkan benda tersebut untuk menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan menduduki bangku belakang.

"Jangan marah!" ucap Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menepis tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak marah setelah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti tadi, siapapun akan marah atas kebodohan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hani yang berjalan mendekati mobil menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang sedang meminta maaf pada Baekhyun yang marah, kejadian seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk Hani, jadi ia memilih mengalah dan memaklumi pertengkaran suami dan 'sahabat' suaminya itu.

"Biar aku duduk dibelakang." Ucap Hani sambil memasuki mobil tanpa berniat ikut campur. Baekhyun menoleh terkejut namun terlambat untuk protes karena Hani telah menutup pintu mobil, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya namun dihempaskan sekali lagi oleh Baekhyun dan ia memilih segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tepat disamping kemudi.

Chanyeol segera mengambil koper Hani dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu kemudi dan menemukan Baekhyun hanya membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Perjalanan terasa begitu sepi, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Hani yang merasa nyaris mati kebosanan, segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang headset dikedua telinganya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, dan sesekali juga memantau Hani melalui kaca depan. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol merasakan sebuah penyesalan yang besar, dan ia bersyukur karena Hani ikut bersandiwara tadi.

"Kau ingin makan?" tanya Chanyeol kelewat lembut karena rasa bersalahnya yang besar. Tapi Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban, ia masih setia menatap keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun masih enggan untuk menjawab, ia masih kesal oleh tindakan bodoh Chanyeol tadi.

"Baekhyunie?" panggil Chanyeol sambil menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menghempaskan kembali tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, sementara ia tidak berniat menanyakan Hani karena sang istri tengah tertidur lelap di belakang sana.

Ketika mereka sampai tiga jam setelahnya, Baekhyun langsung melenggang memasuki kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sementara Hani dengan wajah mengantuknya berjalan di belakang Chanyeol yang membawa koper miliknya.

"Oppa, apa Baekhyun oppa baik-baik saja?" tanya Hani dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak yakin dengan anggukannya.

"Cobalah bicara padanya! Mungkin dia hanya merasa kesal sesaat." Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa koper milik sang istri masuk ke dalam kamar. Ketika Hani akan merapikan pakaian di dalam kopernya, Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri membuat gerakan Hani terhenti sejenak.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Urusan kami bukanlah urusanmu, setelah ini makanlah, aku akan memesan beberapa makanan untuk kita." Ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar kamar.

"Oppa?" Panggilan sang istri membuat Chanyeol menoleh, ia menatap bingung pada Hani yang hanya tertunduk sambil menggenggam pakaian kotornya tanpa berniat mengeluarkannya dari dalam koper.

"Ya?"

"Oppa, ayo buat anak!" seketika diameter mata Chanyeol melebar, sementara Hani semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam takut akan reaksi Chanyeol yang kemungkinan marah, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa suasana hati Chanyeol sedang buruk, namun bibir bodohnya tak sekalipun bisa dikontrol.

"Hani-ah_"

"Aku tahu oppa tidak akan mau kan? Tapi oppa, bukankah kita sudah pantas memiliki anak? Apa yang membuat oppa ragu? Dan…dan bolehkah aku bertanya?" kini mata Hani dengan takut menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Apa?" suara rendah Chanyeol membuat bulu kuduk Hani merinding, ditambah hembusan angina malam dari jendela kamar mereka.

"A-apa aku tidak menarik? A-apa karena tubuhku yang tidak menarik membuat oppa tidak terlalu suka menyentuhku? E-ibu bilang intensitas bercinta kita terlalu kurang, seharusnya pasangan yang baru menikah bisa melakukan lebih sering dari kita. A-apa karena itu?" Chanyeol menundukan arah pandangnya, saat ini ia lebih memilih menatap lantai ketimbang wajah terluka sang istri.

Chanyeol tahu dirinya brengsek, Chanyeol tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan menikahi gadis sepolos dan sebaik Hani hanya akan membuat keduanya terluka satu sama lain, seharusnya Hani tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki sebrengsek dirinya yang dengan tega mempermainkan perasaanya dan lebih parahnya lagi mempermainkan pernikahan mereka.

Hani bukannya tidak menarik, saat masa sekolah mereka dulu Hani adalah salah satu gadis impian para mahasiswa lain yang sialnya malah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki perasaan pada semua wanita yang ada di dunia.

Saat malam pertama mereka, bahkan Chanyeol harus membiarkan dirinya dibuat mabuk oleh Baekhyun agar bisa meniduri Hani, meskipun itu cukup berhasil namun malam pertama mereka tidak seromantis dan semenantang malam pertama pasangan lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ibanya pada Hani membuat ia harus belajar untuk meniduri gadis itu tanpa pengaruh alkohol ataupun bantuan suplemen lain yang mampu meningkatkan gairahnya, dan itu berhasil meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa sering-sering melakukannya, karena untuk membangunkan singa kepalaran di dalam dirinya sangatlah sulit.

Sejauh ini, seumur hidup ia di dunia satu-satunya yang bisa membangunkan singa kelaparan itu hanya Baekhyun seorang, meskipun puluhan wanita seksi di suguhkan di depannya, meksipun pria-pria telanjang menungging di depannya hasrat bercinta Chanyeol tak akan muncul secepat ia melihat Baekhyun melintas dengan baju tidurnya.

Karena itu Chanyeol tidak bisa meniduri Hani sebanyak yang istrinya inginkan, karena itu membunuh Chanyeol. Selain perasaan berdosa pada sang istri, ia tentu dibayangi oleh perasaan bersalah pada Baekhyun-nya. Kekasihnya yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang ia jamah dan ia sentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Bukan karena itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum setelah berdebat dengan hati dan otaknya.

"Lalu?"

Lagi Chanyeol terdiam, lidahnya seolah kelu bibirnya bahkan enggan untuk terbuka. Situasi ini begitu membunuhnya, jika saja Hani adalah wanita tidak tahu diri, maka Chanyeol akan dengan mudah berkata jika ia gay dan Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya,namun ia tidak bisa karena wanita di depannya ini adalah sosok wanita terbaik setelah ibunya yang ia kenal.

Sosok istri yang tak pernah menuntut banyak selama setahun mereka menikah, sosok kekasih yang begitu pengertian ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan dulu dan mungkin satu-satunya wanita yang menerima kenyataan jika suaminya sangat suka tidur di kamar sahabatnya.

"Aku.. aku hanya belum siap Hani, aku hanya belum siap menjadi seorang ayah." Hani menatap Chanyeol dalam, ada sebuah rasa kecewa disana namun ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Kita bisa mencobanya dulu oppa, kita bersama-sama belajar menjadi orangtua, aku yakin kita bisa." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mendekat dan berjongkok di depan sang istri.

"Ya.. tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini ya? Aku benar-benar belum siap." Lagi, kekecewaan itu menggoroti seluruh perasaan Hani, ia menghela nafas pelan merasakan hangat tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dan ia pun pada akhirnya mengalah, memberikan sebuah anggukan penuh pengertian meskipun di dalam dirinya, rasa egoisnya meraung menginginkan sebuah persetujuan dan rasa malunya pada sang mertua meronta menginginkan keadilan.

"Ya, oppa. Mari kita memilikinya setelah oppa siap. Tapi berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku ketika tubuhku membengkak nanti ya!" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sebuah anggukan dan membiarkan bibirnya dikecup oleh sang istri.

"Ya, oppa tak akan melakukan itu." Hani tersenyum dan kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatianya pada baju-baju kotornya.

"Sana oppa, pergilah! Cepatlah pesankan makanan, aku lapar!" ucap Hani mengusir sang suami dan Chanyeol segera bangkit tanpa perasaan tersinggung sama sekali.

Ketika ia keluar dari dalam kamar ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang juga keluar dari dalam kamar, kening Chanyeol berkerut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sudah berubah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh, Baekhyun memasukan dompetnya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia jinjing tanpa mau melihat Chanyeol.

"Pergi." Ucap Baekhyun hendak berlalu namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kemana?"  
"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" pekik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Sorot mata penuh kekesalan Chanyeol segera berubah menjadi sendu, tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin marah.

"Aku harus pergi! Aku akan pulang sangat larut, atau mungkin aku akan menginap."

"Dimana? Kau pergi dengan siapa? " lagi ucap Chanyeol sambil mengikuti sosok Baekhyun yang mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Teman."

"Baekhyun? Aku mohon!" rengek Chanyeol sambil menahan jaket jeans yang Baekhyun kenakan. Penampilan Baekhyun terlihat begitu nyentrik dan juga riasan diwajahnya membuat Chanyeol dapat menerka dengan mudah kemana sosok itu akan pergi, jika tidak ke pesta temannya maka ia akan pergi ke gay bar atau tempat hiburan lainnya.

"Chanyeol, aku harus pergi!" Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengenakan sepatunya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

…

..

.

Mobil sport Baekhyun terparkir di pinggir jalanan yang cukup gelap, setelah menunjukan kartu keanggotaannya ia dibiarkan masuk oleh dua orang penjaga bertubuh besar.

Suara dentuman musik yang tidak terlalu keras, aroma alkohol serta suasan lampu temaram menyambutnya pertama kali. Ia melangkah masuk melewati beberapa meja pengunjung dan juga beberapa orang yang menari dilantai dansa untuk menuju ke meja bartender.

"Oh, Baekhyunie!" Baekhyun tersenyum pada sosok pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya yang sedang mengocok botol minumannya untuk disuguhkan pada pelanggan terdahulu.

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu akhir-akhir ini." Lagi pria itu membuka pembicaraan dan meletakkan gelas kosong di depan Baekhyun, lalu menuangkan campuran alkohol yang ia buat.

"Seperti biasa, tuan putri." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan meraih gelas kacanya.

"Aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Si pria bartender menoleh kebelakang Baekhyun dan tak menemukan siapapun.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyeringai pelan dan menggeleng.  
"Si bodoh itu sedang sibuk dengan istrinya." Heechul –si pria bartender- terkekeh pelan sambil mengelap meja kerjanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap dengan wajah jengkel pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Kau pikir hanya Chanyeol saja temanku? Aku memiliki banyak teman, aku sudah membuat janji." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum kembali minuman beralkoholnya.

"Biar aku tebak! Minseok?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan Heechul terkekeh lagi.

"Dia bahkan sepupumu, bukan teman."

"Diamlah!" ucap Baekhyun merasa malu dengan ucapan Heechul barusan.

"Baekhyunie!" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Minseok yang telah memeluknya dari belakang, Baekhyun terkekeh dan membiarkan Minseok duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, Hai Hyung!" sapa Minseok pada sosok Heechul, bahkan kedua sempat melakukan jabat tangan ala-ala anak jalanan.

"Seperti biasa?"

"Ya!" Ucap Minseok sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Baekhyun yang meminum minumannya dengan sekali teguk dan meminta diisi ulang lagi.

"Ceritakan!" ucap Minseok. Baekhyun menoleh kesekitar lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu kau mengundang Kris dan Luhan kemari, aku akan menyimpan ceritanya sampai mereka datang." Minseok tersenyum canggung karena ketahuan. Tapi memang mereka terbiasa seperti itu. Meski Minseok, Kris dan Luhan sebenarnya adalah sepupu Chanyeol, namun ketiganya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun terutama Minseok dan Luhan, sementara Kris lebih netral mengingat dialah kakak sepupu tertua diantara kelimanya.

Kehadiran Baekhyun di dunia persaudaraan Chanyeol membuat suasana persaudaraan mereka menjadi lebih hidup. Chanyeol adalah tipikal anak penurut yang sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya untuk belajar dan bermain bersama gitarnya, sementara Kris dan Luhan yang merupakan sepupu termalas adalah yang paling sering merayu Chanyeol untuk ikut bergabung namun si lelaki tinggi selalu menolak. Barulah ketika Baekhyun muncul diantara mereka, suasana menjadi berubah, Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya nakal dan pembangkang dengan otomatis menjadi dekat dengan Luhan dan Kris.

Dan ketiganya pun berhasil mempengaruhi Minseok yang dulu sangat minder untuk bergabung karena postur tubuhnya, berkat Baekhyun lelaki berpipi bakpao yang kini telah berhasil menyusutkan bobot tubuhnya itu pun sudah lebih percaya diri dan memutuskan untuk selalu bergabung , sementara Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus bergabung karena ia harus menjaga Baekhyun dari kedua sepupu nakalnya. Kris dan Luhan.

Selain mereka merupakan anak orang kaya dan terbiasa bebas dari pengawasan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk, kedua kakak beradik itu sangat terobsesi untuk mencarikan Baekhyun kekasih pria yang keren dan mapan yang katanya bisa menghidupi Baekhyun dikemudian hari.

Tidak sedikit kenalan mereka yang di pertemukan dengan Baekhyun, namun selalu berakhir dengan si pria tampan dan mapan yang selalu mendapatkan penolakan karena hati Baekhyun sudah ada yang memiliki, Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol lagi?" tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah kepindahan Baekhyun dan Minseok menuju salah satu meja yang lebih luas di sudut ruangan.

"Kau pikir siapa?" gerutu Minseok yang merasa kesal atas keterlambatan Luhan, sementara Kris tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena adiknya itu memang tipikal yang suka datang paling akhirnya, 'orang penting selalu ditunggu, bukan menuggu' ucapnya tiap kali mendapat omelan atas keterlambatannya dan Kris sudah hapal akan itu.

"Huh, masalah dalam rumah tangga." Lagi Luhan berucap asal sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun yang nampak nyaris dikuasai alkohol.

"Jangan bercanda, kami bahkan belum menikah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara kelelahan dan setengah mabuk. Minseok menahan gelas yang akan diminum Baekhyun, namun Luhan memberikan gelas berisi minuman lain yang langsung diterima Baekhyun.

Minseok mendelik sementara Luhan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Orang patah hati butuh banyak minum."

"Siapa yang patah hati?" Bentak Baekhyun sambil membanting gelasnya diatas meja, Minseok kembali mengelus pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkan lelaki manis itu, sementara Kris hanya menggeleng sejenak menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membawa patung berjalan kemari?" ucapan Kris membuat ketiga orang lainnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria berpakaian kerja berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, Sehunie~" Luhan bangkit dan merangkul lengan kekasihnya, lalu membawanya bergabung membuat Kris dan Minseok membuang wajah mereka kesal.

Bukannya iri, namun mereka memiliki peraturan sejak dulu 'tak ada orang lain dalam family time' yang berarti selain keluarga tidak boleh bergabung, termasuk pacar. Mereka telah memegang prinsip itu bertahun-tahun lamanya, hingga Luhan mengacaukan segalanya.

Dua tahun lalu ia mengenalkan Sehun pada mereka, awalnya semua menerima dengan baik namun setiap saat pertemuan mereka Luhan selalu membawa kekasihnya membuat yang lain menjadi kesal.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika melanggar suatu prinsip, namun sikap angkuh Sehun membuat yang lainnya geram, serta sifat sok manja Luhan yang membuat semuanya semakin geram.

Pernah sekali Chanyeol membentak Luhan karena hal itu, namun kemudian Luhan yang tidak terima menyerang balik.

" _Kau sendiri? Kau juga membawa pacar kan kesini? Lalu apa bedanya? Hanya Baekhyun saja beruntung karena dia masuk dalam anggota klub kita."_ Bentak Luhan saat itu, bahkan membuat semuanya bingung dengan 'klub' yang ia maksud, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak pernah membentuk klub ataupun perkumpulan lainnya.

Namun dari semua itu yang menjadi masalah adalah ucapan Luhan tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan mereka membenarkan hal itu, sejak saat itu tak ada yang bisa melarang Luhan membawa kekasihnya.

Kris dan Minseok pun telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, bahkan Kris telah menikah dengan seorang designer cantik bermarga Jung dan Minseok memiliki kekasih seorang penyanyi café bernama Jimin. Tapi mereka tak pernah mengajak pasangan mereka sesering Luhan, karena bagi mereka waktu bersama saudara jauh lebih penting.

"Hai, Oh!" sapa Kris tanpa minat dan Sehun hanya mengedikan kedua alisnya, lihat! Sungguh angkuh.

Luhan tersenyum senang, bergelantung manja pada lengan kekasihnya dan sesekali membisikan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, karena tak seorang pun bisa menebak melalui wajah datar Sehun, bahkan Kris pernah berkata 'bahkan jika Luhan berkata dirinya hamil pun Sehun tak akan menunjukan ekspresi terkejut' dan ucapan itu berhasil menimbulkan gelak tawa diantara semuanya.

Kembali pada Baekhyun, ia hanya tersenyum dalam diam sambil menatap kemesraan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kalian beruntung." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, merebahkan kepalanya dan membantali tangannya. Matanya menatap penuh kekaguman pada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

"Kau beruntung Luhan, hubungan kalian direstui. Kau beruntung Sehun, keluargamu adalah keluarga terpandang." Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barulah kening Sehun mengernyit sejenak, hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali.

"Heuh! Kau pikir dengan status calon pewaris yang aku miliki dan status yang Luhan miliki hubungan kami menjadi lebih mudah?" Minseok menatap jijik kearah Sehun karena ucapannya yang begitu dingin, padahal semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun butuh dihibur saat ini.

"Ya. Kalian bisa dengan mudah berkata pada orang-orang, tanpa takut kehilangan apapun. Sementara aku dan Chanyeol? Heuh…. Tidak adil.." gerutu Baekhyun di tengah sisa kesadarannya.

"Kau pikir_" Luhan melarang Sehun bicara lagi melihat bagaimana wajah bersedih Baekhyun, bahkan pria mungil itu kini menitikan air matanya sambil menatap gelas kosong di depannya.

"Seandainya aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu…seandainya hatiku tak pernah memilihnya, seandainya aku tak menerima pernyataan cintanya…" ucapan Baekhyun mulai ngelantur, namun semua tahu bahwa itu adalah ucapan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ada apa lagi kini?" tanya Luhan. Minseok menghela nafas dan Kris memilih untuk membuang wajahnya kearah pengunjung yang sedang menari dilantai dansa.

"Chanyeol nyaris membongkar hubungan mereka." Luhan menghela nafas lalu menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Baekhyunieku yang malang, dasar si idiot itu! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sepupu bodoh sepertinya. Apa bibi pernah terpleset ketika hamil Chanyeol? Hingga otak pria itu tergeser?" gerutu Luhan kesal.

"Itu bukan tindakan yang bodoh, setiap orang memiliki batas kesabarannya masing-masing. _He's not an idiot, but a gentleman_." Tak ada yang memprotes ucapan Sehun, karena semua tahu jika itu adalah benar.

…

..

.

Chanyeol nampak serius membaca buku dipangkuannya, sementara Hani telah tertidur sejak tadi. Meski mata pria itu pada tulisan didepannya, namun fokusnya sepenuhnya ada pada Baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30 malam namun Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali, ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi dan Chanyeol tak tahu kemana kekasihnya itu pergi. Berbagai pemikiran negatif bermunculan membuat Chanyeol meremas halaman bukunya dengan kesal.

Hani terbangun karena dengusan kekesalan Chanyeol yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia mendapati sang suami bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan wajah frustasi.

"Oppa?" ucap Hani dengan suara seraknya, Chanyeol menoleh sejenak namun tak memberikan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidurlah!" ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah sang istri. Hani mendekat, mengelus dada Chanyeol membawa pria itu untuk berbaring. Perlahan Chanyeol menuruti, ia membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Hani memeluknya dan perlahan pula Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Chanyeol akhirnya terbangun lagi dari tidurnya karena bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Ia membuka mata dan melirik jam dimana waktu hampir menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Chanyeol menyikap selimutnya dan segera menuju pintu depan.

Disana Baekhyun dengan keadaan setengah sadar membuka sepatunya menggunakan bantuan kakinya, lalu dengan mata setengah tertutup meletakkan kunci mobilnya secara acak diatas meja.

Chanyeol masih disana dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan rahanganya mengeras saat Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Darimana kau?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bertemu dengan teman."

"Sampai selarut ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk manja dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol namun tangannya ditahan.

"Chanyeol, please! Aku lelah." Rengek Baekhyun dan mencoba menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol namun ia tak memiliki tenaga.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia segera menyeret Baekhyun memasuki kamar yang lebih kecil.

"Aku pun lelah Baekhyun, akupun lelah menunggumu pulang. Aku lelah mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang sakit akibat cengkraman Chanyeol hanya melirik sosok itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau bisa berhenti melakukannya jika kau ingin."

Tsk!  
Topik ini lagi.

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, tapi ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun dalam pengaruh alkohol. Untuk itu ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membantu lelaki itu untuk melepas jaketnya, lalu melepas celana jeans ketatnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur.

Setelah Baekhyun siap dengan pakaian tidurnya, Chanyeol membawa sosok itu duduk diatas meja rias. Mata sang pria menyapu seluruh isi meja rias Baekhyun yang terdapat banyak kosmetik disana, hingga ia mengambil sebotol pembersih make up.

Perlahan menuangkan isinya ke dalam kapas dan membersihkan make up sang kekasih. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Baekhyun membuat ia tahu pasti kebiasaan lelaki itu sebelum tidur, dan omelan-omelan pagi yang lebih pendek dipagi hari jika jerawat tumbuh diwajahnya karena lupa membersihkan make up.

Setelah yakin bersih, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mandi. Mendudukan sosok itu diatas kloset, dan membasuh wajah Baekhyun dengan air dan sabun.

"Kau ingin pipis?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan Chanyeol membilas wajah berbusanya.

"Ayo sikat gigimu!" Baekhyun menggeleng dan menolak sikat gigi yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Tidak." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah, ia meletakkan kembali sikat gigi Baekhyun lalu mengelap wajah Baekhyun dengan handuk dan menggendong tubuh ringan itu kembali keatas ranjang.

Selimut tebal telah melapisi tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat. Aroma alkohol kembali tercium, namun Chanyeol seolah mengabaikannya.

Ketika akan meninggalkan Baekhyun, tarikan kecil di baju tidurnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun setengah mengantuk menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan pergi!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku tinggal?" Baekhyun mengangguk manja. Meski Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang dibawah pengaruh alkohol , namun ia sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya.

Chanyeol bergabung ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol kembali.

"Besok pagi jangan marah lagi ya?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk kembali tubuh ringkih itu, berulang kali ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menggeliat sementara dirinya hanya terkikik kecil.

Kedua mata itu perlahan tertutup, seiring dengan pintu mereka yang juga perlahan tertutup, meninggalkan siluet seorang wanita yang perlahan menghilang tertelan kegelapan setelah pintu kamar tertutup rapat.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Halooo semuaaa…

Apa kabar? Wkwkwkwk…

Gak mau ngomong panjang, cuma mau bilang maaf karena updatenya lama baaanggeeeett dan maaf kalo chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk antusiasnya atas ff receh ini ya, ini ff kedua aku yang dapat jumlah review sebanyak ini hanya dengan dua chapter wkwkwkw… bukannya apa-apa dan bukan berpatokan sama jumlah review, sumpah beneran deh karena bagiku review itu cuma bonus atas apa yang udah aku kerjain jadi aku gak terlalu mempermasalahkan jumlah tapi kalo isinya jelas dong apalagi yang kadang nyelekit wkwkwkw cuma setiap author itu pasti punya jumlah bayangan lah, dan kalo itu 10 x lipat diatasnya jelas dong seneng wkwkwkw.. dan karena itu aku pingin kalian tahu kalo aku kaget dan juga terharu sama kalian.

Sekali lagi makasi ya untuk komentar kalian dan juga udah setia nunggu Pistol e Rose. Semoga chapter ini membalas penantian kalian.

Akhir kata Salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan ya. Hehehhe.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 4

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **others**

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengernyit sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit, denyutan-denyutan kecil bagai tertusuk jarum. Ia menggeram sejenak dan melihat sekitar, mata sayunya menatap kearah jam dinding dan ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi.

Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol muncul dari sana, bola mata Baekhyun terbuka lebih lebar. Ia memang mabuk semalam namun ia tak melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol akibat ulah lelaki jangkung itu. Sikap Baekhyun yang segera membuang wajahnya ketika mata mereka bertemu membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa lelakinya masihlah merajuk.

"Hari ini tidak usah datang ke kantor, kau butuh istirahat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju meja di samping ranjang dan meletakkan sebuah baskom berisi air dan handuk. Baekhyun masih membuang wajahnya ketika tangannya ditarik pelan oleh Chanyeol dan sensasi dingin dikulitnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Ayo bersihkan dirimu!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa mandi sendiri." Sahut Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun yang lain, mengecup punggung tangan putih itu dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya.

"Jangan seperti ini, sayang!" bisik Chanyeol pelan menatap lekat pada wajah Baekhyun yang setia memandang pada sprei di bawahnya. Baekhyun akhirnya kembali berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, meski sedikit tersentuh namun ia masih ingin marah lebih lama lagi untuk memberi Chanyeol pelajaran.

"Kau sebaiknya bekerja, ini sudah siang kau akan terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, tak lupa memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada tuan Shin." Baekhyun mendelik dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol membuat wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau pikir itu perusahaan milik ayahmu? Chanyeol jika kau seperti ini terus kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu_"

"Aku memilih kehilangan pekerjaan daripada kehilanganmu." Bibir Baekhyun terkatup kembali mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap lekat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Baekhyun, ia tahu bahwa kemarahan Baekhyun telah surut.

"Ayo bangun, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan!" Baekhyun menggeleng masih mencoba mempertahankan sisi egoisnya namun tarikan pelan dari Chanyeol membuatnya terduduk.

"Hani sudah berangkat?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membiarkan Chanyeol menyingkirkan selimut tebal ditubuhnya.

"Aku rasa sudah, aku tak sempat memeriksa ke kamar tadi, aku baru saja bangun ketika kau melihatku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tadi." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memasukan kakinya ke dalam sendal rumah yang Chanyeol pakaikan untuknya.

Dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing Baekhyun berpegangan pada sisi lengan Chanyeol sementara lengan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat. Mereka berjalan menuju dapur sambil sesekali Baekhyun mencubit tangan Chanyeol yang bermain disekitar pinggulnya.

Tak!

Suara dentingan di dapur membuat keduanya menoleh dan betapa mereka terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang dengan sebuah spatula ditangannya.

"Ibu?" wanita itu terdiam di tempat tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dan matanya jatuh pada jemari Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggul Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Hani menutup mata lelahnya sambil bersandar pada kursi bus, membiarkan rasa kantuk menyerangnya sebelum akhirnya suara dua orang wanita mengganggu acara beristirahatnya.

"Ya, itu sangat manjur. Suamiku tak pernah pulang malam lagi sejak aku mengikuti kelas itu." Telinga Hani secara otomatis mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak lelah? Bukankah kau harus mengurus ketiga anakmu bagaimana bisa kau mengikuti kelas itu?" suara wanita lainnya menimpali.

"Hah, kau ini. Tentu saja ketika semua anakku sudah aku antar ke sekolah baru aku mengikuti kelas itu. Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut, jika kau ikut akan menguntungkan bagiku karena aku akan mendapatkan potongan 10 %." Hani menoleh kesamping dan mendapati dua orang wanita sedang mengobrol.

"Apa itu sungguh-sungguh berhasil?" pertanyaan Hani membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh terkejut dan setelahnya salah satu dari mereka mengangguk cepat. Hani tersenyum dan kedua wanita itu ikut tersenyum canggung.

…

..

.

Nyonya Park menyantap makanan dipiringnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau belum menjawab ibu, kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berkedip lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku terlalu lelah bekerja ibu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah tersenyumnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Nyonya Park menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melirik Chanyeol.

"Dan kau kenapa tidak bekerja?" kali ini Chanyeol yang mengedipkan matanya sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Aku menemani Baekhyun ibu, ibu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana anak ibu yang satu ini saat sedang sakit?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan dengusan kesal sambil menyepak pelan kaki Chanyeol dibawah meja dan Chanyeol membalasnya pelan. Interaksi itu membuat Nyonya Park menghentikan acara makannya.

"Oh ya, ibu kapan datang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? " Tanya Chanyeol tanpa memasang wajah bersalahnya. Nyonya Park menatap putranya sejenak lalu beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…." Wanita itu menjeda ucapannya.

"Apa kau sering tidur dikamar Baekhyun setelah kau menikah?" keduanya tercekat, Baekhyun meremas tangannya kuat-kuat sementara Chanyeol hanya berusaha menelan ludahnya yang terasa panas.

"Ibu_"

"Aku pulang." Suara nyaring itu mengalihkan ketiganya. Di depan pintu berdiri Hani dengan beberapa barang belanjaan.

"Oh menantuku kenapa sudah pulang?" Tanya Nyonya Park sambil membantu gadis itu membawa belanjaannya.

"Karena aku tak ingin ibu kesepian disini." Sahut Hani sambil berjalan memasuki rumah. Ketika memasuki ruang tengah ia berhenti sejenak mendapati dua orang yang ia kenal sedang duduk dengan wajah pucat. Wajah datarnya yang sempat terlihat dalam hitungan detik kembali menjadi ceria.

"Oppa, apa Baekhyun oppa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hani sambil berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi yang lebih tua.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sudah pulang?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya dan gadis itu melirik suaminya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk cepat.

"Aku meminta izin pada atasanku, bersyukur karena dia akan segera menikah jadi dia berubah menjadi malaikat akhir-akhir ini." Sahut Hani lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kursi di samping kursi ibu mertuanya.

Nyonya Park datang sambil meletakkan sebuah piring disamping Hani membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian jika ibu memang berencana berkunjung kemari, aku terburu-buru saat berangkat bekerja tadi." Lagi Hani hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Ibu akan menginap?" Tanya Chanyeol wasdapa dan ibunya hanya berdecih pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka ibu menginap dan mengacaukan malammu bersama Hani?" Tanya Nyonya Park dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan begitu_"

"Ibu akan menginap, dan ibu akan tidur bersama Baekhyunie, jadi kau masih bisa bermesraan bersama istrimu." Hani tersenyum malu sambil menyiku ibu mertuanya sementara Chanyeol membeku ditempat dan Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kepalaku masih sakit jadi aku akan tidur lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Ibu sudah membuatkanmu sup untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalamu, jadi minumlah dulu sebelum kau kembali tidur." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar. Selama perjalanan ia terus mengerutkan keningnya, kehadiran ibunya secara tiba-tiba terasa janggal baginya dan entah mengapa ia merasa sikap wanita itu sedikit dingin terhadapnya.

Tidak mau memikirkan hal yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, Baekhyun memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ponselnya berdering dan nama sang sekretaris terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak enak badan hari ini, jadi bisakah kau mengurus semuanya untukku? Baiklah.. terima kasih banyak." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan menutup matanya.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak, sebuah rasa takut kembali menghantuinya, ia benar-benar merasakan sikap ibu Chanyeol sedikit dingin padanya dan ia takut kehilangan kasih sayang wanita itu.

….

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Ting Tong_

 _Suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan oleh sosok mungil berseragam SMA yang terlihat berantakan membuat pintu itu terbuka tak lama kemudian. Seorang wanita cantik muncul membuat senyum merekah si lelaki mungil tercetak._

" _Halo Nyonya, aku Byun Baekhyun. Teman satu kelompok putra anda. Ini rumah Park Chanyeol benar?" wanita itu menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan lalu mengangguk pelan._

" _Iya benar."_

" _Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan rumahnya. Anda tahu? Dia hanya memberikan nama gang rumahnya tanpa mau memberikan nomer rumah kalian, jadi aku harus berkeliling dan bertanya pada setiap orang yang kutemui dan itu melelahkan." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa memperhatikan tata kramanya. Melihat tatapan bingung wanita di depannya Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lebar._

" _Hehehe… anda pasti merasa asing denganku bukan? Aku ini sebenarnya terpaksa menjadi teman sekelompok putra anda dan juga ia yang memaksaku untuk datang kerumahnya dan mengerjakan tugas ini bersama, jadi Nyonya yang cantik apakah aku boleh menemui Park Chanyeol." Nyonya Park mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Ketika ia menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun berusaha membuka sepatunya wanita itu terkejut._

" _Pakailah! Aku kebetulan baru saja mencuci seluruh sendal dirumah ini." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu kembali membuka sepatunya dan berjalan dengan kaki yang telanjang._

" _Lantai rumah anda begitu bersih aku tak mungkin membiarkan sepatu jelekku mengotorinya." Nyonya Park tersenyum entah mengapa ia merasa sosok di depannya sungguh lucu._

" _Duduklah! Aku akan memanggilkan Chanyeol, sejak pulang tadi ia hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar, ia pasti sedang bermesraan dengan Monalisa." Alis Baekhyun terangkat mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya._

" _Kekasihnya?" Nyonya Park tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan._

" _Gitar kesayangannya."_

" _Oh, aku baru tahu itu."_

" _Tunggu sebentar ya, Baekhyunie!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu, ia mengangguk lalu memilih duduk dengan pelan tak ingin merusak sofa indah dan empuk milik keluarga Park._

 _Mata kecilnya melihat sekeliling, rumah Chanyeol begitu nyaman untuknya tidak seperti rumah pamannya yang sempit, pengap dan berbau alcohol dan asap rokok. Ia melompat-lompat pelan diatas sofa itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah dehaman membuat ia menoleh._

 _Si wajah angkuh berdiri dianak tangga teratas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya membuat wajah berbinar Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar._

" _Ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol layaknya seorang bos dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya kesal hanya bisa bangkit dan mengikuti langkah lelaki tinggi. Jika bukan karena nilai ia enggan untuk melakukannya._

 _Ketika memasuki kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi lain yang membuat hatinya merasa nyaman. Aroma yang menyeruak ketika pintu dibuka begitu maskulin dan desain kamar Chanyeol merupakan desain kamar impiannya dengan berbagai poster band luar negeri yang tidak ia kenal._

" _Ibu, keluarlah!" ucap Chanyeol ketika ibunya merapikan ranjangnya. Baekhyun berdecak sambil melempar tasnya diatas meja belajar Chanyeol._

" _Biar aku bantu, nyonya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu wanita itu dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Tidak usah! Bibi hanya senang akhirnya Chanyeol membawa temannya pulang." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut dan si lelaki jangkung hanya membuat wajahnya dan berjalan kearah meja belajarnya._

" _Benarkah? Tapi setauku Chanyeol itu populer disekolah." Nyonya Park lagi-lagi tersenyum._

" _Tapi ia tak pernah membiarkan temannya pulang."_

" _Mungkin ia takut jika temannya bertemu dengan anda." Nyonya Park membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun._

" _Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat galak?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum._

" _Karena anda begitu cantik, jadi Chanyeol takut jika mereka berpikir jika Chanyeol bukan anak anda!"_

" _Hahaha… kau ini lucu sekali." Baekhyun kembali tersentak ketika elusan ia dapatkan di pipinya. Sebenarnya wajah Chanyeol dan ibunya begitu mirip hanya saja Baekhyun enggan untuk mengatakan jika Chanyeol itu tampan._

" _Ibu keluarlah!" ucap Chanyeol lagi diselingi rengekan samar. Nyonya Park mengangguk lalu membawa pakaian kotor Chanyeol keluar._

" _Kau ingin dibuatkan apa Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya cepat di depan dada._

" _Tidak usah repot-repot Nyonya!"_

" _Tidak masalah, dan panggil aku bibi! Itu akan terasa lebih baik." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ketika pintu di tutup Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun._

" _Bagus, selain pembuat masalah ternyata kau penjilat yang handal." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol tajam atas hinaan laki-laki itu, sejak bertemu dengan sosok itu mereka bagaikan kucing dan tikus yang tidak pernah akur._

" _Ya, aku memang handal dalam menjilat. Kau ingin melihatku menjilat?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan sebelum otaknya mencerna ucapan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil di depannya telah menjilat jempolnya dengan gerakan seduktif yang membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri._

" _Aku menjilat seperti ini, dan menghisap seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian memasukan jempolnya ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol yang sempat terdiam akhirnya tersadar dan berdeham sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil buku pelajaran yang mereka perlukan dan membantingnya di depan Baekhyun._

" _Ayo kerjakan agar waktuku tak terbuang banyak!" Baekhyun segera mengikuti Chanyeol duduk diatas karpet di kamarnya namun bukannya mengambil buku matanya malah sibuk menjelajah kamar milik Chanyeol._

" _Apa itu Monalisa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa dan menunjuk sebuah gitar berwarna coklat yang terpajang disudut ruangan. Chanyeol menggertakan giginya sambil menutup matanya, ia tahu bahwa ibunya telah membuka rahasianya._

" _Diam dan kerjakan!" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu lalu mencoba membaca soal di depanya, lima menit membaca ia akhirnya menguap lebar._

" _Ini membosankan, ah bolehkah aku memainkan Monalisa?" Belum sempat Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun telah bangkit dan berlari kesudut ruangan._

" _Jangan!" Baekhyun yang telah memegang gitar Chanyeol menoleh terkejut._

" _Letakkan!" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan malah memeluk gitar Chanyeol._

" _Aku bilang letakkan!" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap waspada._

" _Jika aku tidak mau?"_

" _Aku mohon!"_

" _Tapi aku ingin mencobanya."_

 _Jreng!_

 _Baekhyun terkikik ketika mendengar suara sumbang dari petikan gitarnya, Chanyeol bangkit dan hendak mencegah namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun memetik senar gitarnya dengan sembarangan._

" _Aku memperingatimu, letakkan_"_

 _Tak!_

 _Keduanya membulatkan mata ketika salah satu senar putus. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut dan segera meletakkan gitarnya pelan. Chanyeol yang merasa begitu marah melangkah tergesa dan langsung menarik kerah baju Baekhyun. Mata melotot Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa takut dan bersalah._

" _Ma-maafkan aku….a-aku tidak bermaksud." Suara bergetar Baekhyun entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol meregangkan tarikannya, ia tak pernah melihat wajah menyesal Baekhyun selama ia mengenal sosok itu dan sorot tatapan lembut yang baru saja ia lihat membuat Chanyeol tersentak sejenak._

 _PRANG!_

" _Ibu?" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlari keluar kamar, disusul oleh Baekhyun yang berlari dibelakang. Ketika menuju dapur keduanya dikejutkan dengan api yang membara diatas kompor._

" _Ibu?" Chanyeol yang panik terlihat semakin panik saat apinya membesar dan ibunya yang berusaha mematikan. Baekhyun menoleh sekitar dan segera mengambil sebuah lap dan membasahinya dengan air. Ia mendekati kompor dan menutup hidungnya yang terkena kepulan asap. Kedua sosok lainnya nampak cemas dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun, dan tak lama asap itu mulai menghilang menyisakan Baekhyun yang terbatuk di depan kompor yang apinya telah padam._

" _Kau tak apa-apa?" Nyonya Park menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyeretnya menjauhi kompor, Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya tersenyum memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berisi noda kehitaman akibat elusan dari tangannya yang terkena noda hitam dari wajan yang ia singkirkan._

" _Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini karena pamanku yang pemabuk selalu lupa mematikan kompor." Ucapnya tanpa beban, namun pengakuan itu malah membuat kedua orang di depannya merasa iba terutama Chanyeol._

" _Ibu akan membereskan ini, Chanyeol kau pinjamkan baju untuk Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun menuju ke kamarnya._

" _Lepaskan! Kau ini tidak tahu apa jika tanganmu itu sangat besar." Chanyeol yang merasa kesal karena tangannya dihempaskan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika lelaki berandalan seperti Baekhyun memiliki kulit yang begitu sensitif._

 _Tanpa bicara Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian yang menurutnya kecil._

" _Pakailah!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal namun mengambil pakaian yang Chanyeol lempar keatas ranjangnya. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Baekhyun membuka kancing seragamnya tepat di depannya dan matanya tak bisa berkedip saat melihat tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun terpampang di depannya namun sebuah noda kebiruan cukup luas berada di perutnya._

" _Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesadaran Chanyeol kembali ketika Baekhyun akan membuka celananya._

" _Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja mengganti celanaku."_

" _Lakukan di dalam kamar mandi, kenapa kau mempertontonkan tubuh kekurangan gizimu itu?" Baekhyun menggeram lalu berjalan dengan kesal kearah kamar mandi. Ketika bantingan pintu terdengar Chanyeol memilih merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan entah kenapa rasa penasarannya semakin besar pada noda kebiruan di perut Baekhyun._

 _Pintu terbuka dan mata Chanyeol beralih kesana, dimana Baekhyun berdiri dengan kaos kebesarannya dan juga celana yang lelaki pendek itu coba tahan._

" _Pakaianmu ukuran raksasa, ini menelan tubuhku."_

" _Itu karena tubuhmu yang terlalu kecil." Baekhyun menggeram dan berjalan dengan susah payah, melihat itu Chanyeol bangkit lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok di depan lelaki itu dan menarik tali celana yang Baekhyun kenakan dan mengikatnya, meski tetap terlihat kebesaran setidaknya celana itu masih mampu menggantung di pinggul yang lebih pendek tanpa perlu dipegang. Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, ia menarik sisa kaosnya dan mengikatnya kebelakang membuat kaos itu terlihat lebih menyatu dengan tubuh ramping Baekhyun._

" _Aku terlihat aneh."_

" _Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo kembali kerjakan!" Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah malas dan duduk kembali ditempatnya yang semula. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan lagi matanya membulat saat paha Baekhyun terlihat karena celana kebesaran Chanyeol merosot dari kakinya._

" _Duduk dengan benar! Kau bukan preman!" Baekhyun berdecih dan memperbaiki duduknya._

" _Ini untuk anak-anak yang baik." Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Nyonya Park berjalan dengan nampan ditangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar merasakan sikap hangat dari Nyonya Park._

" _Woah, terima kasih bibi."_

" _Sama-sama, dan oh, tunggu sebentar." Nyonya Park yang telah meletakkan nampannya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan membersihkan noda kehitaman di pipi lelaki itu dengan tangannya. Baekhyun seketika membeku ditempat, perlakuan wanita itu membuat air matanya nyaris keluar._

" _Nah, sudah bersih." Baekhyun membalas senyuman wanita di depannya dengan wajah menahan seluruh emosi di hatinya, dan hal itu berhasil ditangkap Chanyeol._

" _Untung ada kau, jika tidak maka rumah ini akan terbakar."_

" _Memangnya bibi ingin membuat apa?"_

" _Bibi ingin membuat kue yang bibi lihat di majalah, tapi karena lalai semuanya jadi sia-sia." Melihat wajah bersedih Nyonya Park membuat Baekhyun merasa iba._

" _Benarkah? Jadi bibi suka membuat kue? Aku ingin sekali melihat cara membuat kue." Mata Nyonya Park kembali berbinar._

" _Kau mau? Ah sejak dulu aku selalu mengharapkan seseorang yang mau menemaniku memasak, karena itu aku selalu meminta Chanyeol mencari kekasih dan menemaniku memasak."_

" _Mulai sekarang bibi tak usah repot-repot meminta Chanyeol mencari kekasih, karena aku yang akan melakukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum dan ketika melirik Chanyeol lelaki jangkung itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dalam._

" _Benarkah? Kau mau melakukannya?"_

" _Tentu, mari kita memasak bersama bi. Aku akan datang setiap akhir pekan kemari."_

" _Jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa datang setiap hari, nanti biar Chanyeol yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Chanyeol mengernyit semakin dalam namun tak ingin merusak kesenangan ibunya._

" _Apa aku boleh?"_

" _Tentu saja, datanglah kemari sebanyak yang kau inginkan Baekhyunie. Aku akan menerimanya dengan tangan lebar." Nyonya Park berucap sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya._

" _Sekarang berikan aku sebuah pelukan selamat datang!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Nyonya Park._

" _Selamat datang di keluarga Park, Baekhyunie." Baekhyun terkikik sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, dan entah momen itu berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua mata Chanyeol dan tanpa ia mengerti amarahnya reda begitu saja._

" _Terima kasih bi."_

 _Sejak saat itu setiap harinya Baekhyun akan pulang bersama Chanyeol dan selalu menemani Nyonya Park untuk memasak bahkan setiap akhir pekan ia akan menemani wanita itu untuk berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari mereka._

….

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh tanpa ia sadari, kenangan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Nyonya Park tiba-tiba terlintas di ingatannya dan rasa takut kehilangan kasih sayang itu menghantuinya.

"Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun mengusap cepat air matanya dan segera menoleh kearah pintu dimana Nyonya Park berjalan masuk dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Ini minumlah!" Baekhyun segera mengambil duduk dengan perlahan dan menatap wanita yang kini duduk di depannya sambil meraih sebuah mangkuk kecil di atas nakas.

"Terima kasih bu." Baekhyun meminumnya dengan sebuah kernyitan di dahi karena rasanya yang pahit dan sebelum dirinya muntah, ibunya telah memasukan sebuah permen manis ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa tersentuh dengan kasih sayang wanita di depannya.

"Bu." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyayangiku seperti anakmu." Nyonya Park mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang tidurlah! Kau harus kembali sehat agar perusahaanmu tidak terbengkalai." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya ketika Nyonya Park menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya.

"Bisakah ibu tinggal?" Nyonya Park mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut dan memutuskan berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang dibalas pelukan oleh yang lebih kecil.

"Tidurlah bayi besar!" Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil menikmati elusan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Bu, jangan pernah membuangku seperti kedua orangtuaku lakukan ya?" Elusan Nyonya Park terhenti dan ia mengecup kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Tak akan ada yang sanggup membuang anak manis sepertimu." Tarikan lembut dipipinya membuat Baekhyun tertawa, dan tawa lembut itu membuat sosok Chanyeol yang hendak masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun hanya mampu mematung di tempatnya. Ia sangat tahu betapa Baekhyun menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar miliknya ia mendapati Hani sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil menatap postur tubuhnya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hani menoleh sambil menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku ingin membentuk postur tubuhku." Chanyeol mengambil duduk disisi ranjang sambil memperhatikan istrinya.

"Bagian mana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Hani membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Disini dan disini." Kemudian beralih pada bagian bokongnya. Chanyeol tertawa geli sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia bangkit dan mengusak rambut wanita di depannya.

"Untuk apa melakukan hal seperti itu? Kau hanya akan membuat tubuhmu lelah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hani terdiam sejenak dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah kekecewaan menghampiri dirinya.

"Agar oppa tidak melihat kearah wanita lain, selain diriku." Seketika langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan ia menoleh sambil dengan cepat memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya." Hani memasang wajah penasaran lalu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Oppa janji?" Chanyeol menatap jemari Hani lalu mengaitkannya.

"Ya, aku berjanji tak akan melihat kearah wanita lain." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

" _Karena mataku hanya tertuju pada satu lelaki saja."_ Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ya, oppa tak akan melihat kearah wanita lain, tapi mungkin lelaki lain." Ucap Hani sambil berjalan mengambil pakaian kotornya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya sebagai sebuah lelucon.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja makan sambil memeriksa pesan dari anak buah ataupun kliennya sementara tiga orang lainnya sedang sibuk di dapur dengan kegiatan baru mereka membuat kue sekaligus menyiapkan untuk makan malam nanti.

Chanyeol berdiri disana membaur dengan para wanita untuk membuat adonan sementara dua wanita lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mata Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak serius dengan ponselnya, terkadang ia pun tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun ataupun ketika lelaki itu salah mengetik huruf.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk sosok itu dalam dekapannya, namun keberadaan istri dan ibunya membuat harapannya kandas begitu saja. Barulah ketika Baekhyun bangkit dengan langkah malasnya menuju ruang tengah, Chanyeol pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik dua orang yang sedang memunggunginya.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika mendapati Baekhyun berbaring tengkurap diatas sofa dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik di layar ponselnya. Mata Chanyeol bergerak naik turun seperti sebuah mesin _scan_ dan berhenti tepat di bantalan pantat milik Baekhyun yang nampak begitu penuh dan bulat dibalik celana pendeknya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil memekik tertahan.

"Chanyeol, kau gila!" Baekhyun berbisik namun nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Ssst… Jangan berisik!" Baekhyun meronta agar Chanyeol segera turun dari tubuhnya, namun lelaki jangkung itu malah mengecup perpotongan lehernya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan! Kau menggali lubangmu sendiri! Kau tahu secepat apa dirimu terangsang kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan lagi mengecup leher Baekhyun.

"Ralat! Hanya olehmu."

"Diam! Sekarang turun dari tubuhku bodoh!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Chanyeol, jangan bodoh!" Chanyeol tak menjawab malah menggerakan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun ingin melawan namun gerakannya terbatas, dan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam belahan pantatnya barulah ia bergerak panik karena mimpi buruk baru saja dimulai.

"Chanyeol… jangan seperti ini!" Chanyeol masih tak menjawab, dan kebisuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. Baekhyun benar-benar mengenal watak keras kepala Chanyeol, namun tidak dalam situasi seperti saat ini.

Ibu dan istrinya sedang ada di rumah beberapa meter dari mereka dan Chanyeol dengan beraninya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Baekhyun hanya takut jika mereka ketahuan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak.

Bahkan kini lelaki itu dengan mudahnya menurunkan celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng, hal yang Chanyeol lakukan sungguh keterlaluan. Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin disentuh oleh kekasihnya, namun waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat. Baekhyun merengek ketika Chanyeol mencoba memasukan miliknya.

"Chanyeol aku mohon!" rengeknya namun Chanyeol seolah tuli. Ia menghisap telinga bagian belakang Baekhyun lalu beralih pada tengkuk lelaki cantik itu.

"Chan…ugh!" Baekhyun tak bisa lagi bicara selain menenggelamkan suaranya pada bantalan sofa. Chanyeol telah mendapatkan keinginannya, ia telah berhasil memasukkan miliknya pada lubang milik Baekhyun.

Hani menoleh dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol di tempatnya, tak lama Nyonya Park ikut menoleh dan keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Kemana perginya?" Tanya Nyonya Park dan Hani menggeleng pelan. Nyonya Park melepaskan slop tangannya dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur untuk mencari sosok putranya yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol?"

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat dan tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar suara panggilan ibu mereka yang seolah mendekat. Ia merengek sekali pada Chanyeol namun lelaki itu masih bergerak diatas tubuhnya mengejar kenikmatan.

"Chanyeol~" Lagi rengekan Baekhyun layangkan sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya akibat hentakan keras Chanyeol yang menumbuk tepat pada titik ternikmatnya.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?" Nyonya Park masih berjalan menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan ruang tengah dan nalurinya membawanya melangkah pada ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol?"

Tak ada sahutan disana, dimana ruang tengah nampak begitu sepi bahkan tak ada siapapun yang menempati sofa. Nyonya Park mengernyit sejenak karena ia yakin mendengar suara dari dalam sana. Setelahnya ia berjalan keluar dan menuju ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima pangutan dari bibir Chanyeol lalu setelahnya bersandar pad arak besar yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam ketika tautan mereka masilah erat dibawah sana, Chanyeol seolah enggan untuk menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mata basahnya dan menatap pada langit-langit ruangan sementara Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dalam diam. Sebersit rasa bersalah tersirat diwajahnya, namun jika ia mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk membuat keduanya tertangkap basah ia menghapus rasa itu. Merasakan pergerakan dari pinggul Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar dan menatap wajah kekasihnya dalam.

Berharap Chanyeol masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak mengajak mereka bercinta di saat ada ibu dan juga Hani yang masih tersadar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya, namun ia kembali mengernyit ketika Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi mereka dengan melompatkan pelan tubuh yang lebih kecil, bersamaan dengan itu air mata Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Baekhyunie?" panggil Chanyeol pelan ketika Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Lanjutkan Chanyeol!" perintah Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Chanyeol mengernyit sejenak namun kemudian kembali menggerakan tubuhnya karena hasratnya sudah begitu besar.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam sementara Chanyeol masih bergerak sambil menopang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ooh…Baek_hmmpptt." Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya sementara ia menggigit bibirnya erat. Keduanya kembali melakukan hal yang begitu berbahaya dimana sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa saja ketahuan.

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya dalam ciuman. Baekhyun merasakan ciuman lembut itu, sebesar apapun nafsu Chanyeol bahkan ketika ia marah ciuman mereka tetaplah terasa lembut. Baekhyun ingin marah dan menangis sebenarnya atas tindakan konyol Chanyeol, namun sekali lagi ia tahu betapa lelaki itu mencintai dirinya.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat, berpacu dengan degup jantungnya yang takut ketahuan. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan mulai merasakan dirinya akan menyemburkan cairannya sebentar lagi dan tak lama hal itu terjadi. Baekhyun melingkupi miliknya dengan jemari sehingga spermanya tak akan mengotori pakaian Chanyeol maupun lantai mereka. Ketika Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun telat mendapatkan orgasmenya, ia pun menghajar lubang Baekhyun dengan semakin cepat.

"Uuh..hhmm…" Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya tepat di titik ter dalam milik Baekhyun membuat keduanya menggelinjang. Nafas mereka beradu, namun berusaha mereka tahan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Idiot." Kesal Baekhyun namun hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ayo kembali!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meronta ingin diturunkan. Ketika kakinya telah menyentuh lantai, ia segera melihat ke dalam pangkal pahanya dan cairan Chanyeol mengalir disana. Chanyeol segera mengambil tisu diatas meja dan membantu Baekhyun untuk membersihkannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di depannya sambil membersihkan pahanya dengan begitu telaten membuat lagi-lagi ia tersentuh akan perhatian kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak rambut Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang masih bersih membuat Chanyeol mendongak.

"Kau tahu hal sekecil ini yang membuatku makin jatuh ke dalam pesonamu Park." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup paha dalam Baekhyun yang baru ia bersihkan.

"Maka jatuhlah semakin dalam hingga kau tak akan bisa keluar."

"Mereka tidak ada bu." Suara itu mengalihkan keduanya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun memakai celananya, lalu menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk berdiri di depan pintu pembatas balkon dan berpura-pura membuka dan menutup pintu itu.

"Oh kalian?" bersamaan dengan itu Nyonya Park muncul di depan pintu ruang tengah.

"Darimana saja?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar begitu pula Baekhyun.

"Balkon." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa perasaan ragu namun membuat Nyonya Park terdiam sejenak.

"Oh oppa? Kalian kemana saja?" Hani muncul membuat keduanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kami mencari udara segar sekaligus membahas tentang urusan kerja Baekhyun, dia meminta saran dariku." Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat dua wanita di depannya tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Oh begitu, ayo lanjutkan memasak lagi! Aku sudah mulai lapar." Ucap Hani sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah yang pertama kali lalu disusul Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Nyonya Park yang menggeleng pelan kearahnya.

"Kalian ini membuatku khawatir saja." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun berjalan disamping wanita itu dengan satu tangan ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Itu adalah tisu kotor berisi sisa sperma Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Usai makan malam mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara tv secara acak. Suara tawa terdengar beberapa kali ketika salah satu karakter di dalam cerita yang mereka tonton melakukan kekonyolan.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk disamping ibunya yang nampak begitu serius bermain dengan ponselnya. Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan ia memutuskan bangkit, membuat Hani yang sedang bersandar pada pundaknya terkejut, sama halnya Nyonya Park.

"Yak!" Baekhyun berteriak spontan ketika ponselnya dirampas oleh Chanyeol dan lelaki itu duduk disampingnya.

"Ini _family time_ , kenapa kau tidak bisa lepas dari ponselmu hah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan ponsel Baekhyun dari sang pemilik yang berusaha menjangkau miliknya. Chanyeol masih menjauhkan ponsel itu sambil membaca ruang percakapan yang masih terbuka di layar. Itu Luhan, sepupunya yang sangat merepotkan. Namun kening Chanyeol kembali berkerut ketika pesan yang tertera disana adalah curhatan Baekhyun mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan juga ajakan pergi ke club malam.

"Chanyeol kembalikan!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menaikki sofa membuat Nyonya Park dan Hani melotot terkejut.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak keluar malam." Baekhyun berdecih dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah dewasa, aku bukan anak remaja lagi." Chanyeol menggeram kesal sambil menatap wajah tak acuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya dunia malam_"

"Seperti kau tahu saja!" Chanyeol bungkam masih menatap Baekhyun penuh amarah. Nyonya Park kemudian berdecak dan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun agar turun dari sofa.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Biarkan saja Baekhyun pergi, dia sudah tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang ibu.

"Lihat! Ibu bahkan mengerti, jangan kolot Chanyeol!" Chanyeol masih bungkam dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak terganggu oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pergi malam ini?" Tanya Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang membentak. Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan hendak mengambil ponselnya namun Chanyeol kembali menjauhkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa dunia malam itu, bagaimana bila ada yang berniat jahat padamu? Tubuhmu saja seperti wanita, kau juga lemah, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjangkau lemari gelas, kau bahkan baru saja sembuh dari sakit." Bentakan Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat ketiganya bungkam.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Nyonya Park mencoba menengahi.

"Terserahku, kau tak berhak melarangku." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba meraih ponselnya lagi. Namun diluar dugaan Chanyeol malah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun diatas pundaknya.

"Yak! Idiot, turunkan aku! Ibu~ Ibu tolong aku~"

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku akan mengurung makhluk nakal ini di dalam kamar."

"Apa? Yak! Park Chanyeol idiot, lepaskan aku! Yak!" Sebelum Nyonya Park sempat protes lagi Chanyeol telah berlalu menuju kamar Baekhyun. Nyonya Park menggeleng pelan lalu matanya jatuh pada sang menantu yang mematung.

"Maafkan sikap anak-anakku!" Hani tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah konyol mereka bu. Oh, apa ibu ingin buah? Pasti acara menonton kita jadi lebih seru." Gadis itu bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Nyonya Park tersenyum dan perlahan senyumannya menghilang sementara matanya jatuh pada lantai di bawahnya.

BRUK

"Yak!" Baekhyun membentak ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada masih tetap menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatap marah padanya.

"Tinggal atau aku akan menghukummu!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ketika ia hendak bangkit kakinya telah ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencoba meronta namun Chanyeol telah menindih tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang dan pria diatasnya hanya menyeringai sambil menggerakan tangannya masuk ke dalam pakaian Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak main-main." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol, lalu mengecup bibir pria dihadapannya.

"Jangan seperti ini! Aku benar-benar harus pergi, aku sudah menyetujui ajakan Luhan." Chanyeol seolah tuli ia tetap menyerang leher Baekhyun dan menggerakan tangannya semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun lagi merengek membuat Chanyeol memiliki pemikiran lain.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Baekhyun terkejut di tempat dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun mengecup berulang bibir kekasihnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Huh?"

…

..

.

Luhan duduk di depan meja bar sambil memainkan ponselnya, hingga sebuah tepukan dipucuk kepalanya membuat ia menoleh jengkel pada sosok yang dengan berani menyentuh kepalanya dan merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Merindukanku, sepupuku tersayang." Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya, ketika akan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah malas tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah mengambil duduk dan memesan minuman favoritnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa menganggu acara berkualitas kami?" Chanyeol berdecak sambil menatap Luhan geram, sosok cantik di depannya adalah yang paling ia waspadai di dunia. Wajahnya seperti malaikat namun hati dan mulutnya layaknya iblis.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu setidakpenting apa acara kalian,ugh!" Chanyeol memekik ketika perutnya disiku oleh Baekhyun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Penggangu."

"Kau yang pengganggu." Tunjuk Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang terlihat tak acuh pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, aku akan mengenalkan seorang teman padamu, dia_"

"Siapa?" Selaan Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun berdecih. Ketika akan melanjutkan ucapannya, Chanyeol telah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menunjuk lagi kearah Luhan.

"Jika kau mengenalkan pria lagi pada kekasihku, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Luhan menepis jari telunjuk Chanyeol sambil berdecih. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan kekanakan Chanyeol!"

"Siapa yang kekanakan sayang? Bukankah aku wajar cemburu?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi dan memutuskan melompat turun dari tempat duduk lalu berjalan menuju lantai dansa, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mencoba menahannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan ketika Chanyeol telah mengambil duduk di tempat Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Chanyeol tak terima. Luhan berdecih, merasa kesal dengan respon Chanyeol.

"Seperti idiot yang egois." Chanyeol menoleh lagi dengan kening ia kerutkan dalam.

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang kami, jadi jangan ikut campur!"

"Ya, aku memang tak tahu seperti apa rumitnya hubungan kalian, tapi yang aku tahu kau adalah si egois yang ingin mendapatkan semuanya tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan orang sekitarmu." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sambil menggoyangkan gelas di depannya.

"Aku hanya menuruti Baekhyun, dia yang menginginkan kehidupan yang seperti ini."

"Kehidupan seperti ini? Maksudmu hidup dalam ketakutan dan kekhawatiran? Lihat dia!" Paksa Luhan dengan menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk menatap Baekhyun yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di tengah keramaian.

"Dia begitu rapuh Chanyeol, dia hanya berkedok sok kuat dalam hubungan kalian."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin selalu melindunginya."

"Dengan bertindak seperti ini? Kau bukan melindunginya tapi menjadikannya seperti bonekamu. Kau datang ketika kau membutuhkan lubang untuk kau masuki." Chanyeol menoleh kesal kearah Luhan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan tentang kalian." Chanyeol terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya dan dia candu untukku. Aku sudah menawarkan sebuah pernikahan tapi dia menolakku, lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi? Aku tak bisa memaksanya Luhan." Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu dia memang keras kepala, dia terlalu memikirkan tentang orangtuamu. Tapi aku tak tahu berapa lama dia akan bertahan."

"Dia akan bertahan selama aku masih berada disampingnya." Luhan lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol lembut yang juga dibalas oleh tatapan bingung oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Itulah yang menjadi ketakutannya, dia meragukan apakah kau akan selamanya berada disisinya?"

"Bodoh, tentu aku akan_"

"Kau telah berkeluarga, memiliki Hani sebagai istrimu sementara Baekhyun tidak layaknya seperti seorang simpanan. Dia selalu bertanya apakah dirinya sosok antagonis yang merebut suami orang lain, dia selalu bertanya apakah dirinya egois dengan masih mencintaimu." Chanyeol terdiam, mengalihkan matanya pada sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat menari sambil memejamkan matanya dalam seolah menikmati musik yang berdegum kencang.

"Aku pernah merasakan berada diposisinya Chanyeol, kau tahu sendiri Sehun pernah menikah dan ketika aku bersama dengannya dia belum sepenuhnya bercerai dengan istrinya. Meski aku orang ketiga, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bahwa Sehun adalah milikku seutuhnya."

"Jadi apa yang coba kau sampaikan?" Luhan menghela nafas.

"Jika kau memikirkan kebahagiaan ibumu, maka lepaskan Baekhyun. Tapi jika kau memikirkan Baekhyun, maka ceraikan istrimu!" Chanyeol terdiam lagi, kali ini berjuta pemikiran memenuhi kepalanya, pilihan Luhan adalah pilihan tersulit yang ia hadapi. Antara ibu dan Baekhyun adalah dua hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol meneguk sisa minuman Baekhyun, dan memutuskan berjalan menuju lelaki cantik itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol yang juga meliukkan tubuh tingginya. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak namun setelahnya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tahu Baekhyun, bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun bergidik ketika suara Chanyeol memenuhi pendengarannya apalagi ketika daun telinganya di gigit oleh yang lebih tinggi. Setelahnya Chanyeol mencari bibir Baekhyun dan menyatukkan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali membalik tubuhnya.

"Hei cantik?" suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh, sosok pria tinggi berdiri disana, wajahnya tampan dan Luhan menyukai aroma parfum mahal pria itu.

"Sendiri?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Mau menemaniku? Aku juga kesepian." Luhan menyeringai pelan, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja dan turun dari kursinya.

"Tentu tampan." Dan keduanya berlalu meninggalkan bar dengan tangan pria asing itu yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Luhan tahu dia telah terikat dengan Sehun, namun dirinya sadar bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa yang juga membutuhkan kasih sayang dan sosok yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Sudah Chanyeol katakan bukan, Luhan itu… nakal.

…

..

.

"Uhmm…Chan…aagghh.." Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol menyesap dadanya. Posisi keduanya yang berada di dalam mobil membuat gerakan mereka terbatas. Baekhyun yang kini duduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol dengan setengah pakaiannya telah terbuka hanya bisa pasrah ketika lidah Chanyeol bermain disekitar dadanya.

Chanyeol memang manusia paling tidak sabar yang ia kenal. Seharunya pria itu mencari hotel terlebih dulu ketika hasrat keduanya sudah dipuncak, namun Chanyeol memilih mencari gang sepi dan memarkirkan mobil keduanya disana.

"Aaah…Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memegang selangkangannya yang masih terbalut celana ketat yang sudah basah karena orgasmenya. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah keluar dua kali bahkan sebelum aku menyentuh milikmu. " Baekhyun menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol dan segera menarik rambut pria itu untuk kembali berbagi ciuman.

Chanyeol seperti kerasukan, gerakannya dengan cepat menanggalkan celana Baekhyun lalu membalik tubuh itu untuk menungging tepat di depannya. Baekhyun bertumpu pada stir mobil sementara Chanyeol telah membuka belahan pantatnya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Uhh… Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan lidah hangat Chanyeol bermain disekitar lubang anusnya. Baekhyun mencengkram lebih erat stir di depannya dan nafas nya terdengar memburu. Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya seperti seorang professional. Lenguhan Baekhyun membuat hasratnya semakin tersulut, bahkan jemarinya ikut bergabung untuk memanjakan Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menjilat cairan Baekhyun yang mengotori tangannya.

"Chanyeol~" rengekan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol suka, untuk itu ia kembali mempermainkan Baekhyun namun sayang Baekhyun menahan wajah yang lebih tinggi.

"Ini sudah larut, ayo selesaikan!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pahanya.

"Ekhm." Baekhyun menggeram membiarkan milik Chanyeol menerobos ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan seluruh batang kemaluannya masuk, Chanyeol mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun bukanlah amatir, untuk itu ia bergerak atas inisiatif sendiri dengan gerakan lebih pasti agar milik Chanyeol menusuk semakin dalam. Chanyeol mendongak, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas pada sandaran kursi sementara tangannya meremas pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Oooh.. _babe! Ride me harder_!" goda Chanyeol suara beratnya. Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri jika suara Chanyeol saat bercinta sangatlah seksi dan membuat seluruh rambut ditubuhnya berdiri begitu saja.

Baekhyun melompat-lompatkan tubuhnya diatas paha Chanyeol, menciptakan suara tubrukan yang begitu khas. Chanyeol menarik punggung Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil bersandar pada dadanya, mereka berciuman panas dan sebagai gantinya Chanyeol yang bekerja dengan menabrak dari arah bawah membuat tusukannya semakin dalam.

"Ugh." Baekhyun melenguh lagi dengan kerutan merasakan tusukan Chanyeol seolah mengenai ususnya, membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian.

Gerakan keduanya membuat goncangan tak terelakan pada mobil Chanyeol. Untungnya tempat yang mereka pilih adalah lokasi paling memungkinkan untuk keduanya melepaskan hasrat mereka.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen tepat pukul 2 dini hari. Keduanya bergandengan tangan selama memasuki elevator dan sempat berciuman di dalamnya hingga ketika sampai di depan pintu mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri.

Keduanya masuk dengan mengendap tak ingin membangunkan penghuni yang lain. Setelah kecupan terakhir sebagi perpisahan mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya yang ia dapati adalah Hani yang duduk disisi ranjang sambil mengusap wajahnya dimana hal itu membuat tanda tanya besar menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hani?"

"Oh, oppa baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Ya, kau belum tidur?" Hani tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan membantu melepaskan jaket suaminya.

"Aku terbangun karena haus tadi dan tak bisa tidur kembali. Oppa ingin mandi?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus bekerja kan?" Hani mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ranjang, merebahkan tubuhnya namun memilih untuk memunggungi suaminya.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol. Hani tersenyum kecil "Selamat malam, oppa." Ucap Hani. Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit istrinya dan mengerutkan kening sejenak. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Hani sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

Hani yang telah memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba membukanya lagi, lalu satu air mata kembali menetes dan ia segera menghapusnya.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan disana ibunya sudah terbaring pulas, ia segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur.

Ketika akan siap untuk tidur dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya, ibunya terbangun dan sontak Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan ibunya.

"Maaf bu, aku membangunkan ibu." Nyonya Park tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau baru pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan berbaring disamping sang ibu, tidak lupa memeluk tubuh hangat itu dengan wajah senang.

"Apa kau tidak lelah pulang dini hari seperti ini sementara besok kau bekerja?"

"Hm… tapi aku harus memenuhi keinginan rohaniku bu, bekerja terus membuatku tertekan." Nyonya Park tertawa dan menarik hidung mungil Baekhyun gemas.

"Ya, ibu mengerti. Hanya jangan terlalu sering kau itu mudah sakit, kau tahu sendiri kan. Jika kau sakit tidak hanya ibu kerepotan untuk mengurusmu tapi juga mengurus Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti mengomel sepanjang hari." Baekhyun terkekeh ketika mengingat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol jika dirinya terserang sakit.

"Dia memang berlebihan bu, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bisa anak seperti dia lahir dari seorang ibu yang berhati malaikat." Nyonya Park lagi-lagi terkekeh, Baekhyun memang selalu bisa menghibur hatinya.

Diam sejenak dan keduanya tidak memutuskan untuk segera memejamkan mata. Nyonya Park kemudian menoleh dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, menatap wajah sosok yang ia telah anggap sebagai anak dengan raut wajah yang sulit Baekhyun artikan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya bu?"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir diantara kami. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi anak ibu dan ayah, dan juga menjadi saudara untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun terdiam namun tetap membiarkan Nyonya Park mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih pada kalian, bu."

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya ibu?"

"Apa kau bisa berjanji pada ibu bahwa kau akan hidup bahagia kelak?" Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu bu, aku berjanji pada ibu. Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa_"

"Dan apa kau bisa untuk melepaskan Chanyeol?" seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya seolah kelu. Senyuman Nyonya Park tak juga mampu mengembalikan dirinya dari keterkejutan.

"Bu?" ucapnya sambil mencoba mengatur debaran jantungnya.

"Memangnya aku siapa yang berhak atas Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya merasakan sakit.

"Hahaha… ibu mengerti kalian begitu dekat, tapi ibu rasa sudah saatnya kalian hidup terpisah. Jangan katakan pada Hani, tapi dia sepertinya memiliki kekhawatiran akan kalian." Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

"Kekhawatiran seperti apa bu?"

"Dia berkata…." Nyonya Park terdiam sejenak, seolah tersadar akan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"….kalian selalu bertengkar jika bersama." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski ia tahu ibunya telah menyimpan sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi ibunya. Bibirnya ia coba tarik semakin lebar menciptakan sebuah senyuman kebohongan yang lain.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kami tumbuh dewasa." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, bukan menertawakan ucapannya, namun menertawakan hatinya yang seolah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hah, sudah sudah… ini sudah larut. Ayo kembali tidur! Maaf ibu membuatmu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak." Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, ia ingin memeluk ibunya namun ia urungkan karena sebuah perasaan bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Ia berbalik, memunggungi sang ibu. Nyonya Park begitu mengenal putra kecilnya dan tatapannya kini menunjukan betapa ia sangat menyayangi putranya itu, walau mereka tak terikat oleh ikatan darah. Wanita cantik itu mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, menganggap Baekhyun adalah bayi besarnya.

"Selamat tidur Baekhyunie." Baekhyun tersenyum namun enggan untuk membalas.

…

..

.

Esok harinya semua kembali normal, Hani sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi sekali dan setelahnya disusul oleh Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru bahkan sekedar untuk sarapan. Chanyeol yang berangkat paling akhir sekaligus mengantarkan sang ibu ke stasiun kereta.

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil melihat beberapa dokumen yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya. Kaca mata yang ia letakkan di pangkal hidungnya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Ketika disibukkan dengan semua pekerjaan yang sempat ia tinggalkan, ponselnya berdering dan disana ada nama Luhan sebagai sang penelpon.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

 _"Aku sudah mendapatkan seperti yang kau inginkan kau pasti akan menyukainya."_ Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan kesana, kau mau menemaniku?"

 _"Tentu."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih hyung."

 _"Sama-sama Baekhyunie."_ Dan setelahnya Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya sambil menatap kosong pada meja kerjanya. Ia yakin bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah tepat. Pintu diketuk dan Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Masuk!"

"Tuan, Mr. Smith dan Mr. Clarke sudah datang." Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memperbaiki mejanya yang berantakan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kau persilahkan mereka masuk."

"Baik." Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya juga. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan dua orang kliennya yang berjalan dengan wajah bahagia.

" _Oh welcome Mr. Smith and Mr. Clarke,please!_ " ucap Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan kedua kliennya duduk. Sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

" _Mr. Byun. This is so beautiful."_ Baekhyun menerima sebuah undangan yang diletakkan pria berkebangsaan eropa itu diatas meja. Sebuah undangan yang begitu cantik, yang didesain oleh dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sebuah desain yang ia buat bersama Chanyeol dulu, yang mereka rencanakan sebagai undangan pernikahan mereka kelak.

…

..

.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memainkan kerikil di sekitar sepatu mahalnya.

Tin!

Bunyi klakson sebuah mobil merah membuat ia menoleh. Baekhyun si pengendara segera berhenti tepat di depannya. Beberapa penjaga memberikan hormat ketika Luhan memasuki mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di perusahaan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain memuaskan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau sungguh kurang kerjaan."

"Aku bukan kurang kerjaan tapi Sehun yang melarangku bekerja, ia tak ingin memiliki pasangan hidup yang bekerja karena ia merasa dirinya sudah mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Mungkin ia hanya trauma dengan pernikahan pertamanya." Baekhyun mengedikkan pundaknya sambil mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kemudi.

"Tapi aku rasa kau menyukai kehidupan seperti ini kan? Kau terlahir dan besar dalam kemewahan, aku rasa ini tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan lamamu." Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

"Ini takdirku, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyukainya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri?" Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan, lagi-lagi menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa Chanyeol mencampakkanmu?" Senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar tercetak diwajahnya.

"Aku yang mencampakkannya." Luhan seketika menegang. Padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin bergurau namun wajah Baekhyun menunjukan keseriusan.

"Baekhyun, kau serius? Apa kalian putus? Tidak, kalian tidak bisa, kalian pasangan paling fenomenal se-Korea dan kalian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan rumit kalian?" Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau yang mendukung paling keras jika aku dan Chanyeol putus?" Luhan tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya bergurau, tapi Baekhyun apa kau serius?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak putus. Tepatnya belum." Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat bungkam. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang lemah dan rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik kedok periang dan kuatnya, namun melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti sekarang membuat Luhan cemas, karena ia tahu semakin Baekhyun bertingkah kuat maka akan semakin dalam sakit yang ia rasakan.

Mereka sampai disebuah gedung apartemen tinggi. Baekhyun mengenal gedung itu karena begitu dekat dengan kantornya, sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung kesana namun ia telah berjanji untuk menjemput Luhan terlebih dulu.

"Ayo turun!" Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil menatap prihatin pada Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan pindah?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut pada Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya.

"Besok?"

….

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol membentak keras ketika Baekhyun mengatakan tentang keinginannya untuk tinggal sendiri. Baekhyun terdiam di depan kemudinya sementara Chanyeol membuang wajah kesalnya menghadap ke jendela mobil.

Chanyeol awalnya merasa senang ketika Baekhyun berkata akan menjemputnya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus membiarkan mobilnya menginap di kantor namun Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, terutama ketika Baekhyun berkata mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa jarak apartemenmu dan tempatku bekerja cukup jauh." Chanyeol menoleh tak percaya pada Baekhyun, ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyunlah yang memilih tempat itu dulu karena menurutnya tempat itu dekat dengan kantor keduanya.

"Tapi dulu kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." Chanyeol mendelik tidak terima dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun agar menatap kearahnya dan Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin kita pindah kesana?" Baekhyun mendelik dan segera membentak " TIDAK! Jangan lakukan itu!" Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya dalam tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa kau sedang merajuk saat ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menatap jalanan di depan mereka.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku hanya…" Baekhyun tercekat, ia merasakan bahwa air matanya akan keluar, bahwa isakannya akan terdengar namun ia mencoba menahan seluruh emosinya.

"…aku rasa…aku…" Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Baekhyunie? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ada hal yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, menarik nafas cepat lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, hubungan kita mengangguku. Chanyeol, aku ingin mengakhirinya." Chanyeol membeku ditempat, ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan sejuta ketidak percayaan. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan melepaskan cincin pemberian Chanyeol, meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memberikannya namun Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya membuat cincin itu terjatuh.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol, sebelum ia sempat bertanya Chanyeol telah membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar. Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan mobilnya lalu menuju ke pinggir trotoar. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan berjalan dan meninggalkannya, namun diluar dugaan lelaki itu malah memanjat pembatas jembatan.

Baekhyun panik dan segera turun dari mobilnya, sebelum Chanyeol naik lebih tinggi Baekhyun telah memeluk tubuh sosok itu dari belakang.

"Chanyeol, jangan bodoh!"

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak." Chanyeol mencoba memanjat lagi namun Baekhyun menahan tubuh itu lebih erat, dan tangisannya tak terelakan.

"Jangan lakukan ini…hikss…aku mohon." Isakan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol semakin terluka, tapi ia benar-benar tidak memiliki jalan keluar. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan adalah mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Jika kau mati lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau hanya akan membunuhku secara perlahan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Baek?" Chanyeol akhirnya turun, ia mendudukan dirinya disisi trotoar sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baiklah, baiklah kita tak akan putus. Tapi, aku ingin tetap tinggal terpisah dari kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk kepala Chanyeol, mendekapnya dalam dada. Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun, meskipun ia tidak rela jika harus tinggal terpisah dari kekasihnya, namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada keduanya harus berpisah.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata memerahnya. Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa cintamu kepadaku masih sama seperti dulu?" Baekhyun menangis lagi dan tanpa menjawab ia segera menarik wajah keduanya untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Baekhyun memangut bibir Chanyeol dalam isakan. Keduanya terhanyut dalam dunia mereka tidak memperdulikan jika kemungkinan ada orang yang akan melintas disana.

"Sampai kapanpun….sampai kapanpun disini hanya ada dirimu seorang Chanyeol, yang menjadi pertanyaanku apakah disini…" Baekhyun menyentuh dada Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetarnya.

"….akan selalu ada diriku seorang? tanpa berbagi dengan orang lain?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun cepat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau ingin membelahnya, aku tak masalah, setidaknya kau percaya bahwa dihatiku hanya ada namamu Baekhyun-ah." Keduanya terisak dalam kesakitan mereka. Mungkin jika mereka bisa memilih, mereka tak akan pernah ingin dipertemukan dalam takdir yang rumit. Mungkin jika Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia akan memilih untuk terlahir sebagai perempuan, setidaknya di dunia yang kejam ini serumit apapun kisah cinta, cinta pria dan wanita masih bisa diterima ketimbang dua orang pria yang saling mencintai dalam kesederhanaan.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan ia segera mengangkatnya setelah menghapus air matanya dan menahan isakannya.

 _"Oh syukur aku bisa menghubungimu salah satu dari kalian.."_

"Ada apa Hani?"

 _"Oppa...oppa... Ibu...Ibu masuk rumah sakit."_

Dan Baekhyun merasa takdir mengujinya sekali lagi.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Huh…akhirnya bisa diselesaiin juga. Sempet ragu dan juga bingung karena sama sekali kehilangan inspirasi, mungkin yang follow aku di instagram tahu gimana galaunya aku karena sama sekali kehabisan ide.

Nah balik kecerita, kali ini bersambungnya bukan di adegan yang bikin deg-degan ya wkwkkw… Cuma yang mungkin kalian penasaran sama gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka wkwkwkw…

Untuk siapa sosok yang mergokin mereka sengaja gak aku jabarin secara gamblang, biarlah kalian sedikit berpikir jadi bacanya lebih menghayati hehehehe….

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya, kalaupun enggak aku ya bisa terima kok kritik kalian karena emang mengembalikan inspirasi yang sempat ilang itu sulitnya setengah mampus dan nyambungin setiap adegan yang idenya udah keganti itu juga mayan sulit wkwkwkw…

Oke see you in the next chap… Makasi untuk partisipasi kalian ya, makasi yang udah baca, yang udah follow dan yang udah review…

Selalu jaga kesahatan dan salam Chanbaek is real


	5. Chapter 5

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Kim Hyorin**

 **Others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun segera melompat turun dari mobil bahkan sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar memarkirkan mobil mereka dengan benar. Baekhyun berjalan masuk disusul oleh Chanyeol yang juga terlihat sama paniknya.

"Oppa." Baekhyun segera menghampiri Hani yang sudah menunggu di depan meja administrasi.

"Dimana ibu?"

"Lewat sini!" Ucap Hani sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tergesa menuju sebuah ruangan yang tertutup dan ketika pintu terbuka Nyonya Park baru saja akan menuruni ranjangnya.

"Ibu/Ibu!" Panggil keduanya bersamaan. Nyonya Park yang sempat terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kedaan ibu?" tanya Chanyeol sementara wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengelus kedua rambut putranya dengan sayang.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan." Baekhyun segera memeluk sosok di depannya sementara kening Chanyeol mengernyit dalam.

"Kenapa ibu masih berada di Seoul?" tanya Chanyeol heran sementara wanita itu kembali tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Oh, ibu tadi mengunjungi teman ibu dan saat akan menuju stasiun tiba-tiba kepala ibu pusing dan tahu-tahu ibu sudah berada dirumah sakit."

"Kenapa ibu tidak mengatakan padaku? Aku kan bisa saja mengantarkan ibu." Panik Baekhyun membuat nyonya Park itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan. Kalian jangan berlebihan! Bahkan ibu sudah diperbolehkan pulang malam ini." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bungkam, keduanya tak lagi memberikan komentar karena perihatin dengan kondisi ibu mereka.

Hani berdiri disana menatap kearah sang mertua dengan prihatin lalu matanya jatuh pada Chanyeol yang juga nampak sibuk mengurusi ibunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Oppa." Bisiknya pelan namun masih di dengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Ada apa Hani?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Hani segera menggeleng dan tersenyum pelan.

"Apa kalian sudah makan? aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk kita makan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

…

..

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan kondisi Nyonya Park sudah membaik dari terakhir Baekhyun menghubungi wanita itu lewat telepon sekaligus memberitahukan rencana kepindahannya.

Nyonya Park awalnya tidak menyangka Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh akan tinggal terpisah dengan Chanyeol, meskipun ia merasa Baekhyun akan kesulitan namun ia tetap mendukung keputusan putra kecilnya itu.

Namun tidak seperti ketika pertama ia membulatkan tekadnya, kini Baekhyun nampak sedikit menyesal akan keputusan yang ia ambil. Sudah sehari semenjak ia menempati apartemen barunya namun rasanya sudah berabad-abad ia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa merah barunya dan menghela nafas panjang sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Rasanya begitu sunyi dan ia terlihat seperti orang yang kesepian.

Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya terus memanggil nama Chanyeol terus menerus.

...

" _Apa sudah Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mencoba membuka kain hitam yang menutupi matanya namun Chanyeol melarangnya. Hari ini ketika mereka baru saja mendapat pengumuman kelulusan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kesuatu tempat yang katanya adalah kejutan._

" _Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku sih?" omel Baekhyun lagi namun masih mencoba berjalan pelan dituntun oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu kemudian tertutup membuat keningnya mengernyit dalam._

" _Oke, kau bisa membukanya sekarang." Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik turun kain penutup matanya dan ia membulatkan matanya lebar._

" _Ini?"  
"Selamat datang di rumah baru kita." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, namun lelaki tinggi itu hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya. _

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Ini hadiah dari ayah dan ibu kata mereka ini karena kita lulus dengan nilai bagus dan di terima di Universitas bergengsi di Seoul." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dan melompat senang, beruntung Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu dengan cepat meskipun keduanya terhuyung dan terjatuh keatas lantai._

" _Sial, pinggangku Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menopang tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol, ia malah semakin menekan tubuhnya namun ketika Chanyeol menahan pinggulnya ketika itu Baekhyun berhenti._

 _Keduanya berdeham ketika suasana canggung menyerang, mereka bukan lagi anak kecil jadi keduanya tahu siapa tamu tak diundang yang muncul diantara mereka dan itu adalah tamu milik Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dan segera bangkit menuju kesebuah pintu yang Baekhyun yakin adalah toilet._

 _BLAM_

 _Pintu terbanting menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan mata berkedip, namun kemudian wajah lugu itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian dan ia berlari menuju pintu toilet._

" _Chanyeol? Kau butuh bantuan?"_

" _Diamlah!"_

" _Lidahku cukup lihai Chanyeol."_

" _Enyah kau sialan!"_

" _Chanyeol? Apa kau membawa sabun? Jika tidak aku akan meminjamkannya untukmu. Hihihi.."_

 ** _BRUK_**

 _Baekhyun menjauhi pintu sambil menahan tawanya ketika Chanyeol melemparkan sesuatu ke pintu._

 _Tempat tinggal baru mereka terbilang sederhana, hanya ada satu kamar untuk tidur karena itu mereka harus berbagi dalam ranjang yang sama._

" _Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun ketika malam menjelang dan mereka sudah mengucapkan selamat tidur beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Yeol?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur." Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matapun membuka matanya sedikit dan memicing kearah Baekhyun yang berbaring lurus menatap langit-langit kamar._

" _Hanya pejamkan matamu!"_

" _Sudah tapi aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol berdecak dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun._

" _Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan._

" _Tidak ada, karena aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatku tertidur." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah namun ia mencoba membuka matanya._

" _Bagaimana jika aku bercerita dan kau mendengarkanku?"_

" _Uhm"_

" _Baiklah. Ini terjadi ketika aku duduk di kelas satu. Kau tahu Song Sam Chong? Si berandal gendut itu?"_

" _Hm."_

" _Aku pernah mengerjainya. Dia mengataiku pendek dihari pertamaku, membuatku menjadi bahan lelucon teman-temannya, karena aku kesal jadi aku menyiramnya dengan air pel saat ia berada di dalam toilet..hihihi…" Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan melirik heran pada Baekhyun yang tertawa geli._

" _Tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu jika itu aku. Aku hebat kan?"_

" _Hm." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan ia berdecih, namun ia tak menyerah disana, ia menarik pipi Chanyeol membuat mata lelaki jangkung itu kembali terbuka._

" _Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk di tengah rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya._

" _Aku…mendengar..nymm..nymm…lanjutkan!" Baekhyun berdecak lagi namun kembali berceloteh panjang lebar dan sesekali menarik pipi Chanyeol membuat mata lelaki itu terpaksa terbuka. Waktu terus berjalan dan rasa kantuk semakin menyerang Chanyeol namun celotehan Baekhyun masih tetap berlangsung dan seolah tak akan berhenti bahkan sampai pagi menjelang._

 _Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang masih terbuka, awalnya hanya menempel namun sensasi lembut dari bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya dengan melumat bibir tipis itu._

 _Baekhyun ingin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun ciuman Chanyeol begitu hebat membuat darahnya berdesir jadi ia hanya bisa menikmati ciuman lembut itu hingga ia merasakan bahwa matanya semakin memberat namun bibir keduanya masih berpangutan._

 _Perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak lembut mengikuti kedipan matanya yang melambat sementara Chanyeol masih menikmati bibir manis Baekhyun dengan mata tertutupnya, hingga deru nafas keduanya terdengar diakhir saling berlomba menjadi pemenang._

 _Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata di pagi harinya, ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya namun ingatan akan kejadian semalam membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Ini memang bukan lumatan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak menyangka jika idiot seperti Chanyeol mampu memberikan kesan berciuman yang tak terlupakan._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar dimana ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan kecil mereka._

" _Sudah bangun?"_

" _Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah bantalnya._

" _Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak ya?" Baekhyun kembali bersemu namun ia tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mempermalukan dirinya._

" _Berikan aku segelas susu!" ucap Baekhyun layaknya seorang majikan. Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan bersyukur karena tadi pagi ia tidak lupa membeli susu stroberi untuk si pendek._

" _Apa menu sarapan kita hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa rasa sungkan. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya meletakkan beberapa piring makanan diatas meja membuat Baekhyun menegak liurnya menahan lapar melihat beberapa macam olahan daging dan sayur telah siap diatas meja._

" _Wah…wah Park Chanyeol, siapapun yang menikah denganmu nanti pastilah sangat beruntung." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan sementara Baekhyun segera menyantap sarapannya._

" _Chanyeol?"_

" _Apa?" sahut Chanyeol yang sedang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor sisa sarapan mereka._

" _Ambilkan handukku! Aku lupa membawanya tadi." Chanyeol berdecak sambil menatap tangannya yang masih kotor._

" _Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Chanyeol setelah melepas sarung tangannya._

" _Kau ini ceroboh sekali, mengapa selalu lupa membawa handuk? Bagaimana jika kau tinggal sendiri nanti?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan handuk pada Baekhyun._

" _Ya mudah saja aku hanya perlu berlari keluar dengan tubuh telanjang." Chanyeol kembali menggeleng pelan dan Baekhyun hanya memperlihatkan barisan giginya._

… _._

Suara guyuran air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun membasuh tubuhnya dan membasahi rambutnya. Dan setelah usai menghilangkan seluruh busa, ia berjalan menuju kesisi pintu. Ia berdecak ketika tak ada handuk yang tergantung disana.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Ambilkan handukku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Chanyeol, kau tuli? Yak! Park Chan_" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika tersadar bahwa kini ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Sorot matanya jatuh pada lantai dibawahnya dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelahnya.

…

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa handuk ditangannya. Ia baru saja pulang bekerja ketika mendengar suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yak, buka pintunya!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu itu cukup keras. Pintu terbuka dan aroma sabun tercium sangat jelas.

"Kau pasti lupa membawa handuk kan? Beruntung aku berkunjung ke kamarmu dan_"

"Oppa?" Tubuh Chanyeol membeku melihat sosok istrinyalah yang berdiri disana dengan rambut basah dan handuk melilit tubuh kurusnya. Ia melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun tak lagi tinggal bersama mereka.

"Kenapa kau mandi disini?" Hani yang semula terkejut dengan respon Chanyeol segera berkedip dan mencoba melihat sekeliling.

"Air panas di kamar kita tidak berfungsi jadi aku mandi disini." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil melihat sekitar ketika kamar Baekhyun dalam kedaan rapi dan beberapa barang milik Baekhyun tak lagi ada disana.

"Oppa sudah makan?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk namun manik kelamnya masih melihat sekitar seolah mengharapkan kehadiran Baekhyun kembali. Hani tidak buta ataupun bodoh untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajah sedih sang suami.

"Heuh, aku pun merindukan Baekhyun oppa." Ucap Hani sambil berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

"Seperti ada yang hilang disini." Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan entah mengapa suara itu membuat Hani menundukan wajahnya.

"Oppa?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum tertahan. Chanyeol menatap sang istri menunggu kelanjutan ucapan wanita itu namun Hani hanya menunjukan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Kapan-kapan ayo kita kunjungi Baekhyun oppa?" Chanyeol yang semula sempat terdiam sejenak akhirnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Hani membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol kembali menatap sekeliling mencoba bernostalgia dengan kehadiran Baekhyun disana.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali dirinya kini yang tinggal seorang diri. Ketika terbangun ia akan tersenyum pahit kearah dapur karena tak ada siapapun disana, tidak Hani tidak juga Chanyeol. Dan ketika ia pulang bekerja tak akan ada yang menyambut kedatangannya ataupun sekedar berbagi cerita dipenghujung harinya.

Baekhyun seolah kembali pada masa kelamnya dulu, hanya bedanya tak ada paman pemabuk yang akan memukulinya dengan membabi buta. Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa sebelum ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Luhan sebagai sang penelpon tertera disana.

"Ya? Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang. Huh? Hm, aku hanya malas untuk mandi lagi, lagipula aku akan berkeringat," ucap Baekhyun sambil segera bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Ketika menutup pintu apartemennya, ia menoleh pada dua orang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamar yang terletak tepat di depan kamarnya yang sepertinya membuat bising karena musik keras yang si pemilik mainkan. Dua pria itu terlihat kesal dan berulang kali mengetuk pintu dan membunyikan bel secara bersamaan.

"Yak! Keluar kau! Dasar tidak tahu diri, kau pikir kau tinggal sendiri di tempat ini hah? Keluar kau!" bentakan itu membuat kening Baekhyun mengernyit namun ia memilih menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju elevator.

Baekhyun segera menuju mobilnya dan ponselnya kembali berdering, ia melihat pada layar dan sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _"Kau dimana? Sudah pulang? Bisa aku mengunjungimu?"_ Baekhyun meremas ponselnya dan melemparnya keatas kursi penumpang disampingnya. Setiap mengingat akan Chanyeol dan hubungan rumit mereka membuat hatinya bersedih, untuk itu ia mencoba menghindari pria itu bahkan ia telah membuat perjanjian bahwa tanpa seijin Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol tak akan boleh berkunjung sesuka hatinya.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan kali ini Chanyeol menelpon.

"Astaga Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kau hanya berfokus pada istrimu, sialan!" umpat Baekhyun kesal sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya ketika panggilannya tak diangkat oleh Baekhyun, namun ia tidak menyerah dan kembali mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu namun nihil karena Baekhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Hani yang terbaring diatas ranjang membuka matanya dan melirik punggung lebar Chanyeol yang terduduk disisi ranjang, ia meremas selimut ditangannya dan mencoba menutup matanya, namun kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Oppa, siapa yang oppa hubungi?" Chanyeol menoleh terkejut karena istrinya terbangun, namun kemudian ia berdecak dan mendekatkan ponselnya kembali.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan si pembuat onar."

"Baekhyun oppa?"

"Hm. Dia pasti mendatangi klub malam bersama sibedebah Luhan."

"Kenapa oppa tidak membiarkannya saja? Lagipula Baekhyun oppa kan sudah dewasa, dia tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang_"

"Kenapa sekarang kau bicara seperti ibu?" Hani tercekat oleh ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu dingin, matanya membulat dan terkejut akan sisi samping wajah Chanyeol yang menoleh melalui celah bahunya.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Baekhyun, dia terlihat kuat namun dia adalah sosok yang lemah, jadi…." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera bangkit.

"TAPI AKU ISTRIMU, ISTRI SAHMU." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Hani terduduk diatas ranjang sambil menangis.

"Aku istrimu oppa. Aku yang berjalan diatas altar bersamamu, aku yang mereka kenal sebagai Nyonya Park, aku oppa…hiks…" Chanyeol bungkam, kelemahan lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol adalah ia lemah terhadap seorang wanita.

"Hani?"  
"Aku menghiraukan semua ucapan orang-orang karena kita tidak memiliki anak, aku tidak peduli ketika semua suami teman-temanku datang ke reuni sekolah sementara suamiku lebih memilih menemani sahabatnya yang sakit flu, aku mencoba kuat ketika semua bertanya mengapa yang mengantarku ke kantor bukan suamiku? Aku mencoba menghiraukan semua ucapan mereka, karena aku yakin bahwa oppa memang orang seperti itu." Tangisan wanita itu pecah dalam kesunyian kamar, terdengar begitu memilukan karena isakannya begitu nyaring.

"Tapi…tapi oppa adalah orang yang hangat ketika bersama Baekhyun oppa. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir betapa oppa sangat menyayanginya, hingga aku pikir jika dia sungguh-sungguh adik oppa, tapi dia hanya seorang sahabat, kenapa oppa memperlakukannya begitu spesial? Kenapa aku tidak?" Chanyeol meremas tangannya, ia tidak boleh terpancing emosi dan membuat semuanya tersakiti, ia tak ingin Baekhyun semakin membencinya.

"Hani, dengarkan aku!"

"Kapan aku tidak mendengarkanmu oppa? Kapan? Oppa tidak ingin memiliki anak, aku menurutinya meskipun itu membuat Ibu oppa bersedih karena ia sangat menginginkan seorang cucu. Ibu bahkan mengira bahwa aku mandul, tapi aku tak membela diriku dan membiarkan ibu berasumsi seperti itu karena aku tak ingin ibu bersedih karena anaknya tak ingin memiliki seorang anak." Lagi Chanyeol memilih bungkam.

"Kenapa anak begitu penting untukmu?" Hani membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mengapa anak begitu menjadi tolak ukur dalam sebuah keluarga, apakah jika aku tak memiliki anak maka percintaanku tak bahagia? Kenapa semua orang harus berpikir lurus? Apa salahnya menyimpang? Apa salahnya tidak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya?"

"Oppa? Oppa tidak tahu karena oppa tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita ketika menjadi ibu. Tanyakan saja pada ibu oppa bagaimana perasaannya ketika mengandung oppa dulu!" Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya sambil berdecak dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Pundak Hani merosot dan ia terisak semakin keras sambil memeluk tubuh kurusnya.

…

..

.

Luhan menyiku perut Baekhyun ketika melihat dua orang pria berjalan masuk ke dalam klub malam yang mereka datangi sekarang. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran lelaki cantik itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak puas hanya dengan memiliki Sehun? Bagaimana jika ia tahu?" Luhan berdecak sambil meminum miliknya.

"Aku yakin jika ia meniduri jalang diluar sana, mana bisa seorang pria sepertinya hanya berkutat pada pekerjaan sepanjang hari, ia pasti butuh hiburan."

"Bukankah ia memanggilmu ke kantornya ketika ia membutuhkan pelampiasan hasrat?" Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ia hanya memintaku datang seminggu sekali, menurutmu enam hari tersisa ia habiskan dengan siapa? Dia bahkan memiliki dua sekretaris yang begitu seksi." Lagi Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bentuk hubungan keduanya.

"Hei, kalian?" salah satu dari dua pria incaran Luhan tadi mendekat dan menunjuk Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Oh, tidak…tidak… kami ini sepupu bukan pasangan." Dua pria itu mengangguk puas. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mengedikan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa kalian _free_ malam ini? Ingin bersenang-senang?" tanya pria yang lainnya. Baekhyun menarik pakaian Luhan membuat lelaki itu menoleh keberatan.

"Apa kau tak malu dengan cincin ditanganmu?" Luhan memasukan jari manisnya seperti menghisap batang kesayangannya, lalu melepaskan cincin itu dengan giginya dan menunjukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Cincin ini akan setia berada di dompetku." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayo tampan kita bersenang-senang!" Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul manja salah satu pria tinggi di depannya.

"Dan kau cantik?" tanya pria lainnya sambil mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat jarinya dan menunjukan cincin di jari manisnya,

"Maaf tapi aku sudah memiliki pasangan."

"Oops." Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan memilih mundur, Luhan berdecak lalu merangkul pria tersebut.

"Aku suka _threesome_." Ucapnya nakal membuat kedua pria itu tersenyum senang dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia menyesap minumannya. Ia melihat ponselnya dan beberapa pesan dari Minseok yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang, serta beberapa pesan dari kliennya. Ia memperhatikan layar ponselnya kembali dan merasa heran karena Chanyeol tidak menelpon atau pun mengiriminya pesan lagi.

Ia membuka kunci layarnya dan membuka salah satu pesan Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia merasa kejam karena memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti itu, bagaimana pun Chanyeol pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Untuk itu Baekhyun membalas pesan terakhir Chanyeol yang menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah membawa pakaian hangat atau belum dan memintanya untuk tak pulang larut.

' _Maaf Chanyeollie, ponselku dalam keadaan hening jadi aku tak tahu jika kau mengirimiku pesan dan juga menelponku.'_

' _Aku di luar bersama Luhan jadi kau tak perlu cemas.'_

' _Aku juga telah membawa pakaian hangat.'_ Bohong Baekhyun padahal yang ia kenakan hanya sebuah kemeja ketat yang begitu tipis.

' _Aku juga sudah makan, apa kau sudah makan?'_

' _Ini malam ke-8 ku tanpamu, apa kau merindukanku?'_

' _Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol, dan aku juga mencintaimu.'_

Tak lama ada sebuah tanda bahwa pesan itu telah terbaca namun tak ada balasan sama sekali. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, ia tahu Chanyeol-nya pasti sedang kesal dengannya.

' _Hei, jangan kesal Dobi! Dan sekarang tidurlah!'_

Lagi pesan itu terbaca namun tak ada balasan ataupun pemberitahuan jika Chanyeol sedang mengetikan pesan balasan. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mematikan layar ponselnya dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan.

"Semua menjadi begitu rumit." Bisiknya pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya ketika pintu elevator terbuka dan bersamaan dengan dirinya yang akan membuka pintu apartemennya, pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dan sosok pria tinggi tertutup jaket hitam dengan wajah tertunduk keluar dari dalam apartemen itu.

Baekhyun melirik sosok itu sebentar namun sosok itu telah berlalu menuju elevator dengan pakaian mencurigakan. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dan ketika pria itu memasuki elevator wajahnya sedikit terangkat membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri karena sorot mata pria itu terlihat menakutkan, untungnya bersamaan dengan itu elevator telah tertutup. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan segera memasuki kamar apartemennya. Ia harus segera membersihkan diri dan beristirahat karena besok ia harus datang ke kantor lebih awal.

…

..

.

Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari karena mendengar bantingan suara pintu. Ia mendudukan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena semalamam hanya tertidur diatas tempat yang sempit, bahkan kakinya harus ia julurkan melewati bantalan sofa.

Pagi ini suasana hatinya buruk akibat pertengkarannya dengan Hani semalam, untuk itu ia berjalan tanpa semangat menuju kamarnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja disamping ranjang dan mengecek beberapa pesan yang masuk barulah setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Semuanya ia lakukan tanpa minat dan terlihat tidak peduli pada waktu hampir mendekati pukul 8.

Chanyeol kembali mengecek ponselnya saat berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, dan pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan untuk Baekhyun hanya dibaca oleh si pendek tanpa balasan membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Harinya pasti akan menjadi buruk kini dan Chanyeol berharap bahwa atasannya tak mencari masalah dengannya.

Sore harinya Chanyeol kembali kerumah masih dengan wajah lesu tanpa semangat, dan saat memasuki rumah ia menemukan Hani sedang berdiri di dapur sambil sibuk dengan kompornya. Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya namun ketika secangkir teh hangat telah siap Hani hanya melewatinya tanpa sebuah sapaan, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa peran baru saja dimulai antara keduanya. Dengan malas Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Hani duduk di meja makan sambil mengerjakan tugas kantornya, meski ia mencoba tak acuh namun ketika pintu kamar tertutup ketika itu kedua manik hitamnya beralih pada benda kayu itu. Hani bukannya tidak tahu diri dengan menuntut banyak, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya.

Usai mandi Chanyeol kembali memeriksa ponselnya, namun tak ada satupun pesan atau riwayat panggilan dari Baekhyun. Ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya yang masih sedikit basah sambil membuka isi galerinya bersama Baekhyun, ia hanya merindukan sosok itu. Benar-benar merindukan senyuman manis dari si pemilik mata bulan sabit.

…

 _Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju ke sebuah perumahan yang menurutnya cukup kumuh. Gang-gang kecil yang pengap, gelap dan berisi tumpukan sampah yang menjijikan._

 _Ia mengangkat kantung ditangannya dan memutar bola matanya malas, bahkan wanginya aroma kue di tangannya tak membuat suasana hati Chanyeol berubah. Semua bermula ketika Baekhyun tak datang kerumah seperti janjinya pada ibu Chanyeol, padahal mereka memiliki janji untuk membuat kue bersama. Karena Nyonya Park merasa khawatir, ia meminta Chanyeol mendatangi rumah Baekhyun sekaligus memberikan kue buatannya pada lelaki itu._

 _Awalnya Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah namun ketika melihat wajah bersedih ibunya, ia pun menjadi tidak tega dan dengan bantuan ketua kelasnya ia berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Baekhyun._

" _Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana rumah Byun Baekhyun?" seorang pria yang sedang menyapu jalan menatap penampilan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol merasa risih._

" _Kau siapanya?"_

" _Hm…Temannya? " Sahut Chanyeol ragu. Pria tua itu memutar kepalanya dan menatap pada sebuah jalan tanjakan dengan banyak anak tangga dan menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu diujung jalan tersebut._

" _Itu, rumah dengan pintu kayu itu!" ucap si pria tua. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berlalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih._

" _Dasar pendek sialan, kenapa pula ibu harus menyukai si rubah palsu itu. Aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang asyik bersantai-santai dirumah dengan playstationnya sementara ia membiarkan ibuku menunggu dengan harapan palsu." Gumam Chanyeol kesal sambil menaikki anak tangga._

 _Chanyeol menatap dengan kening menyernyit pada rumah di depannya yang terlihat sangat kecil dan tidak nyaman karena banyak sampah di depan rumah serta coretan-coretan pada pintu. Ia mencoba mencari bel pintu namun tak menemukannya, untuk itu ia mengetuk pintu berulang. Awalnya pelan namun karena tak ada sahutan, ia mengetuknya lebih keras._

" _Sialan!" kesalnya lagi karena merasa tangannya berdenyut nyeri, namun sebelum umpatan lain terdengar suara mengerikan dari deritan pintu terdengar dan sosok bertubuh mungil dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendeknya muncul._

" _Dia tidak ada_ oh Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tercekat di tempat dan sebelum Chanyeol menyadari ada yang berbeda pada dirinya, ia mencoba menghindar dan menutup pintu namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah._

" _Ada apa dengan wajahmu hah?" Baekhyun mencoba menepis tangan Chanyeol, namun tenaganya kalah dibandingkan lelaki tinggi itu. Ketika ia mencoba melarikan diri, Chanyeol telah menahan pundaknya dan menarik wajah yang lebih pendek._

" _Sudah kuduga kau itu tipikal berandalan yang mencoba terlihat manis di depan ibuku kan?" Baekhyun terkejut atas ucapan Chanyeol namun kemudian ia seolah mendapatkan kekuatan, dengan itu ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi keluar dari halaman rumahnya._

" _Bukan urusanmu, sekarang pergilah sebelum aku juga menghajarmu."_

" _Aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama disini… ini… dari ibuku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong kantung ditangannya ke dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata membulat._

" _Kau berjanji untuk datang tapi nyatanya kau tidak. Tapi untung juga sih kau tidak datang, wajahmu hancur begitu bisa-bisa ibuku berteriak histeris melihatmu." Baekhyun terdiam pada tempatnya namun kemudian tersadar bahwa ia harus segera memaksa si tinggi keluar._

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, hendak berjalan memasuki rumah sambil menatap dengan sebuah senyuman lembut pada kantung di tangannya._

 ** _BRAK_**

" _Apalagi? Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk_" Baekhyun mematung di tempat ketika yang berdiri di depan rumahnya bukanlah Chanyeol, melainkan pria bertubuh gemuk dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk._

" _Kau bilang apa hah? Bocah sialan!" Baekhyun meremas kantungnya dengan kuat, kakinya hendak melangkah mundur namun langkah pamannya jauh lebih cepat dan segera menarik kantung di tangan Baekhyun._

" _Apa ini_" belum sempat benda itu dirampas, Baekhyun telah menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya yang membuat pamannya semakin marah, tanpa aba-aba sebuah pukulan Baekhyun dapatkan diwajahnya dan tendangan pada perutnya yang membuatnya tersungkur diatas tanah._

" _Sudah berani melawan kau bajingan!" Baekhyun meringis memegang perutnya yang sakit sambil mencoba mempertahankan kue ditangannya namun telah dirampas oleh pamannya dengan cepat._

 _Pria itu melihat isi kantung itu dan berdecak kesal karena itu hanya sepotong kue yang telah hancur. Ia melemparnya di depan Baekhyun dan meludah, lalu setelahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Baekhyun tergeletak diatas tanah dalam rintihan kesakitan._

 _Baekhyun mencoba meraih potongan kue yang telah dihancurkan pamannya, namun tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakan. Ketika ia melihat kearah pintu, matanya membulat menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tubuh mematung._

 _Baekhyun mencoba bangkit, namun sakit pada perutnya membuat ia terjatuh lagi. Chanyeol mendekat dengan cepat dan mencoba membantu namun Baekhyun menepis tangannya._

" _Pergi!"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Pergi! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Chanyeol masih berusaha menolong Baekhyun._

" _Ayo!"_

" _Kau akan mati jika dia melihatmu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, sekarang pergilah!" Chanyeol masih bersikeras membantu Baekhyun. Ketika akan memberikan penolakan lagi, terdengar suara langkah kaki terseret sang paman yang berjalan mendekat._

" _Ayo! Naik kepunggungku!"'_

" _Tidak."_

" _Jika kau tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini, kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya."_

" _Bajingan kecil, apa yang kau lakukan hah? Buatkan aku makanan!" Baekhyun menoleh pada pintu dalam rumahnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol bergantian. Tapi kemudian ia meraih punggung Chanyeol dan membiarkan tubuhnya digendong oleh yang lebih tinggi._

 _Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah itu. Di tengah perjalanan ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memaikakan jaket miliknya pada yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya namun Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang malu pada dirinya sekarang. Sosok nakal yang terlihat tegar ternyata begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan._

" _Tidak usah dipikirkan! Kau aman sekarang." Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya, untuk itu Chanyeol menutupi kepala Baekhyun dengan penutup jaketnya._

" _Ayo, naiklah!"_

" _Tidak, aku akan berjalan saja." Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun melewatinya, Chanyeol telah menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa kepunggung miliknya. Baekhyun ingin memberontak namun entah mengapa disatu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik mengikuti Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menatap bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol dan entah mengapa hidungnya secara reflek mendekat. Aroma shampoo dan gel rambut yang bercampur entah mengapa lagi-lagi menghipnotisnya. Awalnya hanya tarikan nafas panjang, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi endusan-endusan kecil, hingga tanpa ia sadari matanya memberat._

 _Baekhyun terbangun ketika mendengar suara bel pintu dan baru menyadari jika mereka telah tiba dan itu adalah rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya, tak ingin terlihat oleh Nyonya Park._

" _Kenapa membawaku kesini, ibumu bisa-bisa histeris melihatku."_

" _Tenang saja, aku akan menanganinya. Lagipula aku tak memiliki tempat lain yang bisa kita tuju."_

" _Chanyeol? Kenapa? Oh…" Nyonya Park yang telah membuka pintu terkejut melihat Chanyeol menggendong sosok dibelakangnya dan itu adalah Baekhyun._

" _Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Dia_" Baekhyun meremas dada Chanyeol berharap Chanyeol tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Nyonya Park membawa keduanya masuk sambil tetap menunggu jawaban._

" _Aku terjatuh saat memanjat pohon, hehehehe…"_

" _Bagaimana bisa? Astaga, apa perlu kita ke dokter?"_

" _Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Wajah Nyonya Park masih terlihat sangat khawatir, namun Chanyeol menghalangi wanita itu untuk mengintrograsi Baekhyun lebih jauh._

" _Bu, apa kue buatan ibu masih?"_

" _Ibu memberikannya pada tetangga karena kau berkata tak ingin memakannya." Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak._

" _Apa ibu tidak keberatan untuk membuat lagi? Kue Baekhyun terjatuh tadi." Nyonya Park mengangguk cepat._

" _Kebetulan ibu masih memiliki adonannya, ibu juga akan membuatkan kalian makam malam."_

" _Terima kasih bu/ Terima kasih bibi."_

" _Aku akan membawanya ke kamar bu." Ucap Chanyeol setelahnya. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat, keluarga Chanyeol sungguh mencerminkan keluarga bahagia yang selalu ia idam-idamkan dari kecil._

" _Terima kasih." Bisik Baekhyun ketika dirinya telah didudukan diatas ranjang. Chanyeol menoleh sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil._

" _Bukan masalah. Ayo kita obati lukamu!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya dengan perlengkapan P3K yang ia ambil dari laci meja belajarnya. Chanyeol pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah merasa simpati pada sosok Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat luka lebam pada perut Baekhyun yang cukup lebar, dan ia mengobatinya dengan sangat pelan tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu rapuh. Hingga sampai pada wajah yang lebih mungil, dan bagaikan magnet tatapan keduanya saling terkunci satu sama lain._

 _Mata Baekhyun bergerak disekitar bibir Chanyeol begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang melirik kearah bibir Baekhyun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari semenjak hari itu bibir keduanya menjadi ketertarikan masing-masing._

" _Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lirih ketika kapas yang Chanyeol pegang bergerak di sekitar bibirnya yang terluka._

" _Apa sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa bahwa tingkah Baekhyun begitu lucu dimatanya._

" _Sakit?"_

" _uh-huh." Lagi Chanyeol tersenyum dan pada akhirnya tawanya lepas di dalam ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran._

" _Apa yang lucu?"_

" _Kau, kau seperti anak anjing." Baekhyun merengut sambil hendak merebut kapas Chanyeol namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya._

" _Menurutlah padaku, puppy!"_

" _Diam!"_

" _Puppy!"_

" _Diam!"_

" _Kau benar-benar seperti anak anjing apalagi saat cemberut begini."_

" _Diam! Diam! Diam!"_

…

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya dan baru menyadari jika hari sudah larut, bahkan lampu di dalam tokonya telah padam, hanya lampu belajarnya yang menyala. Baekhyun melepaskan kaca matanya dan merapikan seluruh peralatannya karena ia harus segera pulang.

Ia sangat jarang lembur di kantor karena Chanyeol pasti akan menghubunginya terus jika ia tidak kunjung pulang, untuk itu ia selalu membawa pekerjaannya pulang. Namun saat ini ia tinggal seorang diri, dikantor maupun di apartemen akan terasa sama saja untuknya, untuk itu ia memilih menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang.

Baekhyun telah menutup pintu terluar dari gedung tokonya karena seluruh karyawannya telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa berat sambil berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

"Hei." Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok Chanyeol terduduk di sebuah kursi jalan yang menghadap ke gedung miliknya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol. Sosok itu berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut menantikan langkah Baekhyun menuju kearahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, tidakkah kau juga merindukanku?" Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya, bahkan ia meremas tangannya agar tidak melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatap wajah kelelahan itu.

"Belum. Ayo kita makan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Tidak menggunakan mobil?"

"Tidak, kita makan di kedai dekat sini saja." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit merasa Chanyeol begitu aneh, namun ia tak ingin bertanya dulu, ia ingin melihat sejauh apa perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

Mereka masuk ke salah satu kedai yang memang buka pada malam hari, Chanyeol memesan makanan untuk mereka sementara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu mengambil duduk sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol baru saja duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulas seringaian kecil.

"Aku merasa kita seperti orang asing sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan jemari tangannya membuat Baekhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Asing bagaimana? Kau berlebihan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada ponsel ditangannya.

"Aku merasa ada ruang diantara kita, aku merasa…." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sambil memainkan gelas minuman di depannya.

"….kau seperti mencoba menjauh." Baekhyun mengernyit, menatap tidak mengerti pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tak menjawab pesanku, tak menjawab panggilanku." Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghela nafas.

" Pesan yang mana? Bukankah aku sudah menjawabmu, dan aku juga sibuk belakangan ini." Keduanya terdiam namun mata masih mengunci satu sama lain seolah tengah mencari kepercayaan.

"Lupakan!" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri perdebatan batin diantara keduanya. Tak lama makanan datang, namun rasa lapar keduanya seolah menguap bersamaan dengan tegangnya situasi diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Baik, tapi mungkin setelah ini akan lebih sibuk karena aku dijadikan kandidat manager oleh Tuan Shin." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan,Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengusak pipi Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kau terlihat seperti nyaris di PHK, wajahmu tidak memperlihatkan kesenangan itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil memainkan nasi dimangkuknya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kini jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Hani." Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, setahunya Hani dan Chanyeol cukup harmonis dan jarang sekali terlibat pertengkaran.

"Apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol masih menatap kearah meja, enggan untuk menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Dia masih menginginkan anak dariku, katanya ibu pernah berkata sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Chanyeol. Ia mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu dan ia yakin ibunya tak sekali dua kali mengatakan itu pada Hani. Untuk itu Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol membuat tatapan keduanya saling melihat.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja Chanyeol!"

"Tidak!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Tidak akan Baekhyun."

"Sayang?" Barulah Chanyeol terdiam namun wajahnya masih menunjukan sebuah penolakan. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pantas menjadi seorang ayah, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kau! Aku takut cintaku untukmu akan berkurang." Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sambil pandangannya jatuh pada gelas di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku selalu mengharapkan seorang adik kecil yang manis, tapi sayangnya aku anak semata wayang." Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu ketika menatap wajah bersedih Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, ibu dan ayah tapi aku tetap menjadi anak bungsu dikeluarga kalian. Sempat aku berpikir jika suatu saat aku akan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu dan manis yang akan tertidur sambil memelukku, tapi aku tahu aku tak mungkin memilikinya karena aku telah memilih untuk menjalin hubungan bersamamu."

"Baekhyun_"

"Mereka pasti akan sangat menggemaskan, mereka akan memiliki wajah yang tampan sepertimu. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk memeluk anak-anakmu kelak, karena anak-anakmu adalah anak-anakku juga. Ugh, pasti Chanyeol junior sangat tampan dan menggemaskan." Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Chanyeol, apa kau pikir aku akan cemburu dengan anak-anak? Jangan konyol!" Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku sudah merasa menjadi pemeran antagonis disini jangan buat aku terlihat semakin jahat karena begitu ingin memonopolimu." Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, makanan mereka yang lain telah datang membuat obrolan keduanya buyar dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Mereka usai dua jam setelahnya dan kini keduanya berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing yang terparkir di tempat yang sama.

"Kau tak ingin aku mengantarmu pulang? Aku bisa naik taksi nanti." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, ini sudah larut kau pulanglah!" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun membuat langkah yang lebih pendek tertahan.

"Kau tak ingin aku menginap di tempatmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mengelus pipi yang lebih tinggi.

"Hei, ingat istrimu sedang menunggumu dirumah. Kau bisa bermain kapan-kapan." Chanyeol kembali terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan tangan masih terjalin hingga keduanya sampai di depan mobil Baekhyun.

"Kita berpisah disini, sekarang pulanglah!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di belakang mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil setelah melambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya.

Ketika pintu di tutup ketika itu Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada stir mobil. Ia merasa lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan disaat ia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, suara pintu tertutup membuatnya menoleh dan ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol menoleh dan hatinya teriris melihat mata basah Baekhyun, ia mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis! Jangan biarkan hidup melemahkan kita! Kau sama sekali tak pantas menangisi keadaan." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat air mata Baekhyun semangat berlinang.

"Ini air mata bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba tertawa, namun Chanyeol tahu itu adalah suara tawa kesedihan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau juga?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya lagi dan belum sempat Baekhyun memberikan jawaban, bibir keduanya telah bertemu.

Lumatan-lumatan panas tak terhindarkan. Tidak hanya hasrat, namun seluruh ungkapan kerinduan mereka tersampaikan disana. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat yang lebih kecil duduk diatas pangkuannya, sementara Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol semakin erat membuat tubuh keduanya seolah terbakar.

"Ya…ya.. aku merindukanmu." Bisik Baekhyun disela ciumannya sebelum akhirnya ia yang kembali menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk keduanya berciuman. Ketika mereka merasa cukup, keduanya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dengan deruan nafas dalam yang membuat suasana semakin intim. Kedua pasang manik itu saling mengunci satu sama lain, dengan dada bergerak naik turun mencoba mengatur hasrat mereka. Baekhyun merapikan rambut berantakan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, sementara Chanyeol masih membiarkan jemarinya melingkar di pinggul Baekhyun.

"Kau bertambah kurus, apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerakan jemarinya di sekitar pinggul Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang berdiet." Chanyeol berdecak dan Baekhyun hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Klienku akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat dan aku tak ingin tubuhku terlihat bulat di foto." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu mengecup pinggul Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai apapun bentuk dirimu, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa bilang ini untukmu? Ini untuk menjaga _image_ ku tahu." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya ia hanya mendapati ruang tengah dalam kedaan kosong untuk itu ia segera berjalan ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Hani baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau terbangun?" Hani mengangguk sambil meraih segelas air di atas meja nakasnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengambil duduk diseberang sang istri.

"Hani, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan namun tak ada sahutan dari Hani karena gadis itu sedang meminum airnya.

"Aku akan menyetujuinya kali ini." Hani terdiam dengan gerakan yang tertahan, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kita akan memiliki anak." Bola mata Hani membulat namun tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia berbalik dengan cepat namun telah mendapati Chanyeol berbaring memunggunginya.

"Maafkan atas sikapku sebelumnya." Ucap Chanyeol pelan membuat senyum terbentuk di wajah Hani, tapi ada sebersit perasaan lain yang entah mengapa masih menjanggal di hatinya.

…

 _.._

 _._

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya sehabis mandi dan matanya menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya sedang pikirannya kembali kejadian kemarin malam.

 _Baekhyun sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaannya ketika bel pintunya berbunyi, membuat ia dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ketika melihat di layar intercom ia terkejut mengetahui itu adalah Hani._

" _Hani?" wanita itu mendongak dan segera berhambur ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun sambil terisak._

" _Hei, apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Oppa~" gadis itu terisak semakin keras membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Saat melihat seorang pria melintas dengan jaket hitamnya yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai tetangga misteriusnya, ia segera membawa Hani masuk ke dalam._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun cemas._

" _Aku..aku…hiks.. dan Chanyeol oppa bertengkar." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum membawa gadis itu untuk duduk sementara ia mengambilkan segelas air. Setelah Hani mampu mengatur tangisannya, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan gadis itu dan memintanya untuk bercerita._

 _Hani menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia merasa telah menjadi sosok yang jahat dengan menyakiti perasaan gadis sebaik Hani._

" _Tenanglah! Dia marah hanya sebentar saja, dia tidak bisa marah berlama-lama." Hani menghela nafas sambil menatap kosong pada karpet merah muda Baekhyun. Sejenak hening menghampiri keduanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus pundak Hani tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun._

" _Oppa?"_

" _Ya?" mata keduanya bertemu. Sorot kuat dari manik Hani membuat hati Baekhyun merasa menciut._

" _Jika ternyata Chanyeol oppa berselingkuh apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun tersentak oleh pertanyaan itu, namun ia mencoba tenang._

" _Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, karena jika dia memang milikmu dia pasti akan kembali padamu." Hani terdiam sambil mencoba tersenyum namun kembali matanya menangkap manik Baekhyun._

" _Menurut oppa apa aku dan Chanyeol oppa berjodoh?" Baekhyun sekali lagi tercekat, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya._

" _Kalian ditakdirkan bersama. Kau yang cantik dan Chanyeol yang tampan, kalian pasangan serasi." Hani mengangguk sekali lagi lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat._

" _Terima kasih oppa, terima kasih karena telah menghiburku." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Hani sambil mencoba menenangkan perasaannya._

" _Oppa apa menurut oppa aku salah jika aku memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki Chanyeol oppa sepenuhnya?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Hani pelan lalu tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut hingga tak lebihnya seperti seorang malaikat._

" _Tidak, kau tidak salah. Karena kau berhak akan itu, kau adalah istrinya." Hani sekali lagi tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya lembut._

" _Jika begitu apa oppa memperbolehkan aku untuk memiliki Chanyeol oppa seutuhnya?" sekali lagi Baekhyun tersentak dan tubuhnya benar-benar menengang, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dan ia sungguh takut jika ia akan ketahuan._

" _Kau tak perlu meminta izinku karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Chanyeol." Bersamaan dengan keluarnya kalimat itu, maka hancurlah berkeping-keping perasaan Baekhyun yang memang sudah retak sejak awal._

….

Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan namun suara pekikan seorang wanita dari luar membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Baekhyun bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah kerumunan beberapa orang yang merupakan penghuni gedung tersebut dan dua orang pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian, dimana salah satunya berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan satu pria lainnya tersungkur diatas lantai. Baekhyun mengenal keduanya dan perhatiannya jatuh pada pria yang tersungkur dengan bibir berdarah.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah itu lekat. Sosok itu berkulit sedikit coklat dan wajahnya terlihat berantakan karena rambut-rambut kasar sudah tumbuh disana. Namun Baekhyun merasa iba pada sosok itu karena tak ada satupun yang berniat membantunya.

Seorang petugas keamanan datang dan segera merelai keduanya, membuat kerumunan itu terbubarkan. Baekhyun hendak masuk ke dalam apartemennya kembali namun suara rintihan sakit dari sosok pria yang mencoba bangkit tertatih itu membuat Baekhyun tergerak untuk membantunya.

"Tidak usah terima kasih!" Baekhyun tak memperdulikan penolakan si pria berantakan, ia membantu pria itu untuk bangkit.

"141201" ucap pria itu dan Baekhyun segera menekan tombol layar. Ketika pintu terbuka Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya, bau aneh tercium dari dalam dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan bahkan beberapa botol kosong minuman beralkohol tergeletak sembarangan.

"Kau hidup seperti ini?" Sosok itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mencoba duduk diatas sofa.

"Hidup apa yang kau harapkan dari pengangguran sepertiku?" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan tersadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe nya ketika mata pria di depanya jatuh pada kakinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun merapatkan pakaiannya dan hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Bisakah kau mengobati luka di punggungku? Sepertinya dia sudah mengumpulkan kemarahannya sejak lama." Ucap pria itu sambil tertawa. Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak tidak mengerti dengan sifat sosok di depannya.

"Dimana P3K mu?" Sosok itu berpikir sejenak namun kemudian ia terkekeh.

"Aku rasa aku tak memilikinya." Baekhyun menatap sosok itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menangangguk pelan.

"Tunggulah! Aku akan mengambilkan milikku." Sosok itu menatap lekat pada sosok Baekhyun yang telah berjalan menuju pintu lalu menghilang dibaliknya, setelahnya ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengusak rambut hitamnya.

Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, tangannya tetap mengoleskan krim analgesik pada permukaan kulit Jongin, sosok yang kini berada di depannya, namun matanya senantiasa berkelana pada sekitar hingga jatuh pada beberapa alat musik yang berada di sudut ruang.

Mereka sempat memperkenalkan diri dan juga berbagi informasi diri secara acak, darisana Baekhyun tahu bahwa nama pria itu adalah Kim Jongin dan usianya setahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Hanya itu, sisanya mereka memilih untuk bungkam.

"Kau suka bermain musik?" Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Jongin menengang, sebelum akhirnya suara kekehan lagi-lagi Baekhyun dengar terlontar dari mulut Jongin.

"Yah, lumayan." Lagi hening menyelimuti keduanya, hingga Baekhyun berharap bahwa pekerjaannya segera selesai dan dia bisa keluar dari sana.

"Lalu kau? Apa kau menyukai musik?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun berdeham dengan anggukan kecil sambil mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol membawanya jatuh ke dalam musik.

"Ya. Aku sangat suka."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang bisa kau mainkan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mengingat bahwa dirinya tak bisa memainkan instrumen apapun, selama hidup dengan Chanyeol ia hanya menjadi pengagum sosok tinggi itu ketika bermain berbagai macam alat yang ia bisa.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya suka menyanyi."

"Jika begitu, nyanyikan satu lagu untukku!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng dan segera merapikan barang-barangnya, namun tangannya ditahan.

"Aku rasa kau tak akan menolak sebotol soju…." Baekhyun hendak menolak namun kemudian tangannya kembali diremas dan tatapan sosok itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"…aku mohon!"

"Baiklah, hanya sebotol!" Jongin tersenyum lalu segera bangkit dan berlari kecil kearah dapur sambil mengaduh kesakitan, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa wanita kemarin itu kekasihmu?" tanya Jongin dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua botol soju ditangannya.

"Bukan, dia istri temanku."

"Benarkah? Kalian terlalu dekat untuk itu, apa temanmu tidak cemburu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil meraih botol yang diberikan Jongin.

"Wow, itu hebat. Lalu kau apa kau tidak menaruh hati pada wanita itu? Dari yang kulihat dia cukup cantik." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu tidak."

"Wow bung, kau sungguh hebat. Aku rasa wanita dan pria tak akan bisa hanya menjadi teman."

"Bahkan pria dan pria pun tak akan bisa hanya menjadi teman jika mereka memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain, bukan?" Jongin menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menyiku pundak Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau adalah kaum seperti itu?"

"Kata 'kaum' terdengar kasar untukku, kami tidaklah hal yang harus kalian anggap aneh dan kalian pandang sebelah mata."

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku termasuk salah satunya." Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Kau _gay_?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku biseks." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil menenguk minumannya.

"Jadi kau single/dimana kekasihmu?" keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan karena ucapan mereka yang bersamaan.

"Aku tak memiliki kekasih, lagipula siapa yang ingin menjadi kekasih pria berantakan sepertiku." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap pada hamparan ruang tengahnya yang berantakan, Baekhyun menatap sosok itu sejenak dalam rasa iba sebelum kembali mengalihkan matanya dan meneguk minumannya.

"Aku setuju, kau sungguh berantakan."

…

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangannya ketika beberapa orang di kantornya menyapa dan memberikan hormat. Jabatan Chanyeol memang tidak tinggi, namun menjadi karyawan kesayangan pemilik saham terbesar membuat Chanyeol disegani oleh teman-temannya.

"Yak! Kau sudah lihat hasilnya? Selamat kawan, kau pasti menang!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan teman kerjanya, lalu kemudian kembali berjalan keruangannya.

"Chanyeol, semangat kau pasti yang akan mendapatkan jabatan itu." Chanyeol kembali mengangguk dan membiarkan para teman-teman wanita memuja betapa bagus postur tubuhnya secara diam-diam meskipun dapat ia dengar jelas.

Chanyeol duduk dimeja kerjanya dan melirik kearah ruangan Tuan Shin yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia kemudian menyalakan komputernya dan segera menuju website milik perusahaan dimana pengumuman kandidat manager berada. Satu lagi saingan berkurang dan kini Chanyeol berada di posisi pertama dengan perolehan suara 56%. Meski belum keputusan final, namun angka yang Chanyeol peroleh cukup besar dibandingkan dua lawannya.

Chanyeol menatap cincin sederhana di tangan tangannya, benda itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan cincin pernikahan mewahnya yang tersemat di jari kirinya namun entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Seharusnya ia senang dengan kehidupan yang ia milikki, berada diposisinya sekarang tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan namun Chanyeol tidak merasa terlalu senang, tidak seperti saat dirinya diterima bekerja pertama kalinya di perusahaan besar yang ia tempati sekarang.

….

 _Chanyeol berjalan dengan senyum lebar disepanjangkoridor apartemen kecilnya, membuka pintu dengan cepat, melepaskan sepatu dengan cepat dan berjalan pun dengan cepat menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah ia tempati sejak memasuki dunia perkuliahan._

 _Ketika pintu terbuka yang ia dapati adalah sebuah gundukan selimut dan kaki yang terjulur keluar. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu menindih tubuh dibalik selimut itu membuat sosok itu tersentak dan menendang tubuh Chanyeol, hingga yang lebih tinggi tersungkur diatas lantai._

" _Kau gila? Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas." Sentak Baekhyun yang kini telah bangkit dengan rambut berantakannya, sementara Chanyeol terduduk di lantai dengan senyum lebarnya yang tidak berkurang sama sekali._

" _Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun yang semula masih terbawa emosi, mendadak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi penuh harap. Ia melompat dari ranjang dan duduk disamping Chanyeol._

" _Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kaki bersimpuh menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lantai, Chanyeol meremas pundak Baekhyun dan berseru senang._

" _Aku diterima. Aku diterima, Baekhyunie." Baekhyun berseru senang dan keduanya berpelukan dengan antusias._

" _Sayang, aku diterima." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi itu berulang kali._

" _Chanyeol, aku tahu mereka pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan sosok sepertimu, selamat Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat._

" _Ekhem, aku meminta hadiahku." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia segera bangkit sambil membalik tubuhnya cepat dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.  
"Baekhyunie? Aku meminta janjimu sayang." Baekhyun enggan menjawab Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih setia untuk menggodanya._

" _Kau berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kan? Aku tahu itu." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

" _Baekhyun? Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan sosok itu hanya terdiam._

" _Kau ingin kabur? Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, aku sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh sebulan terakhir ini, aku bahkan mengikuti ucapanmu untuk tidak bermesraan, jadi sekarang mana harga untuk kerja kerasku?" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum kecil._

" _Aku tak bersungguh-sungguh saat itu." Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan mendekat sambil mencoba mengintimidasi yang lebih kecil._

" _Jadi kau ingin kabur? Jadi kau ingin melarikan diri?" Baekhyun nampak panik dan ketika ia tersudut di dinding ia mencoba mendorong dada Chanyeol._

" _Tidak, tapi kau selalu kasar akhir-akhir ini, tidak seperti saat kau pertama kali menyentuhku, aku bahkan sulit untuk buang air besar Chanyeol." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu ketika meluapkan protesnya._

" _Lalu, kenapa kau selalu berkata 'lagihhh…lagiihhh..' ?"_

" _Diam!"_

" _Kau menyukainya!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke wajah Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menepis tangan Chanyeol._

" _Diam!"_

" _Kau menyukainya!" Kini telunjuk yang lebih tinggi menekan hidung Baekhyun._

" _Aku bilang diam!" Baekhyun membentak._

" _Buat aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh yang lebih kecil keatas ranjang._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada diatasnya sambil membuka kemeja merah yang Baekhyun pilihkan untuknya saat Chanyeol melamar pekerjaan tadi._

" _Aku sudah melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang suami, sekarang giliranmu untuk menjadi istri yang baik."_

" _Aku laki-laki!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis dinaikkan._

" _Benarkah? Aku ragu, jika begitu mari kita lihat!"_

" _CHANYEOLLLL!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menahan celananya yang ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol._

 _Deritan ranjang mereka terdengar semakin keras dan tubuh keduanya pun telah bermandikan keringat. Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit, sementara Chanyeol telah menggerakan tubuhnya mengejar kepuasan._

" _Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah membuka matanya namun tubuhnya masih setia bergerak menubruk tubuh Baekhyun._

" _Hm, sangat sakit." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyingkirkan rambut basah Baekhyun yang nyaris menyentuh matanya._

" _Maafkan aku, aku sudah mencoba bermain lembut tapi_"_

" _Jangan banyak bicara! Bergeraklah lebih dalam dan buat aku_aaahhh…Sial!" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol lalu kembali menutup matanya erat. Baekhyun tahu rasanya memang sakit ketika bercinta, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika rasa sakitnya tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang selalu Baekhyun rindukan. Selama sebulan ini ia pun juga menahan hasrat untuk bercinta demi membuat Chanyeol fokus pada tes uji masuknya, dan kini rasa rindu mereka telah terbayarkan._

 _Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya dan membuat pertarungan hebat diantara keduanya, setidaknya rasa sakit Baekhyun akan berkurang pikirnya. Mencoba memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun menarik nafas, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyerang leher Baekhyun meskipun ditahan oleh yang lebih pendek._

" _Jangan! Jangan buat tanda apapun!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah, Chanyeol menulikan ucapan Baekhyun dan mencoba menyesap kulit putih itu lagi, namun kembali ditahan Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeollhhh.."_

" _Ya sayang?"_

" _Jangan!"_

" _Ini akan jadi karya yang indah."_

" _Hentikan atau aku akan menendang kejantananmu!" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum lalu memilih mengecup bibir Baekhyun, hingga deringan ponsel membuat keduanya menoleh, itu adalah ponsel Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring yang sangat menganggu._

 _Chanyeol meraihnya dan menghela nafas ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya._

" _Halo, Hani?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang menerima telpon sementara tubuh bawahnya masihlah bergerak untuk menghantam lubang Baekhyun._

" _ **Oppa? Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa oppa diterima?"**_

" _Ya, aku diterima."_

" _ **Benarkah? Selamat oppa. Ini pasti karena kemeja keberuntungan yang aku berikan pada oppa kan?"**_ _Chanyeol terdiam sambil melirik Baekhyun yang telah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal._

" _Oh, itu? Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak memakainya." Tak ada sahutan dari seberang telpon, namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah Baekhyun yang mencengkram bantal diwajahnya._

" _ **Oh, tak apa-apa, tapi aku senang oppa diterima di perusahaan sehebat itu. Oh oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"**_

" _Baekhyun! Kenapa menutup wajahmu?" Chanyeol mencoba menarik bantal Baekhyun, namun yang lebih pendek malah mengumpat dibalik bantalnya._

" _Biarkan aku melihatmu, Baekhyunie! Baekhyunie! Kenapa harus malu? Kita kan_"_

" _DIAM KAU, SIALAN!" Terdengar bentakan dari Baekhyun meskipun ucapannya terdengar kurang jelas karena terhalang bantal._

" _Oh, Hani-ah, kau bilang sesuatu tadi?"_

" _ **Oh..oh..Ya, aku bertanya apa yang oppa lakukan."**_

" _Oh, aku sedang bermain bersama Baekhyun."_

" _ **Benarkah? Bermain apa?"**_

" _Bermain apa?" Chanyeol menampilkan wajah nakalnya lalu menghentak dalam membuat Baekhyun terdorong._

" _Akh, PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali berfokus pada telepon._

" _Hm, permainan menyenangkan dan melelahkan, dan oooohh… sial."_

" _ **Oppa?"**_

" _Ohhh, beraninya kau Baekhyun! Kau menjepitku dengan kuat."_

" _ **Oppa, apa yang_"**_

 _Tuuut tuuut tuut._

" _Kau gila, dasar brengsek." Bentak Baekhyun yang telah membanting ponsel Chanyeol ke ranjang disampingnya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menekan pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai menusuknya lagi._

 _Baekhyun kembali mengerang, tak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol sangat kuat ketika diatas ranjang, ia pikir lelaki idiot seperti Chanyeol tak akan tahu teknik bermain diatas ranjang, namun nyatanya ia salah, karena Chanyeol sungguh kuat dan bertahan sangat lama ketika mereka bercinta. Jika Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sekuat itu ia tak akan pernah menggoda Chanyeol dulu dan mereka tak akan pernah melakukan seks seperti sekarang._

 _Ponsel Chanyeol kembali berdering dan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambilnya, ia membulatkan matanya ketika nama yang tertera adalah nama ibunya. Ia mengangkatnya, lalu meletakkanya di telinga Baekhyun._

" _Ibu!" ucap Chanyeol tanpa suara ketika Baekhyun membuka mata dan betapa panik dan terkejutnya sosok itu._

" _ **Halo?"**_

" _Oh, Ibu?"_

" _ **Dimana Chanyeol, Baekhyunie?"**_

" _Dia..Dia sedang mandi bu."_

" _ **Oh, begitu. Bagaimana hasilnya?"**_ _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali berfokus pada telepon._

" _Dia diterima bu._

" _ **Aigoo! Benarkah? Dia diterima? Astaga Dewa mengabulkan doaku, ibu ingin sekali kesana untuk memasakannya sup rumput laut, tapi ayah kalian sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi ibu tak bisa meninggalkannya."**_

" _Tak apa bu, aku rasa Chanyeol tak akan masalah."_

" _ **Jika begitu, bisakah_"**_

" _Aaahh." Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol keras, ketika Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol dengan sengaja menghentakkan tubuhnya._

" _ **Ada apa Baekhyunie?"**_

" _Ah, tidak bu tanganku terjepit laci meja."_

" _ **Seharusnya kau berhati-hati, oh iya ibu minta tolong padamu untuk merayakan penerimaannya, nanti ibu akan mengirimkan uangnya padamu."**_

" _Baik bu, aku akan melakukannya dan eemmhhh…"_

" _ **Ada apa lagi Baekhyun?"**_

" _Lidahku tergigit." Bohong Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura bahwa lidahnya tergigit padahal Chanyeol sedang menyesap putingnya._

" _ **Kau ini, masih saja ceroboh."**_

" _Hehehe… bu, aku ingin mengobati lidahku, nanti aku telepon lagi ya. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan ibu padanya."_

" _ **Baiklah, jangan sampai tergitit lagi ya, aku mencintai kalian."**_

" _Aku juga bu, selamat tinggal."_

" _KAU SUNGGUH BRENGSEK DAN AAAHHHH…"_

" _Disana?"_

" _Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan mata tertutup sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol, melupakan niatnya untuk menjambak sosok tinggi itu._

 _Perusahaan yang Chanyeol masuki bukanlah perusahaan biasa, itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang diincar banyak orang karena gajinya yang tinggi dan juga fasilitasnya yang sangat baik._

 _Ketika Chanyeol genap bekerja 8 bulan, ketika itu Baekhyun lulus dari kuliahnya dan langsung diterima bekerja dengan seorang Wedding Organizer yang merupakan kakak seniornya terdahulu. Sebulan kemudian Chanyeol datang ke apartemen mereka yang kecil dengan sebuah mobil baru yang ia beli dengan gajinya yang ia sisihkan._

" _Ini mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bola mata membulat dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan sombong._

" _Payah." Rahang Chanyeol seketika terjatuh dan nyaris lepas dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kenapa mobil seperti ini? Seharusnya kau membeli mobil sport Chanyeol, itu pasti akan keren." Chanyeol mendekat dan meletakkan satu tangannya diatas pundak Baekhyun sambil memandang mobil barunya._

" _Lihat! Itu memiliki empat pintu. Aku akan duduk disana, kau disampingku dan dibelakang sana… disana akan ada anak-anak kita kelak yang manis dan menggemaskan yang akan bernyanyi bersama sambil menuju wisata liburan." Baekhyun menyiku perut Chanyeol._

" _Jangan gila! Siapa juga yang ingin menikah denganmu? Lagipula aku tak akan bisa memiliki anak." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang akan meninggalkannya._

" _Setidaknya aku bisa menghasilkan barang dengan uangku sendiri." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan sendu, merasa bersalah atas ucapannya padahal ia tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghargai Chanyeol._

" _Aku memang tidak menyukai mobil pilihanmu, tapi aku bangga denganmu." Baekhyun menoleh lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman tulus._

" _Kau anak yang hebat Chanyeol, dan kau pasti akan menjadi suami yang hebat kelak, maka bahagiakanlah istrimu kelak!" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh._

" _Apa kau tidak bahagia?"_

" _Tentu aku bahagia."_

" _Berarti aku sudah menjadi suami yang hebat." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram tangannya._

" _Ayo kita mencoba mobil baru ini, aku akan mengantarkanmu kemana pun dan mulai sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu juga ketempatmu bekerja dan menjemputmu sore harinya."_

" _Tidak perlu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku tak akan terlihat tidak keren dengan mobil ini, aku ingin dijemput dengan mobil sport." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Baiklah aku akan menabung lebih rajin untuk membelikanmu mobil sport, dan juga rumah yang lebih dekat dengan tempatmu bekerja." Baekhyun yang semula membuang wajahnya akhirnya tersenyum kecil atas ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar telah mengenal Chanyeol kini, sosok yang terlihat dingin dan ternyata idiot itu memiliki sisi lembut yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersentuh. Baekhyun melirik sosok yang kini sedang sibuk mengagumi mobil barunya._

" _Chanyeol?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Luhan bilang ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menemui pria tampan di bar."_

" _Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun._

" _Bercinta di dalam mobil, apalagi itu mobil baru." Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan mata membulat. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal dan mendekat, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan pria tinggi itu dan meletakkannya di atas miliknya._

" _Aku tidak mengenakan apapun di balik sini. Ingin memastikannya?" Seketika senyum Chanyeol mengembang._

" _Apa ini balasan atas hadiahku?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan memutari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya yang kemudian disusul Chanyeol._

" _Aku memang selalu mempersiapkan diriku semenjak kau bekerja di perusahaan itu, aku tahu tekanan yang kau diterima disana pasti berat, dan aku ingin menyambutmu dengan sedikit hiburan setiap kau pulang bekerja." Chanyeol menoleh terkejut kearah Baekhyun._

" _Jadi, jadi kau selalu bertelanjang seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menatap ke depan._

" _Berjaga-jaga kalau kau membutuhkan pelepas penat."_

" _Astaga Baekhyun, jika tahu seperti itu aku tak akan malu untuk menyerangmu tiba-tiba. Ini sungguh menakjubkan, aku tak masalah terbebani di kantor asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan hiburan kecil darimu setiap harinya." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol._

" _Lihat, bukankah aku sudah menjadi istri yang baik?" Chanyeol benar-benar meleleh oleh sikap Baekhyun, rasanya ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menciumnya sepanjang hari dan memeluknya selamanya._

" _Aku tak membayangkan jika aku naik jabatan dan mendapat tekanan lebih besar dikantor, apa yang akan kau siapkan untukku setiap harinya?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan._

" _Aku akan benar-benar bertelanjang setiap hari, tak akan ada satupun benang yang menutupi tubuhku ketika kau pulang bekerja dan aku akan memasrahkan diriku dibawahmu."_

" _Baiklah, aku memegang ucapanmu aku akan bekerja lebih giat dan mewujudkan hal itu." Dan akhirnya keduanya tertawa di dalam mobil baru mereka._

….

Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dan menghela nafas, wajahnya tertunduk sambil meremas rambutnya pelan.

"Tuan Park?" Chanyeol mendongak menatap seorang wanita di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Presdir mencari anda." Dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu ketika seseorang menekan bel. Ia melihat pada layar dan mengernyit saat melihat sosok pria asing di depan pintunya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Hei, kau lupa dengan malam kita?" Baekhyun mengernyit lalu kemudian melirik pada celah pintu terbuka pada kamar disebrangnya.

"Kim Jongin-sshi?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan sosok itu terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut hitamnya yang telah dipotong dan disisir rapi.

"Ya, ini aku." Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya dengan sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang kemarin memiliki rambut kriting panjang berantakan, kumis dan jenggot pada wajahnya, hoodie hitam dan celana pendek kusam dan sorot mata yang tak memiliki harapan. Namun yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah sosok berambut rapi yang disisir kebelakang, wajah terbebas dari rambut dan juga sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan.

"Mustahil, apa alien baru saja menyamar menjadimu." Lagi suara kekehan membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa sosok didepannya saat ini memiliki suara yang sama ketika tertawa.

"Aku telah membuat banyak masakan dan aku rasa tak akan mampu menghabiskannya sendiri, mau menemaniku?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tangannya di tarik paksa.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan aroma lavender dari kamar apartemen Jongin serta keadaannya yang sangat bersih tidak seperti malam sebelumnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Apa kau baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" Jongin lagi tertawa sambil menuntun Baekhyun menuju ruang makan dan menekan pundak Baekhyun untuk segera duduk.

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, yang kemarin kau lihat adalah sisi frustasiku." Baekhyun kembali mengernyit membuat sosok itu tertawa akan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah mendengar siklus seorang penulis?"

"Apa itu?"

" Mereka memiliki fase dimana mereka akan terlihat berseri ketika inspirasi mereka datang, lalu berikutnya kau akan melihat mereka seperti seorang yang frustasi karena ide mereka berhenti begitu saja, dihari berikutnya kau akan melihat mereka seperti mayat hidup karena ide tak kunjung datang dan jika beruntung di hari berikutnya kau akan bertemu mereka yang terlihat kembali berseri, tapi jika tidak mereka akan tetap seperti mayat hidup sampai ide itu muncul lagi. Ini berlaku untuk semua penulis, termasuk aku."

"Apa-apaan itu." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menatap hidangan makanan didepannya yang terlihat begitu lezat.

"Berarti kemarin kau berada pada fase mayat hidup dan kini kau pada fase berseri?"  
"Benar sekali."

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan ide untuk lagu barumu?"

"Ya. Aku bahkan menyelesaikannya semalam."

"Benarkah? Apa judulnya?"

" 'I found you' " Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku akan menunjukannya padamu usai kita makan, sekarang ayo kita habiskan ini dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera membalik piringnya.

"Selamat makan."

…

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sekantong bahan makanan dikedua tangannya dan menelusuri koridor apartemen, bukan miliknya tapi milik Baekhyun. Wajahnya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman lebar dan pikirannya telah berkelana tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan kelak.

" _Aku tahu kau layak mendapatkannya Chanyeol, untuk itu aku menyumbangkan suaraku untukmu dan itu bernilai 30 suara ."_ Seketika Chanyeol mengingat ucapan Tuan Shin yang membuatnya menjadi seorang manager kini. Chanyeol tak sabar untuk membagikan kebahagiaan itu pada Baekhyun, karena itu ia sudah menyiapakan kejutan kecil untuk si mungil.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan menekan bel. Karena tak ada respon ia segera membunyikan lagi dan berulang kali membuat keningnya mengernyit dalam. Ia sudah menghubungi assiten Baekhyun dan wanita itu berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal pertemuan malam ini dan sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun dan ia terkejut saat samar-samar mendengar suara ponsel itu berasal dari dalam, ia mendekatkan telinganya dan dugaannya benar.

Ia menekan bel pintu lagi, namun nihil untuk itu ia menggedor pintu Baekhyun sedikit lebih keras sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih diam sejenak untuk mencoba berpikir.

"Itu lagu yang bagus dan terima kasih untuk jamuan makan malammu." Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari pintu di depannya bersama seorang pria yang tersenyum ramah.

"Bukan masalah, aku bisa memasakanmu setiap hari jika kau mau."

"Hahaha…tidak usah aku akan_"

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa aku tak boleh datang ke apartemen keka_"

"Oh Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Kim Jongin tetangga baruku dan Jongin, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol….. temanku." Seketika Chanyeol menoleh terkejut kearah Baekhyun, sementara sosok yang ia tatap hanya tersenyum ramah kearah tetangga barunya, dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa sosok yang Baekhyun kenalkan sebagai tetangganya itu adalah sosok yang memiliki niat terselubung pada kekasihnya.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Long time no see guys…

Ada hal yang mau aku sampein ke kalian, tapi jangan sedih ya? *sokbangetguemah .. Hm... setelah ini aku resmi hiatus untuk waktu yang bisa dipastikan kapan. Jadi mending ini dibaca pelan-palan aja hehehe.. Dan dan dan aku gak cuma hiatus di ffn, tapi juga di IG hehehe.. Ada hal yang harus aku perbaikin dalam hidupku, udah bukan waktunya aku bermain-main lagi sementara kelulusan profesiku udah di depan mata wkwkwk.. Mungkin waktu dulu S1 aku masihlah bisa curi-curi waktu buat update dll, tapi sekarang aku udah ditahap yang lebih tinggi, di kuliah profesi ini aku sadar kalo disini aku udah gak bisa terlalu banyak main-main hehehe.. Jangan kangen ya..hihihihi.. dan mohon doanya semoga urusanku cepet kelar hehehe..

See you in the next chap, salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesahatan ya kalian semua... Love you..


	6. Chapter 6

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Pertama-tama aku cuma ingin kalian menguatkan diri, menjauhkan segala benda tajam ataupun tumpul disekitar kalian yang beresiko sebagai senjata dan jangan lupa siapkan tisu wkwkwkw... Segala bentuk emosi dan kerusakan ditanggung oleh penumpang ya...**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Oh Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Kim Jongin tetangga baruku dan Jongin, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol…. temanku."_

Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bagaimana Baekhyun selalu memperkenalkannya sebagai seorang teman ketika di sekolah, di kampus, atau bahkan kepada teman-teman barunya. Namun tidak ketika Chanyeol merasa sosok yang Baekhyun kenalkan padanya berpotensi menjadi musuhnya, Chanyeol membenci sikap Baekhyun yang seolah tidak memagari dirinya dengan orang lain ketika dirinya sudah menjadi hak sepenuhnya Park Chanyeol.

Sejak sepuluh menit mereka memasuki apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya duduk di kursi dapur dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan belanjaan yang Chanyeol bawa dan kini lelaki mungil itu sedang mencuci buah untuk mereka makan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok itu dengan lekat, setiap bagian tubuh itu sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya, bahkan Baekhyun mengenakkan cincin yang ia berikan namun mengapa Chanyeol masih merasakan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran itu.

"Aku begitu terkejut kau datang tiba-tiba, kenapa tidak mengabari?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memunggungi Chanyeol, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencuci buah.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Baekhyun menoleh kearah ponselnya yang berada di meja dapur dan tersenyum meringis.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa membawanya."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada poinnya, tidak ingin _bertele-tele_ dan membuat Baekhyun menerka arti ucapannya karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan langsung mengerti.

"Siapa?"

"Pria tetangga barumu itu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, sudah tahu dia tetanggaku kenapa masih bertanya?" Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun menoleh terkejut lalu kemudian terkekeh lagi.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, dia baik. Lagipula aku yang menjadi tetangganya kenapa kau yang harus menyukainya."

"Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol! Dengar! Aku tahu kau datang kemari pasti memiliki sebuah tujuan kan? Bahkan meski itu hanya karena kau merindukanku, lalu kenapa tak kita gunakan waktu ini dengan baik, hm?" ucap Baekhyun mulai terdengar serius. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mengangkat tubuh ringan itu membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut dan mendudukannya di meja dapur. Baekhyun terlihat tidak keberatan dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Katakan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Terima kasih sayang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih.

"Aku terpilih menjadi seorang manajer." Baekhyun memekik lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam sorot mata kekasihnya namun ia tak menemukan itu yang semakin membuatnya senang.

"Selamat Chanyeolie." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra pada wajah Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat pria itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar senang mendengar ini, bagaimana jika ibu dan ayah sampai tahu akan hal ini, mereka pasti akan senang." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencari bibir Baekhyun untuk ia pangut beberapa saat.

"Priaku memang hebat!" ucap Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka terputus dan kening keduanya saling bertautan.

"Itu karena lelakiku yang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya membuat rambut leher Baekhyun meremang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Hani-lah yang telah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik." Chanyeol menggeleng dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

"Ini semua berkatmu!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh lagi lalu mengambil sebuah apel dari baskom dan menggigitnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya tanpa pengaman?" tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat senyum diwajah Chanyeol menghilang.

"Dua kali." Sahutnya tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya menyenangkan? Bukankah enak kan jika kau mengeluarkanya di dalam?" Chanyeol berdecak sambil membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin membahas apapun selain dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Rasanya berbeda jika bukan denganmu." Baekhyun mencibir akan kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya.

"Itu seharusnya sama, kau sama-sama memasuki lubang." Chanyeol kembali berdecak dan kini matanya jatuh pada bibir Baekhyun yang mengunyah apel.

"Seekor burung hanya akan kembali ke dalam satu sarang, tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk ia tempati." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Chanyeol gemas. Ia menggigit apelnya lagi lalu membiarkan sisa bagiannya menjulur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun, dan lelaki itu menoleh.

"Ingin apel?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menyerang bibir Baekhyun, mencoba merebut apel dari bibir kekasihnya, namun Baekhyun menariknya kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mencoba merebut apel itu dari mulut kekasihnya dan mereka terus melakukannya hingga akhirnya apel itu berpindah kemulut Chanyeol namun bibir keduanya masih berpangutan.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika bibir keduanya telah berpisah.

"Ingin pisang?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah baskom dan tak menemukan buah yang Chanyeol inginkan sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti maksud kekasihnya. Untuk itu ia menurut ketika Chanyeol menurunkannya dari meja dan giliran Chanyeol yang bersandar disana.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli ketika selangkangan Chanyeol sudah membentuk sebuah menara, ia menurunkan resleting celana yang lebih tinggi kemudian ia berjongkok di depannya. Benda itu langsung menyentuh hidungnya ketika Baekhyun menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol.

"Pisang favoritku." Gumam Baekhyun lalu mulai memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhm…Yeah." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang kini menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur dengan cepat. Chanyeol merasa dirinya seolah melayang oleh pijatan-pijatan lembut dari bibir Baekhyun yang langsung mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Ia mencengkram pinggiran meja ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba mendesak keluar. Gerakan Baekhyun semakin cepat, mungkin tak banyak yang menyangka jika bibir sekecil Baekhyun mampu memberikan _blowjob_ yang hebat.

"Baekhyunaaahhhh!" Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak dengan kepala yang mendongak. Baekhyun memekik ketika mulutnya telah penuh dan sperma Chanyeol masih menembak kewajahnya. Chanyeol bisa akui rasa sperma Chanyeol memang nikmat, karena lelaki itu tidak merokok, jarang minum alkohol dan sangat menjaga makanannya. Baekhyun bahkan berkhayal jika dia wanita dia pasti akan langsung mengandung di kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menyetujui dengan yang namanya _blowjob_ dalam percintaan mereka karena ia tak ingin Baekhyun terlihat rendah dimatanya, namun Baekhyun selalu punya cara untuk memberikan warna dalam percintaan mereka dan _blowjob_ masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sangat banyak seperti biasa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membiarkan Chanyeol membersihkan wajahnya. Sebelum Baekhyun bicara lagi, Chanyeol telah menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Aku-juga-menginginkanmu-Daddy." Seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, Baekhyun selalu memberikan warna dalam setiap percintaan mereka.

…

..

.

" _Aku mohon Baekhyun! Berhentilah bergerak!" Chanyeol menggeram dalam tidurnya karena Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak diatas ranjang sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan kini Chanyeol sungguh kehilangan kesabaran karena ia sungguh mengantuk dan besok mereka memiliki ujian di pagi harinya._

" _Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tidur dilantai saja?" ucap Baekhyun kesal masih membolak-balik tubuhnya._

" _Ini kamarku!" sahut Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun berdecak lalu menarik selimut dan berpindah ke lantai membuat Chanyeol segera membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas dan seketika rasa iba itu muncul lagi._

 _Sejak awal semester genap, keluarga Park memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka setelah dengan beraninya mereka melaporkan kekerasan yang dilakukan paman Baekhyun hingga membuatnya dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, namun hukum tak membiarkan anak dibawah umur tinggal seorang diri, untuk itu Nyonya Park memaksa Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka dan sudah menganggapnya seperti anak._

 _Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, dia tidak bertindak seperti seorang lemah lembut yang telah diberikan tempat tinggal, dia tetap menjadi dirinya terutama ketika di depan Chanyeol, tapi entah mengapa semenjak kejadian pemukulan itu sikap Chanyeol pun berubah, seolah dia menjelma menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun._

" _Hei, naiklah! Kau bisa kedinginan nanti!" Baekhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang menunjukan bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol._

" _Ayolah! Jangan membuat masalah ditengah malam! Besok kita akan ada ujian dipagi hari." Masih tak terdengar suara Baekhyun._

" _Apa ini karena festival sekolah itu? Oh ayolah! Itu hanya sebuah kostum kenapa mempermasalahkannya?" Seketika gundukan itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat penuh amarah._

" _Hanya kostum katamu? Kau tahu aku berperan sebagai apa? Sebagai pelayan wanita, wa-ni-ta Chanyeol! Tidakkah ini menyakiti harga diriku?" Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun yang berair meskipun terlihat samar karena hanya disinari oleh lampu tidur mampu membuat Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya._

" _Kemarilah!"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Baek!" Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dan berbaring disamping Chanyeol. Ia terisak dan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat._

" _Aku tidak mau didandani seperti wanita, kenapa mereka malah memaksaku dan mengancamku dengan nilai raport?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya._

" _Mungkin karena mereka menganggapmu cantik…aaauuuww" cubitan Baekhyun tidak bisa dibilang pelan bahkan Chanyeol merasa seperti kulit perutnya mengelupas._

" _Dengar! Ini hanya sebuah festival, mungkin mereka akan menertawakanmu sesaat tapi setelahnya mereka pasti akan lupa. Lakukan ini untuk kelas kita, kau mau kan?"_

" _Aku bisa menjadi pangeran, menjadi burung, menjadi sapi, apapun asal bukan wanita. Dan ini adalah caffe, lalu aku harus mengenakan pakaian pelayan wanita? Ini sungguh keterlaluan dan kau bahkan tak membelaku tadi siang." Chanyeol kembali menahan tawanya, tak ingin sampai ketahuan Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak membela ketika Baekhyun mengamuk dikelasnya, karena ia sejujurnya ingin melihat Baekhyun berdandan seperti seorang perempuan._

" _Hanya lakukan saja Baek, besok latihan pertamanya kan? Aku akan menemanimu." Baekhyun berdecih sambil mengelap ingusnya cepat._

" _Apa tidak ada satu lowongan di band mu? Aku tak apa jika hanya menjadi penyanyi latar." Chanyeol menarik bibirnya ke dalam mencoba berpikir._

" _Sayangnya band kami tidak menerima perempuan…aawwww sakit Baekhyun!" Kali ini kulit kepala Chanyeol yang rasanya seperti mengelupas karena tarikan kencang dari Baekhyun._

" _Kau, ibu, ayah dan yang lainnya sama saja. Kalian menganggapku seperti perempuan padahal kenyataannya aku laki-laki." Ucapnya sambil memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun, dan entah mengapa ia memiliki keinginan besar untuk merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, dan yang terburuk adalah Chanyeol ingin melihat bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain dan itu semua bermula ketika Baekhyun datang ke dalam mimpinya beberapa bulan lalu seusai ia menolong Baekhyun dari kekejaman pamannya._

 _Chanyeol mendekat dan Baekhyun merasakan helaan nafas Chanyeol pada tengkuknya, ia berbalik ingin protes namun wajah mereka malah menjadi sangat dekat. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi mereka, sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan kontak dan pura-pura mengambil selimut yang tergeletak dibawah._

" _Ayo tidur! Kita tidak boleh terlambat besok." Dan jantung keduanya kembali berdetak tidak karuan malam itu._

 _Chanyeol menepati janjinya, seusai ia berlatih bersama band nya, ia datang ke kelas dimana empat gadis teman sekelasnya sedang mengajarkan gaya berjalan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menonton dari ambang pintu dan berulang kali tertawa ketika para gadis itu memekik karena Baekhyun yang keras kepala._

" _Bukan begitu Baekhyun! Kau ini terlihat seperti gadis tomboy tahu!"_

" _Aku ini laki-laki wajar jika cara berjalanku seperti ini! Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa berjalan seperti kalian jika di selangkanganku ada benda yang tak bisa kujepit?"_

" _Astaga! Mulutmu kotor sekali Byun!"_

" _Memang, kalian saja yang baru tahu!_

" _Arrgh, sudah cepat-cepat! Lakukan lagi, tahan buku itu jangan sampai jatuh dan goyangkan pantatmu ketika berjalan, jika kau merusaknya lagi aku akan melaporkannya pada ayahku sehingga nilai raportmu akan merah semua." Baekhyun berdecih namun tetap menuruti kemauan gadis di depannya._

 _Chanyeol merasa memang tidak adil untuk Baekhyun, namun ia mengerti para gadis itu yang sialnya salah satunya adalah putri kepala sekolah memang memiliki obsesi berlebih pada hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki akibat komik yang suka mereka baca, dan tak jarang Baekhyun selalu menjadi objeknya karena memang bisa diakui Baekhyun terlihat seperti karakter manga yang ceroboh namun cantik. Sementara mereka akan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pasangannya, karakter yang tampan dan sempurna._

 _Meski hal itu membuat mereka canggung, namun Chanyeol hanya menganggap itu sebagai bahan candaan yang sialnya selalu membuatnya terbawa suasana jika gadis-gadis itu mulai menyoraki dirinya dan Baekhyun._

" _Oh lihat! Siapa yang datang. Ugh! Romantisnya." Salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol berseru dengan wajah senang._

" _Chanyeol-ah? Kau menjemput Baekhyun?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk disalah satu bangku paling depan._

" _Lanjutkan saja! Aku hanya akan menonton."_

" _OMG! Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kalian benar-benar pasangan romantis, katakan kalian memang berkencan kan?"_

" _Tutup mulutmu!" ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil membuang wajahnya._

" _Eiii! Lihat! Lihat! Siapa yang merona disini." Baekhyun menepis tangan gadis yang mencoba menyentuh pipinya._

" _Ayolah! Jangan mengusili Baekhyun seperti itu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat begitu."_

" _Diam kau Park!"_

" _Baiklah!"_

" _OMG! KALIAAAAN!" seruan keempat gadis itu dengan wajah berseri membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdeham pelan sambil membuang wajah mereka._

 _Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menunggui Baekhyun dua jam lamanya, menjadi penonton setia lelaki itu bertingkah seperti perempuan. Seharusnya Chanyeol bosan, namun ia sama sekali tidak kebosanan, karena selama dua jam itu matanya tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang menyadari itu memilih bungkam sehingga memudahkan para gadis untuk mengajarinya. Hingga akhirnya, para gadis itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang cerewet, arogan, nakal, hiperaktif hanya akan bungkam ketika Chanyeol berada didekatnya. Menarik bukan? Dan itulah senjata yang mereka gunakan untuk memerangkap Baekhyun._

 _Ketika Baekhyun menangis malam itu karena merasa harga dirinya di lukai dan bagaimana ia melawan para tutor dadakannya membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun benar-benar membenci itu, namun nyatanya tidak. Setiap malam Chanyeol akan diam-diam berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berlatih berjalan di ruang tengah dengan sebuah buku dikepalanya dan bahkan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi dikakinya._

 _Bahkan sesekali ia akan membuat suara persis seperti seorang perempuan dan berakting seperti seorang pelayan, Chanyeol selalu menjadikan hal itu hiburan sebelum tidur dan tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Hingga suatu malam Chanyeol mulai menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah yang ia milikki di dalam hatinya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun._

" _TIDAAAK!"_

" _Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!Chanyeol, akhirnya kau datang!" Chanyeol yang baru saja usai mengadakan gladi bersama teman band nya terpaksa harus bergegas ke toilet karena mereka berkata Baekhyun mengunci dirinya di dalam toilet._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat para gadis yang telah setengah berdandan berdiri di depan salah satu bilik toilet._

" _Baekhyun ingin membatalkan acara ini! Bagaimana ini Chanyeol?"_

" _Biar aku yang bicara! Kalian keluarlah!"_

" _Baekhyun!"_

" _Pergi!"_

" _Baekhyun?"_

" _Aku bilang pergi Chanyeol, aku tak akan terbujuk oleh rayuanmu."_

" _Ayah dan ibu berkata akan datang." Ucap Chanyeol namun tak ada respon dari Baekhyun._

" _Ibu terlihat senang sekali ketika aku berkata bahwa kau akan berperan menjadi seorang gadis, dia berkata 'astaga apa aku akan melihat putriku?' tapi sepertinya mimpi ibu harus_" belum usai ucapan Chanyeol bilik telah terbuka dan betapa Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun sudah didandani seperti perempuan bahkan dengan rambut palsu panjang sebahunya._

" _Apa kau tahu? Pakaiannya begitu seksi Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan mencukur bulu ketiakku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan ketiaknya yang halus kepada Chanyeol. Bulu di tubuh Baekhyun memang sangat tipis, tapi tetap saja biasanya masih tampak rambut-rambut halus namun kini tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar seperti porselen._

" _Ha-hanya lakukan saja, setelah itu selesai!" Chanyeol mencoba mengatur suaranya yang bergetar, sungguh jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekali._

" _Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu._

" _Setelah pertunjukanku selesai aku akan mengunjungimu."_

" _Padahal aku ingin menonton pertunjukanmu." Chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya._

" _Jangan!" Baekhyun mendongak bingung._

" _Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu pada siapapun!" Baekhyun mengernyit._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol segera tersadar dari kebodohannya dan tak ingin terlihat ketara._

" _Karena kau terlihat jelek, bisa-bisa pelanggan kita melarikan diri nanti." Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol namun sosok itu telah menghilang._

" _Baiklah! Masuklah sekarang, aku akan kembali ke bandku." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggerakan tangannya dengan malas untuk membuka pintu, namun seketika tarikan pelan dari Chanyeol membuatnya menoleh._

" _Kau, benar-benar cantik Baekhyunie." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang telah memanas._

 _Ketika pertunjukannya selesai dan ia mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk mengunjungi stand bertemakan café mereka dimana Baekhyun menjadi seorang pelayan disana. Kursi disana benar-benar penuh bahkan Chanyeol harus berdesakan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _Beruntung Chanyeol mengenali segerombolan teman-teman tim basketnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Matanya masih mencari sosok Baekhyun hingga ia menemukan satu sosok mengenakan gaun pink yang benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi, bahkan berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba menurunkan roknya._

 _Pantas Baekhyun merajuk, ternyata pakaiannya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita sungguhan._

" _Baekhee! Kemari!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat seorang siswa di salah satu meja menyerukan nama dan Baekhyunlah yang berjalan kesana dengan wajah kesalnya._

" _Uh…uh…Baekhee benar-benar cantik ya? Seperti boneka berjalan." Baekhyun berdecih lalu melemparkan menunya dengan kasar diatas meja._

" _Cepatlah membuat pesanan!" ucap Baekhyun sinis._

" _Apa kau kemari juga karena ingin melihat para boneka berjalan itu?" tepukan dipundaknya membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada temannya._

" _Ah, kebetulan ini stand kelasku aku hanya ingin tahu saja."_

" _Oh begitu. Tapi kau tahu tidak siapa sosok itu? Sungguh dia cantik sekali, dia laki-laki kan? Tapi pakaiannya juga paling seksi diantara yang lain. Mereka yang datang rata-rata ingin melihat laki-laki itu. " Chanyeol menoleh kearah tunjukan temannya dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan marah di dalam dirinya._

 _Kini Baekhyun sedang beradu argumen dengan segerombolan siswa yang memanggilnya tadi._

" _Kau itu disini untuk melayani mengapa malah bersikap kasar begini?" Baekhyun berdecih sambil memainkan kukunya._

" _Jika tidak punya uang bilang saja, ck! Pecundang!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya._

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _Gebrakan meja nyatanya tak membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, tidak seperti yang lainnya. Ia menoleh dengan wajah malas dan menantang, sementara sosok yang merasa terhina itu telah bangkit._

" _Dasar banci!"_

" _Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun ingin melawan namun pakainnya telah ditarik membuat roknya sobek dan sialnya dalaman berenda yang diberikan para gadis itu terlihat jelas._

" _Wah, totalitas sekali. Apa ini memang jati dirimu?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya keras namun para pelanggan telah mengeluarkan kamera mereka dan merekam Baekhyun membuat mata Baekhyun telah berair menahan air matanya._

 _Tapi sebuah benda melingkar disekitar pinggangnya dan sosok Chanyeol muncul dibelakangnya. Baekhyun melirik jaket yang Chanyeol ikatkan pada pinggangnya entah mengapa emosinya mereda._

" _Bukankah setiap orang memang harus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan totalitas? Chunmi!" Panggil Chanyeol membuat gadis itu memekik._

" _Laporkan ini pada ayahmu! Dia baru saja melecehkan teman sekolahnya." Chanyeol segera berlalu sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh, ketika mereka sampai dikoridor yang sepi Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya._

" _Aku akan membunuhnya, seharusnya kau tak usah datang dan semakin membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang mengusap air matanya cepat berbanding dengan ucapannya yang terdengar kasar._

" _Baek?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu melihat sekitar, dan setelah menemukan tempat yang aman ia menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Bisakah kau diam? Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu." Belum sempat Baekhyun protes Chanyeol telah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas westafle dan mengaitkan bibir keduanya._

 _Baekhyun ingin mengelak namun saat merasakan benda kenyal itu menghisap bibirnya ia akhirnya memilih diam, membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya berciuman. Hisapan-hisapan lembut namun tubuh keduanya seperti terbakar, apalagi ketika Chanyeol membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya._

" _Eumh.." Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Ketika keduanya membutuhkan udara, Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman mereka._

" _Chan-Chanyeol? Apa yang coba kau buktikan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung._

" _Aku…." Chanyeol menahan ucapannya tak ingin langsung mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya takut jika Baekhyun akan menolaknya melihat betapa Baekhyun menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai lelaki._

" _Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa berciuman dengan menggunakan lipgloss itu manis." Bohongnya._

" _Lalu? Kenapa harus aku?"_

" _Karena hanya perempuan yang menggunakan lipgloss dan aku tidak mungkin mencium perempuan secara sembarangan dan kebetulan kau sedang menggunakannya."_

" _Jadi maksudmu karena aku laki-laki kau bisa menciumku sembarangan?" Baekhyun melompat turun dan memperbaiki roknya yang bagian depannya tidak tertutup jaket Chanyeol._

" _Dasar sinting!" bentak Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol._

" _Aku pulang duluan, aku malas dengan semua ini."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu dan ayah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyusul Baekhyun._

" _Aku sudah menemui mereka, tenang saja!" ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menjilat bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Meskipun Baekhyun masih amatiran dalam berciuman, namun dapat Chanyeol akui jika rasanya memang manis. Dan itu bagaimana Baekhyun mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dan ciuman pertama mereka._

…

 _.._

 _._

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!" Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeliat ketika Chanyeol kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada tubuh telanjanganya usai percintaan panjang mereka. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari ketika mereka usai bercinta dan kini Chanyeol kembali merangsang keduanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" gumam Baekhyun sambil meremas spreinya ketika Chanyeol kembali menyesap paha dalamnya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun hanya membiarkan kekasihnya.

"Kau ini seperti tidak ada hari esok saja."

"Bagaimana jika memang tidak ada hari esok?" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun berdecih sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Maksudmu kiamat? Oh ayolah itu tak akan mungkin terjadi….maksudku tidak dalam waktu dekat. " Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menindih tubuh Baekhyun, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Tidak. Tapi tak ada hari esok untuk kita berdua." Baekhyun terdiam lalu mengelus rambut Chanyeol pelan.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Yang aku takutkan kau yang akan meninggalkanku." Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kelangit-langit kamarnya sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengecup pundak Chanyeol lembut.

Setelah hari itu keduanya kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka, terutama Chanyeol yang kini telah naik jabatan apalagi saat ini ia memiliki tugas untuk menghamili istrinya membuat waktunya untuk Baekhyun benar-benar berkurang.

Baekhyun merasakan itu, ia pun terkadang merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya, meski mereka masih rutin berkirim pesan tapi tetap saja ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang. Namun, ia bersyukur dengan kehadiran tetangga barunya mampu mengobati kesendiriannya seperti saat ini mereka sedang memasak makan malam bersama dan keduanya berjanji untuk menonton film bersama usai makan malam.

Kim Jongin, sosok yang Baekhyun kira dingin dan tak berperasaan ternyata adalah sosok hangat yang begitu humoris, namun terkadang ia akan memunculkan sisi romantic ketika sedang membawakan lagunya.

Dua bulan sudah mereka menjalin hubungan pertemanan dan Baekhyun merasakan suasana baru dalam hidupnya, selama ini ia hanya mengenal sosok Chanyeol sebagai orang terdekatnya dan juga Luhan dan Minseok yang merupakan sepupu Chanyeol. Namun kini sosok asing Jongin membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa terasingkan namun mereka mereka begitu dekat.

"Hidangan datang!" ucap Jongin sambil membawa semangkuk sup seperti memainkan pesawat mainan dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Baekhyun pun muncul dengan piring lainnya dan keduanya segera mangambil duduk.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Jongin dan Baekhyun pun segera mengambil sendoknya.

Usai mereka makan, mereka segera menuju ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun dan duduk diatas sofa ditemani cemilan dan juga sebuah selimut yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Cepat! Cepat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meminta Jongin segera menekan tombol mulai pada remote. Itulah bagaimana sepasang teman baru itu menghabiskan malam mereka.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah dan bersandar pada kursinya, ia tahu konsekuensi dari naik jabatan adalah bertambahnya pekerjaan dan hal itu membuatnya selalu pulang malam karena harus lembur. Untungnya Hani bukan tipikal istri yang suka mencari masalah ketika suaminya pulang larut, dan entah mengapa semenjak Chanyeol menyetujui untuk memiliki anak, Hani tak pernah bertindak macam-macam lagi.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol senang, karena yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bercinta dengan istrinya seminggu dua kali dan membiarkan spermanya tertanam pada rahim wanita itu tanpa wanita itu pernah mengusik kehidupannya dengan Baekhyun, bahkan jarang sekali membicarakan Baekhyun dalam percakapan mereka.

Namun yang membuat Chanyeol bersedih dengan kenaikan jabatannya adalah waktu bertemunya dengan Baekhyun semakin berkurang. Ketika Chanyeol ingin menemuinya sepulang kerja, Baekhyun pasti akan menolak dengan alasan ia sudah lelah atau meminta Chanyeol untuk beristirahat, dan firasat Chanyeol semakin buruk tentang hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Hani berkata bahwa ia kemungkinan pulang sangat larut atau kemungkinan tidak akan pulang dan menginap di hotel di dekat kantor. Setelah mendapat balasan dari Hani, ia segera bangkit dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

…

..

.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur pada kepala sofa dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan ia telah memiliki ketertarikan tinggi pada tetangganya itu.

Jongin mendekat dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, namun sebuah kecupan nyatanya tak membuatnya puas, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun yang dengan refleks Baekhyun balas karena mengira itu adalah Chanyeol, tentu Jongin senang akan itu dan melanjutkan kembali ciumannya.

 **Ting Tong**

Suara bel pintu membuat Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan sedikit penasaran akan tamu yang datang hampir tengah malam.

"Siapa?"

"Kau!" keduanya terkejut dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras melihat siapa sosok yang berada diapartemen kekasihnya di jam yang sudah larut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak Chanyeol. Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol menantang.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang dilakukan pria yang telah beristri di jam selarut ini?"

"Bajingan! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Chanyeol meremas kaos Jongin dengan penuh amarah, namun Jongin menepisnya.

"Kami menghabiskan malam berdua, yah sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah untukmu, kau hanya temannya, kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Baekhyun."

"BAJINGAN!" satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Jongin dan tubuhnya terpental kelantai, Chanyeol terlihat begitu emosi, bahkan ia menarik paksa Jongin dan menghajarnya lagi. Keributan itu membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan!" Baekhyun membentak sambil mencoba menyelamatkan Jongin dari amukkan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang lelaki ini lakukan disini? Di tempat keka_"  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membentak membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Jongin meringis dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat darah yang keluar sangat banyak dari hidung dan mulut tetangganya itu.

"Asgata, Jongin-ah? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya." Gerutu Chanyeol, namun ucapan Chanyeol tahunya malah membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Pulanglah!" Chanyeol mendelik mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol! Tempatmu bukan disini."

"Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol melemah namun matanya masih senantiasa menatap sosok Baekhyun yang mencoba membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Pulanglah! Hani pasti menunggumu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang_"

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA!" bentakan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol bungkam, mata memerahnya menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dengan penuh amarah Chanyeol berjalan mundur dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum pelan ketika Jongin menyentuh pipinya.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang sangat tempramental." Jongin tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang babak belur membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku mengerti, dia hanya cemburu." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengambil peralatan kesehatan dan Jongin menyadari itu.

"Aku sudah tahu hubungan apa yang kalian milikki, tapi tidakkah kau merasa bahwa hubungan kalian salah? Bagaimana pun dia telah memiliki istri." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini begitu rumit Jongin."

"Tidak akan terlalu rumit jika salah satu dari kalian mengakhirinya." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan cincin ditangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Jongin, dia seperti separuh dari jiwaku." Nyatanya ucapan Baekhyun membuat wajah Jongin murung, ia kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Jika kau mau mencoba, kau pasti bisa melupakannya. Aku akan membantumu." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin dan juga bimbang.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Cara menghilangkan sebuah coretan pada kertas putih tidak semata-mata hanya menghapusnya, tapi menggantinya dengan coretan yang baru. Aku akan menjadi coretan baru itu, untuk menghapusnya dari hatimu." Seketika Baekhyun terdiam dan ia memilih untuk menarik tangannya cepat.

"A-aku tidak tahu Jongin. Aku rasa aku tidak akan mampu."

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan mencobanya pelan-palan. Aku tak ingin kau terjerumus ke dalam dosa Baekhyun-ah, tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan istrinya? Lalu orangtua Chanyeol? Cukup hanya dengan menjadi gay, tidak untuk menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan ia merasa bimbang, kebimbingan ini tak jauh berbeda ketika Chanyeol pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya, namun bedanya kali ini ia harus membuat keputusan untuk melepaskan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

 _Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan Chanyeol sepulang sekolah dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. Hubungan mereka memang sedikit renggang seminggu terakhir dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan juga seolah menjauhinya._

 _Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya dengan mata menatap pada langit-langit kamar, seperti sedang memikirkan mengambil sebuah baju kaos dari dalam lemari mereka dan melepaskan seragamnya, ketika tiba pada bagian celananya ia melirik Chanyeol kembali dan kesal dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol._

" _Apa kau tidak takut ada cicak yang akan jatuh tepat diwajahmu?" Chanyeol menoleh ketika tersadar dan matanya melotot melihat Baekhyun sedang berusaha menurunkan celananya._

" _Yak! Ganti di dalam kamar mandi! Dasar maniak!" Baekhyun berdecih lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan kesal. Setelahnya ia keluar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang disamping Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya menjauh membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan segera mencium ketiaknya, takut-takut jika Chanyeol menjauhinya karena aroma tubuhnya yang bau._

" _Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Park? jika karena tubuhku bau, katakan saja!" Chanyeol menoleh dan melirik tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dan berhenti pada kulit paha Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup celana pendeknya dan juga selangkangan lelaki itu, namun kemudian ia menggeleng dan mendongak menatap langit-langit lagi._

" _Tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun mulai kesal. Ia menarik tubuh Chanyeol, menahannya dan duduk diatas tubuh yang lebih tinggi membuat Chanyeol memekik._

 _Semua bermula ketika selama dua minggu berturut-turut Chanyeol selalu memimpikan Baekhyun dan sialnya Baekhyun yang berada di dalam mimpinya selalu dalam keadaan telanjang, bahkan di dalam mimpinya ia selalu melakukan hal yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah berakhir dengan dirinya yang bangun dengan celana basah dipagi hari membuatnya harus segera menyelinap ke kamar mandi sebelum Baekhyun mengetahuinya._

 _Chanyeol memang tahu dirinya tertarik pada Baekhyun, bahkan semenjak ciuman mereka di dalam kamar mandi membuat ia selalu memikirkan tentang bibir Baekhyun setiap saat, namun ia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun di mimpinya sementara mereka memiliki benda yang sama. Karena itu, Chanyeol selalu menghindari Baekhyun agar dirinya tak ketahuan selalu memimpikan yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun._

" _Menyingkir!" bentak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya bahkan gerakannya membuat gesekan kecil yang berefek pada selangkangan Chanyeol._

" _Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"_

" _Menyingkir aku bilang!"_

" _Tidak!"_

" _Baekhyun-ah akuuuhh…" Baekhyun tercekat ketika merasakan sesuatu mengeras dan mengenai pantatnya, ia mendelik kearah Chanyeol dan lelaki itu telah menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya._

" _Sudah aku katakan untuk menyingkir, lihat akibat perbuatanmu!" Baekhyun menuruni tubuh Chanyeol dan berjalan kearah pintu, Chanyeol mengintip dan hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena seperti dugaannya Baekhyun pasti akan merasa jijik padanya. Tapi diluar dugaannya, tak lama Baekhyun kembali lalu mengunci pintu._

" _Eomma berkata sedang pergi arisan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan menutup tirai dengan rapat._

" _Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini sejak awal Park!" ucap Baekhyun yang kini menaikki ranjang dan mencoba menurunkan celana Chanyeol namun ditahan oleh yang lebih tinggi._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Apalagi? Tentu saja membantumu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menarik paksa celana Chanyeol, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat milik Chanyeol yang begitu panjang, gemuk dan keras._

" _Woah, ini pasti sangat sakit kan?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menyentuh ujung kemaluan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu menggeram tertatahan. Baekhyun tertawa jahil lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya yang melingkupi batang keras Chanyeol naik turun. Chanyeol menggeram merasakan kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh jemari ramping Baekhyun._

" _Oooh,,,Baekhyun.." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bangga melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang menggeliat. Setelah bermain menggunakan tangannya, Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengoral milik Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menyodok karena terlalu terkejut._

" _Jangan..itu kotor Baekhyun…" Tapi Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih tetap menggerakan mulutnya naik turun bahkan dapat merasakan gigi tajam Baekhyun menggesek kulitnya._

" _ooh…akuuhhh…aaahh…Baekhyun…" Baekhyun mempercepat pekerjaannya dan ia pun merasakan milik Chanyeol berkedut._

" _Baekhyunaaahhh…" Baekhyun dengan refleks menelan sperma Chanyeol dan iapun mengernyit dalam merasakan rasa aneh pada lidahnya. Chanyeol mencoba mengatur nafas dan Baekhyun telah duduk sambil menyeka bibirnya yang kotor._

" _Seharusnya kau mengatakan sejak dulu!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar, ia bangkit dan membuka mulut Baekhyun paksa._

" _Kau menelannya? Astaga itu kotor Baekhyun." Seru Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol._

" _Rasanya memang aneh, tapi tidak terlalu buruk dan lagipula itu begitu licin dan langsung masuk ke tenggorokanku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi._

" _Nah masalahmu sudah selesai kan Tuan Park? jangan menjauhiku lagi, karena aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap bibir mengkilap Baekhyun, lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga keduanya berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, meminta bibir itu untuk segera terbuka dan memberikannya akses dan Baekhyun melakukannya, ia membiarkan Chanyeol kembali menuntunnya dalam sebuah ciuman._

 _Hari itu adalah bagaimana dosa mereka dimulai, perbuatan Baekhyun membawa keduanya pada sebuah hubungan yang cukup rumit. Meski belum ada keresmian dan kejelasan dalam hubungan keduanya, namun mereka menyebutnya sebagai 'friend with benefit'_

 _Setelah hari itu, ketika mereka memiliki kesempatan dan rumah dalam keadaan kosong Chanyeol akan meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukannya lagi dan Baekhyun yang memang juga menyukainya akan melakukannya dengan senang hati._

 _Tapi keempat kalinya mereka melakukannya, keduanya nyaris ketahuan karena Nyonya Park yang berkata berbelanja kesupermarket tiba-tiba muncul karena dompetnya tertinggal, saat itu mereka melakukannya di sofa ruang tengah usai menonton._

 _Chanyeol sedang menikmati hisapan Baekhyun, ketika pintu terbuka dan dengan tergesa Chanyeol menaikkan celananya bahkan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga sosok itu terduduk diatas lantai membuat Nyonya Park bertanya akan kejanggalan pada keduanya. Tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab bahwa mereka baru saja usai menonton film horror dan Baekhyun menakutinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu, beruntungnya mereka selamat._

 _Semakin hari kegiatan mereka semakin sering, dan rasa penasaran mereka bertambah. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun pulang dengan membawa dua dvd porno dan mengajak Chanyeol menontonnya bersama. Baekhyun memiliki banyak teman diluar sekolah karena itu pergaulannya lebih bebas dari Chanyeol._

 _Seperti biasa, kamar mereka sudah terkunci rapat bahkan tirai sudah menutup seluruh jendela. Seiring film berputar, seiring tangan keduanya saling memijat batang satu sama lainnya. Ketika keduanya mencapai puncak ketika itu si pemain di dalam video juga merasakan orgasme mereka._

 _Baekhyun tidak membawakan video porno normal, ia membawakan Chanyeol video porno sesama jenis dan hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran bagaimana rasanya memasuki lubang anus laki-laki._

" _Baekhyun?"_

" _Hm?" Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya menoleh._

" _Bantu aku sekali lagi!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Ayo lakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan!" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut namun juga tak menyangkal, ia juga sebenarnya penasaran dengan rasanya namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya pada Chanyeol._

" _Baiklah." Chanyeol menyingkirkan laptop miliknya, lalu keduanya duduk saling berhadapan._

" _Ayo!" ucap Baekhyun yang telah melepas celananya. Tidak ada kesepakatan dari keduanya, mereka hanya mengikuti naluri masing-masing sebagai pihak siapa yang diatas dan siapa yang dibawah. Baekhyun memasrahkan dirinya dibawah Chanyeol karena nalurinya menginginkan untuk dimasukki, sementara Chanyeol segera mempersiapkan diri di depan lubang Baekhyun._

" _Tunggu!" Baekhyun memekik ketika Chanyeol mencoba mendorong miliknya. Ia ingat bahwa di video yang ia tonton mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang licin sebelum berhubungan._

" _Gunakan pelicin Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh sekitar._

" _Apa yang harus aku gunakan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Ia melihat sekitar dan kamar mereka adalah kamar laki-laki jadi tidak ada benda yang bisa mereka gunakan sebagai pelumas._

" _Ah, ambilkan minyak zaitun di dapur!"_

" _Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya karena iapun juga tidak yakin._

" _Hanya itu benda licin yang terpikirkan olehku." Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar kamar, tak lama ia kembali dengan segelas minyak zaitun dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kembali._

 _Chanyeol mengoleskan minyak itu pada miliknya dan juga lubang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup matanya erat menunggu Chanyeol memasukkinya dan ketika benda tumpul itu menyentuh permukaan lubangnya Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang aneh namun menyenangkan._

" _Tunggu! Apa setelah ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasakan keraguan. Tangannya masih menahan lengan Chanyeol dengan mata saling bertautan. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sejenak, namun hasrat telah mengalahkan logikanya._

" _Ya. Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mencoba menyakinkan dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan sembari Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pergerakannya yang tertunda._

" _Ugh, sulit Baekhyun-ah!"_

 _Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba memasukkan miliknya pada lubang Baekhyun, namun begitu sulit selain karena Baekhyun masih 'perawan' dirinya pun sama-sama belum mengetahui bagaimana cara bercinta yang benar. Semua tidak semudah seperti yang mereka saksikan di video, sepuluh menit mencoba tapi tak kunjung masuk membuat keduanya mendesah frustasi._

 _Baekhyun bahkan telah melebarkan kakinya lebih lagi hingga ia merasa pegal, namun usahanya tak kunjung berhasil. Baekhyun akhirnya terpikirkan sesuatu._

" _Chanyeol yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah bercinta, mungkin ini tidak berhasil karena tidak ada cinta diantara kita." Ucapnya. Chanyeol mengernyit merasa hal itu tidak masuk akal, karena ia yakin para pemain di dalam video itu pun tidak melibatkan perasaan satu sama lain, namun kembali ucapan sembarang Baekhyun membuat ia berpikir, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun tapi mengapa masih tidak berhasil juga, jadi kesimpulannya jatuh pada Baekhyun yang tidak mencintainya._

" _Kau benar." Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan terduduk membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa atas raut wajah Chanyeol, ia pikir Chanyeol akan berkata jika dirinya mencintai Baekhyun, tapi kembali Baekhyun menggeleng hal itu mustahil, mustahil untuk dua orang lelaki saling mencintai selain karena hasrat yang menggebu._

" _Mungkin lain kali" ucap Baekhyun yang kini telah terduduk dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan bahkan mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa._

" _Ya, mungkin ini tak akan pernah terjadi." Ucapan Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda kekecewaan tahu-tahunya membuat Baekhyun kecewa juga. Hari itu mereka berdua habiskan dalam kecanggungan, bergelut pada pemikiran masing-masing tentang cinta dan semacamnya yang sulit mereka mengerti._

…

 _.._

 _._

Empat hari berlalu semenjak perkelahian Chanyeol dan Jongin dan semenjak itu pula Baekhyun telah kehilangan kontak dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Chanyeol karena itu Baekhyun memilih untuk menjaga jarak juga, sekaligus memikirkan tentang perkataan Jongin padanya.

Baekhyun sedang makan siang di café dekat kantornya ketika Jongin muncul dengan senyum cerahnya dan mengambil duduk di depan Baekhyun yang terlihat melamun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Perusahaan tempatku menawarkan lagu ada didekat sini. CJB company, kau tahu kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan sejenak perasaan kacaunya.

"Mereka berkata sedikit lagi ada bagian yang hilang, lalu setelahnya aku bisa menandatangani kontrak." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil membuat Jongin tersenyum bangga.

"Nanti malam aku akan mentraktirmu makan diluar, kita tidak usah memasak." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil menunjukan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Harus tempat yang mahal." Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku tega mengajak lelaki cantik sepertimu ke tempat yang murah." Seketika senyuman Baekhyun memudar mendengar ucapan Jongin, ucapan itu hampir sama seperti yang Chanyeol ucapkan padanya beberapa tahun lalu.

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku tega mengajakmu ke tempat yang murah."_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak masalah."_

" _Orang cantik hanya makan di tempat yang mahal."_

" _Aku tidak cantik. Aku ini seseorang lelaki tahu."_

…

 _Kurang lebih sembilan tahun lalu, ketika mereka resmi berpacaran. Saat itu bulan kedua hubungan mereka resmi mereka jalani secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Seminggu setelah ulangtahun Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan-jalan ditengah cuaca dingin dimusim salju._

 _Mereka hanya anak remaja saat itu, keduanya bahkan baru melalui ujian mereka dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan tapi keduanya benar-benar telah dimabuk asmara. Berulang kali Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak kedinginan berjalan disampingnya, ia melihat sekitar untuk mengecek keamanan lalu dengan pelan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya._

" _Chanyeol!"_

" _Tidak akan ada yang melihat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dua minggu lagi adalah natal dan beberapa jalanan sudah dihiasi oleh lampu dan juga properti natal._

" _Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil hanya mengikuti berjalan._

" _Ini 60 hari hubungan kita. Tentu kita merayakannya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Jadi kau memaksaku keluar ditengah cuaca dingin begini untuk sebuah perayaan yang tidak masuk akal?" Chanyeol berdecak tidak terima._

" _Apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Ini hari jadi kita yang ke enam puluh hari." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi._

" _Lalu bulan depan yang ke 90, bulan depannya lagi 120, lalu bulan depannya lagi 180? Begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyum lima jarinya, bahkan anggukannya seperti bocah lima tahun._

" _Seterusnya sampai tak ada waktu yang bisa mengukur berapa lama waktu kita bersama."_

" _Oh ayolah! Aku berpacaran dengan lelaki berharap bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang picisan seperti ini." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti bahkan jalinan tangan mereka terlepas membuat langkah Baekhyun juga terhenti, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah murung Chanyeol sambil membuang pandangannya kesisi kiri. Baiklah, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang merajuk._

" _Chanyeol? Ayo! Aku kedinginan." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol tapi kaki lelaki jangkung itu lekat menapak pada tanah bersalju._

" _Apalagi sekarang? Kau merajuk?" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya._

" _Oh astaga, baiklah. Kita akan merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke 60 hari." Ucap Baekhyun malas, namun Chanyeol seolah bertahan dengan harga dirinya._

" _Chanyeol? Ayolah! Aku sungguh kedinginan." Ketika mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun barulah Chanyeol menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya dengan melirik kearah Baekhyun. Benar kekasihnya sedang menggigil kedinginan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia melepaskan syalnya dan mengenakannya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun terdiam sejenak atas perlakukan lembut Chanyeol, salahnya juga yang tidak mau mengenakan syal karena ia pikir diluar tidak terlalu dingin tapi nyatanya ia salah, beruntung ia memiliki Chanyeol._

 _Ya, seharusnya Baekhyun merasa beruntung, bukan malah membuat hancur perasaan seorang Park Chanyeol._

" _Lain kali jangan berkata seperti itu, kau terdengar seperti tak ingin bersamaku." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya sendiri._

" _Chanyeol?" panggilan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak terbiasa dengan kasih sayang yang berlimpah seperti ini. Ini seperti entahlah..aku merasa ini seperti di dalam dongeng, kau si pangeran tampan yang baik hati." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera meninggalkan tempat mereka._

" _Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa dengan kasih sayang berlimpah mulai sekarang. Bukankah aku kekasihmu sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat pipi merahnya terlihat lucu._

" _Nah, kita sampai!" Baekhyun menatap kaca di depannya dimana di dalam sana menampilkan orang-orang berpakaian mahal duduk di depan meja yang cukup mewah. Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu rasanya makan di dalam restaurant, karena dia merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memaksanya untuk berlibur ke Seoul selama beberapa hari, ia bahkan menolak dengan berbagai alasan namun pada akhirnya ia benar-benar ikut._

 _Baekhyun tahu Seoul adalah sebuah kota yang mewah, jadi tidak mustahil jika banyak restaurant mewah yang berdiri kokoh disepanjang jalan, namun ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol berani mengajaknya untuk makan ditempat semewah itu._

" _A-apa kita akan masuk?" tanya Baekhyun gugup, bahkan ia mempertahankan kakinya menapak pada tanah ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk._

" _Tentu aku sudah memesan sebuah meja untuk kita berdua."_

" _A-apa?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya tak percaya._

" _Ta-tapi aku tak pantas disini."_

" _Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Ayo masuk!" Kali ini Chanyeol menarik lebih keras hingga Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak lagi. Mereka disambut dengan cukup baik, bahkan seorang pelayan mengambil alih jaket tebal mereka. Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa, Chanyeol juga sama namun sweater turtle neck milik Chanyeol dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya membuat ia terlihat pantas membaur dengan yang lain, sementara dirinya hanya mengenakan sweater kebesaran Chanyeol, dengan skiny jeans yang melekat erat dikakinya._

" _Sebelah sini Tuan Park." ucap salah satu pelayan yang telah diperintahkan untuk menuntun keduanya. Ketika pelayan mendorong sedikit kursinya Baekhyun berjengit kaget membuat Chanyeol tersenyum._

" _Rileks Baekhyun, kau masih dibumi."_

" _Tapi Chanyeol kenapa harus di tempat semahal ini?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku tega mengajakmu ke tempat yang murah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka selembar saputangan dan meletakkannya diatas paha yang kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak masalah."Gumam Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan besar yang Chanyeol buat._

" _Orang cantik hanya makan di tempat yang mahal." Seketika gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, ia melirik Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh perasaan melayangnya._

" _Aku tidak cantik. Aku ini seseorang lelaki tahu." Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya lalu menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menjadikannya sanggahan untuk dagunya._

" _Ya, lelaki cantik yang aku cintai." Bisikan Chanyeol nyatanya mampu membuat Baekhyun mematung, tapi kemudian ia segera sadar tak ingin semakin meleleh dengan perlakuan Chanyeol._

" _Lalu darimana siswa SMA sepertimu mendapatkan uang untuk semua ini? Liburan, hotel, dan segalanya?" Chanyeol berdeham sebentar_

" _Aku memiliki tabungan"_

" _Jangan berbohong, tabunganmu tak mungkin sebanyak ini."_

" _Yah, katakan aku beruntung karena memiliki sepupu yang kaya raya," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sekali lagi, namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa benar-benar bahagia, seumur hidup hanya Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasakan bahwa menjadi seseorang yang istimewa itu begitu indah._

…

 _.._

 _._

Chanyeol sedang menikmati kopi buatannya ketika Hani berjalan kearah dapur dengan pakaian bekerjanya. Sebuah kecupan Chanyeol dapatkan di keningnya dan ia masih setia membaca koran didepannya tanpa terganggu

"Oh oppa, aku lupa memberikan ini." Chanyeol menerima sebuah undangan dari tangan istrinya dan membacanya pelan.

"Bosku. Dan dia memintaku datang bersamamu." Chanyeol melihat tanggal dan tempat acara itu diselenggarakan. Dua hari lagi, dan berlokasi di salah satu hotel di Jeju.

"Oppa tidak sibukan?" tanya Hani. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya ia merasa malas untuk menghadiri acara semacam itu, jadi ia mencoba mengarang sebuah alasan yang mana telah ditangkap oleh Hani raut wajah keberatan Chanyeol.

"Jika oppa sibuk tak apa, aku akan meminta Baekhyun oppa untuk ikut."

"Tidak. Itu hari sabtu sore, aku akan meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal." Hani tersenyum senang lalu segera berjalan kearah pintu untuk berangkat bekerja.

Chanyeol terdiam di depan mejanya, dan entah mengapa hatinya kembali merasa sakit atas sikap Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu, ia pikir mungkin sedikit memberi Baekhyun pelajaran tak akan masalah.

…

..

.

"Aku sungguh merasa tidak enak padamu." Ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk di dalam pesawat. Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti aku adalah orang asing, lagipula aku yang menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu kan? Lagipula menginap disana pasti menyenangkan. Aku bahkan bisa membantumu nanti." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, terima kasih Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, awalnya semua berjalan biasa namun genggaman tiba-tiba dari Jongin membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Jongin tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Jongin?"

"Biarkan aku masuk perlahan Baekhyun-ah, tenang aku tak akan memaksamu." Ucap Jongin sambil memberikan kecupan pada punggung tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia hanya membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Jongin namun disudut hatinya berkata bahwa ia salah, ia tidak lebih seperti sedang melakukan perselingkuhan dibelakang Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap membiarkan Jongin mendekatinya.

Seharusnya ia berangkat kemarin bersama anak buahnya untuk mengurus pernikahan Tuan Smith, namun karena ia telah berjanji untuk menerima traktiran Jongin ia membiarkan anak buahnya tiba lebih dulu, sementara ia baru berangkat hari ini untuk menyiapkan pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan besok sore.

Ketika tiba dihotel, Baekhyun segera menuju taman dimana pesta akan segera diselenggarakan. Taman itu berlokasi di dekat pantai, sehingga nantinya altar akan berada diperbatasan antara taman dan pantai.

Ia disibukkan dengan beberapa persiapan mulai dari dekorasi hingga pada pakaian pengantin yang baru tiba sore harinya karena ada sedikit masalah.

" _Mr Byun? How're you?"_ Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur anak buahnya menoleh dan segera tersenyum lebar melihat pasangan yang akan menikah besok berjalan kearahnya.

" _I'm good. Woah, both of you look very happy. Congrats for you two."_ Dua pria itu tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

" _Oh, who is this? Your boyfriend?"_ Satu kedipan Baekhyun dapatkan dari Tuan Smith dan ia menoleh untuk menemukan Jongin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _Oh, Let me introduce him. He's Kim Jongin, my friend."_ Jongin menjabat tangan kedua pria di depannya dan kedua pria itu pun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang nampak begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

" _Oh, just friend? Not more?"_

" _Not yet."_ Sahutan Jongin membuat Baekhyun menoleh sementara dua pria lainnya tertawa.

" _Oh, excuse me Mr, I think I should fix something overthere."_ Tunjuk Baekhyun pada salah satu tenda yang sedang dipasang anak buahnya, kedua pria itu mempersilahkan sementara Jongin memberikan hormat sebelum akhirnya mengekori Baekhyun.

"Hei!"

"Jongin, aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu dulu, aku bahkan belum yakin dengan perasaanku." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf jika itu menganggumu, aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana." Baekhyun menoleh ketika menyadari tak ada suara langkah kaki Jongin disampingnya. Melihat raut sedih Jongin membuat ia merasa bersalah, untuk itu ia mengibaskan tangannya agar Jongin mendekat.

"Aku mengerti. Hanya jangan seperti itu lagi, mengerti?" Jongin membalas senyuman lembut Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan.

Baekhyun dan anak buahnya berhasil menyelesaikan 85% dari rangkaian acara tepat pukul 11 malam. Ia kembali ke kamar hotelnya dan memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri dan beristirahat karena besok ia pasti akan kelelahan.

Sebuah ketukan Baekhyun dapatkan ketika ia usai membersihkan diri, ketika pintu dibuka ia mendapati Jongin berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua gelas coklat panas.

"Ini akan membuatmu rileks." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan masuk. Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang sambil memeriksa kembali catatannya dan Jongin pun naik keatas ranjang sambil memberikan pijatan pada pundak Baekhyun membuat yang lebih tua menoleh terkejut.

"Ini akan membantu ototmu rileks. Nikmati saja!" Baekhyun ingin mengelak namun pijatan Jongin benar-benar sangat membantu.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada kakimu."

"Ah, tidak perlu_"

"Jangan menolak niat baik seorang teman, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun akhirnya memilih pasrah dan membiarkan Jongin memijat telapak kakinya. Pijatan Jongin sungguh membuat ototnya melemas dan tanpa sadar matanya mulai memberat dan iapun jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika matahari sudah berada diatas, ia melirik jam dan terkejut ketika ia sudah terlambat, dengan panik ia mencuci wajahnya dan berlari menuju tempat acara diadakan. Selama perjalanan ia merutuki dirinya yang lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika ia tiba dibawah, dekorasi yang semula masih setengah jadi kini sudah tertata rapi, nampan makanan sudah berada disana, air mancur dari es juga sudah berdiri tegak di tengah acara.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapan Jongin mengejutkan Baekhyun, ia menoleh terkejut dan menemukan Jongin berdiri dengan papan checklistnya.

"Jongin?"

"Yah, aku harap aku tidak mengacaukan apapun." Baekhyun mengambil papannya dan terkejut karena sudah hampir semua tercentang disana tinggal makanan dan juga tamu undangan.

"Te-terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan Jongin hanya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dua jam lagi kau bersiaplah! Aku akan meminta anak buahmu untuk mengantarkan perias ke dalam tenda." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk makan!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Hei, itu jangan letakkan disana!" Teriakan Jongin pada salah satu anak buah membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan belum sempat ia protes Jongin sudah berjalan kearah pria tersebut.

"Tuan." Baekhyun menerima secangkir teh hangat dari sekretarisnya dan kembali menatap hamparan lautan yang indah dimana burung camar bersahut-sahutan.

Ketika Baekhyun turun pukul tiga sore, beberapa tamu undangan telah menduduki kursi mereka. Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam tenda untuk menemui si pasangan pengantin dan mencoba membuat keduanya untuk tidak gugup. Setelahnya ia kembali memastikan bahwa semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Pukul 5 sore seluruh kursi hampir terisi penuh dan pembawa acara telah membacakan penampilan kedua sebagai hiburan. Baekhyun perlahan menyelinap menuju tenda dimana semua krunya meletakkan barang-barang kebutuhan mereka.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kursi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, hingga sebuah pijatan ia rasakan dikakinya. Jongin bersimpuh di depannya sambil memberikan pijatan pada kaki-kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali kan?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk dan menikmati pijatan Jongin. Kakinya telah bertelanjang dan menyentuh halusnya pasir pantai, Jongin mengangkat kaki itu dan mengecupnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Jongin?"

"Kau sangat indah Baekhyun, bahkan hanya kakimu begitu menganggumkan." Baekhyun menarik kakinya kembali dan Jongin yang mengerti segera memaikan kembali sepatu Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai, ayo!" Jongin menyiku tangannya memberikan Baekhyun celah untuk meletakkan jemarinya.

"Tch! Apa-apaan itu?" gumam Baekhyun namun Jongin kembali memberikan kode agar Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya dan yang lebih pendek melakukannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kesisi altar dengan tangannya yang masih merangkul tangan Jongin bahkan sesekali ia terkekeh akan lelucon yang Jongin lontarkan.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dari tengah para tamu undangan yang duduk dan menyaksikan pasangan pengantin bertukar cincin, ada satu mata yang menatap kearah dirinya dan Jongin lekat. Seorang pria berjas hitam yang duduk disamping wanita bergaun ungu. Dia Park Chanyeol, yang kini tengah terbakar oleh amarahnya.

Acara berakhir pukul 8.45 malam dengan sukses dan tak jarang dekorasinya mendapat pujian dari para tamu undangan yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Beberapa undangan sedang berbincang dengan pengantin dan beberapa ada yang berfoto atau berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Chan-Chanyeol?"

"Kau terkejut aku disini? Ternyata dunia sempit ya sayang? Bahkan aku baru tahu jika seseorang yang mengurusi pernikahan bos dari istriku adalah kekasihku sendiri." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia tak menyangka Mr. Eric yang Hani sering ceritakan adalah .

"Oh, aku baru tahu itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau disini bersama pria itu? Apa dia benar-benar tetanggamu hm?" Baekhyun tercekat akan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ada yang sedang Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba menepis tangan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol kembali mencengkram tangannya.

"Dia memang tetanggaku Chanyeol, ta-tapi dia telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Chanyeol mematung ia menatap mata Baekhyun dengan terluka.

"Lalu jawabanmu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar melemah.

"A-aku belum menjawab." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin melihat bagaimana sorot mata terluka Chanyeol.

"Sayang, Jangan hukum aku lebih dari ini!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku hanya bimbang."

"Apa yang membuatmu bimbang hm?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan lelaki itu hanya menutup matanya menikmati elusan kekasihnya.

"Mr Byun!" Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan segera menepis tangan Chanyeol. Mr Smith berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dan Baekhyun segera melangkah mendekat meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

" _Thank you so much, this'll be the great wedding for me."_ Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menerima jabatan tangan lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol memperhatikan dari kejauhan dan matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang mencoba berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Mengikuti nalurinya untuk mempertahankan miliknya, ia berjalan mendekat dengan cepat, dan ketika Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan kliennya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat lalu mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol kuat dan tersenyum canggung pada Mr Smith yang nampak terkejut.

" _Oh, have your own time then."_ Ucap Mr Smith sambil berjalan menjauh dengan wajah menahan tawa, ketika ia menaikki pasir untuk menuju ke taman hotel ia berpapasan dengan Jongin yang diam membeku. Mr Smith kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, lalu menepuk pundak Jongin.

" _I think you can't get him easly,cause they love each other."_ Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat seiring dengan Mr. Smith yang berlalu.

" _I'll….get him!"_ gumamnya pelan namun dengan sorot wajah antusias.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun kembali menepis tangan Chanyeol. Keduanya tengah berada dipesisir pantai, dimana angin malam bertiup dengan cukup kencang.

"Aku benar-benar kesal Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menghindar, tapi tarikan kuat Chanyeol akhirnya membuat langkahnya terhenti dan kini keduanya sedang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tak boleh kesal? Apa aku harus diam ketika seseorang mencoba merebut kekasihku?" Baekhyun tak segera menjawab, matanya hanya bergulir menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang telah memerah.

"Aku pikir aku mengenalmu dengan baik Baekhyun, tapi sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa menebak kekasih seperti apa yang kau inginkan Baek? Aku harus bagaimana agar kau senang? Katakan! Katakan! Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol terisak dengan wajah tertunduk, sementara tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Baekhyun kuat.

Baekhyun ingin menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol seperti yang dulu biasa mereka lakukan, seperti bagaimana seorang kekasih menenangkan kekasihnya, namun saat ini Baekhyun bimbang, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tidak bisa membuat komitmen jika ia akan selamanya berada disamping Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan apa yang terjadi nanti jika ia tetap mempertahankan Chanyeol disisinya.

"Chanyeol?" suara lirih Baekhyun menghentikan isakan Chanyeol, ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol membuat kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam sesaat.

"Chanyeol aku bahkan tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Aku…aku terlalu bingung dengan semua ini."

"Baekhyun, kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh, ayo kita melarikan diri!" Baekhyun terdiam di tempat masih menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Chanyeol, kau mencintaiku kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Bolehkah untuk saat ini aku meminta waktu? Waktu untukku berpikir?" Chanyeol terkesiap atas ucapan Baekhyun, kelopak matanya melebar menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya.

"Baek_"

"Aku mohon Chanyeol, biarkan aku menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku dulu. Percayalah jika aku memang ditakdirkan bersama denganmu, maka aku pasti akan kembali padamu." Genggaman tangan Chanyeol melonggar dan Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan.

"Selama benda ini masih melingkar disini, aku tetaplah milikmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun tangannya ditahan oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Hei, jangan menjadi cengeng! Ini sudah malam, kembalilah! Hani pasti menunggumu." Chanyeol masih tidak rela melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun memaksanya untuk melakukan itu.

"Sana, kembalilah! Aku pun harus kembali. Aku sungguh lelah Chanyeol." Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya lalu membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung menatapnya. Baekhyun mencoba berjalan dengan tegar, tak ingin terlihat oleh Chanyeol jika saat ini perasaannya sedang hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mengusap air matanya cepat, menahan tangisan yang kapanpun bisa meledak. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, ia tak ingin Chanyeol semakin cemas dengan keadaannya. Ia harus melepaskan secara perlahan apa yang bukan miliknya.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" teriak Chanyeol dari belakang sana. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya cepat lalu menoleh dengan senyuman cemerlang.

"Tentu. Jangan khawatir!" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan pantai.

Esok paginya Baekhyun dan juga timnya kembali ke Seoul, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menatap keluar jendela, menghiraukan Jongin yang sejak keberangkatan nampak khawatir dengan keadaannya, tapi berulang kali Baekhyun menyakinkan sosok itu jika dia baik-baik saja, ia hanya butuh istirahat, untungnya Jongin bukan Chanyeol yang keras kepala. Hah lagi-lagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya.

…

..

.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, terhitung sudah sebulan berjalan semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol. Meski berat tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk membiarkan semuanya mengalir sesuai dengan waktu yang berjalan.

Mereka tak lagi bertukar pesan, ataupun saling melakukan panggilan. Chanyeol juga tak pernah datang ke apartemen Baekhyun membuatnya memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan Jongin. Bicara masalah Jongin, Baekhyun telah memberikan sinyal untuk pria itu mendekatinya. Baekhyun tak lagi marah ketika Jongin menunjukan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan sesekali menjadikannya bahan tertawaan.

Meski hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran pria itu disampingnya. Tapi sayang, malam ke 32 setelah perpisahan mereka Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur sorenya dan menangis sesegukan karena teringat akan Chanyeol. Saat itu tepat hari Minggu, ketika dirinya dan Jongin baru saja usai menonton film dan Baekhyun tertidur di ranjang tetangganya itu.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin cemas. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dalam mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jongin pantas mendapatkan balasan atas perasaannya namun lagi-lagi bayangan Chanyeol muncul. Untuk itu ia segera bangkit dan meminta maaf pada Jongin sambil berkata ia harus segera menemui seseorang.

"Apa dia Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Biar aku antar." Baekhyun bahkan tak menolak ketika Jongin menawarkan sebuah tumpangan untuknya. Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen yang membuat Baekhyun sangat merindukan tempat itu.

"Tunggulah disini!" ucap Jongin dan Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Rasa rindu yang ia tahan berhari-hari telah meradang dan kini Baekhyun benar-benar ingin berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu meremas cincin dijemarinya, cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang membuat keduanya masih tetap terikat. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil memasukan sandi pintu.

'062792'

Dan pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol tak mengubah sandi pintu mereka, masih tetap menggunakan angka dari gabungan tanggal lahir mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka, sungguh ia sangat merindukan ruangan itu, seluruh ruangan yang telah menjadi saksi bisu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu ia salah karena terlalu berani untuk mengambil resiko, tapi ia hanya ingin meyakinkan sesuatu jika ia tak akan pernah melepaskan pria itu.

"Aaah…oppaaa…" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan tubuhnya mematung. Suara itu adalah suara Hani dan ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui suara itu tercipta karena kegiatan apa.

"Opppaahh…aaahhh…" Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar membeku, kakinya bahkan tak bisa ia gerakan. Suara decitan ranjang terdengar jelas dan hati Baekhyun seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin inilah yang disebut karma. Selama ini ia selalu melakukan hubungan itu dengan suami orang lain dan kini ia mendengar jelas bagaimana kekasihnya tidur dengan orang lain.

Ketika mereka tinggal bersama dulu, Chanyeol bahkan sangat jarang menyentuh istrinya dan meskipun terpaksa melakukannya ia pasti melakukannya ketika Baekhyun tidak sedang dirumah karena Chanyeol begitu menjaga perasaannya, Baekhyun tentu tahu itu tanpa Chanyeol harus mengatakan padanya. Tapi kini, ia datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Baekhyun ingin marah, namun dia tahu diri bahwa dirinya lah seorang selingkuhan disini. Baekhyun teringat akan ucapannya di Jeju beberapa waktu lalu, jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama, Chanyeol pasti akan kembali padanya, tapi Baekhyun tahu hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena Chanyeol telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Chanyeol yang dulu enggan menyentuh Hani bahkan sekarang melakukannya secara sukarela, dan tak lama lagi mereka akan memiliki seorang anak diantara mereka yang membuat kebahagiaan keduanya lengkap.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam kesakitannya, melepas cincin ditangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Awalnya ia ingin datang untuk menyakinkan dirinya, tapi kini ia telah yakin bahwa sudah seharusnya ia melepaskan Chanyeol. Ia harus melepaskan pria yang ia cintai demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol, orangtuanya dan juga Hani yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya. Mengenai perasaannya? Ia yakin waktu akan membantunya untuk sembuh, Baekhyun hanya harus bertekad dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara lenguhan Hani terdengar dan ia tahu bahwa wanita itu telah mencapai kenikmatannya. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, ia tak akan menoleh kebelakang lagi, ia harus berjalan ke depan dan melupakan masa lalunya.

Sepanjang koridor ia terus menangis dengan wajah tertunduk, bahkan ketika ia tiba di dalam mobil ia kembali terisak membuat Jongin semakin cemas. Tanpa bertanya Jongin membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Mungkin rasanya memang sakit, tapi aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk menyembuhkannya." Bisikan Jongin setidaknya cukup mengurangi kesedihan Baekhyun. Ia mendongak dan menatap ke dalam mata Jongin.

"Kau janji?" Jongin mengangguk sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, asalkan kau membiarkanku masuk ke dalam hatimu." Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, ia kembali diserang dilema namun kali ini ia menepik kebimbangannya itu karena Chanyeol bukan lagi prioritasnya kini.

"Jongin. Jadilah kekasihku!" Kelopak mata Jongin melebar. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk cepat dan segera mengecup pipi basah Baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jongin mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Namun rasanya berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol. Kehangatan Jongin tak seperti kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menutup matanya sejenak. Ia merasa seperti sebuah boneka yang entah dikendalikan oleh siapa. Ia benci ketika harus melakukan ritual rutin mereka, sementara hatinya berada jauh disana. Ia membenci dirinya karena telah mengkhianati Baekhyun, dan juga karena membohongi Hani. Chanyeol selalu membayangkan Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri, karena itu ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada istrinya.

BIP!

Chanyeol menoleh pada meja disampingnya, menghiraukan Hani yang sudah menjemput tidurnya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan nama Baekhyun tertera disana.

' **Chanyeol? Lama tidak menghubungimu, besok ayo bertemu sepulang kau bekerja. Pukul 8 malam di Sungai Han. Sampai bertemu** **'**

Senyum diwajah tampannya terpatri, rindunya akhirnya terbalaskan. Ia mencoba menahan semua keinginan untuk menemui Baekhyun karena permintaan kekasihnya itu yang ingin sendiri, Chanyeol bahkan nyaris gila tidak mendengar suara imut itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun satu pesan yang masuk mampu mengobati segala kerinduannya selama ini.

' **Baiklah. Sampai bertemu sayang.'** Balasnya yang hanya dibaca oleh Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sesuai janji, keduanya telah sepakat untuk bertemu di Sungai Han. Meskipun menurut Chanyeol itu sedikit aneh karena Baekhyun bukan tipikal yang menyukai tempat berangin seperti Sungai Han, tapi Chanyeol memilih menurutinya. Ia pikir mungkin Baekhyun memiliki kejutan.

Ia melirik jam arlojinya dan sedikit mengumpat ketika ia terlambat 10 menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, bertanya dimana tepatnya mereka harus bertemu.

Baekhyun berkata ia telah menunggu di dekat sebuah tiang listrik dengan sebuah kursi berada didepannya, juga sebuah pohon rindang yang langsung menghadap sungai. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menemukan Baekhyun terduduk diatas rerumputan disamping sungai Han. Seperti biasa kekasihnya itu terlihat cantik dan menawan dengan blazer merah muda panjangnya serta rambut kecoklatannya yang tertiup angin.

"Baekhyunie." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menoleh namun Chanyeol telah mengambil duduk disampingnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol membuat pria itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini tempat umum Chanyeol." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu kembali melirik wajah serius Baekhyun dan ia baru menyadari jika wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu kurus.

"Hei, kau tampak lebih kurus. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, namun Chanyeol dapat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disana.

"Aku sedang diet." Ucap Baekhyun seolah seperti biasanya.

" Tanpa berdiet pun kau tetap cantik. Hmm… Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tumben ingin bertemu disini?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap hamparan air di depannya.

"Hanya ingin." Sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencoba memakluminya.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh dan baru menyadari jika cincin Baekhyun tak melingkar dijarinya.

"Aku_"

"Hei, kemana cincinmu?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menatap jemari lentik itu.

"Aku melepasnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tak cocok untukku." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia mencengkram tangan Baekhyun cukup erat dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan ketegangan diantara keduanya.

"Karena aku semakin kurus, cincin itu jadi longgar ditanganku, jadi yah aku melepaskannya, mungkin sejak awal memang tidak cocok untukku." Chanyeol yang mulai menyadari adanya kejanggalan memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil menatap hamparan air di depannya.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu yang cukup dengan jarimu, hanya katakan saja, besok kita akan mencarinya_"

"Chanyeol_"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku! Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan_"

"Chanyeol_"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, ia terlalu takut firasat buruknya menjadi nyata dan keduanya tahu bahwa mereka telah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, besok pukul 8 malam sepulang aku bekerja aku akan mejemputmu dan kita pergi bersama untuk_"

"Aku ingin putus."

"Baekhyun-ah?" suara Chanyeol melemah, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sayang? Apa ini karena kau ingin ayah dan ibu bahagia? Persetan dengan itu aku_"

"Tidak, kali ini aku menginginkan kebahagiaanku." Seketika Chanyeol bungkam.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, jujur hatinya sakit melihat wajah terluka Chanyeol tapi ia tidak boleh lemah lagi.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Ya…Ya..aku mencintaimu, berapa kali harus aku katakan sialan!" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, lalu perlahan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Jika kau mencintaiku kau pasti ingin melihat aku bahagia kan?"

"Tidak, kau hanya bahagia olehku, karenaku…karena berada disampingku…aku akan menjagamu Baekhyun, aku telah bersumpah.." Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan meminta pria itu untuk diam.

"Aku telah menemukan pria yang bisa melakukannya untukku, dan dia bukan suami dari siapapun." Chanyeol terisak, wajahnya tertunduk. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku tidak membuatmu bahagia?" Chanyeol memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dan Baekhyun mencoba menahannya tak ingin Chanyeol menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak Chanyeol. Tapi ada orang lain yang telah mencuri hatiku." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam, emosinya berkecamuk tapi ia tidak bisa marah pada sosok didepannya.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama Baekhyun?"

"Dua bulan. Kami telah menjalin hubungan ini selama dua bulan. Ketika kita di Jeju saat itu, ketika itu kami telah memulai sebuah hubungan dibelakangmu."

"Kau_"

"Ya, aku mengkhianatimu Chanyeol. Aku berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Tidakkah kau membenciku?" Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun berulang kali, mencengkram pipi yang lebih pendek mencoba menyalurkan emosinya.

"Sebanyak apapun kau menyakitiku, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Baekhyun." Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul dirinya sendiri yang telah dengan tega menyakiti pria sebaik Chanyeol, tapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Tapi kini aku yang ingin meninggalkanmu Chanyeol." Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun, mencoba mencari kebohongan namun Baekhyun adalah aktor yang sangat pintar.

"Aku mohon Chanyeol, kali ini biarkan aku bahagia, biarkan aku memiliki kebahagiaanku sendiri." Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali menyatukan kening mereka, keduanya hanyut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan? Dan dia pria yang baik." Chanyeol terdiam lalu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jadi dia pria itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan anggukan Baekhyun menjadi sebuah pukulan untuk Chanyeol. Jadi saat dirinya berkelahi dan Baekhyun memilih membela pria itu dibandingkan dirinya, Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti seorang idiot yang terlalu percaya diri, jadi Baekhyun memilih lelaki itu karena saat itu mereka telah menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Chanyeol ingin marah, ingin meluapkan emosinya namun melihat sorot bersedih Baekhyun ia urung. Ia tidak bisa mengasari lelaki itu sebanyak apapun ia ingin menyakitinya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menggapai bibir itu dengan bibirnya dan memangut sosok yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Pangutan keduanya terasa begitu menyiksa tidak seperti biasanya, perasaan sedih yang membaur dalam ciuman mereka nyatanya berefek besar apalagi itu merupakan ciuman terakhir mereka, karena Chanyeol memilih untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar, bahwa ia juga butuh bahagia dan menjadi seorang kekasih gelap tak akan membuat siapapun bahagia.

"Aku ingin egois lagi dan lagi, tapi kali ini aku ingin kau bahagia Baekhyun. Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan berusaha untuk merelakanmu." Baekhyun terisak dan ia meraih tubuh Chanyeol lalu memeluk pria yang dicintainya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tahu ini yang ia inginkan, Chanyeol yang melepaskannya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar kalimat kerelaan Chanyeol.

"Tapi_" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, mengecup pipi basah itu bergantian, hingga berakhir pada kening yang lebih pendek.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia!" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan bahagia Chanyeol."

"Aku memegang ucapanmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium aroma tubuh sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bahagialah Baekhyun, kau berhak untuk itu. Maafkan aku karena egois selama ini, tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu, karena aku tak bisa untuk melenyapkan perasaan itu." Baekhyun kembali terisak dan ia mencengkram kuat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku men_"

"Jangan! Jangan katakan kalimat itu, ketika hatimu kini telah dimilikki oleh orang lain." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, rasanya begitu berat untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aaahh! Ini sudah malam, besok kita harus kembali bekerja kan?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan, mencoba membawa keduanya bangkit untuk berdiri. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum meski raut sedihnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap air mata dikedua pipi Baekhyun, lalu bersamaan menarik kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kita dipertemukan oleh takdir, aku pikir saat itu kau benar-benar ditakdirkan untukku. Tapi nyatanya semua harus berakhir disini, jangan memasang wajah bersedih aku tak ingin pertemuan ini menjadi bagian menyedihkan dalam hidupmu. Setelah ini, kau bukan lagi kekasihku tapi kau adalah Park Baekhyun, adik kecilku. Jadi jangan menjauhi _hyung_ mu ini mengerti?" Baekhyun tidak merespon ia hanya mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Nah, Baekhyunieku. Mari kita berpisah disini! Kau pergi kesana dan aku kesana. Selamat tinggal sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Ia memaksa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbalik dan ia pun melakukannya.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, dan kita berdua harus berjalan ke arah masing-masing. Tidak boleh menoleh, tidak boleh curang mengerti?"

"Hm."

"Satu…" Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mulai mengangkat kaki kirinya. Mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lakukan semata-mata untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Dua…" Baekhyun menahan isakannya dan mengangkat kaki kanannya. Keduanya telah membuat kesepakatan, meski terasa berat tapi keduanya harus membiarkan orang yang mereka cintai bahagia meskipun tidak berada disamping mereka.

"Tiga…" Baekhyun melangkah dan Chanyeol pun juga. Chanyeol melangkah sebanyak lima langkah dan ia berhenti, ia terisak lagi sambil mengusap air matanya berkali-kali, bahkan ia harus bertopang pada salah satu lututnya untuk menjaga beban tubuhnya. Ia menundukan wajahnya, dan menangis. Ia tahu dirinya terlihat memalukan, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, melepaskan Baekhyun sama dengan melepaskan dunianya, dan ia tidak tahu setelah ini ia bisa tetap bertahan hidup atau tidak.

"Hikss.." isakanya bahkan terdengar memilukan.

 **BRUK**

Chanyeol tersentak ketika sebuah tubuh menubruknya dan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku…hiks…Chanyeol." Baekhyun terisak.

"Maaf…." Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dan keduanya bahkan tak mampu membendung kesedihan mereka, sejenak mereka merasa dunia begitu tidak adil, mengapa dua orang yang saling mencintai harus dipisahkan hanya karena mereka memiliki cinta yang berbeda.

"Pergilah Baekhyun!" suara serak Chanyeol semakin menyadarkan Baekhyun betapa terlukanya pria itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol….terima kasih untuk semuanya…." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhi sosok Chanyeol yang masih menangis ditempatnya.

Malam itu adalah malam paling kelam untuk keduanya, mereka akan selalu mengingat malam itu sebagai malam paling menyakitkan di hidup mereka. Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar bahwa alam sedang tertawa puas menonton pertunjukan yang mereka buat.

' _Akhirnya cinta tak normal itu berakhir.'_

' _Seharusnya kalian memang mengakhiri cinta menyimpang itu sejak awal.'_

' _Lihat bukan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu tak akan pernah ditakdirkan bersama.'_

' _Tak ada cinta yang abadi, apalagi jika itu adalah sebuah cinta yang menyimpang'_

Suara-suara tak kasat itu seolah menjadi pengiring langkah mereka untuk memulai hidup baru. Ya, mungkin mereka memang belum ditakdirkan untuk bersama….

….

…

..

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

….

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eits bercanda ding.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Welcome back to me wkwkwkw…

Entah udah berapa bulan ff ini dianggurin, gak cm ff ini sih tapi semua ff aku yang on going karena urusan di real life aku ditambah surutnya inspirasi yang gak pernah mau dateng buat ff ini semakin gak kesentuh sama sekali …

Tapi beruntungnya kalian, karena tiba-tiba aku punya ide dan bisa nyelesaiin ff ini dalam itungan jam ( yang liat update an snapgram ku pasti tau) wkwkwkw…

Oke, aku tahu chapter ini menguras air mata dan emosi kalian, tapi ya inilah awal dari semua masalah yang bakal muncul nantinya wkwkw jadi mulai sekarang siapkan hati kalian ya, hehehe… aku gak tanggung jawab kalo air mata kalian habis, atau isi kepala kalian meledak saking emosinya…

Jadi, siapa disini yang sempet kaget sama kata The end? Wkwkwk selamat kalian baru ajh berhasil di boongin sama kembarannya Lisa Blackpink wkwkwk.. Gak ada tujuan lain sih, Cuma biar sempurna aja gitu emosi kalian disini kwkw..

Satu lagi, aku mau umumim buat yang mau berpartisipasi di TTCBS Challenge bisa liat info lengkapnya di Instagram aku ya : (shita/wdp ) (TANDA / DIGANTI TITIK) kalo mau di acc silahkan DM ya..

Oke akhir kata, aku ucapin salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan ya … Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya wkwkw.


	7. Chapter 7

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Tujuh jam lamanya Baekhyun habiskan untuk menangisi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya harus kandas. Ia pikir hidup dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dan yang ia cintai akan mampu membawanya pada sebuah kebahagiaan namun sayang takdir tidak membuat semua sesederhana itu.

Ia terlalu lelah menangis hingga pada akhirnya terjatuh diatas lantai dengan isakan di dalam tidurnya. Beruntung Luhan dan Minseok yang memutuskan untuk menemani si bungsu berada disisinya semalaman penuh. Ketiganya bahkan menangis bersama atas penderitaan yang Baekhyun alami.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Minseok ketika ia telah memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi yang benar, sementara si pemilik apartemen sedang sibuk merapikan botol minuman beralkohol mereka sisa semalam. Karena bagi orang dewasa alkohol memang teman sejati ketika sedang dilanda masalah, karena itu Luhan datang dengan banyak botol ditangannya semalam.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa dengan mata yang juga sembab tidak berbeda jauh dengan Minseok yang kini sedang mengepel sisa cairan di lantainya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan mereka sungguh berakhir." Gumam Luhan sambil memainkan kaos di kakinya.

"Siapa yang tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Baekhyun kita yang malang." Ucap Minseok yang turut prihatin atas masalah Baekhyun. Semua sangat tahu dengan pasti kebahagiaan Baekhyun hanya dua, yaitu orangtua Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang dengan berani mengambil keputusan untuk melepaskan Chanyeol, membuat mereka semakin iba pada rasa sakit yang pastinya sangat menganggu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol benar-benar idiot! Kenapa dia melepaskan Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah." Gerutu Luhan lagi masih merasa kesal dengan sepupunya. Minseok tak memberikan komentar karena ia tahu jika tak ada yang benar-benar salah dalam masalah ini.

"Sementara biarkan dia tinggal disini dulu, hyung! Aku tak ingin dia melakukan hal konyol jika berada sendiri diapartemen nya." Minseok mengangguk sambil mengambil duduk disamping Luhan.

"Tentu, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya sendiri dan kesepian disana. Yah meskipun ia memiliki kekasih yang merupakan tetangga barunya itu." MInseok mengedikan bahunya pelan.

"Aku belum mengenal sosok itu, aku akan mencaritahu tentangnya. Tak akan aku biarkan Baekhyun sakit untuk kedua kalinya." Gumam Luhan sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan serius.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi. Sehun mengirimiku pesan tadi." Minseok mengangguk sementara Luhan telah bangkit untuk mengganti pakaian tidurnya.

…

..

.

Luhan berjalan seperti seorang model papan atas ketika memasuki perusahaan Sehun, tentu didukung dengan pakaian mahal miliknya yang terlihat begitu mewah membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Beberapa karyawan yang melewatinya membungkukkan tubuhnya meski Luhan tak membalas sapaan mereka.

"Tuan Xi, Presdir sedang menerima tamu." Ucap sekretaris Sehun yang berada di depan ruangannya membuat Luhan melirik wanita berpenampilan seksi itu dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Sejak awal memang Luhan tidak menyukai kedua sekretaris Luhan yang berpenampilan begitu seksi bahkan tak jarang Luhan sering mendapati kedua wanita penggosip itu melirik sensual kearah tunangannya.

"Tamunya akan mengerti, jika aku ingin bertemu dengan tunanganku." Ucap Luhan angkuh sambil tetap berjalan kearah pintu ruangan Sehun, dimana satu lagi sekretaris yang tidak Luhan sukai berdiri disana dan menghadangnya.

"Tapi, mereka sedang membicarakan hal penting." Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam sambil menutup matanya kesal, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan satu tombol dengan jemari lentiknya.

" _Halo?"_ suara itu menyapa pendengaran tiga orang disana, karena Luhan menyalakan mode speakernya.

"Hm. Aku di depan." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya.

" _Kenapa tidak masuk?"_

"Kedua sekretarismu tidak membiarkan aku masuk." Wajah kedua wanita itu nampak pucat sambil berusaha menggeleng.

" _Masuklah! Aku di dalam."_ Luhan mematikan ponselnya dengan satu alis terangkat berusaha menantang wanita di depannya.

"Si-silahkan!" Luhan berdecih seiring dengan pintu yang dibuka dan memperlihatkan ruang kerja Sehun yang begitu luas. Mata Luhan langsung jatuh pada sosok wanita yang duduk di hadapan Sehun. Luhan menatap wanita itu waspada, dan radar pendeteksinya segera menyala.

"Sayang? Kemarilah!" ucap Sehun sambil menggerakan jemarinya. Luhan mendekat dengan tatapan mata masih menatap awas pada sosok yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Luhan, ini Kang Soyou dia adalah teman lamaku ketika kami berkuliah di London, dan dia juga seorang Produser. Dan Soyou ini Xi Luhan, tunanganku." Soyou mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menerimanya masih dengan waspada.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukanlah sainganmu. Sehun sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri…dan aku sama seperti kalian." Ucap Soyou sambil mengedikkan satu matanya, Luhan dengan kening berkerut akhirnya mengerti.

"Oh, jadi kau…"

"Ya.. dan kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun."

"Wow… keren." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar ketika radarnya telah mati. Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil membiarkan Luhan bersandar dikursi kerjanya.

"Oh, ini sudah cukup lama. Aku harus menjemput kekasihku, kalian nikmatilah waktu kalian." Ucap Soyou sambil bangkit. Sehun juga bangkit dan menjabat tangan Soyou sambil mengantarkan wanita itu menuju pintu.

Ketika pintu ditutup, Sehun menyeringai kearah Luhan yang kini sedang bersandar diatas meja. Luhan yang mengerti pun segera melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya keatas sofa.

"Dimana? Disofa? Dimeja?dilantai?" tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan sepatu serta pakaian teratasnya. Sehun menahan lengan Luhan, memeluk sosok itu dari belakang sambil menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?" ucap Sehun dengan mata tertutup dan menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dengan kuat, tak lebih seperti seorang psikopat.

"Aku hanya pergi semalam presdir." Goda Luhan sambil merapatkan tubuhnya sengaja menggoda sang kekasih. Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya merengkuh pinggang itu semakin rapat lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh rambut ditubuh Luhan meremang.

"Kau tahu betapa 'dia' tak bisa tanpamu meski hanya sedetik?" Dan Luhan tahu setelah ini apa yang harus seorang tunangan yang baik lakukan untuk tunangannya yang sedang terbakar oleh hasrat.

…

..

.

Dua hari mengungsi diapartemen Minseok akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kembali pada rutinitasnya. Memang ia belum sepenuhnya mampu melupakan Chanyeol namun ia ingin mencoba sebagaimana Chanyeol telah merelakan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun kadang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa kini ia begitu terpuruk padahal itu yang dia inginkan dari dulu bukan? Bukankah sejak dulu ia memang ingin hubungan gelap mereka berakhir, tapi kenapa kini ia yang paling merasa tersakiti.

"Baby!" Baekhyun menoleh dengan perlahan karena tubuhnya sungguh lelah setelah menangis berhari-hari lamanya, namun panggilan itu nyatanya mampu membuat ia terkejut. Jongin disana, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum, ia lupa jika kini tetangganya itu telah berubah status menjadi kekasihnya dan Baekhyun telah menghilang selama dua hari tanpa kabar membuat ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Jongin mendekat lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang terlihat bengkak, serta kelopak matanya yang semakin menyipit.

"Mandilah! Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, namun sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk memberikan penolakan Jongin telah mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau tak boleh mengabaikan kesehatanmu, baby." Baekhyun akhirnya terdorong untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya, setelah Jongin dengan mengejutkannya mengetahui kode keamanannya.

"Hehehe…. Aku hanya menebak dan itu benar." Ucapnya. Baekhyun mengernyit namun pertanyaannya urung terlontarkan karena Jongin telah mendorongnya masuk lalu menutup pintu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan dengan lunglai sambil menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar. Apartemennya masihlah sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya, lalu memasuki kamar mandi, sudah saatnya ia membersihkan diri, mungkin guyuran air bisa menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan sosok tinggi di dapurnya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun bahkan sempat berhalusinasi jika itu Chanyeol namun ketika ia berkedip itu adalah Jongin yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, baby!" ucap Jongin. Baekhyun mengambil duduk sambil memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin memang pintar memasak, dan caranya memasak memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Ia terlihat lebih cekatan dan kadang-kadang membuat lelucon dengan bahan masakannya, meskipun Baekhyun masih enggan tertawa namun ia hanya mencoba menghargai usaha Jongin dengan memberikan senyuman kecil.

Masakan Jongin memang selalu enak dilidah Baekhyun, membuat nafsu makannya meningkat, namun kali ini entah mengapa makanan enak itu terasa sulit untuk ia telan. Ketika ia merasakan bibirnya terkatup rapat tak ingin menerima suapan lagi, ia bangkit dan meminta izin pada Jongin, namun pria itu menahan tangan Baekhyun dan diluar dugaannya, dirinya dibawa ke dalam sebuah sentuhan dan ciuman yang begitu menuntut.

Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun Jongin seperti banteng yang begitu kuat.

"Kau tahu? Seks bisa menyembuhkan perasaan yang luka, percaya padaku!"

"Tapi_" dan ia kembali dibungkam oleh bibir pria berkulit tan itu.

...

..

.

Chanyeol menghala nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari, pekerjaannya menumpuk karena ia yang tidak berkonsentrasi penuh dalam melakukan apapun. Gosip mulai menyebar jika Chanyeol merasa stress karena tekanan dari atasannya-Tuan Shin Shindong, penerus Shin generasi kedua-, dan banyak yang prihatin kepadanya, namun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan separuh dunianya. Tidak banyak yang tahu, karena Chanyeol pun tak akan memberitahu.

Ia hanya datang ke kantor, mengerjakan beberapa hal dan kemudian ia akan terdiam beberapa jam lamanya sebelum akhirnya kembali bekerja, lalu pulang setelah lampu diseluruh kantor padam.

Chanyeol tahu keputusannya malah menyiksa dirinya, namun ia hanya memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah seharusnya bahagia dan bersama dengannya tak akan pernah membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Pemikiran konyol itulah yang membuat ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba dirumah, ia hanya akan membalas sambutan Hani dengan sebuah kecupan dikening, lalu setelahnya membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hani tentu mengerti akan perubahan sikap Chanyeol, namun ia tak pernah tahu apa penyebab suaminya sampai berubah seperti itu.

"Oppa, apa ingin aku masakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali menutup matanya yang lelah. Hani menghela nafas dengan tatapan kecewa ketika Chanyeol bahkan tak menoleh kearahnya. Ia memperhatikan kembali pakaian tidurnya yang baru ia beli, ia sengaja mengeluarkan uang sedikit lebih banyak untuk membeli baju tidur itu karena malam ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk melakukan ritual malam.

Tapi Hani adalah wanita yang tidak suka memaksa, maka ia berjalan kembali keruang tengah untuk menonton tv seorang diri. Wanita itu sangat merasakan perbedaan dalam rumah tangganya setelah Baekhyun tak lagi tinggal bersama mereka, dan entah mengapa ia merindukan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika terik matahari tidak sengaja mengenai wajahnya. Aroma kopi yang menguar juga menganggu tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Jongin duduk disisi jendela sambil memegang cangkir dengan asap yang mengepul.

"Sudah bangun baby?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebih lebar dan entah mengapa pipinya merona melihat Jongin yang bertelanjang bulat di depannya. Baekhyun melirik tubuhnya dan ia baru teringat akan kejadian semalam.

"Benarkan yang aku katakan?" Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek jam menoleh kearah Jongin dengan kernyitan.

"Tentang?"

"Seks membantumu menyembuhkan perasaan." Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan itu, karena ia masih tetap mengingat Chanyeol, bahkan ketika mereka bercinta semalam yang ada diingatannya hanya Chanyeol dan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Selama ini ia tak pernah bercinta dengan orang lain selain dengan Chanyeol, karena itu ketika Jongin menyentuhnya ia merasa begitu asing.

"Mungkin." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Baekhyun dan sosok itu melenggang keluar masih dengan bertelanjang bulat.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah ponselnya yang bergetar dan nama Naeun tertera disana.

"Halo Naeun ada apa? Oh…baiklah… sejam lagi aku tiba disana." Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telponnya dan menghela nafas lelah, kehidupan nyata sedang menantinya, ia harus kembali pada kerasnya kehidupan. Kisahnya dengan Chanyeol sudah ia tutup, kini ia memiliki kisah baru bersama sosok baru pula.

"Babe, ingin aku buatkan sarapan?" Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memakai dengan asal celananya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Jongin, aku harus kekantor, aku akan makan nanti saja." Jongin mengangguk meskipun ia merasa kecewa, tapi kemudian pria itu tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo mandi bersama!" Baekhyun ingin menolak, namun ia memilih membiarkan Jongin mencintainya dengan caranya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun yang sedang membeli beberapa keperluan dapurnya tersentak ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jongin? Kau membuatku kaget." Baekhyun memekik dan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kaget? Apa kau kira aku seorang maniak?" goda Jongin. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sambil mendorong trolinya menjauh.

"Ya, kau memang maniak." Jongin hanya tertawa tak ingin menampik ucapan kekasihnya. Tiga minggu hubungan mereka berjalan dan selama itu pula Jongin selalu mewarnai hari Baekhyun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual dan juga seks. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin protes namun seperti yang ia katakan diawal, ia ingin membiarkan Jongin menunjukan cintanya dengan caranya sendiri.

Lagipula Jongin melakukannya karena katanya tubuh Baekhyun begitu membuatnya terangsang dengan cepat, Baekhyun bagaikan boneka berjalan yang sangat sempurna tanpa cacat, Baekhyun tahu itu hanya bualan tapi sedikit tidaknya ia merasa tersanjung akan itu.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau ingin berbelanja?" Baekhyun berdecak pelan sambil memilih sebuah saus tomat untuk ia masukan ke dalam troli.

"Apa aku harus melapor setiap saat padamu Tuan Kim?" Jongin terkekeh dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Hei, ini tempat umum."

"Lalu, apa yang salah? Aku memeluk kekasihku, kau bukan simpanan ataupun kekasih gelapku, jadi ini legal." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak, ia memang selalu terpikirkan ucapan Jongin tiap kali lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi Jongin benar, bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu, mereka bebas bersentuhan didepan umum tanpa dihantui perasaan takut akan ketahuan oleh kerabat terdekat mereka.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara nyaring yang familiar itu, dan seperti dugaannya itu Hani yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hani-ah?"

"Oppa!" Hani mendekat lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu erat, seolah menunjukan betapa gadis itu merindukan Baekhyun.

"Oppa aku merindukan oppa, dan oh…ini?" Mata Hani tertuju pada sosok pria yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif.

"Ini Jongin, ke..kekasihku." ucapan Baekhyun terdengar ragu dan suaranya amat sangat kecil, entah karena ia malu karena orientasi seksnya yang menyimpang harus dipublikasikan.

"Hai, Aku Kim Jongin, kekasih Baekhyun." Hani menerima uluran tangan Jongin sambil mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Rasanya lama sejak terakhir kita bertemu ya. Apa oppa sudah selesai berbelanja?" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil melirik kearah trolinya yang masih kosong.

"Kau sendiri?" Hani menggeleng sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Aku bersama Chanyeol oppa, kebetulan dia menjemputku tadi." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa hal itu masih membuat hatinya sakit, bahkan Chanyeol telah mau untuk menjemput istrinya, seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia karena Chanyeol telah melakukan seperti apa yang selalu ia minta dulu.

"Chanyeol oppa!" Chanyeol yang sedang mendorong trolinya sambil kebingungan menoleh dan ketika itu dua pasang manik itu kembali bertemu. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dilangkahnya, sementara Baekhyun merasa waktu seperti berhenti berjalan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Jongin mengelus pinggangnya dengan lembut seolah menyadarkannya.

"Oh, kalian." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar canggung. Matanya masih terpaku pada Baekhyun, namun kemudian beralih pada tangan Jongin yang melinggar di pinggang pria mungil itu. Chanyeol berdeham lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Chanyeol menyalami Jongin dan pria itu membalasnya, lalu ketika tangannya terulur kearah Baekhyun, pria mungil itu hanya memandangnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, lama." Sahut Baekhyun kecil. Chanyeol kembali berdeham lalu melirik istrinya.

"Sayang, ayo kita ke kasir, bukankah ini sudah selesai?" Hani melihat kembali ke troli lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali merasa hatinya sakit saat panggilan itu tak lagi tertuju padanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap Hani hendak membalik tubuhnya mengikuti Chanyeol, namun kemudian wanita itu berbalik lagi.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin makan malam bersama?" Baekhyun kembali tersentak matanya langsung jatuh kearah mata Chanyeol, keduanya nampak bingung harus memberikan reaksi apa sebelum Jongin mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat tiga orang lainnya terkejut.

"Maaf Nyonya Park, tapi kami telah memiliki jadwal untuk makan malam bersama." Hani mengangguk dengan wajah kecewa, sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Babe, ayo kita kembali berbelanja, jika begitu sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin mengecup pipi dan leher Baekhyun ketika mereka berjalan menuju deretan rak yang lain, dan bagaimana Baekhyun tidak menolak atas perlakuan itu.

"Oppa?" Panggilan Hani membuatnya tersadar.

"Oh, ayo!" Hani merangkul tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan menjauh. Lagi takdir seolah kembali menguji mereka.

…

..

.

Ketika mereka sampai diapartemen Baekhyun, Jongin segera meletakkan barang belanjaan mereka dan setelahnya ia dikejutkan dengan tarikan Baekhyun dan juga ciuman mendadak kekasihnya. Jongin tentu tak menolak, karena untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun yang memulai.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas sambil keduanya terus melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun membanting tubuh Jongin, lalu membuka pakaiannya dengan cepat dan menindih tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

"Hei,hei, kenapa tiba-tiba, babe?"

"Kau bilang seks bisa mengobati perasaan seseorang kan? Aku ingin membuktikannya kali ini." Dan Jongin meremas pinggang Baekhyun ketika yang lebih kecil membawa keduanya dalam ciuman.

Jongin tiba-tiba bangkit membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jongin?"

"Tunggu sebentar darling, aku memiliki kejutan." Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Jongin yang berjalan menuju pintu lalu menghilang setelahnya. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh telanjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya kembali tidak menentu. Belum sempat ia berpikir banyak, pintu telah terbuka dan menampilkan Jongin disana, dengan sebuah tali, kain penutup mata, serta sebotol minuman beralkohol.

" _Welcome to the wonderful night, baby!"_ Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggerakan lehernya yang terasa lelah sambil menatap kearah laptopnya. Ketika ia meraba lehernya ia merasakan bagian itu masih terasa cukup nyeri karena Jongin meninggalkan banyak jejak disana, lalu ketika ia membalik tangannya dan menyampirkan kemejanya goresan-goresan kemerahan masih nampak disana.

Permainan Jongin semalam sungguh benar-benar diluar ekspektasi Baekhyun. Ia memang memiliki fantasi bercinta bersama Chanyeol, namun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk menggunakan alat-alat yang tidak lazim.

Tapi bisa Baekhyun akui jika permainan semalam cukup menyenangkan dan ia menyukai bagaimana Jongin berperan sebagai seorang master untuknya. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kedua tangan dan kakinya yang diikat berlawanan lalu matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam dan setelahnya Jongin memulai perannya. Ia rasa Jongin benar bahwa seks mampu menyembuhkan perasaan seseorang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan tugasnya ketika ponselnya berdering dan nama ibunya tertera disana.

"Halo, bu?"

" _Chanyeol, besok ibu ingin berkunjung ke Seoul, apa kau bisa menjemput ibu?"_

"Jam berapa bu?"

" _Mungkin siang."_

"Mungkin aku bisa menjemput ibu, tapi aku akan langsung mengantarkan ibu ke apartemen karena aku harus kembali bekerja, nanti aku akan meminta Hani pulang lebih awal."

" _Baiklah! Selamat bekerja kalo begitu anakku."_

"Iya, bu."

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya dan menatap ponselnya, ibunya akan datang haruskah ia mengabari Baekhyun tentang itu, tapi sudah lama sejak ia dan Baekhyun tidak berkirim pesan apalagi saling menelpon, dan karena harga dirinya itu ia memilih untuk tidak mengabari Baekhyun, karena ia yakin ibunya pasti telah melakukannya.

 _Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kearah ponselnya setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari sang ibu menoleh ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki apartemen mereka. Chanyeol berdeham sejenak sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berpura-pura menonton tv padahal matanya selalu mengikuti kemana arah Baekhyun melangkah._

 _Mereka terlibat pertengkaran tiga hari yang lalu dan sudah selama itu pula tak ada yang membuka suara satu sama lain. Meskipun mereka adalah pasangan teromantis, tapi tetap saja bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran itu tetap ada, meskipun hanya perkara kecil. Seperti Baekhyun yang bargabung ke dalam klub hapkido dimana sebagian besar seniornya adalah pria hidung belang yang Chanyeol kenal._

 _Mereka telah pindah ke Seoul ketika menempuh kuliah, dan Chanyeol amat sangat tahu bahwa pergaulan di Seoul lebih bebas daripada di tempat asalnya. Meski tetap tabu tapi pasangan sesama jenis itu ada dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kertertarikan antara sesama jenis pun berlaku, apalagi Baekhyun adalah tipikal laki-laki cantik yang membuat siapapun jatuh pada pesonanya._

 _Karena itu Chanyeol begitu marah ketika tahu Baekhyun memiliki kertertarikan pada klub aneh itu, menurut Chanyeol klub itu sama sekali tidak mendidik dan hanya mengajarkan kekerasan, tapi Baekhyun membuat alasan jika ia harus bisa membela diri ketika hidup di ibukota dengan kriminalitas tinggi._

 _Lagi-lagi perbedaan sudut pandang itu membuat keduanya terlibat adu mulut dan berakhir dengan saling mengabaikan. Baekhyun sedang meminum air di dapur ketika mata Chanyeol masih melirik diam-diam kearahnya dan sialnya ia ketahuan. Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya kearah lain dan berjalan dengan malas ke dalam kamarnya._

 _Chanyeol menggeram, ia tidak bisa membiarkan keduanya berlarut-larut terlalu lama tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk bicara duluan karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun tetaplah yang salah disana. Chanyeol meremas ponselnya sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memancing Baekhyun, sampai ia terpikirkan untuk menggunakan ibunya sebagai alasan. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut, suara Baekhyun telah terdengar disampingnya._

" _Ibu menelpon tadi." Ucap lelaki itu sambil mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol berseru senang dalam hati, karena harga dirinya masih terjaga dengan baik._

" _Hm." Sahutnya sok jual mahal. Baekhyun berdecih dan hendak bangkit namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangan itu, tak ingin merusak momen diantara keduanya._

" _Dan apa katanya?"_

" _Ibu menitip salam untukmu, katanya ibu ingin berkunjung." Chanyeol mengangguk dan hening kembali menyapa keduanya. Baekhyun masih berdiri canggung dengan tangan Chanyeol yang juga masih melingkari pergelangan tangannya._

" _Chanyeol/Baekhyun." Keduanya lagi terdiam dan mencoba membersihkan tenggorokan mereka sebagai pengalihan._

" _Kau duluan!"_

" _Tidak, kau duluan!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol, tangannya terjalin di atas pahanya dengan kepala tertunduk._

" _Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari klub itu." Chanyeol semakin berseru senang dalam hati namun tidak memperlihatkannya diluar. Ia mengambil remote dan pura-pura mengganti siaran._

" _Itu bagus." Baekhyun terdiam lagi, merasa kecanggungan masih mendera keduanya, Baekhyun kembali hendak bangkit namun lagi dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangan itu._

" _Astaga Park! katakan yang ingin kau katakan! Jangan sok jual mahal tapi selalu menahan langkahku." Bentak Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kesokjual mahalan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun ia masih tidak mau menurunkan sedikit egonya._

" _Aku tidak jual mahal." Baekhyun menutup matanya geram, ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol namun ketika hendak bangkit lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan._

" _Kau sudah makan? Ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" dan Baekhyun pun luluh oleh kelembutan seorang Park Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil melirik perutnya yang memang sangat lapar karena ia tidak makan siang tadi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum karena itu._

 _Yang lebih tinggi bangkit dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju dapur, ia mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi di depan meja makan kecil mereka lalu ia mulai memakai celemeknya._

" _Apa nasi goreng kimchi cukup untuk Tuan Putriku?" Baekhyun terkekeh ketika Chanyeol berlutut didepannya seperti seorang pangeran yang melamar putrinya. Baekhyun berdecih pelan sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada._

" _Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau berikan untuk putrimu?" Chanyeol bangkit dan segera menyesap bibir Baekhyun cepat, lalu tersenyum._

" _Aku bisa memberikan lebih dari itu, tapi bahan makanan kita sayangnya tidak mendukung." Baekhyun terkekeh dan hanya menatap Chanyeol yang mulai memilih bahan di dalam kulkas. Baekhyun bangkit dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang._

" _Sekarang apalagi?"_

" _Jangan marah lagi seperti kemarin ya? Aku takut." Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun lama._

" _Maka jadilah istri penurut, karena tak akan ada suami yang galak jika sang istri tidak membantah ucapan sang suami." Baekhyun tak protes seperti biasanya, ia hanya mengangguk membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas._

" _Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."_

" _Ya aku tahu, dan tebak apa?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun lebih daripada dirinya sendiri." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mulai mengikuti langkah Chanyeol mendekati kompor. Ia mengambil duduk diatas meja, sementara Chanyeol sibuk menyiapkan beberapa bahan masakan._

" _Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba kau keluar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong sayur didepannya._

" _Kau benar." Sahut Baekhyun santai._

" _Tentang?"_

" _Mereka brengsek." Chanyeol terkekeh dan merasa bangga akan dirinya._

" _Memang apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

" _Mereka mengajariku teknik berkelahi, tapi tangan mereka tidak henti-hentinya menggerayangi tubuhku, bahkan meremas-remas bokongku dan_"_

 _TAK_

 _Baekhyun menoleh terkejut karena bunyi pukulan dari pisau yang Chanyeol pegang ke atas meja._

" _Chanyeol?"_

" _Ingatkan aku untuk menghajar bajingan-bajingan itu." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengelus pundak Chanyeol._

" _Jangan bermimpi kau tak akan bisa melawan mereka, mereka itu pro."_

" _Siapa yang peduli, bahkan jika mereka mafia pun akan aku lawan jika berani menyentuh milikku." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan perasaan tersentuh. Ia menarik lengan baju Chanyeol, lalu mengaitkan kakinya di pinggang yang lebih tinggi._

" _Chanyeol, aku tidak bernafsu lagi untuk makan."_

" _Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya yang dibalas oleh gigitan nakal Baekhyun pada bibirnya._

" _Aku bernafsu untuk dimakan olehmu." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun cepat dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas, hingga suara ponsel mengalihkan keduanya. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya diatas sofa._

" _Ya bu?"_

 **" _Chanyeol ibu lupa memberitahumu tadi, tapi ibu telah memberitahu Baekhyun. Ibu akan berkunjung besok."_**

" _Apa?"_

 **" _Kenapa? Kenapa kau terkejut?"_**

" _Ah, tidak..tidak bu. Baiklah, aku akan menjemput ibu distasiun."_

 **"** _ **Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok."** Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas. Kedatangan ibunya adalah malapetaka karena ia tak akan bisa bermesra-mesraan bersama Baekhyun jika ada ibunya disekitar mereka._

" _Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ibu akan berkunjung besok?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan deretan giginya._

" _Aku lupa tadi habisnya kau dingin sekali." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun hingga keduanya jatuh diatas sofa._

" _Itu berarti waktu kita hanya tinggal sisa hari ini."_

" _Tunggu! Apa kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi?"_

" _Ya, tentu." Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol telah menyerangnya dengan genas, bagai singa yang tak akan melihat hari esok lagi._

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Chanyeol telah berada distasiun sambil menunggu kedatangan sang ibu. Ia telah meminta izin pada atasannya dan tentu saja Tuan Shin memberikan izin.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi tunggu sambil melihat sekeliling ketika sebuah kereta berhenti dan beberapa penumpang turun. Ia bangkit dan mulai mencari keberadaan ibunya yang memang akan sulit terlihat karena ibunya bertubuh kecil.

"Chanyeolie!" Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat ibunya melambai dengan beberapa barang yang membuat Chanyeol dengan segera berlari untuk membantu sang ibu.

"Apa ini bu? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Ini masakan untukmu dan juga Baekhyun. Karena kalian tinggal terpisah sekarang jadi ibu harus menyiapkan dua untuk kalian." Chanyeol terdiam sambil memperhatiakan dua kantung besar ditangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar anak ibu itu? Dia sepertinya sangat sibuk, panggilan ibu tak pernah ia angkat." Chanyeol mengernyit sejenak, setahunya Baekhyun tak pernah menolak panggilan ibunya.

"Ibu tahu dia pasti bekerja pagi hingga malam, karena itu ibu menguhubunginya di jam malam tapi panggilan ibu tak pernah sama sekali diangkat, ibu jadi khawatir, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ragu karena sejujurnya ia tak pernah tahu kabar Baekhyun. Terakhir ia melihat Baekhyun adalah ketika mereka bertemu di supermarket dan itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari seminggu, dan Chanyeol teringat sesuatu lalu mengambil kesimpulan jika Baekhyun sibuk dengan kekasih barunya.

"Bu, ayo! Itu mobilku!" Nyonya Park mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu ketika tubuhnya ditangkap oleh sosok yang membuatnya menjerit terkejut. Jongin sang pelaku hanya tertawa puas sementara Baekhyun berdecih kesal. Baekhyun sudah tak heran lagi melihat Jongin yang selalu muncul di apartemennya ketika ia pulang, kadang Jongin suka melakukan hal-hal kekanak-kanakan seperti mengagetinya atau apapun dan Baekhyun meski kesal tapi tak ingin memprotesnya.

"Lelah?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. Jongin mendekat dan memijat kaki Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat mata Baekhyun mulai tertutup perlahan.

"Babe, lihat apa yang aku punya untuk malam ini!"

"Oh, Jongin aku mohon tidak malam ini, aku sungguh lelah dan_" Baekhyun terkejut ketika kakinya telah diikat cukup kencang dan ditarik keujung ranjang, Baekhyun ingin protes tapi Jongin telah melakukan hal serupa pada kakinya yang lain.

"Tada~" Baekhyun mengernyit melihat benda ditangan Jongin, itu adalah vibrator dan dildo.

"Jongin." Jongin tak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk protes karena pria itu telah menyerang leher dan dada Baekhyun dengan ganas, meninggalkan jejak-jejak baru disana.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Baekhyun menahan tubuh Jongin ketika bel pintu itu mengusik kegiatan mereka, ketika Baekhyun akan bangkit Jongin telah mendahuluinya. Jongin berjalan dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendeknya, ia melihat pada layar interkom dan mengernyit pada sosok di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Ia membuka pintu dan disambut oleh keterkejutan dari wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" tanya Jongin sopan. Nyonya Park memperhatikan penampilan berantakan Jongin dan ia mengernyit dalam.

"Apa Baekhyun di dalam?"

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku ibunya." Jongin membulatkan matanya dan segera mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk. Nyonya Park mengernyit ketika mencium aroma alkohol dan rokok di dalam apartemen Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung keapartemen baru putranya dan setahunya Baekhyun tidak merokok ataupun pecandu minuman keras.

"Jongin siapa?" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar dari dalam kamar dan membuat Nyonya Park menoleh kearah kamar yang tertutup itu.

"Err..Ibumu baby." Nyonya Park tersentak mendengar panggilan Jongin dan tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan berantakan yang coba ia perbaiki. Nyonya Park terkejut melihat putranya, dan Baekhyun hanya diam mematung ditempat ketika benar-benar mendapati ibunya disana.

"I-ibu." Nyonya Park dalam hitungan detik mengembangkan senyumannya dan juga tangannya. Baekhyun mendekat dengan gugup dan memeluk ibunya, lagi Nyonya Park mengernyit mencium aroma aneh ditubuh putranya.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya ketika kini ibunya hanya diam sambil menatap kearahnya, ia beruntung tadi Jongin belum sempat mengikat tangannya sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa melepaskan ikatan kakinya dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan akan kegiatan aneh yang mereka lakukan, meskipun kini ia dihadapkan dengan fakta bahwa ibunya telah mengetahui penyimpangan seksualnya.

"Maafkan aku,bu." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Jongin melirik dari ruang tengah, tapi ia kembali menatap layar tv.

"Berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Nyonya Park yang masih tidak percaya dengan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan orientasiku seksualku mulai menyimpang bu." Nyonya Park menggeleng membuat Baekhyun semakin takut.

"Maksud ibu berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Ha-hampir dua bulan." Nyonya Park menghela nafas dan Baekhyun merasa aneh karena ibunya terlihat lebih berfokus pada hubungannya dengan Jongin ketimbang penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya. Hening kembali memenuhi keduanya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat ibu malu, aku akan_"

"Tidak, jangan lakukan apapun! Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi dengan berpura-pura menjadi lelaki normal, maafkan ibu karena pernah menjodohkanmu dengan Hyorin-shi." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata basahnya lalu menggenggam tangan ibunya, Nyonya Park menangis namun ia tersenyum.

"Asal kau bahagia Baekhyun, ibu tidak masalah. Ibu akan mengatakan ini pada ayah dan ibu rasa ayah akan menerimanya juga."

"Ibu…hiks…" Baekhyun bersimpuh sambil menangis diatas paha ibunya, sementara wanita itu hanya mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menutupi jati dirimu bertahun-tahun sayang!" Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali terisak.

"Sudah sudah… ayo sekarang makan! Lihat apa yang ibu bawa untukmu!" Baekhyun bangkit setelah mengusap air matanya, begitu pula Nyonya Park yang mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja meskipun matanya pun sembab.

"Kapan ibu datang?"

"Tadi pagi. Ibu mencoba menguhubungimu tapi sepertinya kau sangat sibuk." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak namun kemudian tersenyum bodoh.

"Maafkan aku bu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah lihat!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap sekotak kimchi buatan tangan ibunya. Lagi air matanya terjatuh atas ketulusan wanita itu mencintainya yang bukan merupakan darah dagingnya.

"Jongin-shi!"

"Iya Nyonya?"

"Kemarilah! Ayo makan malam bersama!" Jongin berjalan mendekat dengan canggung dan segera mengambil duduk didepan wanita itu, disamping Baekhyun.

"Wah ini pasti enak." Ucap Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi cukup membuat kenyang." Ketiganya tertawa sejenak. Baekhyun bangkit untuk mengambil tiga mangkuk nasi dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tidak hanya kimchi tapi juga makanan bertahan lama lainnya, seperti daging asap, ikan yang dikeringkan, juga acar.

"Siapa yang mengantarkan ibu kesini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat tersadar.

"Lalu kemana dia?" Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu kemudian tertawa dan menyendokkan makanan kemangkuk Baekhyun.

"Dia berkata ada urusan." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah kecewa.

"Oh ya, besok ibu kembali bagaimana jika malam ini ibu menginap disini apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak, aku akan sangat senang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan Nyonya Park mengusak rambut putranya dengan sayang sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung menyaksikan interaksi itu karena rencananya untuk malam ini tidak akan berjalan.

Ketika waktu sudah larut, Baekhyun membawa ibunya kedalam kamar sementara Jongin undur diri dan kembali ke apartemennya, membuat Nyonya Park terkejut karena ternyata pria itu adalah tetangga Baekhyun.

"Sudah bu! Ibu pasti lelah, biar aku yang melakukannya nanti!" ucap Baekhyun ketika Nyonya Park merapikan tempat tidur Baekhyun, sementara lelaki itu sibuk dengan produk perawatan kulitnya di depan meja rias. Nyonya Park menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu selalu melakukannya untuk kalian kan sejak dulu." Baekhyun terkekeh lagi sambil mengoleskan krim malamnya.

"Tadi ketika ibu bertemu Hani, ia merasa sangat senang katanya Chanyeol akhirnya mau melakukan program untuk anak pertama mereka." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Hani sudah menginginkannya sejak lama."

"Tapi Chanyeol seperti tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu." Lagi ucapan Nyonya Park membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Seperti ibu tidak tahu Chanyeol saja, ekspresinya kan memang seperti itu. Lagipula dia sudah pantas untuk menjadi ayah kan?"

"Kau benar. Huh, dia anak yang sulit ditebak." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil mengeraskan kekehan tawanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau dan Chanyeol bertengkar." Pertanyaan tiba-tiba ibunya membuat gerakan tangan Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa bu?" bohong Baekhyun.

"Hm tidak.., ibu hanya asal bertanya." Baekhyun tahu bahwa ibunya sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

"Apa Chanyeol tahu tentang kekasihmu?"

"Y-ya dia tahu bu."

"Ibu harap dia pria baik yang mampu menjagamu seperti Chanyeol." Baekhyun merasakan matanya kembali basah, ia bangkit dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh ibunya dari belakang.

"Bu, terima kasih banyak…terima kasih untuk semua yang ibu berikan untukku. Maafkan aku, maaf karena tidak bisa membanggakanmu." Nyonya Park mengelus tangan Baekhyun diperutnya, ia berbalik dan terduduk diatas ranjang. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis dan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Ketika kau datang kerumah kami, ibu sudah tahu bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi keluarga. Aku langsung menyukaimu, aku langsung merasa bahwa kau adalah anak yang memang terlahir dari rahimku." Baekhyun terisak dan memeluk ibunya semakin erat.

"Ibu tidak masalah sayang, entah kau gay, entah kau ingin melakukan operasi atau apapun itu, kau tetap anakku, aku tetap menyayangimu." Baekhyun menangis lagi, ia menangis lebih keras dan Nyonya Park hanya mampu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ji-jika itu Chanyeol, apa ibu akan menerimanya juga?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol adalah harta berharga ibu, kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Ibu…hikss….hiks.. aku menyayangimu bu."

"Ya, ibu juga Baekhyunie."

Dan malam itu keduanya habiskan sambil menangis hingga hari semakin larut dan keduanya lelah menangis. Malam yang sangat berarti untuk Baekhyun dan juga Nyonya Park.

…

..

.

Sepuluh hari sekembalinya Nyonya Park, Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari ayahnya yang meminta untuk pulang diakhir pekan karena mereka akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun takut dan ingin menolak, namun ketika ayahnya memohon bahkan meminta Baekhyun membawa kekasih barunya ketika itu ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui undangan itu.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kampung halamannya dengan Jongin yang mengendarainya mobilnya, dan kesempatan itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk memikirkan kata yang baik atau sikap yang pantas ia lakukan ketika nanti berhadapan dengan Chanyeol untuk dua hari kedepan.

Mobil Chanyeol telah terparkir disana ketika Baekhyun dan Jongin tiba. Ia disambut dengan hangat oleh kedua orangtuanya dan Hani ketika memasuki rumah dengan Jongin yang membawa koper mereka.

"Baekhyunieku." Ucap Tuan Park sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, lalu beralih pada Jongin dan menjabat tangan yang lebih tua.

Mereka tiba pukul 3 sore dimana yang lainnya sedang mempersiapkan pesta untuk besok sore. Ketika Baekhyun memasuki halaman belakang yang ia lihat pertama adalah Chanyeol yang sedang menyusun alat pemanggang dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya bergetar, rasanya ia begitu ingin memeluk tubuh tegap itu dan membawa keduanya pada bagian paling sepi disudut rumah. Tapi itu hanya angannya, karena kini sosok yang datang dengan tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan mengecup pipinya adalah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika menyadari ada sosok lain di pintu pembatas ruang tengah dan halaman belakang dan ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun disana, dengan Jongin yang mengecup leher Baekhyun dengan seduktif. Mata keduanya bertemu, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu membuang arah pandangnya.

Baekhyun menahan tubuh Jongin dan mencoba menjaga jarak. Ia tahu Jongin sedang memperingati Chanyeol bahwa ia adalah milik pria itu sekarang, namun Baekhyun hanya tidak suka ketika Jongin menunjukan itu di depan keluarga yang lainnya.

"Jangan seperti ini Jongin, aku merasa sungkan dengan ibu dan ayah." Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

" _Everything for my baby."_

Ketika Nyonya Park memanggil, Baekhyun dan Jongin kembali ke dalam dan Chanyeol melempar perkakasnya dengan kasar sambil mendengus kesal.

Ketika hari mulai sore, Hani memilih untuk membantu Nyonya Park memasak sementara Tuan Park dan Jongin bermain catur bersama dimeja dapur, menyisakan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Baekhyun pun diruang tengah.

Saat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun disana, ia melirik sosok cantik itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun pun menoleh dan ia pun sama terkejutnya.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, cukup sulit ketika menjadi atasan bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk menyutujui ucapan Chanyeol, sejenak mereka terlihat kembali akrab namun didetik berikutnya kecanggungan kembali menyerang.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol." Keduanya menoleh pada Nyonya Park di ambang pintu ruang tengah.

"Bisakah kalian keluarkan mesin bir dari gudang dihalaman? Ayah berkata akan menggunakan mesin itu besok." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera bangkit disusul oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tiba lebih dulu mencoba membuka pintu kayu itu namun sedikit sulit, dan ketika Chanyeol tiba pria itu melakukannya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun berdeham pelan. Keduanya masuk dan mencari dimana mesin yang dimaksud hingga Baekhyun menunjuk disudut ruangan.

"Uh, ini terantai Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencoba mengambil tang untuk membuka untaian itu. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, ia berjongkok untuk membuka bagian bawahnya dan ketika itu mata Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu di sepanjang pundak Baekhyun , jejak keunguan yang tersebar. Meski Chanyeol hanya melihat satu sisi, tapi ia yakin jejak itu pasti memenuhi sisi yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan pada ibu bahwa kau gay." Baekhyun mematung ditempatnya namun ia masih berpura-pura menunduk.

"I-ibu mengetahuinya lebih dulu dan aku tidak bisa berbohong."

"Tch! Tapi kau melakukannya untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya." Baekhyun lagi tercekat oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"I-itu berbeda Chanyeol…."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Ibu memanggil." Suara Hani terdengar dari luar sana dan Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi! Kau keluarlah, biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini!"

"Ta-tapi ini cukup berat_"

"Aku sanggup." Baekhyun meletakkan tangnya dan segera berjalan keluar, merasa takut akan suasana yang baru saja melingkupi keduanya.

Usai makan malam semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing yang telah disediakan, seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menempati kamar remaja Chanyeol namun kali ini ditemani oleh Jongin.

Ketika suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring diluar sana menandakan bahwa hari semakin larut, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia tiba-tiba merasa haus. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan tanpa sengaja mendengar suara-suara dari kamar yang dihuni oleh Baekhyun. Mengikuti rasa penasarannya ia mendekatkan telinganya kedaun pintu dan setelahnya ia menyesal.

"Ooh…Baekhyun…aaahh…aahh…baby!"

"Sstt..pe-pelankan suaramu!"

"Oh…Baekhyun-ah…"

Chanyeol menjauhkan telinganya dengan emosi yang memuncak, ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat, meraih jaketnya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Tujuannya adalah memberi beberapa bir di minimarket terdekat yang buka 24 jam.

Ketika ia kembali dengan sekantung kecil belanjaan serta sekaleng bir di tangannya, ia mendapati Baekhyun bersandar pada meja dapur sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil merampas rokok Baekhyun dan mematikannya, membuat Baekhyun terkejut ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok hah?" Baekhyun menjadi gagap dan tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Semua bermula dua minggu yang lalu ketika Jongin memberikannya sebatang rokok usai mereka bercinta, awalnya Baekhyun menolak namun ketika didesak ia mencobanya dan ternyata rasanya cukup menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan_"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi." Emosi Chanyeol memuncak atas jawaban Baekhyun, rahangnya mengeras dan Baekhyun merasakan itu.

"Setidaknya jangan lakukan itu dirumah orangtuaku." Baekhyun tersentak atas ucapan Chanyeol dan pikirannya semakin kacau. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menundukannya dalam, tak ingin Chanyeol melihat ia terisak. Semua begitu rumit baginya, ia sama sekali tak pernah menginginkan semua berjalan buruk seperti sekarang, dan lagi-lagi ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

Chanyeol perlahan merasa iba melihat pundak bergetar Baekhyun, ia hanya begitu marah atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, dan ia telah terbiasa untuk memarahi Baekhyun hingga ia lupa bahwa status baru mereka membuatnya tak pantas untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun hingga matanya jatuh pada kemeja kebesaran Baekhyun yang ia yakin adalah milik Jongin, lalu kilatan disepanjang paha Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup sempurna tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, seolah mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa itu bukan urusanya, namun sekali lagi rasa egoisnya terkalahkan oleh rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun.

Ia menarik sosok itu cepat dan membawa keduanya menuju ke kamar mandi lantai bawah. Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol mendudukannya diatas kloset dan pria itu berjongkok didepannya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menaikkan sedikit kemeja Baekhyun memperlihatkan bagian bawah Baekhyun yang telanjang dan ternodai oleh ceceran cairan menjijikan yang tak ingin Chanyeol cari tahu lebih dalam, tapi ia terkejut melihat memar disepanjang kaki yang selalu ia puja itu. Mata mereka kembali bertemu namun tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari keduanya.

Chanyeol meraih penyiram yang tertempel di dinding, lalu menyemprotkan air dengan pelan ke kaki Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan pelan menghapus jejak cairan lengket itu disana. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar seiring dengan hatinya yang merasa goyah kembali, dan dengan cepat ia mencoba menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri_"

"Kenapa tak melakukannya sejak tadi? Dan dimana pria itu sekarang? Dia tertidur pulas setelah memakaimu?" Baekhyun merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena itu adalah benar. Jongin memang akan tertidur pulas setelah sesi bercinta mereka.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, membersihkan setiap jengkal kaki Baekhyun meskipun amarahnya memuncak saat melihat memar disekitar paha Baekhyun. Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka kancing baju Baekhyun dan betapa ia terkejut melihat jejak keunguan tersebar disana.

"Apa hubungan kalian sehat?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun tentu tak akan mengatakan jika Jongin memiliki fantasi bercinta yang aneh jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu, ia hanya sedikit hiper diatas ranjang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membersihkan kaki Baekhyun.

"Barbaliklah!"

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol, aku_"

"Berbalik!" Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menurut, ia menungging sambil berpegangan pada kepala kloset dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyiramkan air pada lubang anusnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa malu, karena meski Chanyeol sudah sering melakukannya tapi status mereka sekarang membuat semuanya berbeda.

"Itu tidak bagus, ketika pasanganmu suka menyakiti secara fisik." Baekhyun meremas jemarinya ketika sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya menggila.

"Tidak begitu, dia tidak menyakitiku sepenuhnya, aku tak pernah merasakan sensasi bercinta seperti ini, ini seperti sesuatu yang baru untukku." Chanyeol menggeram kali ini merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu selama bersamaku, kau tidak merasa puas?" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut.

"Tidak, bukan begitu…bukan seperti itu Chanyeol." Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya mengambil sebuah handuk kering dilemari untuk kemudian mengusapkannya pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Baekhyun mengangguk seolah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Menjadi kekasih Jongin memang membuatnya bahagia, pria itu bisa berbagai macam hal meskipun memiliki kertertarikan aneh pada hubungan diatas ranjang, tapi selebihnya Jongin itu pria baik yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Sudah, kau bisa tidur sekarang."

"Te-terima kasih." Chanyeol tak menjawab dan segera meninggalkan kamar mandi. Baekhyun masih disana, ia memutar tubuhnya dan meringkuk diatas kloset sambil menangis. Ia terisak, terisak pelan menyesali perbuatannya yang telah melepaskan pria sebaik Chanyeol, ia tidak menyangka jika cintanya pada Chanyeol ternyata sangat besar, hingga sangat sulit untuknya melupakan pria itu.

Ketika ia usai mencuci wajahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan aroma bir tercium lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu teh madu, minumlah agar tidurmu lebih nyenyak." Ketika Chanyeol hendak melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama, Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menatap sosok itu lama. Chanyeol pun sama, namun sebelum sesuatu diluar kendali terjadi ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun pelan lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidurlah, adik kecilku!" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut lalu melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri yang hanya diam terpaku menatap kepergiaan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Ketika hari mulai pagi aktifitas dikediaman keluarga Park pun telah dimulai, bahkan Nyonya dan Tuan Park nampak begitu antusias menyiapkan pesta untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan Chanyeol. Hani juga disana, ia terpaksa harus bangun pagi demi menjaga nama baiknya di depan sang mertua, tentu tak ada menantu yang ingin dicap pemalas oleh mertuanya bukan.

Seolah menjalankan tatakrama bertamu yang baik, Jongin pun tak kalah antusiasnya ia bahkan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

Hani dan Jongin sudah berada di taman belakang untuk menyusun beberapa meja dan kursi serta panggung kecil yang akan digunakan untuk pengisi acara nanti. Mereka nampak cepat akrab karena sifat Jongin yang memang mudah mendapatkan hati seseorang dan Hani yang mudah membuka hatinya untuk orang baru.

Nyonya Park seperti biasa sibuk di dapur dengan Tuan Park yang sesekali menggodanya dengan mencuri beberapa makanan membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkadang menjerit dengan kesal dan menampar tangan suaminya.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik tertidur pun akhirnya bangun, ia menguap sebentar dan segera bangkit untuk membasuh wajah dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, bersamaan dengan itu sosok lain juga melakukannya dan lagi-lagi mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah kecanggungan. Chanyeol yang pertama tersenyum kecil.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil melemaskan otot tubuhnya.

"Berkat teh madumu, itu selalu berhasil membuatku tidur lebih nyenyak." Keduanya terkekeh kecil meski masih diselimuti kecanggungan sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun. Ibu minta tolong pergilah ke supermarket dan beli beberapa barang-barang ini!" Baekhyun meraih kertas dari ibunya dan membaca sekilas beberapa bahan yang tertulis disana.

"Baik bu. Hanya ini?"

"Ya, untuk saat ini hanya itu."

"Kau ingin aku memanggil Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut, entah sejak kapan Chanyeol seolah merestui hubungannya namun entah mengapa juga ia tak terlalu menyukai itu.

"Jongin dan Hani sedang sibuk ditaman belakang, kau saja yang pergi bersama Baekhyun. Ini uang dan_"

"Uangku saja bu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong uang ibunya lalu menarik Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol melirik tarikan kecil Baekhyun di lengannya, namun kemudian ia menahan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun ketika menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin, aku bisa pergi sendiri_"

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengambil kunci." Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju dengan pelan melewati jalanan desanya yang sudah cukup baik dibandingkan dulu, meski beberapa ladang masih berbaris rapi disepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Kau sudah membawa daftar belanja nya?" Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengangguk ketika kertas itu berada disana. Baekhyun pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun tak ada yang namanya momen yang sama ketika berjalan bersama mantan. Jadi mereka berdua hanya diam sambil pura-pura mendengarkan lagu dari radio yang terputar acak.

Mereka sampai disupermarket yang berjarak cukup jauh sekitar 25 menit dari rumah Chanyeol dan keduanya tak menyangka selama itu mereka tak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali.

"Aku akan mencari ini disana_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan satu tangannya yang lain mengambil troli.

"Jangan terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku, aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencarimu." Baekhyun pura-pura berdecih, berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa meskipun nyatanya ia merasa senang atas kepedulian Chanyeol yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kau pikir aku anak TK? Sudah ayo kesana, kita ambil beras dulu." Chanyeol tak menjawab hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Baekhyun membawanya.

Mereka mencari beberapa barang yang berada didaftar secara urut tak ingin melewatkan satu benda pun, Baekhyun bertugas mengambil sementara Chanyeol hanya mendorong troli.

"Chanyeol, yang ini atau yang ini? Aku lupa ibu menggunakan yang mana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan dua kaleng saos tiram di depan Chanyeol.

"Terserah." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit dingin. Baekhyun tersentak tapi kemudian ia memilih salah satu dan memasukannya ke dalam troli. Selama perjalanannya menuju rak yang lain, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap Chanyeol berubah-berubah, ia tak bisa menerka apakah pria itu marah atau tidak dan Baekhyun pun tak tahu harus bersikap normal atau malah bersikap seperti orang asing.

Lagi ia dihadapkan pada pilihan di depannya. Ia jarang menemani ibunya memasak sehingga ia tak begitu mengingat yang mana bumbu-bumbu yang biasa digunakan ibunya. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi ia jadi sungkan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Yang hijau." Baekhyun tersadar dari dilemanya dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan sambil memasukan kaleng itu ke dalam troli.

"Sayang lihat! Ini lucu, haruskah kita membelinya?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakang mereka bersama pria yang membawakan barang belanjaan wanita itu.

"Kita tidak memerlukannya, untuk apa membeli yang tidak kita butuhkan."

"Tapi aku suka bentuknya. Ya~ya~ya~"

"Baiklah, apapun untuk kekasihku." Ketika dua orang itu berlalu, Baekhyun berhenti untuk menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu dan saat menoleh matanya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol.

" _Chanyeol, kita beli ini ya?" saat itu hampir memasuki musim panas, dimana keduanya telah menyusun liburan musim panas menyenangkan dengan mengunjungi pantai bersama sepupunya yang lain. Dan keduanya memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa barang yang sekiranya mereka perlukan selama perjalanan liburan musim panas mereka._

" _Tapi kita tidak membutuhkannya, untuk apa membeli benda yang tidak dibutuhkan?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecak sambil masih menggenggam bantal di depannya. Chanyeol bukannya pelit, mereka masih sekolah dan uang yang mereka gunakan adalah pemberian ayah mereka dan juga sedikit tabungan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tak pernah berhasil menabung._

" _Perjalanan kita kan cukup jauh, selama dimobil jika leherku sakit bagaimana?"_

" _Kau bisa bersandar di pundakku kan?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi berdecih._

" _Memangnya kau kuat menyangga kepalaku berjam-jam, kepalaku kan berat." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu membusungkan dadanya dan menepuknya dengan kuat._

" _Mengangkat tubuhmu saja aku mampu, menyangga pinggangmu berjam-jam saja aku mampu apalagi hanya kepalamu."_

" _Diam, idiot!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan bantalnya karena takut ucapan Chanyeol akan di dengar pengunjung lain._

" _Beli ya Chanyeol, ya~ ya~ ya~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada suara manjanya dan bahkan melakukan sedikit 'aegyo'. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, lalu ia memajukan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit._

" _Apa?"_

" _Cium dulu baru aku belikan!"_

" _Disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekitar._

" _Tentu." Baekhyun berdesis kesal namun dengan cepat berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir yang lebih tinggi._

" _Aku bilang cium, bukan sentuh bibir." Baekhyun merengut kesal, bagaimana mungkin mereka berciuman panas ditempat umum, ia rasa Chanyeol sudah gila._

" _Jangan gila! Bagaimana mungkin kita melakukannya disini?" Chanyeol melihat sekitar, lalu ia tersenyum menarik Baekhyun, meninggalkan belanjaan mereka menuju sebuah sudut dibalik rak yang jauh dari jangkaun para pengunjung._

 _Ia bersandar pada dinding, lalu menarik kaos Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Baekhyun menggerutu namun ia tetap menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya bertemu, lumatan-lumatan pelan yang perlahan semakin memanas. Gigitan kecil dari gigi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin kepanasan dan segera menurunkan tangannya yang semula dipinggang menjadi meremas bokong Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tetap melakukannya. Ciuman mereka semakin menjadi-jadi apalagi ketika Chanyeol semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun membuat tubuh mereka bergesekan, bahkan satu kaki Baekhyun terangkat hingga kejantanan mereka bertemu._

 _Untung Baekhyun tidak menggunakan rok, sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan memperkosanya ditempat, meski itu tidak akan mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki._

" _Ummhh…" Baekhyun melenguh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras menyentuh miliknya karena itu ia mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan._

" _Kita hentikan sebelum menjadi fatal!" ucapnya sambil mengelap bibir bengkaknya dengan cepat._

" _Sekarang aku menagih janjimu!" Baekhyun berucap sambil berjalan menuju ke rak semula dimana barang belanjaan mereka masih disana._

" _Apapun untukmu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang secara samar, tak ingin terlalu kentara oleh Chanyeol bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai tantangan yang baru saja mereka lakukan._

" _Katakan selamat datang pada_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti seiring dengan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah. Bantal stroberinya telah lenyap dari rak dan itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dengan model yang sama._

" _Bantalnya hilang Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lalu matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sedang memeluk bantal itu dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia._

" _Ini semua karenamu!"_

" _Kenapa menyalahkanku?"_

" _Karena ide gilamu bantalku lenyap." Ucap Baekhyun kesal._

" _Salahmu tak menyimpannya di keranjang."_

" _Siapa yang menarikku ke sudut hanya untuk menciumku hah?" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan ucapannya membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia memasang wajah bersalah sambil mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi yang lebih kecil telah merasa amarahnya dipuncak bahkan matanya sudah basah._

" _Kita akan mencari ditempat lain."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Kau bisa membeli model lain."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun mendengus tak ingin hal kecil membuat liburan mereka tak akan menyenangkan nantinya._

" _Dua porsi es krim stroberi, satu pack susu stroberi dan kue stroberi."_

" _Setuju." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun, tak apa jika uang tabungannya harus terkuras lagi asalkan Baekhyun bahagia._

" _Kau bahkan mendapatkan bonus."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Pisang." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan kernyitan dalam sementara yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum jahil hingga mata Baekhyun turun kearah selangkangan Chanyeol._

" _Hanya monyet yang makan pisang." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol._

" _Berarti kau monyet, karena kemarin kau memakan pisangku."_

" _SIALAN!"_

Baekhyun tersadar ketika Chanyeol melewatinya. Ia menjadi begitu sensitif semenjak hubungannya dan Chanyeol berakhir, ia menjadi mudah mengingat masa lalu mereka dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol!" keduanya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Luhan?" Luhan mendekat sambil merentangkan tangannya dan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh sepupu Chanyeol itu hingga matanya menangkap sosok lain yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku berniat datang lebih awal kerumah paman dan bibi lalu mampir untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk nanti." Sahutnya. Chanyeol mendekat lalu menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kalian bersama?" Baekhyun mengangguk canggung sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan datar.

"Sayang, kau ingat mereka? Ini sepupuku yang bodoh yang aku katakan itu, yang melepaskan cintanya karena alasan klasik tapi menangis berhari-hari setelah hubungan mereka berakhir." Ucap Luhan sambil merangkul tangan Sehun dan menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Luhan!" bisik Baekhyun untuk meminta pria itu diam.

"Luhan!" dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan nada sarat akan ancaman.

"Ah, dan ini si sepupu idiot yang memilih menyerah atas hubungan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya_"

"Xi Luhan! Aku sudah memperingatimu!" bentak Chanyeol namun Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang merasa tersinggung karena kekasihnya dibentak.

"Jaga ucapanmu Park! jangan membentak tunanganku seperti itu!" Chanyeol berdecih sambil menatap Sehun lalu melirik Luhan dengan jijik yang bergelayut manja dilengan prianya. Baekhyun berdeham merasa canggung dengan suasana yang mereka buat.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, karena aku harus menyiapkan acaramu Park!" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Ah aku lupa mengatakan jika aku adalah pengatur acaramu nanti sekaligus MC." Luhan tertawa dengan bangga sementara Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol nampak terkejut. Sebelum sempat protes Luhan telah melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua sepupunya.

Luhan ternyata tidak main-main, ketika tiba dirumahnya Chanyeol dibuat kesal oleh rombongan pengisi acara yang telah disiapkan Luhan, bahkan seperti biasa sosok itu mulai mengatur segalanya dan sayangnya tak ada yang berani melarang keinginan Luhan.

"Babe!" Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di depan Chanyeol dengan beberapa barang belanjaan yang lebih ringan menoleh saat Jongin mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas singkat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aku akan mengisi acara nanti." Baekhyun menoleh terkejut ketika Jongin mengatakan itu sambil mengambil alih kantung belanjanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku akan menari nanti. Ah rasanya sudah lama tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, Baekhyunie, kebetulan kau datang, ikut aku!" tarik Luhan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri disana yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

Pukul enam sore acara sudah dimulai, berkat Luhan acara keluarga itu sudah berubah menjadi pesta ala anak ibukota. Musik berdegum meski tidak terlalu kencang dan lampu sorot berwarna warni bergerak menuju angkasa. Semua orang nampak berbaur sambil menunggu undangan lain datang menikmati makanan dan minuman yang telah Luhan siapkan. Bahkan makanan yang dimasak Nyonya Park menjadi pilihan kedua.

"Baekhyun shi!" Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin disudut halaman menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Hyorin disana dengan seorang wanita cantik bertumbuh tinggi.

"Oh, Hyorin shi. Aku senang kau datang."

"Ya, Nyonya Park mengundangku, ehm dimana Chanyeol shi?" tanya Hyorin sambil melihat sekitar.

"Entahlah, oh itu dia!" tunjuk Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh Baekhyun, kenalkan ini Kang Soyou, dia kekasihku." Baekhyun terkejut namun tetap menerima uluran tangan wanita yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Oh, Hai nona-nona." Jongin mendekat sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi yang lebih pendek membuat dua wanita lainnya membulatkan matanya.

"Hm… dia Kim Jongin, kekasihku." Hyorin menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu namun mengernyit dalam sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat membuat Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, tapi kemudian keduanya teralih oleh suara Soyou yang kini sedang berjabat tangan dengan Jongin.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa aku merasa familiar denganmu?" Jongin terkekeh sambil menunjukan senyuman tampannya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung atas itu, tapi betapa beruntungnya aku jika pernah mengenal wanita secantik anda." Ucapan itu membuat yang lain tertawa namun tidak dengan Soyou yang masih mengernyitkan keningnya bahkan ketika Hyorin mengajaknya untuk mencari Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin menyeringai tampan sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, apa kekasihku ini cemburu?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mana mungkin."

Tak lama acara dimulai dan Chanyeol sebagai pemilik acara memberikan beberapa sambutan dan ucapan terima kasih serta tak lupa menyebutkan nama Minseok dan Kris yang tidak bisa hadir karena urusan mendesak mereka. Setelah itu para pengisi acara mulai menunjukan aksi mereka, berjam-jam berlalu hingga pada saat dimana Jongin berada diatas panggung. Luhan memberikan beberapa sambutan dan musik mulai terdengar ketika Jongin menggerakan tangannya.

Semua dibuat terpukau oleh gerakan lentur pria itu bahkan tak sedikit yang berdecak kagum akan pesona pria tan itu. Baekhyun berdiri disana sambil bertepuk tangan bangga, yangmana hal itu dilihat oleh Chanyeol yang akhirnya memilih kembali bercengkrama bersama tamu lainnya.

"Ekhem… hari ini seperti biasa aku akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu, sebenarnya ini adalah ide gila Luhan tapi tidak apa-apa, demi Park Chanyeol. Chanyeolie, selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Luhan memintaku menyanyikan lagu ini, tapi aku harap pesan dari lagu ini akan tersampaikan." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang sedang asyik bercengkrama menoleh dan cukup terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri diatas panggung dengan sebuah mikrofon ditangannya.

Wajah itu terlihat begitu putus asa, dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan aura kesedihan disekitar Baekhyun. Tak ingin ikut terbawa suasana, ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, namun ketika alunan musik itu terganti oleh suara Baekhyun, kaki Chanyeol seolah tertahan dan ia mencoba untuk tidak menoleh.

" _There goes my heart beating 'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep, Please come back now"_

 **( Jantungku berdetak, kaulah alasannya)**

 **(Tidurku tak nyenyak, aku mohon kembalilah)**

Suara lembut itu menyentuh indra pendengarannya, dan lirik lagu itu membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar. Ia bukannya sombong atau terlalu percaya diri, tapi ia tahu lagu itu Baekhyun nyanyikan ditujukan untuknya.

" _There goes my mind racing and you are the reason_

 _That I'm still breathing, I'm hopeless now"_

 **( Pikiranku berpacu, kaulah alasannya )**

 **( Hingga aku tetap bernafas, tapi aku putus asa sekarang )**

Ketika ia akhirnya memilih menoleh, mata keduanya bertemu, terpaku dalam sudut pandang masing-masing, bahkan tak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang mencoba membuang pandangan mereka.

" _I'd climb every mountain, and swim every ocean  
Just to be with you and fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see, That you are the reason"_

 **( Aku mendaki semua gunung, dan menyelami seluruh lautan )**

 **( Hanya untuk bersama denganmu dan memperbaiki apa yang telah aku hancurkan )**

 **( Karena aku ingin kau melihat, bahwa kaulah alasannya )**

Mata bulan sabit yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca bahkan Chanyeol mampu merasakan betapa Baekhyun masih mencintainya.

" _There goes my hand shaking and you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding, I need you now"_

 **( Tanganku bergetar, dan kaulah alasannya)**

 **( Hatiku masih berdarah, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang )**

" _If I could turn back the clock, I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day, keeping you safe"_

 **( Jika aku dapat memutar waktu, aku akan membuat cahaya mengalahkan kegelapan )**

 **( Aku menghabiskan setiap jam, setiap hari, untuk membuatmu aman )**

Emosi yang tercipta diantara keduanya membuat mereka tanpa sadar tersedot kedalam dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata mulai menatap kearah mereka.

" _I don't wanna fight no more, I don't wanna hurt no more  
I don't wanna cry no more, Please come back, _

_I need you to hold me closer now  
You are the reason, oh"_

 **( Aku tak ingin berjuang lagi, aku tak ingin sakit lagi )**

 **( Aku tak ingin menangis lagi, kumohon kembalilah! )**

 **( Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menarikku semakin dekat sekarang )**

 **(Karena kaulah alasannya )**

Hingga bait akhir dari lagu itu, Baekhyun melihat Hani mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluk lengan pria itu seolah menyadarkannya dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut istrinya pelan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menggenggam mikrofonnya semakin erat ketika ia tidak mampu menahan lagi, ia tertunduk lalu membiarkan air matanya terjatuh.

" _Cause, You are the reason"_

 **(Karena kaulah alasannya )**

Dan ketika tepukan tangan mulai terdengar begitu keras, Baekhyun memberikan hormat dan segera menuruni panggung, berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Chanyeol melihat itu, namun ia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengejar Baekhyun, karena sosok itu bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Sementara Baekhyun, Ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan menangis sambil menggigit jemarinya, sekarang ia baru tahu jika cemburu itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

…

..

.

Pesta itu berakhir dua jam yang lalu dan masih dalam keadaan berantakan, Luhan berkata besok akan memanggil tukang bersih-bersih untuk membersihkan semuanya jadi ia meminta pada Nyonya dan Tuan Park untuk tidak terlalu khawatir, jadi ketika para tamu pulang mereka segera beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika ia merasa tenggorokannya kering, dan sialnya gelas kosong diatas mejanya membuat ia menghela nafas sambil menyeret kakinya berjalan keluar kamar. Rumah dalam keadaan sepi dan gelap ketika ia sampai didapur.

Saat sedang meminum airnya samar-samar ia mendengar suara petikan gitar, karena itu ia memilih untuk mencari asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari ruang tengah namun saat tiba disana ia tidak menemukan siapapun selain pintu ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan teras halaman belakang terbuka dan tirai putih itu tertiup angin.

Suara gitar itu semakin jelas dan bahkan suara berat yang sangat ia rindukan mulai terdengar. Baekhyun mendekat dan menemukan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi teras dengan posisi membelakanginya sambil memainkan gitarnya dan bergumam pelan menghadap kehalaman belakang rumah mereka.

" _Forgive me, I may have said things_

 _That aren't exactly, the way that I feel"_

 **( Maafkan aku, Aku mungkin telah mengatakan sesuatu ..)**

 **(…yang tidak sebenarnya aku rasakan )**

" _I told you I'd be strong, I said that I moved on_

 _But it doesn't take long, To realize"_

 **( Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat, )**

 **( Aku berkata bahwa aku 'moved on', tapi itu tak bertahan lama untuk menyadari…)**

" _That I'm not over_"_

Nyanyian Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk dikursi didepannya dengan wajah tersenyum manis.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol lembut dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil masih tersenyum kearah yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak….uhm Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Lanjutkan! Aku ingin mendengarkanmu bernyanyi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi dengan mata menatap lekat pada malaikat di depannya.

" _But if there is somebody that makes you feel happy_

 _Tends to your heart in the ways I'd been lacking_

 _Then who am I, who am I to stand in your way_

 _I won't stand in your way"_

 **( Jika ada seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia)**

 **( Yang sesuai dengan hatimu, yang menjadi kekuranganku)**

 **( Jadi siapalah aku, siapalah aku yang berdiri dijalanmu )**

 **( Aku tak akan menghalangi jalanmu )**

" _I know it sounds crazy, But I need you to trust me_

 _If it's how it must be, Then I'll fade away"_

 **( Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi aku ingin kau mempercayaiku )**

 **( Jika itu bagaimana seharusnya, maka aku akan menghilang )**

" _When it finally feels true, Then do what you have to_

 _Cause I'd never blame you, For not choosing me_

 _But baby, I'm not over you"_

 **( Jika itu akhirnya terasa benar, maka lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan )**

 **(Karena aku tak akan pernah menyalahkanmu, untuk tidak memilihku )**

 **( Tapi sayang, aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu)**

" _I won't Stand in your way"_ petikan gitar itu mengakhiri nyanyian Chanyeol. Keduanya yang semula terdiam akhirnya tersenyum dan Baekhyun mencairkan suasana itu dengan bertepuk tangan keras.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk pertunjukan malam ini, sekarang waktunya tidur tuan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan gitarnya disamping kursi tempat ia duduk.

"Chanyeol?" suara itu membuat yang lebih tinggi menoleh.

"Apa lagu itu untukku?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia ingin mengelak tapi tak alasan untuk ia melakukannya.

"Yah, sebagai bentuk balasan untuk lagumu tadi." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak, lalu ia bangkit. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, tapi tubuhnya seolah tak ingin berhenti dan dengan kurang ajarnya ia duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dalam status bukan siapa-siapa lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun segera menundukan wajahnya dan pundaknya bergetar. Ia tahu ia terlihat memalukan, menangis diatas pangkuan sosok yang kini bukanlah siapas-siapanya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, ini terlalu berat untukku. Aku telah berusaha selama berbulan-bulan ini, tapi…." Baekhyun kemudian menjeda ucapannya dan mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol yang sama berkaca-kacanya dengannya.

" _I'm not over you."_ Ucap Baekhyun dan sebelum sempat memproses bibirnya telah diraup oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Akhirnya setelah waktu yang lama, bibir itu kembali dipertemukan dan air mata Baekhyun menjadi pengiring suasanya yang mereka ciptakan.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan, namun masih tetap diatas pangkuannya.

"Seharusnya kita tak melakukan ini, ini disebuat perselingkuhan. Kau dan aku, kita telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan kita … tidak dalam hubungan apapun." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Hanya untuk malam ini, kita membuat dosa terakhir ditempat kita memulai dosa ini. Chanyeol aku_" lagi bibir itu kembali dibungkam oleh bibir yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun meremas leher Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan jemari besarnya.

Mereka membuktikan bahwa hidup dalam sebuah dosa jauh lebih nikmat daripada harus berpura-pura baik demi sebuah pencitraan yang menyiksa . Tapi malam ini biarlah kedua insan itu mengakhiri dosa mereka untuk terakhir kalinya ditempat dimana mereka telah memulai dosa itu.

Bulan menjadi saksi bisu keduanya, bahkan hembusan angin seolah meminta mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman itu, karena dibelakang mereka jauh di perbatasan pintu sepasang kaki baru saja memundurkan langkahnya secara teratur atas apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Sekali lagi, cinta keduanya diuji dan entah berapa kali lagi mereka harus merasakan kehancuran yang kesekian kalinya.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Semoga tissu yang kalian keluarkan gak sebanyak di chapter kemarin ya hehehe...

See you later..

Selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real...


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Pistol e rose chapter 8

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Others**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Hani berdiri di depan cermin sambil menatap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dan ia tersenyum bahagia. Kaosnya ia naikkan sebatas dada, sambil tangannya mengelus permukaan kulit perutnya dengan begitu pelan. Senyumnya semakin cerah ketika ia memajukan pinggangnya membuat perutnya semakin menonjol.

"Sebentar lagi… ya… sebentar lagi…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. Saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, wanita itu segera berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang membuka sepatu kerjanya.

"Oppa sudah pulang?" Ucapnya senang lalu berlari kecil untuk mengambil tas kerja Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyibukkan?"

"Hm, sama seperti biasa." Sahut Chanyeol sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan menuju bagian dalam rumah. Hani mengekori dibelakang sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol secangkir teh. Sementara sang suami memilih bersantai diatas sofa ruang tengah dengan mata sedikit terpejam, rasa lelah begitu menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Ini!" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menerima cangkir yang diberikan istrinya, meniup sejenak sebelum akhirnya meneguk cairan manis panas itu. Hani menatap Chanyeol yang kembali bersandar lelah pada sofa dengan senyum lebar.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Pagi ini aku muntah dan saat dikantor tadi aku tidak enak badan, aku selalu mual dan juga kepalaku terasa pening." Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menatap Hani terkejut.

"Kau sakit? Apa sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter?" Wanita itu menggeleng pelan namun wajahnya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Oppa, aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orangtua. Aku merasa sakit ku ini karena ada janin yang terbentuk didalam rahimku." Seketika bola mata Chanyeol membulat, namun kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menyamarkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Jika begitu, sebaiknya minggu ini kita periksakan." Hani mengangguk, ia berpindah duduk kesamping Chanyeol dan memeluk lengan suaminya dengan manja. Chanyeol tak memberikan respon apapun selain sebuah elusan lembut di kepala istrinya. Namun di dalam hatinya, semua seperti bayangan kabur, ia tidak bisa menerka masa depan seperti apa yang sedang menunggunya.

…

..

.

"Halo bu?" Baekhyun sedang sibuk di depan meja kerjanya ketika ibunya menelpon dengan nada antusias.

 **"Baekhyun, kemarin Hani menelpon katanya dia sudah mengalami mual dan pusing."** Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam.

"Apa dia sakit?"

 **"Astaga, aku lupa jika hanya aku seorang wanita di keluarga ini."** Baekhyun mengernyit semakin dalam sebelum tawa ibunya membuat kerutannya menghilang.

"Ck! Itu gejala yang biasa terjadi pada wanita yang hamil muda." Seketika tubuh Baekhyun seolah mematung, ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat buruk.

 **"….hyun..Baekhyunnie…kau disana?"**

"Oh…oh.. ya bu, aku disini. Hmm.. itu bagus berarti si idiot itu telah berhasil bu" Seketika hening menghampiri keduanya, sebelum suara Nyonya Park kembali terdengar dan ada sebuah kekehan canggung disana.

 **"Ya, itu bagus… Baekhyunie?"**

"Iya bu?"

 **"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Jongin?"** pertanyaan ibunya membuat Baekhyun berpikir sebentar namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil meski ibunya tak dapat melihat.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Jongin sedikit sibuk dengan lagu barunya dan aku juga dengan beberapa acara baru, jadi yaah kami kadang menyempatkan diri untuk berkencan." Lagi suara tawa Nyonya Park terdengar diseberang sana.

 **"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Chanyeol? Apa kau masih sering bermain ke apartemen mereka?"** Sorot mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedih, sudah beberapa bulan semenjak pesta kenaikan jabatan Chanyeol dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, keduanya sepakat untuk tidak bertemu diluar acara keluarga.

"Hmm… kadang kami berkirim pesan yah mungkin seminggu sekali. Dia sibuk bu, jangan lupa jika anak ibu itu sekarang seorang menajer, dan aku juga cukup sibuk belakangan ini." Sunyi, tak ada sahutan dari seberang sebelum akhirnya sebuah dehaman membuat suasana canggung itu menjadi cair.

 **"Oh… syukur jika begitu. Ibu hanya merasa khawatir, kalian terlihat tidak sekarab dulu."** Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan jemarinya di depan laptopnya.

"Itu yang seharusnya terjadi."

 **"Hm? Apa?"**

"Ah,,,,tidak… aku bilang mungkin itu karena kami sibuk."

 **"Hahaha.. ibu mengerti. Dan sepertinya saat ini kau sibuk juga maaf menganggumu, ibu hanya terlalu senang dengan semua ini, ibu tak membayangkan akan menimang cucu segera."** Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meskipun rasanya begitu sakit, setelah semua waktu ini hatinya ternyata masih terasa sakit untuk merelakan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, ibu akan menjadi nenek paling cantik nanti." Nyonya Park tertawa lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat bahwa putranya harus kembali bekerja.

 **"Sudah, sudah ibu tutup ya, ayahmu marah karena ibu menganggumu dijam kerja."** Baekhyun terkekeh pelan akan sikap ibunya.

"Baik bu, titip salam untuk ayah ya dan kalian harus selalu jaga kesehatan." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum akhrinya panggilan itu terputus.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik Hani yang berjalan disampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia ingin menghibur wanita itu, tapi ia tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk melakukannya jadi sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkir mobil ia hanya menemani langkah istrinya.

Chanyeol tahu betapa wanita itu merasa sedih dan kecewa karena apa yang ia harapkan selama ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan. Beberapa menit lalu, dokter mengatakan jika Hani tidak sedang mengandung, gejala yang ia alami terjadi karena ia terlalu lelah bekerja dan tubuhnya merespon dengan hal yang sama seperti pada gejala wanita hamil muda pada umumnya.

Chanyeol masih ingat ketika wanita itu menyakinkan sang Dokter bahwa diagnosanya tidaklah salah, dan ucapan akhir sang Dokter membuat Hani harus menelan kekecewaan yang lebih lagi, meskipun Dokter itu berkata bahwa mereka masih memiliki kesempatan karena Hani tidak memiliki masalah terhadap hormon dan rahimnya.

Ketika hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, tak sengaja mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok yang familiar di ingatannya sedang duduk di dalam sebuah restouran dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang yang juga ia kenal.

Sosok itu adalah Jongin yang nampak terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan seorang wanita yang pernah datang kepestanya bersama Hyorin, dan Chanyeol baru mengingat nama wanita itu adalah Kang Soyou.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit dalam, namun kemudian tarikan istrinya membuat ia tersadar dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ketika akan melajukan mobilnya, istrinya menangis dan merengek ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun baru saja usai membersihkan dirinya, ketika pintu apartemenya berbunyi dan ia berjalan dengan pakaian tidurnya menuju pintu depan. Ketika pintu terbuka, bola matanya membulat melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana, namun sebelum sempat memproses tubrukan dari tubuh Hani serta tangisan kecil wanita itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia mencoba bertanya pada Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas.

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun membawa kedua tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukan si wanita di atas sofa sembari menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun lembut mencoba mencari kontak dengan Hani.

"Oppa, aku tidak hamil…hiks…" Baekhyun sempat terkejut, namun ketika matanya melirik Chanyeol pria itu hanya menatapnya dalam, bahkan ketika ia ketahuan ia sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan tatapannya. Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya lalu mengelus pundak Hani lebih sayang.

"Mungkin belum. Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya?" Hani mengangguk sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Dokter bilang gejala yang aku alami bukan karena aku sedang hamil, tapi karena aku kelelahan bekerja. Bagaimana ini oppa, ibu pasti kecewa, aku malu oppa." Wanita itu kembali terisak dan Baekhyun dibuat kebingungan, sementara Chanyeol memilih bersandar sambil menghela nafas lelah seolah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Berjam-jam lamanya Hani menangis dan mengadu pada kakak kesayangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang kamar Baekhyun setelah kelelahan menangis. Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan berjalan keluar untuk mendapati Chanyeol bersandar di sofanya dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar? Ini bahkan sudah berjalan hampir setahun." Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk membuatmu mempercayaiku." Sahut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, mengerti bahwa suasana hati Chanyeol sedang buruk.

"Jika kau lelah pulanglah, aku yang akan mengantarkan Hani besok pagi." Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, matanya memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh lelaki itu terlihat seksi hanya terbalut baju tidurnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera merapatkan pakaiannya.

"Matamu, Park!" Chanyeol berdecih dengan seringaian, lalu ia kembali menutup matanya pelan.

"Untung sekali lelaki itu bisa melihatmu seperti ini setiap harinya." Baekhyun mengernyit dalam.

"Jangan bahas itu!" Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya lalu bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan, membiarkan pria jangkung itu melewatinya. Ketika pintu kamar mandi luarnya tertutup, pintu depannya lah yang terbuka dan Baekhyun tahu siapa yang datang. Ketika ia hendak menyapa kekasihnya, Jongin telah berjalan cepat dan menyambar tubuh Baekhyun. Menindih tubuh itu diatas sofa membuat Baekhyun menggeliat mencoba meloloskan dirinya.

"Hmm.. Jong….hmmm…" mulutnya dibekap dengan tangan besar Jongin membuat Baekhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya, sementara pakaian tidurnya telah dibuka dan ciuman-ciuman itu Jongin sebarkan pada seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba menggeliat, mencoba melawan namun tenaga Jongin begitu kuat, dan lelaki itu terlihat seperti pria yang mabuk meskipun di tubuhnya tidak tercium aroma alkohol.

 **SRET**  
Jongin menoleh ketika kerahnya ditarik paksa dan dilempar hingga menabrak meja. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan ia terkejut melihat noda-noda kemerahan yang baru tercetak dan juga noda keunguan yang sudah nyaris memudar tersebar disepanjang lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera menutup tubuhnya.

"Jangan ikut campur bajingan!" ucap Jongin mencoba melawan Chanyeol, namun sekali dorongan lagi-lagi lelaki itu terjatuh membuat Chanyeol mengernyit karena lelaki itu terlihat seperti sedang mabuk. Dengan kesal Chanyeol bangkit, menarik kerah leher Jongin menyeretnya paksa dan melemparkannya keluar apartemen, setelahnya ia mengunci pintu apartemen Baekhyun secara manual.

Pukulan pada pintu tak membuat Chanyeol merasa takut, ia memilih kembali keruang tengah dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Chanyeol berdiri disana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun yang menyadari aura disekitar Chanyeol telah berubah segera bangkit menuju kamarnya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh yang lebih tinggi ketika ia berlalu.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi padamu." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang serius, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup, sementara kepalanya setia tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Apa kau sungguh bahagia dengan hubungan seperti ini?" Baekhyun terdiam, mencoba memproses semuanya, ia ingin berkata jika ia bahagia terkadang dengan sikap manis dan romantis Jongin, namun daripada sebuah kebahagiaan, ia lebih seperti di dominasi, di monopoli dan ia tak lebih dari seorang yang hidup dengan keterbatasan, tapi ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dimata Chanyeol, harga dirinya berteriak bahwa ia tak boleh mengatakan pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa dengan bebas mengakuinya sebagai kekasihku." Ucapan dingin Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bungkam, ia ingin marah dan berteriak namun ia mencoba untuk tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol berdecih dengan sebuah seringaian, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan sedikit rasa cemas. Mata mereka bertemu namun keduanya tak bisa menerawang pikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melepas tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega, namun seketika ia kembali seperti tercekik ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menghembuskan nafas hangatnya. Seperti mesin otomatis, tubuh Baekhyun langsung bereaksi oleh tindakan Chanyeol, matanya langsung terpejam, terlena hanya karena hembusan hangat dari nafas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan tubuh Baekhyun menyeringai, sisi dominannya berteriak penuh akan rasa bangga, wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Akupun akan bahagia, dan itu tanpamu." Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu tepat dipendengarannya. Baekhyun berbalik namun Chanyeol telah berlalu menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar itu, hatinya berkecamuk, ia tak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal itu secara tegas dan lantang.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah mengikuti yang lebih tinggi, Chanyeol telah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan Hani dalam gendongannya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang menjatuhkan tatapan dinginnya pada Baekhyun. Sosok itu mendekat membuat tubuh Baekhyun mematung.

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak denganku." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh Hani pergi meninggalkan apartemen milik Baekhyun. Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap pada pintu tertutup dengan sejuta pemikiran berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang berada disebuah butik untuk memilih kain yang cocok untuk kliennya, ketika sebuah tepukan membuat ia menoleh. Di depannya berdiri Hyorin yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Baekhyun…" Wanita itu terlihat begitu bersemangat dan segera memeluk Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu membalas pelukan wanita ramah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya itu.

"Aku sempat ragu tadi, karena itu aku mencoba menghampirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini….oh…. apa kau akan menikah?" Seketika Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menggeleng mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Bukan, ini untuk klienku. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hyorin. Wanita itu melihat sekitar lalu menunjuk sosok wanita yang sedang berdebat masalah kain dengan manager toko tersebut.

"Mengantarkan Nyonya besar." Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah malas Hyorin, dan caranya menggambarkan kekasihnya.

"Apa kalian akan menikah?" kali ini Hyorin yang tertawa akan pertanyaan balik Baekhyun, membuat keduanya pada akhirnya tertawa.

"Aku belum memikirkan tentang pernikahan, membayangkannya saja membuatku berpikir betapa rumitnya sebuah rumah tangga." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, pasti begitu rumit."

"Mungkin pasangan seperti kita memang memiliki pola pikir yang sama." Keduanya lagi tertawa, sebelum akhirnya Soyou mendekat dan merangkul pundak Hyorin.

"Asyik sekali, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hyorin berdecih sedikit memasang wajah kesal main-mainnya.

"Apa aku harus melaporkan apa yang aku bicarakan padamu? Apa kau sudah selesai? Mengapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pasangan di depannya itu terlihat mirip sepertinya dan Chanyeol-Manis-. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng pelan ketika mengingat nama itu.

"Baekhyun-sshi, ayo makan siang bersama!" Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh kearah Soyou yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hmmm… aku…"

"Aku memaksa, tidak ada penolakan tuan Byun." Ucap Soyou sambil kembali berbalik untuk memilih kain yang ia inginkan. Hyorin menatap Baekhyun sambil menahan senyum, seolah berkata jika ia harus memaklumi sikap pemaksa Soyou namun keduanya lagi-lagi terkekeh dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Soyou.

Ketiganya akhirnya berada disebuah restaurant mewah tempat dimana Soyou biasa bertemu dengan koleganya. Makanan telah terhidang di depan mereka, bahkan sudah hampir setengahnya mereka lahap. Sepanjang makan, Soyou selalu melirik Baekhyun hingga akhirnya lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menyadarinya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun seolah menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Soyou terkekeh pelan dan kemudian meminum anggurnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kekasih barumu itu? Siapa namanya?" ucap Hyorin mencoba mengingat.

"Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Soyou ketika wanita itu begitu mengingat nama kekasihnya. Soyou lagi tersenyum seolah yang ia lakukan biasa saja.

"Namanya mudah diingat." Ucap Soyou mencoba terlihat biasa, Baekhyun yang menyadari ada sesuatu mencoba mengabaikan firasatnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, dimana kalian bertemu?" tanya Soyou lagi. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Dia adalah tetanggaku ketika aku menempati apartemen yang baru. Pertama kami bertemu dia terlihat sangat berantakan, namun keesokannya dia terlihat jauh lebih baik." Soyou terkekeh lagi sambil mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu dia berubah?" Pertanyaan Hyorin membuat Soyou menatapnya dan akhirnya wanita itu bedeham pelan mencoba menyamarkan rasa penasarannya.

"Hm.. entahlah! Dia berkata itu adalah sebuah siklus penulis." Soyou mengangguk paham.

"Hm aku mengerti mengenai siklus aneh itu. Para penulisku juga seperti itu, itu aneh tapi memang benar-benar terjadi." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, sementara Hyorin yang tidak mengerti hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ketiganya terus berbincang selama acara mereka berlangsung, membicarakan banyak hal hingga Baekhyun merasa begitu nyaman pada kedua wanita itu. Hyorin begitu cerewet dan kadang bicara tanpa berpikir, sementara Soyou terlihat begitu anggun dan dewasa, juga cerdas, namun dibalik sifat itu dia memiliki selera humor yang tinggi hingga kadang Hyorin tak mengerti akan lelucon yang wanita itu sampaikan, yang kadang memicu Hyorin untuk merajuk ketika hanya dirinya yang tidak mengerti diantara ketiganya. Tapi dibalik hubungan yang terlihat seperti pasangan rumah tangga tua itu, mereka terlihat begitu manis dan romantis tidak berbeda jauh seperti dirinya dan Chanyeol dulu.

Mereka berpisah ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 2 siang, dimana Baekhyun harus kembali ke kantornya sementara Soyou mengantarkan Hyorin kembali ke toko bunganya. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, ia merasa nyaman dengan kedua wanita itu, bahkan sesekali mereka menyinggung tentang hubungan kandas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang anehnya tak membuat Baekhyun tersinggung sama sekali.

Saat turun dari mobilnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan masuk tanpa menaruh curiga ia segera mengangkat nomer yang tidak ia ketahui itu.

"Selamat siang?"

" **Baekhyun, ini ayah."** Kening Baekhyun mengernyit dalam ketika mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Ayah? Ada apa? Kenapa menelpon dengan nomer lain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

 **"Baekhyunie, maafkan ayah. Ibumu melarang ayah untuk memberitahu kalian, tapi ayah rasa kalian harus tahu. Ibu dan ayah sedang berada di rumah sakit Seoul sekarang, Ibumu sakit dan sedang dalam masa perawatan."**

"Apa? Tunggu, aku akan kesana. Apa ayah telah memberitahu Chanyeol?"

 **"Belum, ayah tak mengingat nomernya, ayah menggunakan telpon umum di depan rumah sakit."**

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan begitu cepat, sepanjang perjalanan ia memikirkan tentang keadaan ibunya, dan air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi, meski ia sudah menghapusnya berulang kali, ia terlalu mencemaskan wanita itu, wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Ketika tiba dirumah sakit, ia segera menuju pusat informasi untuk mencari kamar ibunya dan kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar itu, hingga ia melihat ayahnya keluar perlahan dari kamar dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ayah?" pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum, Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk pria itu dengan sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?" pria itu menatap Baekhyun lama, hingga akhirnya tertunduk dalam membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi pada ibunya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya ketika ia mengecek ponsel dan terkejut melihat banyak panggilan dari Baekhyun. Ia membuka salah satu pesan yang sudah terkirim padanya tiga jam lalu, dan terkejut mengetahui bahwa ibunya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

Ia bangkit, mengambil jas kerjanya lalu segera meninggalkan ruangannya dengan perasan berkecamuk, ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun dan sebuah helaan nafas lelah ia terima dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol begitu cemas namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberitahukan apapun, selain hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk segera datang.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tergesa, rasa cemas melingkupi pikirannya saat ini hingga ia tak mampu menggunakan pikirannya secara benar, berulang kali ia menabrak para penjenguk yang berjalan dikoridor hingga berulang kali juga ia harus meminta maaf. Ia begitu menyayangi orangtuanya, terutama ibunya yang sudah membesarkannya hingga seperti sekarang, meski terkadang wanita itu cerewet namun tak mengurangi rasa sayang Chanyeol padanya, dan mendengar helaan nafas dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa ibunya.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat ibunya, ia terdiam sejenak, jemarinya dengan ragu tergerak untuk membuka pintu itu. Ketika terbuka, sosok Baekhyun ia dapati berdiri dengan wajah bersedih disamping ranjang dimana ibunya tergeletak dengan mata terpejam damainya, sementara bunyi bising dari alat rumah sakit semakin menambah rasa gugup Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan sekali lagi melirik ibunya, memastikan bahwa wanita itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempatnya, dan sebelum ia melangkah mendekat Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menghampirinya lalu membawa sosok itu berjalan keluar.

Chanyeol ia sandarkan pada dinding, sementara Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari kepastian, namun mata bengkak Baekhyun serta hidung memerah mantan kekasihnya itu membuat dirinya semakin tercekik.

"Kau harus tenang dulu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengelus pundak Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu dengan cepat mengusap air matanya, ia terisak tak mampu membendung kesedihanya.

"Ibu…"

"Katakan Baekhyun!"

"Ibu… ibu memiliki tumor ganas pada selaput otaknya ." Seketika tubuh Chanyeol mematung.

"Kau ingat ketika ibu masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu? Saat itu ibu baru mengetahui tentang penyakitnya dan selama ini ibu meminta ayah untuk berbohong ketika ibu tiba-tiba pingsan dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Tiga hari yang lalu ibu kembali pingsan, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit namun pihak rumah sakit menyarankan ibu untuk ditransfer ke rumah sakit Seoul. Chanyeol…aku…" Baekhyun tercekat oleh tangisannya, Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kecil itu mencoba menenangkan keduanya karena tidak bisa Chanyeol pungkiri jika dirinya pun merasa begitu terkejut.

"Apa ada cara untuk mengobatinya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dokter telah memberikan obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, tapi ibu menolak melakukan kemoterapi." Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, namun pelukannya semakin ia eratkan pada tubuh Baekhyun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang pun aroma tubuh Baekhyun mampu menenangkannya.

"Ibu belum sadar sejak tadi, dan ibu belum tahu jika kita sudah tahu. Ayah meminta kita untuk bersikap seolah ibu hanya sakit biasa, karena selama ini ibu tak ingin kita tahu tentang penyakitnya. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Hani, bukan karena aku tidak percaya tapi karena dia sering kelepasan ketika bicara." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan salah, namun ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol memperlakukannya demikian.

"Aku mengerti."

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku takut." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada belakang kuping Baekhyun.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, ibu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol, hatinya pun merasa begitu tenang saat berada disamping yang lebih tinggi.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol." Keduanya segera memisahkan diri ketika ayah mereka memanggil dari pintu. Keduanya menoleh dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, meskipun mereka ragu bahwa ayah mereka tidak melihat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Ibu kalian sudah siuman." Keduanya membulatkan mata sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke dalam kamar rawat ibunya.

"Ibu?" wanita itu mencoba mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum dibalik wajah kelelahannya. Tak lama dokter dan tim medis lainnya datang untuk memeriksa keadaan wanita itu. Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol dengan lengan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sementara ayah mereka berada disamping ibunya, menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol dipinggangnya dan mengaitkan jemari mereka, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk melihat ibu mereka dan semua itu mereka lakukan tanpa sadar, seolah sentuhan fisik mereka memang alami terjadi jika keduanya berdekatan. Nyonya Park menoleh saat para medis sibuk memeriksa keadaannya, matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya, dengan tubuh keduanya menempel begitu dekat, jemari saling bertautan, wajah cemas yang mereka paksa untuk tersenyum, serta bagaimana kedua sosok itu saling pandang untuk menyalurkan kekuatan membuat sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah lelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa disini? Pasti kau kan yang memberitahu mereka." Ucap ibunya dengan sedikit nada kesal dibuat-buat pada suaminya, sejam setelah proses pemeriksaannya selesai.

"Ini bukan salah ayah bu, ayah sudah melakukan hal benar, bagaimana seorang ibu bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari anak-anaknya? Ibu ingin kami menjadi anak durhaka?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura kesal pada ibunya. Nyonya Park terkekeh sambil menerima apel yang telah dikupas dari Baekhyun.

"Ibu hanya tak ingin pekerjaan kalian terganggu oleh orangtua sepertiku, lagipula ini hanya sakit biasa, ibu hanya kelelahan." Seketika tiga orang lainnya dibuat bungkam, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melirik.

"Meskipun hanya sakit biasa, tapi kan tetap saja kami harus tahu." Ucap Baekhyun kini, Nyonya Park menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut putranya sayang.

"Sayang, Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Nyonya Park pada suaminya, pria itu melirik Chanyeol sejenak seolah meminta izin untuk mengatakannya.

"Minggu depan."

"Apa? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa Dokter itu sengaja menahanku agar aku membayar terus untuk rumah sakit ini? Tidak-tidak, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, besok kita pulang."

"Ibu!" Chanyeol membentak membuat Baekhyun melotot kearah pria itu.

"Ibu, mereka menahan ibu bukan karena ibu sakit, tapi karena mereka ingin ibu menikmati hari tua ibu." Kening Nyonya Park mengerut sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol begitu bodoh.

"Jadi maksudmu, ibu harus menikmati masa tua ibu dirumah sakit?"

"Bukan seperti itu bu, maksud Chanyeol adalah beristirahatlah dulu di rumah sakit dari semua aktivitas ibu, karena jika ibu dipulangkan kami ragu jika ibu tak akan mengerjakan sesuatu dirumah nantinya." Wanita itu berdecak sambil merapikan selimutnya.

"Mana bisa mereka menahan orangtua sepertiku, tentu saja aku harus beraktivitas, aku bukan mayat."

"Ibu, begini saja. Selama dirumah sakit sampai keadaan ibu benar-benar membaik, aku akan membawakan ibu benang dan alat merajut, ibu suka merajutkan? Buatkan aku satu baju." Ucap Baekhyun. Nyonya Park menaikkan alisnya, lalu mencoba berpikir.

"Baiklah, bawakan aku benang kualitas yang baik ya!" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sementara Chanyeol tersenyum bangga akan cara Baekhyun merayu ibunya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan hasil tes Hani?" Chanyeol terdiam akan pertanyaan ibunya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah dua orang didepannya. Ia melihat sebuah semangat diwajah ibunya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, ibu akan menjadi seorang nenek." Chanyeol menoleh terkejut kearah Baekhyun, sementara lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah tenang. Nyonya Park melototkan matanya terkejut.

"Itu benar? Apa itu benar? Ibu akan menjadi seorang nenek?" Chanyeol masih terdiam matanya melotot menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Benar bu, itu kenapa aku tak memberitahukannya pada Hani bahwa ibu dirawat, aku tak ingin itu mempengaruhi kandungannya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengeraskan jemarinya, bahkan otot rahangnya terlihat mengeras menahan amarah.

"Benar, jangan beritahukan dia. Baekhyun, bawakan ibu benang yang banyak ibu juga akan membuatkan baju untuk cucu ibu." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, lalu matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau dengar aku akan menjadi cucu dan kau akan menjadi seorang kakek." Tuan Park mengangguk senang, karena ia pun menginginkan itu.

"Baekhyun, bisa temani aku membeli minum sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun bangkit mengecup kening ibunya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Saat ia tiba diluar kamar, Chanyeol menariknya cepat, membawanya menuju tangga darurat.

"Kau gila?" bentak Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau membohongi ibu."

"Apa kau tak lihat betapa semangatnya ibu saat bertanya tadi? Aku tak ingin ibu kecewa."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa Hani tidak sedang mengandung, kenapa kau mengarang hal bodoh semacam ini? Kau semakin memperumit semuanya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Apanya yang rumit Chanyeol, sebentar lagi Hani pasti akan mengandung anakmu, kau hanya harus lebih keras berusaha untuk menghamilinya, perbanyak waktu bercinta kalian, bila perlu ganti gaya bercinta kalian!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan sebelum hendak meninggalkan tempat.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati ketika mengucapkan itu?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sejenak.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan tentang perasaanku? Perasaan ibu jauh lebih penting sekarang Chanyeol, jangan terlalu memikirkan semua hal itu rumit, hanya lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan!"

"Aku tak mengerti denganmu, sungguh aku tidak mengerti Baekhyun. Semudah itu kau menghapus semua yang ada diantara kita? Apa aku sebuah boneka untukmu? Sampai kapan aku harus menurutimu?" tubuh Baekhyun mematung entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Baekhyun berbalik, ia menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, tanganya ia arahkan pada dada Chanyeol.

"Setiap cinta butuh pengorbanan Chanyeol, mungkin kau merasa bahwa hanya kau yang berkorban disini, tapi asal kau tahu aku mengorbankan banyak hal didalam hubungan kita." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun saat ini, hanya fokuslah pada ibu! Kau menikahi seorang wanita, kalian masih memiliki harapan. Tapi jika kau memilihku, kau hanya akan menghancurkan harapan ibu untuk menjadi seorang nenek." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Mari berkorban sekali lagi untuk ibu!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujuinya.

Setelah hari itu, keduanya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani ibu mereka sepulang bekerja membuat Nyonya Park selalu memarahi kedua putranya karena tak ingin mereka kelelahan, namun tetap saja kedua lelaki keras kepala itu ada disana untuk menemani ibu mereka, seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol, aku akan mengisi air sebentar!" ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang memperbaiki posisi tidur ibu mereka. Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjaga, maka sang ayah akan Baekhyun biarkan berada diapartemennya untuk beristirahat.

"Ya." Sahut Chanyeol. Ia menatap wajah ibunya dalam, mengelus pipi yang sudah dihiasi keriput itu dengan lembut. Ibunya adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah Chanyeol kenal, dan waktu tak akan mengurangi kecantikannya.

Baekhyun kembali dengan seteko air ditangannya, ia meletakkannya dimeja disamping ranjang ibunya, lalu berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau pulanglah! Kau terlihat lelah! Apa pekerjaanmu bertambah banyak Tuan Menejer?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan mata lelahnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, hanya masalah kecil." Ucap Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun sangat tahu jika seorang Park Chanyeol sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan meremasnya pelan.

"Pulanglah! Biar aku yang akan menjaga ibu, aku bisa berangkat lebih siang besok." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pahanya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas paha sosok yang masih ia cintai itu.

"Katakan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menganggur dan menghirupnya dalam, Baekhyun tersenyum masih tetap dalam aktifitasnya untuk memanjakan si Park.

"Aku dan Hani kembali bertengkar, dia terlihat begitu tertekan akhir-akhir ini karena tak kunjung hamil, ia menjadi aneh, melakukan banyak hal yang ia dapat dari seniornya agar bisa cepat hamil, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin tertekan. Hal itu membuatku tidak fokus dikantor hingga banyak pekerjaanku yang tidak memuaskan Tuan Shindong."

"Kau berikan dia pengertian, bahwa ia tidak bisa mengejar kehamilan seperti ia mengerjakan deadline tugasnya."

"Sudah, dan ternyata ia mendapatkan tekanan dari saudara-saudara sepupunya yang selalu membicarakan tentang rumah tangga kami, bahkan ibu dan ayahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama." Baekhyun mengangguk, kali ini mengerti mengapa gadis seperti Hani sangat terobsesi untuk hamil.

"Apa kau sudah menambah waktu bercinta kalian?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, membuat Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol semakin lembut. Ia menyadari jika selama ini Chanyeol selalu mengikuti ucapannya, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak akan pernah mengabaikan semua tentangnya, hingga rasa bersalah itu lagi-lagi menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku!"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Tapi percayalah, aku tak pernah berpikir menjadikanmu bonekaku, aku memintamu melakukan ini dan itu karena aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang seharusnya. Aku mengenalmu, kau si pemikir keras yang selalu melihat sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi, karena itu aku ingin mendorongmu untuk lebih tegas dalam apapun." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata tertutupnya dan ia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan ucapanku waktu itu." Baekhyun mengangguk juga.

"Baekhyun, aku berharap waktu berhenti seperti ini. Ketika hanya ada dirimu dan diriku dalam suasana penuh kehangatan seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kita berbagi dengan cara seperti ini." Baekhyun lagi tersenyum dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpana oleh senyuman manis Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih karena memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencoba."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba bertahan tanpamu." Chanyeol terdiam, matanya menatap lurus pada mata mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun pelan hingga wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

"Boleh aku?" tanya Chanyeol meminta izin, bagaimanapun Baekhyun bukan miliknya kini, tapi anggukan Baekhyun membuat hatinya menghangat. Akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, lumatan lembut namun menuntut tak bisa mereka hindari, hisapan Chanyeol begitu keras, seolah mewakilkan perasaan rindunya pada Baekhyun.

Mereka terbangun saat fajar, Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka tertidur diatas sofa semalam dengan Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol sementara jas yang lebih tinggi sebagai selimut keduanya. Baekhyun membuka matanya, melirik kearah pinggangnya dimana lengan Chanyeol berada disana. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebuah kebahagiaan yang sederhana untuknya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan disana ibunya berjalan tertatih dengan roda tiang infus berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ibu?" ucap Baekhyun yang telah terduduk, ia mencoba bangkit namun Nyonya Park mengisyratkan untuk tetap duduk.

"Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk mengantar ibu?"

"Kalian tidur begitu nyenyak, ibu mana tega." Seketika Baekhyun tersentak, itu berarti bahwa ibunya telah melihat dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tidur berpelukan. Baekhyun bangkit untuk membantu ibunya menaikki ranjang, dan gerakan itu membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Ia terkejut dan segera ikut serta membantu ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata setengah mengantuknya.

"Ibu pergi ke kamar mandi seorang diri." Mata Chanyeol melotot kearah ibunya membuat wanita itu memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlebihan! Ibu tidak sedang sakit, lagipula hanya pergi ke kamar mandi, tiang infus inilah yang membuat ibu terlihat kesulitan berjalan. Kalian tidurlah lagi! Ini masih terlalu pagi!" ucap Nyonya Park sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol hendak menyampaikan kecurigaannya, namun ia urung saat melihat wajah kelelahan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, tidurlah lagi! Aku akan menjaga ibu!"

"Menjaga apa? Aku baik-baik saja, sana kalian tidurlah lagi!" usir Nyonya Park sambil mendorong tubuh kedua putranya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring, sementara Baekhyun menyelimuti ibunya dan memastikan bahwa ibunya kembali tertidur. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju sofa dimana Chanyeol telah menyisakan sebuah ruang kosong diatas sofa yang sama dengannya, bahkan lelaki itu menyingkap jasnya agar Baekhyun bisa tidur kembali disampingnya.

Baekhyun melirik ibunya dan Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ibu sudah tertidur! Waktu kita tinggal 3 jam sebelum nanti harus kembali bekerja." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berbaring diatas sofa disamping Chanyeol, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, mengistirahatkan mata lelahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kearah ranjang ibunya, dan entah mengapa keningnya berkerut dalam, merasa mustahil jika tadi ibunya tidak melihat semua, namun merasa heran karena ibunya terlihat tidak menyinggung apapun.

…

..

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak ibu mereka berada di rumah sakit dan sudah selama itu pula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjaga sang ibu membuat Hani terkadang curiga dengan kepulangan Chanyeol yang selalu dipagi hari dan langsung kembali bekerja sementara Jongin sedikit berbeda, Baekhyun tidak mengerti namun akhir-akhir ini Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan urusan hingga terkadang lupa mengabari Baekhyun tentang keberadaannya.

"Cantik sekali bu!" puji Baekhyun kearah sweater belum jadi yang sedang dirajut ibunya. Nyonya Park tersenyum lalu melirik Baekhyun, sejenak wanita itu memperhatikan wajah putranya, sebelum akhirnya mengelus dagu itu dengan sayang.

"Sama cantiknya denganmu."

"Ibu~" rengek Baekhyun sambil menghentikan acara mengupas apelnya. Wanita itu tertawa lebih lebar sambil kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Pertama kali melihatmu ibu pikir kau seharusnya terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan, meskipun saat itu kau sangat nakal dan berantakan." Baekhyun berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu lagi bu, aku bosan mendengarnya. Ibu selalu memuji Chanyeol tampan tapi selalu memujiku cantik." Nyonya Park lagi terkekeh tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari rajutannya.

"Karena seperti itulah kalian, si tampan dan cantik. Kau ingat Paman Kim selalu mengira kau perempuan." Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat masa lalu itu, Ayah Minseok memang selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya perempuan karena mereka sama halnya dengan keluarga Chanyeol tak memiliki anak perempuan.

"Bahkan Paman ingin mengganti namaku menjadi Baekhee, tentu aku ingat itu." Keduanya lagi-lagi tertawa, hingga suara pintu terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh. Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah lelahnya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Nyonya Park mengambil pisau ditangan Baekhyun dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

Meski sedikit bingung, namun Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol untuk mengambil tas pria itu dan membantu melepaskan jas kerjanya.

"Hari yang melelahkan lagi?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyadarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa sebelum akhirnya menerima gelas berisi air dingin dari Baekhyun.

"Tuan Shindong lagi-lagi membuat ulah, ia pergi berlibur disaat kami akan melakukan rapat sehingga beberapa proposal tidak mendapatkan tanda tangannya membuat Tuan Shin marah besar selama rapat berlangsung." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil sambil mengusap pundak Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menarik baju Baekhyun dengan cepat untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman, namun Baekhyun yang masih sadar sepenuhnya segera menahan tubuh Chanyeol lalu melirik kearah Nyonya Park yang seketika kembali merajut.

"Cari mati!" kesal Baekhyun sambil bangkit membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika ia tersadar akan situasi mereka, ia lupa dengan semua yang telah terjadi diantara mereka dan juga tentang dirinya yang sedang berada di depan sang ibu.

"Ayah dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di apartemenku." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Baek, bawakan aku buah!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdecih pelan tapi tetap bangkit untuk membawa beberapa buah apel ke sofa dimana sebelumnya ia telah meletakkan milik ibunya yang sudah terkupas.

"Apa ibu sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik ibunya yang sibuk merajut.

"Sudah, Baekhyunie yang menyuapi ibu." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang mengupas buah disampingnya dengan serius lalu mengusak rambut lelaki itu seperti anak kecil.

"Adik pintar!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Hoaaamm…." Nyonya Park menguap lebar membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh. Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah sang ibu, lalu mengambil alat perajut dari tangan ibunya.

"Ibu tidurlah! Jangan memaksakan diri membuatkan baju untuk anak itu." Nyonya Park ingin protes namun melihat wajah lelah Chanyeol membuatnya urung.

"Ibu tidak memaksakan diri!"

"Ibu begadang kemarin!" seketika Nyonya Park tercekat.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu." Ucapan serius Chanyeol membuat wanita itu sedikit takut dan segera berbaring diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, takut jika kemarahan Chanyeol akan meledak.

"Itu karena suhu ruangannya terlalu dingin."

"Ck! Jangan membohongiku, aku sudah mengeceknya sebelum ibu tidur kemarin." Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya dan segera menyampingkan tubuhnya menghindari kemarahan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut, membuat Chanyeol berjalan dengan ekspersi tak bersalahnya.

"Jika aku tidak seperti itu, ibu akan terus mengabaikan keadaannya."

"Tapi jangan menekan ibu seperti itu, kasihan ibu!"

"Karena kau selalu membela ibu makanya ibu selalu mengabaikan kesehatannya, jangan terlalu memanjakan ibu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau ingin aku membentak ibu dan memarahinya?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja Baekhyunie." Suara sang ibu membuat keduanya terdiam, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sementara Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, ibu tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkan Park idiot ini memarahi ibu." Ucap Baekhyun, Nyonya Park tidak menjawab hanya menaikkan satu tangannya dan membuat tanda 'okay' membuat keduanya terkekeh akan sikap ibu mereka.

"Aaa~" Baekhyun berdecih jijik namun tetap menyuapkan apel kemulut mantan kekasihnya.

"Hmm…manis. Sama sepertimu."

"Menjijikan." Ejek Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mendapatkan suapan dari Baekhyun.

…..

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah dihiasi senyuman ceria sambil satu tangan menjinjing kantung berisi sweater baru buatan ibunya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ibunya di opname, dan sekaligus hari terakhir ia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol, meski sedih namun ketika mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa hari Baekhyun lega mengetahui jika nyatanya Chanyeol masihlah menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya, karena akan sangat tidak adil untuknya jika hanya dirinya yang masih mencintai lelaki itu.

"Oh, kau pulang babe." Baekhyun tercekat ketika menemukan sosok Jongin berada di ruang tengahnya hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Pria berkulit tan itu duduk bak raja sambil menonton siaran televisi di depannya.

"Hm. Aku membersihkan diri dulu_"

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Jongin, pria itu mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyrat agar Baekhyun mendekat. Tak ingin berdebat, Baekhyun menuruti kemauan kekasihnya, ketika berdiri di depan pria itu tangannya ditarik kuat hingga tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh tepat dalam pelukan yang lebih muda.

"J-Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun gugup ketika melihat wajah menyeringai Jongin.

"A-aku merindukanmu sayang." Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang, bahkan rambut halus disekujur tubuhnya meremang. Baekhyun tahu, setelah ini yang ada untuknya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Tiga jam berlalu sejak percintaan panjang mereka, tubuh Baekhyun nampak terbujur kaku sambil menatap miris pada dinding kamarnya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh dengan lebam baru dan lama meringkuk mencari kehangatan, sementara kekasihnya yang telah mengerjainya selama berjam-jam telah tertidur pulas.

Tanpa sadar tatapan kosongnya berubah menjadi tangisan, air matanya mengalir dan ia pun terisak pelan. Tangannya ia bawa untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri, lagi noda bekas jeratan kuat itu mewarnai pergelangan tangan putihnya. Sesekali ia meringis merasakan sakit pada lebam baru dipipinya, dan juga lubang rektumnya yang begitu nyeri.

Seketika ia merindukan Chanyeol-nya, pria yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut, jangankan untuk menyakiti secara fisik, memarahinya pun membuat Chanyeol menyesal dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Baekhyun menangis dalam kegelapan, ia tidak menyukai hubungan percintaannya dengan Jongin karena pria itu selalu membawa kejutan mengerikan disetiap sesi bercinta mereka bahkan kini tamparan pun tak terelakan untuknya.

Ketika sibuk memikirkan tentang mantan kekasihnya, ponselnya berdering membuatnya menerka dengan bingung siapa gerangan yang menelpon pukul 3 dini hari seperti saat ini, tapi ketika melihat panggilan itu dari Hani ia segera mengangkatnya setelah mencoba mengembalikan suaranya kembali seperti normal.

"Ada apa Hani-ah?"

 _"Hik…hiks… oppa…"_ Isakan itu membuat Baekhyun tercekat.

"A-ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

 _"Oppa, Chan-Chanyeol oppa… di-dia.. kabur."_ Seketika tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang, bibirnya terbuka tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar darisana. Ia bangkit dengan cepat mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang ada dan segera memakai pakaian yang bisa ia raih, suara isakan Hani semakin membuat langkahnya cepat.

 **BLAM!**

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Jongin terbangun dengan terkejut,namun kemudian sosok itu kembali jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk bantal disampingnya.

"Baby pingu-ku…nyamm….nyemmm.." Ucapnya dalam tidur.

Baekhyun menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju memecah jalanan kota yang sudah cukup sepi, pakaian tidur seadanya tak ia hiraukan bahkan sandal rumah yang ia kenakan tak menjadi penghalangnya, berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun panggilannya tak dijawab.

Ucapan terakhir Hani terngiang dikepalanya, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya cemas akan keadaan Chanyeol. Ia mengenal Chanyeol, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol melarikan diri dari masalah.

 _"Beberapa hari lalu kami melakukan pemeriksaan lagi, dan tadi sore hasilnya keluar. Aku memberikan hasil itu pada Chanyeol oppa, tapi kemudian kami bertengkar dan dia kabur."_

Kali ini Baekhyun tak berharap banyak, ia hanya berharap takdir membuatnya menemukan Chanyeol sebelum hal buruk memisahkan mereka untuk selamanya.

 _"Chanyeol, kau lebih suka anak perempuan atau laki-laki?"_

 _"Apapun itu asalkan keluar darimu aku akan menyayanginya melebihi apapun."_

 _"Sinting, aku ini laki-laki mana mungkin bisa hamil."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja, jangan besar kepala siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu, mungkin ada tapi itu bukan aku, mungkin wanita bodoh diluaran sana."_

 _"Kembar."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Aku ingin memiliki anak kembar, dan membesarkan mereka bersamamu."_

 _"Sinting!"_

 _"Sinting-sinting begini, jika kau perempuan maka kau sudah hamil oleh spermaku."_

 _"Benar-benar sinting."_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh sambil berfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Sekali lagi ia tersakiti dan lebih menyakiti orang yang begitu ia cintai oleh keputusannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, maafkan keegoisanku."

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Long time no see guys...

Gak usah baper ya, chapter ini tergolong moderate wkwkwkw jadi efeknya gak separah dua chapter sebelumnya hehehe...

Makasi sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini, makasi karena kalian selalu dengan sabar menunggu keterlambatanku untuk update setiap chapternya dan makasi untuk tetap stay sejauh ini...

I Love you guys..

Salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan ya...


	9. Chapter 9

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

* * *

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Mobilnya melaju dengan gerakan lambat menyusuri setiap jalanan Seoul, Baekhyun tahu mencari Chanyeol ditengah-tengah kota sebesar Seoul tidaklah mudah, meskipun saat ini jalanan nampak begitu sepi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya ketika semua kerabat yang mengenal dirinya dan Chanyeol tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan mantan kekasihnya itu, malah merekalah yang bertanya balik akan kepergian Chanyeol dan masalah yang sedang Baekhyun hadapi yangmana membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir membasahi pipinya bahkan sesekali mengenai luka lebam di sudut bibirnya tapi semua terbaikan oleh rasa cemasnya pada sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun begitu mengenal sosok itu yang akan selalu berbuat nekad bila sedang bergelut dengan emosinya.

Ditengah kecemasannya, sebuah tempat terlintas dibenaknya membuat Baekhyun segera membanting kemudinya dan menyusuri arah yang berlawanan. Ia tidak berani menjamin jika dugaannya benar, hanya ia berharap banyak kali ini pada kata hatinya.

Kaki kecil Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan setapak yang cukup gelap karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu taman dengan cahaya temaram, ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat bayangan pohon lebat yang menjorok ke sungai, barulah ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

Lagi kaki kecilnya terseok-seok untuk mendekat, dan tepat dihadapannya meskipun masih samar ia melihat sebuah siluet pria terduduk diatas rerumputan. Baekhyun tak ingin berbesar hati, namun ia menyakini jika sosok itu adalah sosok yang ia cari, jadi dengan senyum mengembang ia berlari mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa itu Chanyeol bukan hantu penghuni sungai Han.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir meskipun senyumannya mengembang, di depannya duduklah Chanyeol meskipun wajah pria itu tertanam sepenuhnya pada lututnya. Baekhyun berlari dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk sosok itu membuat getaran pada tubuh Chanyeol berubah menjadi menengang.

"Aku mencarimu bodoh! Kau idiot…benar-benar idiot…" Baekhyun menangis meskipun tangannya setia merengkuh kepala Chanyeol, membawa kepala sosok itu bersandar pada perutnya.

"Baek..Baekhyunie?"

"Ya ini aku, kau pikir siapa hah?" lagi suara penuh kekesalan itu menghiasi tangisan keduanya, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan menangis di perut mantan kekasihnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan iringan isakan keduanya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil, entah mengapa ia merasa lega karena Baekhyun ada disisinya.

Ketika hendak menatap wajah satu sama lain, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan luka lebam diwajah Baekhyun, namun sebelum emosinya meledak Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di dagunya.

"Jangan mengomentari tentang luka ini, aku hanya terlalu ceroboh." Ucap Baekhyun, meski mengerti siapa yang menyebabkan luka diwajah cantik Baekhyun namun Chanyeol memilih tidak mengungkit masalah itu.

"Jadi Tuan Park, aku siap mendengar semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini duduk disamping Chanyeol. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil menatap hamparan air di depan mereka, meskipun yang mereka lihat hanyalah hamparan gelap dengan sedikit kemilau rembulan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun mencoba memaklumi dan tidak terlalu memaksa.

"Itu mudah, disini tempat kita berpisah saat itu, kau pun berkata bahwa malam itu adalah malam yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidup, tapi entahlah perasaanku hanya berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar kau berada disini." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil meskipun terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Kau memang selalu mengerti tentangku Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sambil tangannya memainkan rumput dibawahnya.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Baekhyun sebagai balasan. Lagi keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ketika sosok itu menggigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun baru tersadar jika Chanyeol hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos tipis dan celana pendek.

"Ck! Benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepas jaketnya, melihat itu Chanyeol segera menahan gerakan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun bersikeras memberikan jaketnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memakainya namun sebagai gantinya, ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun kau ingat ketika dulu semua siswa disekolah mengagumiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku laki-laki yang sempurna?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan tangan Chanyeol diperutnya.

"Tentu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol kala itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, namun Baekhyun tahu tawa itu hanya sebuah kamuflase atas rasa sakitnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka katakan jika mereka tahu tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya?" Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol secara refleks seolah merasakan kesakitan pria itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihannya masing-masing, mengapa harus membicarakan kekurangan orang lain?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Baek, aku ibarat seorang Raja tanpa mahkotanya, seperti sebuah pohon tanpa daun, seperti matahari tanpa sinarnya, aku tidak berguna…. Aku…." Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun bangkit untuk mendekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungil lelaki itu.

"Ssstt…ssttt… cukup jangan lanjutkan lagi! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik bagaimana Baekhyun? Aku mandul, aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, aku terkutuk, aku aib, aku hanya akan memberikan rasa malu untuk keluargaku."

"Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku! Tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna di dunia ini, dan kemandulan bukan akhir segalanya, kau jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini!" Chanyeol menangis lagi dan Baekhyun kembali memeluk sosok itu lagi.

"Apa ini karma untukku Baekhyunie, apa ini karma karena aku selalu menolak untuk memiliki anak dengan Hani?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak! Ini bukan salahmu, ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cobaan yang harus kau lewati di dunia ini. Jangan menangis Chanyeol, aku mohon jangan! Jangan seperti ini, jangan menjadi sosok yang tak aku kenal…hiks…" Baekhyun terisak semakin kencang, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar. Kekuatan yang semula ingin ia tonjolkan untuk menguatkan Chanyeol, nyatanya seketika lenyap tergantikan oleh kesakitan yang juga ia rasakan.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan lelaki itu dengan begitu erat seolah berbagi kesedihan diantara keduanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Baek? Apa?" Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan begitu sayang, berulang kali mengecup pucuk kepala mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita mencari tempat beristirahat, saat ini yang kau butuhkan hanya sebuah tempat nyaman untuk berbaring." Keduanya bangkit dengan perlahan dan berniat mencari hotel terdekat untuk keduanya.

Ketika sampai di salah satu kamar hotel yang ia sewa, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaring, dan saat hendak mengambil air tangannya ditahan oleh yang lebih tinggi, Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol cemas jika dirinya akan ditinggal, karena itu Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan pergi, aku akan menemanimu disini!" barulah Chanyeol melepaskan tangan yang lebih pendek.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga nyaris fajar, namun kedua sosok yang saling berpelukan diatas ranjang itu nyatanya tak terlelap juga, keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

. . . . .

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun karena suara alarm dari ponselnya, ia mematikan alarmnya dengan cepat dan melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan baru menyadari jika semalam Jongin menghubunginya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, masih merasa prihatin dengan sosok tinggi itu. Mata sembab Chanyeol dan hidung memerah lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun ingin kembali menangis atas keadaan Chanyeol.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Chanyeolie, aku berjanji." Bisiknya sambil mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut dan setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan bathrobe nya, ia menemukan Chanyeol terbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar hotel dengan tatapan kosong, dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun menaiki ranjang lalu duduk diatas tubuh yang lebih tinggi, membuat tatapan Chanyeol beralih kearahnya.

"Chanyeollie, hari ini aku kosong bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun membuat Baekhyun merasa amat sangat hancur.

"Hei tampan, tidak tertarik dengan tawaranku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi kali ini sambil mengelus nakal dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, aku_" belum sempat Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu melumat bibir yang lebih tinggi meski dalam ciuman itu ia nyaris menangis melihat Chanyeol-nya seperti mayat hidup. Remasan-remasan sensual tak Baekhyun lupakan, ia ingin membangkitkan hasrat Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu kembali normal.

Namun ditengah ciuman mereka, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan itu dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya kecewa.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tak memiliki minat lagi padaku karena tubuhku kotor, penuh luka dan tidak menarik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil turun dari tubuh Chanyeol dan berbaring memunggungi yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak seperti itu Baekhyunie."

"Dulu semarah apapun dirimu, jika aku menggodamu kau pasti akan membalasku, aku mengerti Chanyeol… semua telah berubah. Maaf untuk memiliki tubuh yang tak menarik lagi." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah seperti itu. Selamanya tubuh ini adalah karya terindah yang pernah aku lihat, selamanya aku akan selalu mengagumimu Baekhyunie." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, meski terkesan jahat namun Baekhyun tak memiliki cara lain untuk memancing emosi Chanyeol.

"Hanya saja…." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya dalam.

"Hanya saja sekarang kau bukan lagi milikku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa malu atas diriku. Apa kau masih tetap mencintaiku dengan kekuranganku ini?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam.

"Kau tetap sempurna dimataku Chanyeol. Kau yang selalu aku kagumi." Chanyeol tersenyum dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu namun kali ini adalah ciuman lembut.

"Baekhyun terima kasih karena selalu menjadi rumah untukku." Bisik Chanyeol ditengah kegiatan berciuman mereka.

…

..

.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian miliknya dan juga milik Chanyeol yang masih ia simpan setelah mendapat izin dari pria itu. Baekhyun telah memutuskan akan menemani Chanyeol sampai kondisi pria itu membaik, sementara Chanyeol sendiri telah meminta izin langsung pada atasannya untuk tidak bekerja dengan alasan kesehatan dan untuk Hani, Baekhyun telah menelpon wanita itu dan berkata akan menemani Chanyeol sementara waktu.

Ketika melewati gedung utama apartemennya untuk menuju parkiran lantai dasar, Baekhyun melihat sosok pria berbalut kardigan coklat panjang yang membungkus tubuh pendeknya yang menatap kearah gedung apartemennya cukup lama. Baekhyun menggeleng sejenak, sambil mengingatkan dirinya untuk meminta petugas keamanan sedikit lebih waspada.

Saat akan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan sebuah tas kecil berisi pakaian, makanan ringan, serta beberapa botol minuman beralkohol, Baekhyun menoleh sejenak kearah pintu apartemen Jongin. Ia meletakkan barangnya di depan pintu, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen Jongin.

Setidaknya Baekhyun harus mengabari kekasihnya itu perihal dirinya yang akan berpura-pura sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan dan kemungkinan tidak akan pulang ke apartemen.

Saat memasuki milik Jongin, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain keadaan kamar itu yang cukup rapi. Ia membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan menemukan pria itu tertidur diatas ranjang dan bau alkohol yang menyeruak. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil memungut empat botol bir diatas lantai.

Ini masih sore namun Jongin sudah dalam keadaan mabuk, padahal semalam lelaki itu masihlah tertidur di kamar apartemennya. Baekhyun menyelimuti sosok itu dan mengecup pipi Jongin sejenak.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menemukan Jongin terbangun dan mencoba untuk sadar.

"Tidurlah! Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu." Ucap Baekhyun, Jongin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sambil mencoba membuka matanya.

"Kau pergi kemana semalam? Kenapa aku tidak menemukanmu?"

"Hm, temanku mengalami kecelakan jadi aku harus menemaninya kerumah sakit." Jongin mengangguk lalu mencoba menatap Baekhyun.

"Luka itu? Apa aku yang melakukannya?" Baekhyun tersadar dan menyentuh luka di wajahnya, ia menatap Jongin lagi dan terkejut saat pria itu mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan langkah lunglai.

"Maafkan aku! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Jongin, hati-hati! Tidak, ini bukan karenamu, ini karena aku yang ceroboh dan menabrak pintu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu Jongin berdiri. Pria mabuk itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Jika aku menyakitimu lagi, kau bisa memukulku seperti ini…atau seperti ini…."

"Jongin! Hentikan! Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Jongin yang menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri dengan memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman bila aku menyakitimu asalkan kau tidak pergi dariku, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Ya, aku tak akan melakukannya." Jongin bangkit dibantu Baekhyun dan keduanya berjalan menuju ranjang, Baekhyun kembali menyelimuti kekasihnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang memenuhi isi kepalanya.

" _Babe_ , kadang tanganku bekerja tanpa mengikuti isi kepalaku, jadi aku harap kau tak akan membenciku, jangan benci aku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat dan terlihat seperti bocah yang takut ditinggal ibunya.

"Ya, sayang… aku akan selalu disisimu." Bisik Baekhyun sambil ikut berbaring disamping kekasihnya.

…..

Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang kamar hotelnya sambil menonton siaran di tv untuk mengisi kejenuhannya menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Ketika acara yang ia tonton berubah menjadi iklan yang memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan anak bayi mereka dalam gendongan sang ibu ketika itu kecemasannya kembali, dengan cepat tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan tv.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, sejak dulu tanpa kehadiran seorang anak dipernikahannya tak pernah membuatnya terbebani karena tujuan utamanya adalah menikah dengan Baekhyun dengan atau tanpa kehadiran anak nantinya, namun ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan ketika itu Chanyeol langsung merasa bahwa dunia jatuh karena bersamaan dengan itu harga dirinya juga jatuh, ia merasa seperti terlahir sebagai manusia yang cacat.

Malam itu ketika surat dari rumah sakit datang untuk memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaan mereka dihari sebelumnya, ketika itu sebuah kenyataan menampar Chanyeol. Meski Hani tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat kecewa padanya.

Seketika rasa malu menghinggapinya meskipun Hani berkata bahwa kemungkinan hasil pemeriksaan itu salah dan berniat melakukan pemeriksaan lain, namun rasa malu itu membuat emosi Chanyeol tak terkendali dan pertengkaran tak terelakan.

Malam itu adu mulut diantara keduanya terjadi begitu hebat, dimana Chanyeol merasa bahwa Hani begitu menyalahkan keadaannya, sementara disaat yang sama Chanyeol sedang menguatkan dirinya bahwa kemandulan bukan akhir segalanya.

" _Aku menikahi pria yang salah."_ Ucapan itu masih berbekas dibenaknya.

Tak lama suara bel pintu terdengar dan Chanyeol bergegas untuk membukanya, dimana ia mendapati Baekhyun dengan sebuah tas hitam ditangannya. Chanyeol membantunya dan membiarkan keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan Jongin, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak meskipun setelahnya ia mencoba bersikap normal.

"Aku sampai lupa jika saat ini aku sedang menahan kekasih orang lain."

"Chanyeol, jangan mulai lagi!" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan isi tas Baekhyun dan ia bersorak senang sambil mengangkat sebotol bir dari dalam tas.

"Ayo kita berpesta!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berseru panjang membuat Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan pria di depannya.

Menyalakan musik dengan cukup keras, menari, mabuk semua mereka lakukan sepanjang malam. Seolah masa lampau mereka kembali, keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan keduanya meski terkadang rasa bersalah menyelimuti keduanya lagi saat mengingat status keduanya, dan bahkan mengingat akan keadaan ibu mereka.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak memikirkan apapun setidaknya untuk malam ini, keduanya bisa menikmati waktu berdua mereka tanpa terbenani oleh pikiran lain, sebelum akhirnya besok lusa mereka harus kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

...

..

.

Hani sedang menyeduh secangkir kopi hitam ketika pintu apartemennya berbunyi, ia menengok dari balik tembok dan seketika tubuhnya membeku mendapati Chanyeol memasuki apartemen mereka.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari Chanyeol tak pulang usai pertengkaran mereka dan itu membuat dirinya tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika suaminya telah pulang kerumah.

Chanyeol pun sama, beban yang berat seolah menekan pundaknya ketika kakinya harus melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, rasa bersalah, rasa malu, rasa kecewa semua bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya membuat kepalanya berat bahkan untuk terangkat dan menatap sosok istrinya yang sudah ia rasakan kehadirannya.

Hani memilih kembali ke dapur dan mengaduk kopinya dalam diam, sementara Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk berbenah dan segera berangkat ke kantor.

Ketika akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara bantingan pelan dari pintu mereka dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Hani telah berangkat untuk bekerja. Ia melirik bingkai foto pernikahan mereka di atas meja dan setelahnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela nafas. Sebuah cobaan kembali datang di dalam rumah tangga mereka.

….

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sebuah pelukan ia rasakan pada tubuhnya saat berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, Jongin sang pelaku tidak menggumamkan apapun selain meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak yang lebih pendek.

"Baekhyun, apa selama ini aku menyakitimu?" tanya Jongin. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dan terkesan aneh itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit sejenak dan bingung harus menjawab apa, tidakkah Jongin bisa sedikit lebih peka pada luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya, entahlah Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap sibuk dengan kopi paginya.

"Tidak, aku hanya selalu bermimpi buruk belakangan ini." Lagi kening Baekhyun mengernyit dalam.

"Memangnya kau bermimpi a_"

"Baekhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" suara lembut itu nyatanya mampu melelehkan perasaan Baekhyun, meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Jongin.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Apapun alasannya kau tak boleh meninggalkanku karena aku begitu mencintaimu." Kecupan-kecupan lembut Jongin sebarkan disepanjang pundak dan leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli.

"Ya, Jongin, ya. Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Kau membuatku takut." Jongin terkekeh lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat, mengangkat dan mendudukannya diatas meja dapur.

"Yang kau harus tahu adalah aku begitu mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam meskipun tangannya memeluk balik tubuh kekasihnya, namun sikap Jongin membuat ia bertanya-tanya perihal yang sebenarnya sosok Jongin sembunyikan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol baru saja memasuki apartemennya ketika dari dalam kamar ia mendengar suara istrinya yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di telepon. Karena masih dalam suasana pertengkaran, Chanyeol memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak diatas sofa sebelum akhirnya teringat untuk mengambil laptop di dalam kamarnya.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar, ia tidak menemukan Hani disana yang ia duga bahwa istrinya sedang berada di kamar mandi. Saat mencari letak ponselnya ia mendengar suara getaran keras diatas ranjang yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel istrinya, Chanyeol meliriknya sejenak enggan urus campur, namun saat melihat panggilan itu dari ibu mertuanya, Chanyeol pikir mungkin sesuatu yang penting terjadi, jadi tanpa curiga ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Yak! Kenapa kau mematikan sambungannya hah? Apa kau tidak kuat mendengar ocehan ibu? Makanya turuti apa yang ibu katakan…."_ Kening Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar suara mertuanya yang terdengar sedikit marah.

 _"Aku membesarkanmu untuk menjadi wanita yang berguna seutuhnya, tapi kenapa kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikanku cucu hah? Jika Chanyeol memang sesibuk itu sempatkan diri kalian setidaknya untuk bercinta sesekali. Kau tahu ibu malu setiap kali keluarga besar ayahmu berkumpul, mereka selalu menanyakan kapan ibu akan memiliki cucu. Jadilah anak yang berguna agar aku tidak membesarkanmu dengan sia-sia."_ Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang di tempat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

 _"Ibu tidak mau tahu, tahun ini setidaknya ibu harus mendengar kabar bahwa kau hamil, jika tidak ibu tak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai anak."_

 **Beep!**

Chanyeol masih menegang ditempatnya, ucapan itu masih terngiang di telinganya dan entah mengapa hatinya ikut memanas. Ia meletakkan ponsel Hani dan mengambil duduk diatas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya sosok istrinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"O-oh o-oppa sudah pulang." Ucapnya gugup, pertengkaran mereka membuat hubungan keduanya belakangan ini menjadi dingin dan itu membuat Hani merasa sungkan hanya untuk menyapa suaminya.

"Hani-ah, kemarilah!" perintah Chanyeol. Hani menurut dan segera mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Hani masih sedikit takut.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkan seorang anak?" Chanyeol dapat merasakan ketegangan pada wajah istrinya dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"I-itu.."

"Maafkan aku karena telah merusak semuanya, akupun sama terkejutnya dengan berita itu, tapi jika memiliki anak memang begitu penting untukmu, apa kita perlu melakukan proses bayi tabung?"

"Tidak oppa, itu sangatlah mahal kita tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya." Chanyeol menyetujui hal itu, mengikuti program bayi tabung menghabiskan uang dalam jumlah besar dan keberhasilannya pun tidak 100% membuat Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Oppa, masalah itu kita biarkan saja dulu, mungkin suatu saat akan ada keajaiban yang membuat kita memiliki anak asalkan kita sedikit berusaha, tapi oppa aku mohon jangan bersikap dingin padaku,aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan oppa atas kejadian ini." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil merasa bersyukur telah diberikan istri sepengertian sosok di depannya kini. Satu tangan Chanyeol meraih kepala istrinya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

"Terima kasih Hani, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu." Ucapnya, meskipun di dalam dirinya ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang besar karena telah mengkhianati wanita sebaik Hani.

…

..

.

Meski keadaan sekitar cukup tenang dan damai, namun berbeda dengan aura di salah satu meja restaurant dimana dua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin tengah duduk disana dengan saling tatap.

Soyou, dengan kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada tak lepas menatap Jongin akan sorot kebencian, sementara Jongin pun sama merasa terancam dengan kehadiran sosok wanita di depannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan nona?" Soyou berdecih sambil membuang wajahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengunci tatapannya pada sosok Jongin.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?" Kali ini Jongin menyeringai dengan sebuah decihan sarat akan keangkuhan.

"Nona biar aku peringatkan, ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi yang kau lakukan akan merugikan orang terdekatku." Lagi Jongin berdecih merasa tak ingin kalah dari intimidasi wanita di depannya.

"Tetap saja….itu bukan urusanmu." Senyum dibuat-buat diwajah Soyou lenyap tergantikan oleh tatapan membunuhnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri percakapan ini! Ternyata tuan Kim sedikit sulit untuk diajak kompromi ya." Lagi wanita cantik itu berucap sambil mengambil tas mahalnya yang terletak disampingnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba memperingatkanmu dan ini…" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah foto pada Jongin yang membuat pria itu membulatkan matanya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar." Setelah kepergian Soyou, Jogin hanya bisa meremas kesal tangannya diatas meja sambil menatap kearah pintu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya meskipun hari sudah beranjak sore. Sesekali ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi dan sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnya yang mulai mendingin.

" _Knock knock"_ sebuah suara terdengar dibalik pintu.

" _Who's there?"_ tanyanya.

"Princa." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar sahutan dari balik pintu, ia mengenali betul si pemilik suara husky itu. Baekhyun bangkit mendekati pintu dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

" _Princa who?"_

" _Prince Charming."_ Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya dan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kirinya.

"Terkejut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan masuk.

"Yah tidak sampai membuatku melompat-lompat. Kenapa tumben, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung, sudah lama bukan aku tidak kemari?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil duduk.

"Makanan untukku?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memberikan kotak makanan pada Baekhyun.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka makanan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Baekhyunie."

"Hm?"

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja mengangkat ponsel milik Hani, dan sesuatu membuatku terkejut."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius meskipun bibirnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Ibunya menelpon tapi ucapannya sangatlah kasar, wanita itu meminta cucu pada Hani dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Lalu yang lebih parah lagi, malamnya ketika ia tertidur aku melihat pesan masuk pada layar ponselnya, itu seperti ruang percakapan antara dirinya dengan sepupu-sepupunya dan disana pun dia seolah mendapat pembullyan, aku merasa kasihan padanya." Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol membuat selera makannya hilang, bagaimana pun ia juga begitu menyayangi Hani karena wanita itu sangatlah baik dan ramah.

"Aku bingung Baek, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini semua terjadi karenaku, seandainya aku tahu bahwa diriku mandul sejak awal, maka ini tak akan terjadi." Baekhyun berpindah duduk disamping Chanyeol, mengelus pundak pria itu dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat Chanyeol ikut tertekan.

"Ini bukan salahmu Chanyeol, tenanglah! Aku akan berusaha membantu kalian."

"Tapi bagaimana Baek_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika ponsel Baekhyun berdering, ia mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Halo ayah? Apa? Baik aku akan kesana, iya Chanyeol bersamaku, aku akan kesana segera." Kepanikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut panik.

"Chanyeol, ibu kembali pingsan dan kini berada di rumah sakit." Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya dengan cepat lalu menyusul Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

Mereka tiba dirumah sakit dengan keadaan sedikit lelah karena berlari, setelah mencari tahu dimana ibunya dirawat, mereka menemukan sang ayah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di balik tangannya.

"Yah?" Baekhyun segera memeluk sang ayah, berusaha menenangkan sosok itu. Chanyeol pun mengusap punggung ayahnya dengan pelan berusaha memberikan sedikit kekuatan meskipun tak dapat ia pungkiri jika dirinya sangatlah takut.

"Dimana ibu?"

"Ibumu sempat siuman tadi, tapi setelah dokter memberikan obat ibumu kembali tertidur."

"Kenapa bisa begini Ayah? Apa ibu kelelahan?"

"Sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, ayah begitu melarang keras ibumu bekerja, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mencuci piring kotornya, tapi saat tadi pagi ayah pergi untuk membeli obat pegal karena ibu kalian berkata bahwa pinggang dan punggungnya pegal-pegal, tapi ternyata ia memilih untuk membersihkan rumah dan mungkin ditengah pekerjaannya kepalanya kembali sakit, untung ibu kalian pingsan saat ayah sudah tiba dirumah." Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah.

"Ayo kita masuk, Yah! Ayah butuh beristirahat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat. Setelah menuntun ayahnya untuk berbaring di sofa, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan selimut ibunya.

"Aku takut Baekhyunie."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Ibu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Tak lama ponselnya berdering dan panggilan itu nyatanya dari Hani, ia segera berjalan keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dan dengan sedikit sungkan ia mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku memberitahukan Hani tentang ini, aku rasa diapun pantas tahu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Tapi sebelum ia masuk, kau tenangkan dulu dia supaya tangisannya tak membangunkan ibu dan ayah." Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

Sesuai dugaannya, Hani datang dengan berlinang air mata. Berulang kali Chanyeol meminta wanita itu untuk tenang dan tidak menangis, meski sudah berusaha menahan tangisannya namun isakan wanita itu masih cukup terdengar jelas.

"Ibu akan baik-baik saja, Hani-ah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil ikut memeluk gadis itu.

Seusai makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap menemani ayah mereka. Ibu mereka masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat dan itu membuat ketiganya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang meskipun mata mereka begitu lelah, berbeda dengan Tuan Park yang terlihat begitu terlelap sambil berbaring diatas sofa.

Hari semakin larut dan rasa kantuk ketiganya pun tidak tertahankan. Chanyeol duduk bersandar disofa yang berbeda dari milik sang ayah dengan Hani yang tertidur diatas pahanya, sementara Baekhyun duduk disisi kirinya dengan posisi memunggunginya Chanyeol dan dengan tangan yang ia lipat sebagai bantal.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja tipisnya, membuat Chanyeol perlahan membuka jas kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, tak hanya itu ia juga menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya pada pundak miliknya membuat posisi kepala lelaki itu nyaman pada pundaknya. Satu tangan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh kedinginan Baekhyun, dan terakhir sebuah kecupan selamat malam ia curi dari bibir pria tertidur itu sebagai penutup hari melelahkannya.

…

..

.

Esok paginya, Chanyeol dan Hani segera kembali pulang untuk menyiapkan diri ke kantor setelah cukup lama menemani Nyonya Park yang siuman pukul 2 dini hari tadi, sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk menemani wanita itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya nanti pulang untuk bersiap ke kantornya.

Malam harinya ketiga anak muda itu kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibu mereka yang mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja padahal wajah wanita cantik itu sudah terlihat pucat. Seperti biasa, sikap ramahnya selalu membuat siapapun merasa iba pada sakit yang di deritanya.

"Maafkan ibu, Hani! Seharusnya ibu muncul dihadapanmu dalam keadaan sehat dan cantik bukan berantakan seperti ini, maaf merepotkanmu." Hani nyaris menangis jika saja ia tidak teringat akan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak bu, tidak apa-apa, bagiku ibu tetap cantik."

"Ugh, menantu kesayanganku." Ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk Hani.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tega sekali mengatakan ini pada Hani, kesehatan ibu pasti akan menjadi beban untuknya sekarang. Hani-ah, ibu mohon jangan memikirkan apapapun ya, karena jika kau banyak pikiran tidak baik juga untuk program kehamilan kalian." Seketika tubuh ketiganya menegang, terutama Hani yang terlihat sangat kecewa bahkan sejenak tatapannya nampak kosong.

"Ibu tenang saja, Hani pasti akan selalu menjaga kesehatannya juga." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah, Haeyeon-ah, jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh hanya fokus pada kesehatanmu!" ucap Tuan Park membuat sang istri mencibik kesal.

"Dengar kata ayah, Bu! Jangan memikirkan yang lain!" kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara, Nyonya Park berdecih pelan sambil membuang mukanya.

"Ck! Kalian sama saja. Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa aku selalu tersenyum tiap bermimpi akan memiliki cucu? Kalian tidak tahu, dasar!" Lagi ucapan itu membuat tiga yang termuda merasa canggung satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ibunya.

"Bu, aku yakin tak lama lagi Hani akan hamil."

"Kapan? Huh, Chanyeol hanya menunda-nunda terus, Hani apa kau perlu belajar bagaimana cara menggoda suamimu itu hah agar meninggalkan pekerjaanya ketika kalian berdua_"

"Ibu, hentikan!" Chanyeol mulai tidak menyukai topik yang ibunya ciptakan, melihat itu membuat Baekhyun merasa iba pada pasangan suami istri itu terutama Chanyeol.

"Bu, aku yakin enam bulan dari sekarang ibu pasti akan mendengar kabar bahwa Hani sedang mengandung." Chanyeol mendelik melirik kearah Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun masih memasang senyuman tulusnya pada sang ibu, dan Hani hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Apa kau berjanji Chanyeol?" tanya sang ibu dengan senyuman jenakanya, namun diluar dugaan reaksi Chanyeol membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Pria itu berdecak sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat ibunya. Hani bangkit dari posisinya memeluk sang ibu mertua dan hendak mengejar Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menahannya dan sebagai gantinya dirinya yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Hani mendongak untuk menatap ibu mertuanya dan Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk menantunya.

"Tenang, ibu telah menjanjikan Chanyeol untukmu kan?" ucapan Nyonya Park membuat Hani menundukan kepalanya sementara Tuan Park hanya menghela nafas menyaksikan perjuangan istrinya.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menarik lengan Chanyeol ketika panggilannya diabaikan oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa kita harus selalu terlibat pertengkaran tiap kali kita berada di rumah sakit? Aku muak Baek, aku muak. Kau tahu sendiri tentang keadaanku, mengapa kau menjanjikan hal yang mustahil?"

"Chanyeol, kecilkan suaramu!" pinta Baekhyun namun Chanyeol segera menepis tangan Baekhyun sambil menarik nafas dalam. Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan koridor dalam keadaan sepi, ia mengelus pundak Chanyeol hingga pria itu kembali tenang.

"Aku…aku tak akan mengorbankanmu lagi jika kau pikir aku memaksakan kehendakku, aku berjanji untuk membantumu, aku berjanji untuk selalu berada disisimu apapun keadaanmu, dan kali ini biarkan menjadi giliranku yang menderita, aku menjanjikan kebahagiaan padamu." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat dan memeluknya, ia tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menyakitinya.

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa lagi, Baek. Aku mohon!"

"Chanyeol, aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat keadaan ibu yang semakin memburuk, setidaknya kita bisa memberikan apa yang menjadi impiannya."

"Baek, tapi aku_"

"Aku tahu, hanya percayakan padaku. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, mata keduanya telah basah oleh kumbangan air mata dan ketika hendak mencium yang lebih pendek, Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak Chanyeol, ini di tempat umum." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari arah kamar rawat ibu mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membelikan kalian makan malam, kalian pastilah lapar."

"Aku ikut." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Kedua sosok itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk mencari makan malam. Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan dirinya di dalam hati, bahwa apa yang telah ia perbuat harus ia pertanggungjawabkan.

…

..

.

"Kejutan!" Baekhyun melompat terkejut ketika seseorang muncul didepannya saat akan memasuki kamar apartemennya. Si pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar dan merasa puas atas tindakan konyolnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk dan melepas sepatunya dengan sedikit perasaan letih. Saat ia melirik Jongin untuk menanyakan perihal ketidakmunculan sosok itu selama dua hari, ia urung ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah mengenakan pakaian lengkap yang formal.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat. Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia membantu Baekhyun bangkit dan membalik tubuh pendek itu untuk ia dorong memasuki kamar.

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Baekhyun mendadak gugup, ia takut jika Jongin akan menyiapkan kejutan baru diatas ranjang, namun diluar dugaan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kotak merah diatas ranjang.

"Bukalah!" dengan sedikit perasaan was-was Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan kelopak matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah kemeja merah muda yang terlihat manis.

"Mandi dan kenakan, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Jongin mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

"Jongin, apa aku melupakan hari penting?" Jongin tersenyum lembut seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi ini akan menjadi hari penting untukmu." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun muncul dengan paras cantiknya di depan Jongin, membuat pria itu tersenyum manja pada kekasihnya. Ia menggandeng tangan prianya lalu membawa mereka menuju parkiran.

Baekhyun mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Jongin siapkan, namun selain menggenggam tangan Baekhyun selama perjalanan sambil sesekali menciumnya, Baekhyun tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut pria itu.

Mereka tiba disebuah restaurant mewah, dan sebagaimana pelayanan para bangsawan, mereka pun diperlakukan sama.

"Jongin, sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan ini." Lagi Baekhyun bertanya ketika seorang pelayan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk pada meja yang telah Jongin pesan.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah ini, babe." Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil kembali menerima segala bentuk pelayanan yang disuguhkan.

Alunan musik klasik terdengar, aroma manis dari wine diatas meja serta nuansa glamour dari restaurant itu membuat suasana romantis dengan cepat tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Baekhyun sayang, aku merasa beruntung karena dipertemukan olehmu dan kau tahu sayang…" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika Jongin mengelus jemarinya dan tersenyum penuh pesona kearahnya.

"…aku ingin membuat diriku menjadi pria paling beruntung karena telah memilikimu, dan…" Bola mata Baekhyun membulat ketika sebuah kotak berudru hitam bertalikan emas muncul dari bawah meja.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang, ia tidak menyangka Jongin akan bergerak secepat itu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini Jongin sedang melamarnya. Keringat mulai muncul dipelipisnya, dan rasa takut mulai membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Jongin…."

" _Babe_ , aku mengumpulkan banyak keberanian untuk melakukan ini dan juga cincin ini tidaklah murah." Sebuah cincin bertaburan pertama muncul dari dalam kotak membuat rasa takut Baekhyun semakin besar.

Dia tidak tahu tentang perasaannya, sudahkan ia bisa menerima Jongin sepenuhnya, sudahkah ia mencintai sosok itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, sudahkah Jongin mendapatkan tempat spesial dihatinya dan yang terpenting sudahkah ia bisa melupakan Chanyeol secara total sementara beberapa waktu belakangan hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Jongin adalah sosok yang baik, meski memiliki sisi liar diatas ranjang namun dibalik itu ia adalah pria baik, berhati lembut yang penuh akan kasih sayang. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak tahu tentang perasaannya, dan kini semua menurutnya terlalu cepat, membuat tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan tapi karena rasa takutnya yang besar.

"Permisi, maaf menganggu." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri di depannya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Jongin, maka Baekhyun alihkan matanya kearah sang kekasih dan kernyitan muncul saat melihat wajah pucat Jongin.

"Maaf menganggu acara anda, tapi ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan." Lagi pria itu berucap kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan sosok itu yang menurutnya tidak asing. Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu melepas cincin emas putih di jari manisnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tepat disamping Jongin. Ketika itu kesadaran Baekhyun barulah terkumpul.

"Aku pikir, semua sudah berakhir Jongin-ah." Ucapnya sambil menatap Jongin datar. Sebelum pergi, sosok itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dengan ramah lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongin dan belum sempat bertanya sosok itu telah bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Kyungsoo-ah, Sayang…Tunggu aku!" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun dengar bersamaan dengan kepergian kedua sosok itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas, menatap kearah cincin di dalam kotak milik Jongin dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya terjatuh.

Ia mengusapnya dengan pelan, mencoba tetap tegar atas semua yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa sosok pria itu dan hubungannya dengan Jongin, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkanya diatas meja untuk makanan yang telah mereka habiskan. Lalu memasukan cincin yang nyaris melingkari jarinya ke dalam tasnya.

Dengan wajah menahan tangis, ia berjalan keluar dan sama sekali tidak menemukan dua sosok itu di dekat restaurant. Sebuah taksi berhenti dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah taksi berjalan sesuai dengan alamat yang ia minta, barulah Baekhyun terisak, membuat sang supir merasa canggung ditempatnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa kisah cintanya selalu berakhir tragis. Apakah ia sedang menjalani karmanya, ataukah memang dalam perjalanan hidupnya ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini hatinya sedang terluka dan air matanya tak henti-hentinya untuk menetes.

Taksi berhenti di depan rumah sakit dan Baekhyun segera berjalan masuk ke dalamnya dengan tatapan sendu. Air matanya sudah ia usap, namun bekas kesedihannya masihlah nampak.

Pintu kamar rawat ibunya ia buka, dan menemukan ayah dan Chanyeol sedang tertidur diatas sofa. Waktu tengah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam, ketika ia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang sang ibu dan memperbaiki letak selimut yang sudah rapi itu lalu mengecup kening ibunya.

"Kau darimana?" suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tak ingin menoleh dan menatap sosok itu sekarang, namun mendengar suara pria itu membuatnya ingin menangis lebih keras, menunjukan kesedihannya untuk mendapatkan pundak sebagai gantinya.

"Aku memiliki sedikit urusan." Sahutnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekat, lalu memperhatikan pakaian rapi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencium aroma kencan, cumbuan dan sedikit gairah bercinta." Pria itu mendekat dan sedikit meledek Baekhyun dengan leluconnya. Melihat Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon selain menunduk membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Hei, apa sesuatu terja_" Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun menoleh dan mata sembabnya masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kami berakhir, semua sudah berakhir. Aku dan Jongin sudah berakhir…hiks…hiks.." Meski terkejut, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan sosok itu menangis di dadanya.

"Ssst.. semua belum berakhir Baekhyunie, ini bukan akhir segalanya. Jangan menangis, kau bisa membangunkan Ayah dan Ibu." Baekhyun mencoba menahan isakannya dan menyadari Baekhyun bisa pingsan karena menahan nafas, maka pria itu membawa tubuh keduanya keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Ceritakan!" ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah berdiri di depan kamar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan yang jelas kami berakhir."

"Apa dia menyakitimu? Apa yang dia lakukan hingga kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menghapus lembut air matanya, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya namun ia takut jika Chanyeol akan terbawa emosi dan membuat perhitungan dengan Jongin, karena itu ia memilih untuk bungkam dan memeluk tubuh yang selalu bisa menenangkannya itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya sekarang aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan yang lebih tinggi.

…

..

.

Setelah malam itu Baekhyun menghindari untuk pulang ke apartemennya, dia akan langsung menuju ke kantor sepulang menjaga ibunya dirumah sakit. Beberapa pakaian masih ia simpan di dalam lemari kantor membuatnya tak harus kembali dan bertemu dengan sosok yang ia hindari itu.

Ia telah menceritakan pada Chanyeol dan seperti dugaannya pria itu mengamuk dan bersiap untuk mencari serta membunuh Jongin, dan Baekhyun menangis untuk membuat emosi Chanyeol reda. Ia sedang tak ingin terlibat apapun dengan pria itu, bahkan tak ingin Chanyeol mendapat masalah karenanya.

Seperti dugaannya pula, Jongin mencarinya. Menghubunginya tanpa henti, mengiriminya pesan bahkan ia mendapat laporan dari keamanan gedung apartemennya jika sosok Jongin selama dua hari belakangan selalu menggedor pintunya dengan keras membuat Baekhyun muak dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Ia berhasil menghindari sosok itu, namun ia lupa jika Jongin mengetahui dimana kantornya dan kini sosok itu muncul di depannya dengan wajah sedihnya membuat Baekhyun semakin muak dibuatnya.

"Aku mohon Baekhyun, aku mohon!"

"Hentikan Jongin, kembalilah pada kekasihmu itu!"

"Baekhyun, aku tahu aku jahat. Tapi aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku juga mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan kalian berdua, aku terlalu mencintai kalian." Baekhyun berdecih sebagai balasan, tidak memperdulikan beberapa anak buahnya yang menatap canggung kearah mereka karena saat ini keduanya sedang berada di depan ruangan Baekhyun dilantai dua.

"Kau tidak bisa memiliki kami berdua, aku bukanlah barang yang bisa kau koleksi. Aku tak akan memintamu untuk memilih, karena aku tak lagi ingin meneruskan hubungan ini, semua sudah berakhir Jongin, semua sudah_"

"TIDAAAK!" Baekhyun terkejut akan teriakan Jongin.

"Tidak Baekhyun, ini belum berakhir. Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Nanti malam datanglah ke restaurant kemarin, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu_"

"Tidak Jongin_"

"Aku mohon!" tarikan Jongin pada tangannya dan cara sosok itu mengemis membuat Baekhyun sedikit luluh dan memilih mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, nanti pukul 9 malam." Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan segera berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

Dua jam setelahnya pintunya kembali diketuk dan ketika sekretarisnya masuk ia mendapati wanita itu bersama sosok pria dengan balutan serba hitam yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

"Maaf mengagetkan anda, tapi aku ingin meminta waktu sebentar." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan sosok itu untuk duduk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Maaf kemarin kita bertemu dalam suasana yang buruk sehingga aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan diriku, dan aku adalah suami Kim Jongin, kekasih anda." Seketika Baekhyun menegang ditempat. Suami? Ia tidak tahu jika hubungan keduanya sudah seserius itu, lalu apa maksud Jongin dengan kata cintanya.

Sosok itu memberikan sebuah foto pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa rasa curiga. Sebuah foto pernikahan dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan altar bersama rekan mereka dan disana Baekhyun juga menemukan sosok Soyou.

"Kami menikah empat tahun lalu, setelah berpacaran selama 6 tahun lamanya." Baekhyun tercekat sambil menatap kearah sosok di depannya.

"Kau terkejut? Ya, kami memang telah bersama cukup lama. Aku tak ingin membuatmu berkecil hati, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kami tinggal di New York dua tahun terakhir." Melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Suamiku itu adalah seorang komposer, sejak duduk dibangku kuliah ia sangat suka membuat lagu dan beberapa lagunya cukup menembus pasaran. Kecintaannya pada musik membuat karirnya semakin bagus, namun tiga tahun lalu sebuah musibah menimpanya. Karya yang ia kerjakan berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya, kau tahu dunia industri musik itu tidak selamanya putih." Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan sosok di depannya.

"Tidak hanya itu ia bahkan dipecat dan di blokir dari dunia musik untuk beberapa waktu karena terlibat perkelahian sengit dengan seorang produser dan bahkan beberapa rekannya. Semenjak itu ia menjadi depresi, ia sangat suka marah bahkan menjadi sosok yang tidak aku kenali." Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mencoba bersabar, aku mencoba mendukungnya dan memberikan semangat. Untuk beberapa saat ia bangkit, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali menjadi depresi, puncaknya adalah ketika ia memukul putra kami."

"Kalian memiliki anak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, seorang anak adopsi. Namanya Kai dan dia sangat mirip dengan Jongin." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan cukup kagum pada keluarga kecil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi, untuk itu kami memutuskan untuk berpisah selama beberapa waktu. Aku hanya ingin dia merenungi segalanya, merenungi semuanya selama ia menyindiri, bahkan ketika ia ingin kembali ke Korea aku membiarkannya. Tapi aku tak menyangka ini semua terjadi, dan jujur akupun terkejut ketika mengetahui ini."

"Berapa lama anda mengetahuinya?"

"Empat bulan lalu." Lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh pengakuan sosok di depannya.

"Aku pikir mungkin dia butuh sedikit _refreshing_ dan bermain-main dalam hubungan serius kami. Tapi aku tak meyangka bahwa dia akan melamarmu dengan serius, maaf karena aku merusak acara kalian kemarin_"

"Tidak, anda tidak salah. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merusak hubungan kalian, aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada sosok itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-sshi. Hm, dia meminta kalian untuk bertemu kan? Datanglah karena akupun ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya, tidak apa-apa jika anda membawa pria tinggi itu, karena akupun akan datang." Baekhyun terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menyinggung Chanyeol namun senyuman sosok itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tahu bahwa anda pun memiliki hubungan yang rumit." Dan Baekhyun hanya membenarkan ucapan suami 'mantan' kekasihnya.

….

Sesuai perjanjian Baekhyun muncul bersama Chanyeol dan mendapati dua orang pria yang familiar duduk disebuah meja dan membelakangi pintu masuk. Tanpa bicara keduanya mendekat dan terkejut mendapati sosok anak kecil berada diatas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Halo." Ucap Kyungsoo ramah, Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas sambil menatap sosok anak kecil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Jongin namun memiliki kulit seputih Kyungsoo.

" _Kai, say hello to Uncles!"_ ucap Kyungsoo. Bocah itu tersenyum lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

" _Hello Uncles, my name is Kai."_ Suara imut itu sejenak membuat suasana diantara keempatnya menjadi hangat.

" _Hello Kai, woah.. You're so cute. Iam Baekhyun dan he is Chanyeol."_

 _"Thank you. Are you husbands? Like Daddy and Papa?"_ seketika keduanya menjadi canggung, namun dehaman Jongin menyadarkan keduanya.

" _No, we aren't."_

" _Oh, so you are boyfriends."_ Lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibuat canggung oleh anak kecil itu.

" _Yeah, He is my boyfriend, kid! Is he pretty enough?"_ ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyiku sosok itu pelan.

" _Yes, he is. But Papa prettier than him."_ Ucapnya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan manja, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi ayah anak di depannya.

"Jadi, apa kita akan memulai perdebatan ini dengan ada anak kecil diantara kita? Kalian bercanda?" tanya Chanyeol mulai sedikit terbawa emosi saat berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kita tidak akan berdebat, ini hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo kesal, membuat Kai menciut takut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyungsoo.

"Hei, tenanglah! Ada anak kecil disini." Ucapan Jongin berhasil menyulut emosi sosok itu. Chanyeol menggeram dan Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol dengan mengelus lengannya lembut.

"Jadi, cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan!"

"Baek, aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku mengaku salah telah membohongimu, berpura-pura bahwa aku seorang single padahal aku telah bersuami. Kenalkan, ini Do Kyungsoo suamiku dan ini Kai, anak kami." Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah datar, karena ia telah mengetahui semuanya lebih dulu.

"Pertama melihatmu, aku merasa nyaman disekitarmu dan tanpa aku sadari perasaan itu tumbuh, aku mulai mencintaimu dan beruntung kau menerimaku." Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya, namun ekspresi Kyungsoo membuatnya mengernyit dalam, tidak ada emosi yang terlihat disana, padahal saat ini suaminya sedang bicara manis pada pria lain.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengisi kekosonganku, aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara karena sebuah masalah dan kemunculanmu membuatku sedikit pulih, kau pribadi yang baik, kau selalu memberikan aura positif dan_"

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu banyak berbasa-basi, kau hanya perlu menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya kau jelaskan!" ucap Chanyeol tegas. Jongin menghela nafas sambil menggenggam jemarinya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin mengatakan jika_"

"Jongin, aku rasa semua sudah jelas. Ini, aku mengembalikan cincinmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan cincinnya pada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, maafkan aku! Kalian pantas berbahagia dengan keluarga kecil kalian, aku undur diri. Chanyeol ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan restaurant.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, jangan takut Baek_"

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh terkejut pada panggilan Jongin saat mereka akan menaikki mobil.

"Jongin, hentikan!"

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu sayang, aku mohon kembalilah_"

"Bajingan!" sebuah pukulan Jongin dapatkan dipipinya hingga ia tersungkur, Chanyeol si pelaku hanya menarik kerahnya dan berusaha menyadarkan pria brengsek di depannya itu.

"Kau pikir Baekhyun sebuah mainan? Tidak sadarkah kau, bahwa kau sudah bersuami, kau sudah memiliki keluarga? Jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi, kau sama sekali tak pantas untuknya. Baekhyun, masuklah ke mobil!" Baekhyun terdiam sambil menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol diatas tanah, lalu matanya jatuh menerawang pada jendela restaurant dimana semua orang melihat kearah mereka, sementara di salah satu meja Kyungsoo nampak tersenyum lembut sambil bermain bersama putranya.

"Jongin, aku bukanlah kebahagiaanmu. Kau hanya membutuhkanku ketika kau membutuhkan pelampiasan diatas ranjang, Kyungsoolah kebahagiaanmu, lihatlah! Disana suami dan anakmu begitu mencintaimu, jika aku Kyungsoo aku tak akan sudi memaafkan pria sebejat dirimu, tapi dia memutuskan kembali dan memaafkanmu." Jongin menoleh kearah tatapan Baekhyun dan mendapati suaminya disana, sedang bermain bersama putra mereka.

"Aku bukanlah cinta untukmu Jongin, aku hanya obsesi, hasrat dan ambisi untukmu. Aku yakin kau memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut diatas ranjang, tidak seperti kau memperlakukanku, karena ya kau mencintainya, itulah cinta yang sebenarnya, sama ketika Chanyeol memperlakukanku, dia begitu lembut dan sama sekali tak pernah membiarkanku terluka. Dan satu hal lagi, maafkan aku selama ini karena juga membohongimu, selama kita bercinta aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan orang lain, selain Chanyeol. Karena itu aku bertahan." Seketika kedua pria diatas tanah itu terkejut.

Cekikan Chanyeol melonggar dan ia segera bangkit mengikuti Baekhyun yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan mengabaikan keadaan Jongin. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dalam, terisak seorang diri karena kebodohannya.

Chanyeol ada disana dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk yang lebih pendek, sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melaju meninggalkan tempat yang akan berbekas buruk untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku menyedihkan ya?" mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai seketika terhenti dan memilih menepi disisi jalanan yang sepi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyedihkan Baekhyun, ini hanya bagian dari perjalanan hidupmu, ini tidak terlalu buruk bukan, setidaknya kau belum termakan kebohongannya lebih jauh." Baekhyun lagi terisak dan menangis dengan kencang, Chanyeol yang mengerti akan kondisi Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat untuk menenangkan yang lebih pendek.

"A-apa ini..ka-karma un-untukku? A-apa dikehidupan dulu a-aku begitu jahat, hi-hingga di dunia i-ini a-aku sama se-sekali tidak bo-boleh merasakan ke-kebahagiaan?" bahkan suaranya pun terbata-bata karena tangisannya, Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bicara lagi, yang ia lakukan hanya mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

" _Ayah dan ibuku bercerai ketika usiaku 4 tahun karena ayah ketahuan berselingkuh, Ibuku pergi dari rumah sementara ayahku menitipkanku pada kakek. Kakek bilang ayah sudah memiliki keluarga baru sekarang, dan mungkin ibu juga. Lalu saat aku lulus sekolah dasar kakek meninggal, karena itu aku akhirnya tinggal dengan pamanku, karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang tersisa. Hidupku menyedihkan bukan? Mereka semua meninggalkanku, mungkin ini karena dikehidupan terdahulu aku orang yang sangat jahat."_

Ucapan Baekhyun ketika mereka mulai dekat dan Baekhyun telah tinggal dirumahnya kembali berputar ditelinga Chanyeol.

" _Aku selalu bertanya setiap aku berdoa, apa suatu hari nanti aku bisa bahagia? Apa suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang akan menerimaku apa adanya, mencintaiku sungguh-sungguh dan membuatku bahagia?Karena ketika aku mati nanti, setidaknya jasadku akan tersenyum bahagia, bukan cemberut karena tak ada seorang pun yang mencintaiku selama hidupku."_

"Sejak hari itu, aku sudah berjanji padamu, bahwa aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Nahlo ayo ngaku, siapa yang malah bahagia diatas penderitaan Baekhyun dan Jongin pas mereka putus? wwkwkwkwk.. Aku bisa bayangin betapa kalian yang kemarin sebel sama Jongin sekarang ketawa ketiwi...

Gak nyangka ff cemilan ini udah berjalan amat sangat panjang ya, dan aku rasa satu atau dua chapter lagi ff ini bakal berakhir, gak mau terlalu panjang juga hehehe..

Dan aku gak tau setelah ini bakal ngeluarin ff baru atau gak, stock ff banyak sih dan kapanpun bisa aku keluarin cuma sayangnya semua cuma satu chapter, jadi kalau aku publish aku sendiri pun gak yakin apa bakal bisa lanjutin atau gak. Jadi daripada buat kalian penasaran kan mending aku tahan, entar aku di protes lagi hehehe...

Tapi semua tergantung gimana nanti, kalau aku ngerasa mampu mungkin aku publish kalau enggak aku mohon maaf.

Oke, makasi sudah baca ff ku inget ya selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Pistol e rose chapter 10

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Hani membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol di depan pintu masuk dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur di dalam gendongannya.

"O-oppa, a-apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya meminta wanita itu untuk tidak berisik. Hani menurut dan mengikuti langkah sang suami menuju kamar mereka, membaringkan Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya.

"Oppa kenapa Baekhyun oppa?" tanya Hani ketika Chanyeol telah berhasil menutup pintu kamar mereka dalam kesunyian.

"Sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti, dan bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk membersihkan kamar Baekhyun yang dulu? Untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan memintanya menginap disini." Hani terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian mengangguk dan dengan cepat menuju ke kamar lama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas kancing teratas kemejanya dan melipat kemeja bagian tangannya untuk mempermudahkannya bergerak sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan handuk kecil.

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak panas selama perjalanan, bahkan wajahnya pun pucat karena kelelahan menangis. Karena itu ia membawanya ke apartemennya, tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana.

Sepanjang malam Chanyeol selalu terjaga untuk menemani Baekhyun yang terus mengigau dalam tidurnya dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Setelah mendengar semua ceritanya, Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa Hani dengan cepat memaklumi keadaan Baekhyun dan mengalah untuk tidur di kamar lama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol setidaknya lebih leluasa untuk menjaga bayi besarnya.

"Kakek, ba-bawa aku pergi ber-bersama kakek. Dunia ini kejam kek." Chanyeol terbangun mendengar rancauan Baekhyun, karena itu ia segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan lelaki itu untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Baekhyun, aku akan selalu menjagamu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi panas Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Pagi harinya suara ketukan pintu membuat Chanyeol terbangun, ia cukup terkejut namun di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun terbaring pulas disampingnya.

"Oppa? Aku ingin mengambil pakaian kerjaku, apa oppa sudah bangun?" Chanyeol terbangun dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Hani ada disana, tersenyum lembut kearahnya meski mata wanita itu melirik kearah ranjang yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Maafkan aku, aku tertidur karena semalaman terjaga." Hani mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan berjalan masuk.

"Oh, suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun." Ucap Hani senang setelah menapakan telapak tangannya pada kening Baekhyun, lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"Oppa, sebaiknya oppa izin saja, nanti sepulang kerja aku yang akan menjenguk ibu dan menemani mereka disana, oppa hanya perlu merawat Baekhyun oppa, kasihan dia." Ucap Hani. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan begitu terharu atas kebaikan istrinya, karena itu ia mendekati Hani dan mengelus pipinya sayang.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku berangkat. Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan istrinya berlalu meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan menghela nafas pelan, ia mendekat dan kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Sebuah kecupan ia curi dari bibir yang lebih pendek, karena terlalu gemas melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

…..

Sore harinya Baekhyun terbangun dan keningnya mengernyit saat sebuah benda setengah basah berada di dahinya. Ia mencoba duduk dan matanya menyapu sekitar, betapa terkejutnya saat ia menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia milikki, ia mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar menapak pada lantai kamar, karena itu ia memilih untuk kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, hingga lintasan kejadian kemarin berputar-putar dikepalanya membuat suasana hatinya kembali buruk.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" Gumamnya pelan mencoba menyembunyikan isakannya. Suara pintu terbuka membuat ia tersadar bahwa tak hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada di dalam apartemen itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya, sehingga dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusap air mata dan membalik tubuhnya tak ingin Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sedang bersedih.

"Hm." Sahutnya dengan suara yang seraknya. Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan segelas air dan semangkuk bubur hangat lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Makanlah, agar kau bisa meminum obat."

"Aku tidak lapar Chanyeol." Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa turut sedih akan keadaan Baekhyun, karena itu ia mendekat dan duduk disamping yang lebih pendek, tangannya ia bawa pada punggung Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau begitu mencintai lelaki brengsek itu." Seketika Baekhyun menegang akan ucapan Chanyeol yang jelas tersirat sebuah kecemburuan disana.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, ada ketidakrelaan ketika kau harus melepaskannya. Baekhyunie_" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Dulu aku melepaskanmu untuknya karena aku pikir dia adalah pria yang baik dan pantas untukmu, tapi jika tahu sebrengsek ini aku tak akan pernah merelakanmu untuknya." Baekhyun merendahkan arah pandangnya, sama sekali tak berani menatap kearah mata yang lebih tinggi.

"Maafkan aku_"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sayang." Satu elusan Baekhyun terima di pipinya dan itu membuat dua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu dan saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lain.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan kembali dalam pengawasanku dan jika kau ingin memiliki kekasih kau harus menanyakannya padaku dulu, aku yang akan menentukan dia pantas atau tidak untukmu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut, sebelum akhirnya mata sabitnya terbentuk karena ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi ini seperti aku yang harus melapor padamu dulu?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun, lalu teralih pada semangkuk bubur dimeja.

"Jadi, sekarang ayo makan dulu!" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang meniup buburnya.

Baekhyun yang sakit adalah Baekhyun yang bertransformasi menjadi anak kecil yang manja, itu bukan hal aneh lagi karena Chanyeol sudah tahu betul bagaimana Baekhyun bersikap manja jika dirinya sedang sakit.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun bergelantung manja di leher Chanyeol sementara pria itu sedang sibuk menyeduhkan susu untuknya. Satu tangan Chanyeol sibuk pada teko air di depannya namun satu lagi menopang tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Semua bermula ketika Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari ranjang, namun dengan manja lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia ingin digendong dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyanggupi itu.

"Nah, susumu sudah jadi Tuan putri." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mendudukan tubuh keduanya diatas sofa. Chanyeol mengambil susu diatas meja yang baru saja ia letakkan, meniupnya sejenak lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menerimanya sambil meniup-niup uap yang muncul membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil atas keimutan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dulu tidak mengerti bagaimana pria bisa jatuh cinta pada pria tapi setelah mengenal Baekhyun dia tahu bahwa cinta bisa datang pada siapapun tidak peduli jenis kelamin.

Baekhyun meminum susunya sambil matanya menatap jenaka kearah Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya, dalam hisapannya ia tersenyum membuat pipi putih itu mengembang seperti tofu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menurunkan gelasnya dan seperti dugaannya noda susu menempel disekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa aku setampan itu sampai kau memperhatikanku dengan wajah bodoh begitu?" ledek Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tangan yang semula ingin mengusap sisa noda di bibir Baekhyun tertahan dan akhirnya ia mengambil gelas susu Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, kau itu tidak tampan tapi cantik." Baekhyun meniup poninya pura-pura kesal dengan tangan terkepal di depan perutnya, tapi di detik kemudian ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Ucapnya lagi sambil hendak mengambil susu diatas meja namun ditahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan kali ini raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat lebih serius.

"Baek, jika aku memintamu untuk kembali seperti dulu apa kau bersedia?" Baekhyun mengernyit dalam.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang berubah denganku."

"Bukan kau, tapi kita. Aku ingin kita kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu." Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang, kepalanya ia tundukan dalam sambil memilin pakaian tidurnya. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang kebingungan sekarang, dia sudah hafal betul bagaimana sikap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku_"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku." Baekhyun terdiam, perlahan matanya mencoba mencari mata Chanyeol, namun dengan sedikit kegugupan ia kembali menunduk.

"Aku benar kan?" Baekhyun masih tertunduk membuat Chanyeol sedikit geram.

"Katakan Baekhyun, kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Akhirnya sebuah anggukan pelan dari yang lebih kecil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik kepala Baekhyun cepat dan mengecup puncaknya, seolah menyalurkan perasaan leganya.

"Katakan Baekhyun, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku agar aku memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"A-aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun amat sangat lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menjauhkan tubuh keduanya lalu mendekap kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah muda itu dengan gemas, bahkan Baekhyun sampai menjerit karena Chanyeol menyedot bibirnya dengan keras.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa kita bisa menjalani hubungan tersembunyi seperti dulu." Chanyeol terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun lamat, hingga akhirnya tatapannya meredup dan elusan sayang ia bawa pada pelipis Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Kau tidak perlu cemas, sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah makan yang banyak, minum obat dan lekaslah sembuh." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil hendak kembali mengambil susunya namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengambil gelas itu.

"Eih, apa yang kau_euuh…menjijikan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Chanyeol meminum susunya namun tidak segera menelannya, lelaki itu memajukan bibirnya yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"hhmm…ehmmm.." Chanyeol menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun sambil menyentuh bibirnya, akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya hingga cairan putih itu berpindah ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan menyerang bibir itu lagi dengan perasaan senang.

Baekhyun pun membalas permainan Chanyeol, rasanya sudah lama untuk keduanya kembali terlibat dalam suasana intim, tenang dan tanpa kekhawatiran. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun pun berangsur menurun, karena obatnya ketika sakit bukanlah obat pada umumnya melainkan berada disisi Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun masih menginap di apartemen Chanyeol namun ia sudah menempati kamarnya yang dulu. Ia masih diminta beristirahat oleh Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu tetap bekerja membuat Baekhyun merasa bosan berada di apartemen seorang diri.

Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tak akan memberikan izin untuknya kembali bekerja. Daripada terlibat pertengkaran lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih menurut.

Ponselnya berdering dan ia terkejut karena ada nama Soyou tertera disana. Ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendengar suara berat wanita Kang itu diseberang telepon.

" _Oh, Halo Baekhyun-sshi? Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"_

"Hm, tidak begitu. Ada apa?"

" _Hmm.. Kyungsoo ingin bertemu sebelum ia kembali ke New York, apa kau bisa?"_ Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dimana dan pukul berapa?"

" _La Viento, pukul 2 siang."_

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menatap ponselnya, mencoba berpikir kembali apakah langkah yang ia ambil sudah benar atau tidak. Baekhyun melirik kearah jam di dinding sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan segera bangkit. Ia memiliki waktu 3 jam untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan mengganti pakaian sebelum nantinya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Soyou.

…..

Baekhyun memasuki La Viento dan menemukan dua sosok familiar yang akan ia temui. Seperti biasa Soyou terlihat cantik dan elegan dengan pakaian formalnya sementara Kyungsoo terlihat tampan dengan sweater putihnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik salah satu kursi di depan Kyungsoo dan Soyou. Kedua sosok itu tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Wajahmu terlihat pucat_" Ucapan Soyou tersela oleh sikuan Kyungsoo, meski dilakukan dibawah meja namun Baekhyun mengetahui gelagat aneh keduanya.

"Ya, aku demam kemarin mungkin karena Chanyeol mengajakku berkeliling di malam sebelumnya." Kyungsoo melirik Soyou sejenak namun keduanya akhirnya tersenyum, melihat kecanggungan itu Baekhyun segera mencairkan suasana dengan berdeham dan menanyakan tujuan mereka bertemu.

"Awalnya aku ingin sedikit berbasa-basi, tapi Soyou benar kau orang yang selalu _to the point_. Jadi, baiklah mari kita selesaikan ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku meminta maaf atas semua kekacauan yang diciptakan suamiku, aku pikir kali ini kami akan benar-benar berakhir dan aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk membesarkan Kai seorang diri, tapi ternyata hatiku masih ingin memberikannya kesempatan untuk kesekian kalinya." Ucapan Kyungsoo dan senyum tulus pria itu membuat Baekhyun terhenyuk, ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah disakiti sedemikian rupa pria itu memilih untuk memaafkan suaminya yang benar-benar brengsek.

Hal itu membuatnya berpikir tentang Chanyeol. Berapa kali pun Baekhyun menyakiti sosok itu, Chanyeol pasti akan kembali dan memaafkannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu karena kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama. Anggaplah kehadiranku di perjalanan rumah tangga kalian sebagai salah satu kerikil yang memang seharusnya ditendang jauh atau diabaikan." Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar dan balas menyentuh tangan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, kalian adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Aku bahkan tak menyangka jika dua orang pria mampu untuk hidup bersama dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Kau membuatku iri." Meski mengatakannya secara jujur, namun Baekhyun tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya pada pria di depannya.

"Mungkin sedikit membuatmu terkejut, tapi dulu aku adalah pihak yang selalu menolak pernikahan kami, bahkan diusia berpacaran yang sudah cukup lama aku masih ragu untuk menerima lamarannya." Baekhyun akui ia cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"A-apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa suaranya bisa begitu sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk tersenyum, seolah ia mengerti dengan kondisi yang dialami Baekhyun.

"Banyak hal. Salah satunya aku yang begitu takut akan pemikiran orang-orang tentang kami dan keluargaku." Seketika Baekhyun terdiam seolah dirinya sedang ditampar oleh ucapan sosok di depannya.

"Tapi, Jongin menguatkanku bahkan berulang kali ia meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ditahun pertama pernikahan kami banyak sekali hal buruk yang datang, bahkan keluargaku tak datang di pernikahanku." Soyou meremas pundak sahabatnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlarut dalam.

"Beruntung setelahnya mereka menerima kami, bahkan begitu antusias ketika tahu kami akan mengadopsi seorang anak, dan sekarang Kai adalah cucu kesayangan mereka. Semua memang terasa menakutkan dan sulit Baekhyun, tapi ketika kita bersama orang yang kita cintai, semua akan berlalu. Oh maaf, aku bicara terlalu banyak."

"Kau benar, aku sampai terdiam karena seumur hidup mengenalmu ini adalah ucapan terpanjang darimu." Ucap Soyou setengah meledek untuk mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya tujuanku ingin bertemu denganmu adalah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan ingin menghapus pertemuan buruk kita sebelumnya dengan sesuatu yang bersifat kekerabatan." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka.

…..

Chanyeol sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya dan teringat untuk menghubungi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya sebuah panggilan masuk membuatnya mengernyit.

"Halo, Ada apa hyung?"

 _"Chanyeol-ah, aku mencoba menghubungi Hani tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon jadi aku berpikir untuk menghubungimu. Malam ini adalah ulangtahun ibu dan kami berencana untuk merayakannya, bisakah kau dan Hani datang?"_ Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Ya, aku akan datang bersama Hani."

 _"Baiklah Chanyeol, terima kasih. Sampai bertemu nanti, dan oh maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara perayaan kenaikan jabatanmu waktu itu, aku sungguh sibuk akhir-akhir ini."_

"Haahahaha…bukan masalah hyung, itu hanya pesta kecil bukan apa-apa. Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Chanyeol melirik jam ditangannya dan menghela nafas sejenak, Ia memiliki waktu 4 jam untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan sebelum meletakkan kembali ponselnya ia mengetik sebuah pesan yang ia tujukan untuk istrinya.

…..

Sesuai janji Chanyeol hari ini menjemput Hani. Ia cukup menyesal karena terlambat hampir satu jam dari yang dijanjikan. Mobilnya berhenti di depan gedung kantor istrinya dan Ia menemukan sosok itu duduk di depan kantor dengan wajah kebosanannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, merasa begitu iba pada sosok wanita yang mencintainya dengan tulus itu.

Chanyeol menekan klakson dan Hani segera menoleh sambil mengembangkan senyum cerianya. Ia berlari untuk mendekat kearah mobil Chanyeol, lalu mengambil duduk dengan perasaan senang.

"Tumben sekali oppa?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil memutar kemudinya.

"Apa seharian ini kau sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba berbasa-basi, Hani menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak juga, hari ini cukup santai. Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengerti bahwa istrinya ternyata menghindari panggilan dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hm, tadi sore Youngjae hyung menelpon." Ketegangan ia rasakan ditubuh istrinya, namun Chanyeol mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Katanya hari ini ulang tahun ibumu."

"O-oh, sepertinya aku lupa. Aku terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan hal sepenting itu." Hani tersenyum seolah menutupi hal lain di pikirannya. Chanyeol mencoba maklum, tapi ia tak bisa juga untuk mengabaikan undangan itu. Bukan karena ingin dicap sebagai menantu yang baik, Chanyeol hanya tak ingin Hani dicap sebagai anak yang tidak tahu diri.

"A-apa kita akan kesana?" Hani akhirnya sadar bahwa kedatangan Chanyeol yang sangat jarang untuk menjemputnya adalah untuk mengajaknya datang ke pesta ulang tahun ibunya. Hani tidaklah melupakan hari kelahiran ibunya, tapi Ia hanya mencoba mengabaikannya, karena Ia tahu datang ke pesta itu hanya akan menambah beban dipikirannya.

Tak lama mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Mobil Chanyeol Ia parkirkan di sisi gang, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sekotak hadiah berukuran cukup besar yang membuat Hani cukup terkejut karena ia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa.

"Ini, berikan pada ibumu!"

"Ta-tapi ini kan…"

"Apa kau ingin ibumu menasehatimu panjang lebar karena kau lupa membawakannya hadiah?" Hani menggeleng pelan kemudian mengambil hadiah itu dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut dengan cukup meriah oleh anggota keluarga lainnya. Seperti biasa Chanyeol pun akan mendapat banyak pujian karena ketampanannya yang memang diatas rata-rata dibandingkan dengan semua anggota pria di keluarga Hani.

Ibu dan ayah mertuanya memeluknya dengan hangat dan bahkan anggota keluarga lainnya. Keluarga Hani memang cukup hangat dan juga ramah meski terkadang ucapan mereka cukup menusuk atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu waktu untuk bicara.

"Hani-ah, apa perutmu sudah berisi bayi sekarang?" Chanyeol yang sedang berkumpul bersama para pria dari keluarga Ahn menoleh dan segera menangkap wajah menunduk Hani meskipun setelahnya wanita itu tersenyum ceria seperti bunga matahari.

"Ck! Kau tidak lihat aku saja sudah memiliki empat dan ini yang kelima."

"Oh benarkah? Benarkah eonnie akan memiliki anak lagi?"

"Tentu, dan kau juga kan Hanji-ah? Hanya tinggal kau Hani, kau seharusnya lebih menggoda suamimu, katakan bahwa kau ingin memiliki anak supaya ketampanan dan kecantikan kalian itu tidak sia-sia."

Suara-suara para wanita itu memang terdengar biasa namun ditelinga Hani itu sesuatu yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya menurun. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati istrinya dan memeluk pinggang Hani dengan lembut membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Nuna, tak lama lagi Hani akan mendapatkan satu yang lucu seperti milikmu."

"Apa? Benarkah?" para wanita itu dibuat terkejut, termasuk ibu mertua Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan obrolan anak-anak dan para menantunya.

"Apa ibu tidak salah dengar?" Hani nampak gugup, ia hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya sementara Chanyeol ditengah kegugupannya hanya menampakan senyum percaya diri.

"Ya bu, tidak lama lagi."

"Astaga ini akan jadi berita yang paling membahagiakan." Dan Hani tahu bahwa sebuah kebohongan akan dimulai setelah ini. Ia ingin sekali berkata bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa memiliki anak, namun ia tak ingin mempermalukan Chanyeol di depan semua saudaranya yang bermulut besar.

Malam itu keduanya habiskan dengan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang besar, bahkan pesta meriah itu terasa begitu mencekam untuk keduanya namun berulang kali Chanyeol menyakinkan Hani bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Usai pesta mereka segera pamit untuk pulang, namun di tengah perjalanan Chanyeol mengeyampingkan mobilnya dan keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Maafkan aku oppa, keluargaku memang seperti itu. Maaf karena merepotkanmu." Ucap Hani penuh kesedihan, wajahnya ia tundukan dalam sambil meremas pakaiannya.

"Hani-ah? Maafkan kekuranganku, maafkan kecacatanku." Hani menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia menangis mendengar ucapan suaminya. Pria yang paling ia cintai di dunia.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, oppa! Mungkin kita bisa melakukan pengobatan atau semacamnya, jujur aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang anak, bagiku hidup berdua bersama oppa sudah cukup, hanya saja….keluargaku…aku…"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengenalmu dengan baik, kau adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah aku kenal setelah ibuku. Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan apapun untuk kita memiliki anak segera." Hani tanpa sadar menangis, air matanya tak lagi bisa ia bendung. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh istrinya dan menenangkan sosok itu.

"Terima kasih oppa, aku bersyukur memiliki oppa." Ucapnya. Sejenak keduanya hanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing, hingga Hani terdiam dalam pemikirannya tentang sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sudah cukup lama ia pendam.

"O-oppa? Bisakah oppa menjanjikan hal lain untukku?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap istrinya, mengusap air mata di pipi putih itu dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah bahwa bagaimana pun, oppa tak akan meninggalkanku. Bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu kau cintai." Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, sorot matanya menatap kosong kearah manik istrinya. Hani pun merasakan itu, dirinya tiba-tiba diserang kegugupan. Ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"A-apa oppa, memiliki orang lain yang o-oppa cintai?" bibir itu seolah kelu untuk menanyakan haknya pada sang suami. Chanyeol masih terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku memiliki banyak orang yang aku cintai dan kau salah satunya. Ayah, Ibu_"

"Baekhyun oppa.." Seketika Chanyeol terdiam saat hani memotong ucapannya, wajah sang istri menunjukan ketidak nyamanan dan Chanyeol pun merasakan kegugupan dan kecemasan yang sama.

"Tentu, Baekhyun termasuk." Lagi Chanyeol tersenyum untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, mengelus pipi sang istri seolah mencoba menenangkannya. Hani memundurkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar, lalu matanya menatap kalut kearah jalanan.

"Oppa, jika disuruh memilih antara aku dan Baekhyun oppa, siapa yang akan oppa pilih?" lagi Chanyeol terdiam, semua seolah berputar untuknya. Tentu Baekhyun adalah jawabannya, tapi dengan mengatakan itu secara terang-terangan hanya akan menyakiti Hani dan tentu akan membongkar semua rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, bahwa itu sulit untukku." Hani tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti sekarang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Chanyeol menoleh menatap aneh pada sang istri yang tertawa namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi egois, oppa." Lagi Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sang istri, apalagi wajah tersenyum Hani terlihat aneh dimatanya.

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa selamanya sesuatu yang bukan hakku tak akan pernah menjadi milikku…. Jadi…." Hani tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, senyuman merekah seperti bunga matahari yang seperti biasa ia lakukan, lalu jemarinya dengan cepat mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"….yang perlu kita pikirkan sekarang adalah mempertanggung jawabkan ucapan oppa yang berkata akan membuatku hamil." Chanyeol tersenyum lega, lalu mengusak rambut Hani.

"Ya, hanya fokus pada tujuan kita." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, hal pertama yang mereka temukan adalah Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas sofa dengan televisi menyala namun sosok itu nampak tertidur pulas. Hani segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, sementara Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan untuk beberapa detik ia menggeleng melihat posisi tertidur Baekhyun dan juga beberapa cemilan yang berserakan diatas meja, padahal sosok itu baru sembuh dari sakitnya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, namun sosok itu hanya menggeliat tanpa membuka matanya, membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap segera mengangkat tubuh itu untuk ia bawa ke dalam kamar.

"Oppa, sebaiknya oppa_" ucapan Hani terpotong ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk meminta Chanyeol membersihkan diri dan mendapati suaminya tengah membawa sosok lelaki dalam gendongannya. Tentu ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu ketika mereka tinggal seatap dulu, namun entah mengapa kini rasanya sedikit berbeda.

"Apa oppa akan menginap di kamar Baekhyun oppa?" tanya Hani namun nampaknya Chanyeol tak mendengar karena balasan yang Hani dapat adalah suara pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup cukup keras.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika tubuhnya diletakkan diatas ranjang, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa larut sekali?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil duduk. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengambil duduk disamping yang lebih pendek sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam. Baekhyun mengenal sosok itu dengan baik dan ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Katakan, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" elusan lembut pada pundaknya seolah menjadi kekuatan untuk Chanyeol, ia mendongak dan menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hani hamil Baekhyun, maafkan aku, aku harus melakukannya." Baekhyun akui ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat keseriusan dimata Chanyeol, namun kemudian ia memilih tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut yang lebih tinggi.

"Tenanglah! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu?" tak ada sahutan dari yang lebih tinggi, selain tatapan keduanya yang terkunci satu sama lain mencoba saling menerka pikiran masing-masing.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok…

"Oppa? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Suara lembut Hani dibalik pintu nyatanya menarik atensi keduanya. Chanyeol bangkit namun tarikan tangan Baekhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti. Baekhyun bangkit dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, menatap mata itu dalam diiringi seulas senyuman sebelum akhirnya kaki-kaki pendeknya berjinjit untuk bisa menggapai bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman itu begitu lembut, namun menuntut. Tangan Chanyeol ia bawa untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan merapatkannya pada pintu kamar dengan bibir keduanya yang masih berpangutan dalam.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Chanyeolie." Bisik Baekhyun disela-sela helaan nafasnya yang terengah, dan Chanyeol tak menjawab namun sebagai gantinya ia meraup kembali bibir setengah membengkak itu untuk ia bawa kembali dalam ciuman yang hangat. Jika ia bisa menukar segala yang ia milikki, maka ia akan melakukannya asalkan ia bisa selalu merasakan kehangatan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

…

..

.

Lampu-lampu pesta telah berkedip-kedip seiring dengan musik yang mulai terdengar semakin mengeras. Halaman belakang itu kembali disulap menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yang indah. Balon dan hiasan lainnya telah bergantung dengan indahnya di sepanjang tanaman dan juga dinding rumah.

Belum banyak tamu undangan yang datang, namun pesta perayaan itu nyatanya telah terlihat begitu meriah. Chanyeol bersama undangannya tengah asyik bercengkrama ketika pintu tengah terbuka dan muncul sosok Nyonya Park tersenyum ramah diatas kursi rodanya dimana Baekhyun yang mendorongnya dengan pelan.

"Bibi!" Luhan berteriak paling kencang seraya berlari untuk memeluk sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan sepupunya itu, namun berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Keadaan Nyonya Park pada akhirnya tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari para keluarga-keluarga terdekatnya. Namun semua berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kekhawatiran mereka sesuai dengan permintaan Nyonya Park. Wanita itu tak ingin dikasihani di sisa-sisa hidupnya, ia tak ingin meninggalkan kenangan yang menyedihkan nantinya untuk para keluarga yang kemungkinan akan ia tinggalkan suatu hari nanti.

"Bibi terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, ugh aku jadi tidak bisa berkata-kata." Wanita itu berdecak namun tetap mengelus surai rambut Luhan. Tak lama Kris, Jessica dan Minseok ikut bergabung untuk memberikan pelukan lainnya pada wanita itu.

"Ugh menantu ibu yang ini cantik sekali." Ucapnya pada Jessica yang hanya tersenyum diiringi gelengan pelan namun tak mampu ia sembunyikan betapa ia merasa sedih melihat kondisi bibi dari suaminya itu.

"Bibi jauh lebih cantik, apalagi dengan pakaian ini, aku tahu Baekhyunie pasti yang melakukannya kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan pundaknya dengan senyuman seolah sedang menyombongkan dirinya.

"Lihat kan bu, seleraku itu selalu bagus." Nyonya Park tersenyum sambil mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Lalu kedatangan Chanyeol membuat wanita itu menoleh kemudian berdecak.

"Kau, sana bantu istrimu! Dia pasti kesulitan menuruni anak tangga seorang diri." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun menoleh kearah kepergian Chanyeol dan disana ia melihat Chanyeol sedang mencoba membantu Hani untuk turun dari pertengahan anak tangga.

Sejenak tidak ada yang berbeda dari beberapa waktu sebelumnya, namun perut Hani yang mengembung besar nyatanya terlihat begitu jelas dan tentu akan mengubah cara pandang siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Sayang, acara akan segera dimulai." Itu ucapan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum dan memberi hormat kearah Nyonya Park lalu segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya.

Malam itu pesta perayaan atas kehamilan Hani dimulai dan seperti biasa akan dipandu oleh Luhan yang dengan sukarela selalu menjadi pembawa acara dan memasukan apapun yang ia suka ke dalam rangkaian acara.

Tak hanya para keluarga, beberapa rekan yang bisa hadir pun ada disana bahkan anak buah Chanyeol dan atasannya, Tuan Shin juga turut meramaikan. Ketika sibuk menemani ibunya duduk disalah satu sudut halaman, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Soyou dan Hyorin yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pestanya, dan lebih terkejut mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi keduanya akan melangsungkan pertunangan melihat dari cincin emas putih di jari masing-masing.

"Dia yang mencetuskan ide ini." Ucap Hyorin sambil menunjuk Soyou yang hanya berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun terkekeh, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa begitu bahagia. Nyonya Park yang awalnya sempat terkejut pada akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan merasa begitu bahagia.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, kalian pasti akan menjadi ibu-ibu yang hebat." Hyorin melirik Soyou sebelum akhirnya merasa canggung.

"Hm, sepertinya untuk itu kami belum tahu Nyonya Park. Itu masih terlalu jauh untuk kami, kami pun ragu apa kami bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Yah anda tahu sendiri, menjadi orang tua itu sulit apalagi menjadi orangtua homoseksual itu tidaklah semudah yang terlihat." Ucap Hyorin sambil mencoba tetap tersenyum.

"Sudahlah bu, kenapa malah mengurusi rumah tangga mereka. Ibu tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, lihat itu anak dan menantu ibu sedang berbahagia apalagi sebentar lagi anak di dalam perut Hani akan lahir, ibu tentu akan menjadi nenek paling bahagia nantinya." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bicara pada sang ibu.

Soyou menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa iba, begitu pula dengan Hyorin yang merasa begitu kagum pada Baekhyun yang masih nampak tegar meskipun orang yang ia cintai kini sedang berjuang untuk menantikan kelahiran anaknya.

"Ka-kalau begitu kami izin kesana dulu ya, ingin menyapa si calon orangtua." Ucap Hyorin sambil memberikan hormat dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Nyonya Park tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Hani tapi tangannya mengelus tangan Baekhyun di pegangan kursi rodanya dan menariknya untuk ia bawa pada pelukan.

"Kau tahu Baekhyunie? Kebahagiaan seorang ibu adalah melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh besar, sukses, berkeluarga dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat, menyalurkan segala kasih sayangnya pada wanita itu.

"Ibu tentu sudah merasakannya kan? Sebentar lagi anak Chanyeol akan lahir, tentu ia akan menjadi ayah yang paling bahagia." Senyuman wanita itu lenyap, tergantikan oleh tatapan sedihnya kearah rerumputan yang ia pijak.

"Mari tidak bicara soal Chanyeol! Baekhyunie, lalu kapan kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri?" Baekhyun tersentak, ia seperti membatu ditempatnya, bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya seperti kelu.

"Baekhyunie? Bisakah kau membawa ibu ke dalam sebentar?" Baekhyun segera tersadar dan dengan cepat mendorong kursi roda itu untuk menuju ke dalam rumah. Ruang tamu nampak begitu sepi karena para undangan hanya diperbolehkan berada di halaman belakang.

Keduanya terdiam dengan Baekhyun yang masih mencoba menerka apa yang akan ibunya ucapkan.

"Duduklah!" Baekhyun menurut dan mengambil duduk di atas sofa di depan sang ibu. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap seolah darisana cara keduanya untuk berkomunikasi sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Ibu_"

"Dua bulan dari sekarang anak di dalam rahim Hani akan terlahir, itupun jika perkiraan dokter tidak meleset. Ibu sangat bahagia, seperti apa yang selalu ibu impikan setiap malamnya." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Seperti yang ibu katakan sebelumnya bahwa kebahagiaan ibu adalah melihat anak-anak ibu bahagia. Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya membuat setiap pria bahagia. Tapi, sebagai seorang ibu, aku merasakan sesuatu seperti terpasakan disini." Baekhyun terdiam, lagi hatinya berdegup kencang ketika kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaan ibu, Chanyeol tentu bahagia bu, aku akan memastikan bahwa dia akan tetap bahagia dan_"

"Baekhyunie, aku mengenal Chanyeol bahkan sejak dia masih di dalam perutku, aku mengenal semua tentangnya tanpa satupun yang terlewatkan. Dan aku pun tahu bahwa kebahagiaannya adalah….adalah…" mata wanita itu tertunduk sejenak membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

"….dirimu." seketika Baekhyun tercengang di tempatnya, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa untuk beberapa detik bahkan nafasnya pun seolah tidak berhembus.

"I-ibu_"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie, maafkan ibu! Sebagai seorang ibu tentu aku memiliki sebuah naluri untuk melindungi anakku, dan aku sempat menganggapmu sebagai sebuah ancaman." Baekhyun merasakan hatinya seperti teremas erat, bahkan air matanya pun tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Kedatanganmu tentu membuatku bahagia, dan seiring dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda aku tahu bahwa putraku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Baekhyun menangis terisak dengan kepala yang ia tundukan dalam.

"Aku pun tahu bahwa ada sebuah rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan dariku, saat firasat itu muncul aku mencoba untuk menampiknya bahwa kalian tidak seperti apa yang aku takutkan, namun hidup bersama kalian berdua membuatku sadar bahwa kalian memang telah menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang dibelakang kami, hubungan yang coba kalian sembunyikan dari dunia." Baekhyun menangis lagi bahkan ia bersujud pada kaki wanita itu.

"Aku menangis setiap malam ketika melihat kalian untuk pertama kalinya bercumbu dirumah ini, dan melakukannya setiap kalian memiliki kesempatan. Sebagai seorang ibu, hatiku terluka mengetahui bahwa anakku memiliki sebuah kelainan."

"Maafkan aku bu, maafkan aku! Saat itu kami terlalu muda untuk tahu bahwa apa yang kami lakukan salah, hingga akhirnya kami terjerumus ke dalam dosa itu untuk belasan tahun lamanya. Chanyeol tidak salah apapapun bu, aku yang membuatnya menjadi lelaki menyimpang, aku yang salah karena membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Aku minta maaf, meski aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan." Tidak ada jawaban selain suara isakan bersahutan dari keduanya.

Baekhyun tahu setelah ini semuanya akan berubah, ibunya tak lagi akan menatap sama kearahnya, ia begitu takut, ia takut untuk ditinggalkan dan dibenci. Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima semua hukuman dari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menikah ibu begitu senang, ibu pikir bahwa kalian memang sedang bermain-main saat itu. Hani adalah wanita yang baik yang ibu percaya mampu mengubah Chanyeol. Ibu merasa sedikit tenang dan merasa bahwa apa yang ibu takutkan hanya sebuah ketakutan sementara. Tapi malam itu Hani menangis dan bercerita pada ibu bahwa apa yang ia curigai tentang kalian menjadi nyata. Ia melihat kalian berdua bercumbu di dalam kamar, bahkan Hani berkata bahwa Chanyeol terlihat begitu mencintaimu tidak seperti ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya." Lagi Baekhyun dibuat bungkam oleh kenyataan itu, pemikiran tentang dirinya yang begitu jahat dan kejam langsung menggerogoti dirinya.

"Malam itu ibu merasakan ketakutan itu lagi, tapi ibu mencoba menguatkan Hani, mencoba membuatnya percaya dengan apa yang ibu katakan bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang bermain-main dan sedikit jenuh dengan hubungan mereka. Bahkan ibu menjanjikan padanya, bahwa Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi miliknya." Nyonya Park mengusap air matanya pelan sambil menatap belakang kepala Baekhyun yang masih bersujud di kakinya.

"Ibu meminta Hani untuk menjaga rapat-rapat kejadiaan itu, tak ingin orang lain mengetahui bahwa anak-anak yang aku banggakan nyatanya benar seperti apa yang aku takutkan, bahkan ayahmu tidak ibu biarkan tahu. Ibu menyimpannya dengan begitu rapat selama bertahun-tahun seorang diri sebelum akhirnya Hani pun tahu. Namun sepertinya Tuhan merencanakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ketika kau dan mantan kekasihmu menginap disini, Ayah mendapatkanmu dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman di teras belakang. Ia berusaha memendamnya, namun aku tahu bahwa sikapnya yang berubah terjadi karena ia melihat apa yang telah aku dan Hani lihat." Baekhyun semakin membungkukan tubuhnya, terisak dalam seolah merasa begitu bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku ibu! Aku begitu berdosa, aku begitu menjijikan, aku tahu aku hina, aku bahkan telah merusak keluarga bahagia kalian dan juga merusak hubungan Hani dan Chanyeol yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan paling bahagia."

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih tertunduk dalam tangisannya, merasa begitu malu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baekhyunie, lihat ibu!" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat tangisannya.

"A-aku begitu menjijikan bu…a-aku telah merusak kepercayaanmu. I-bu dan A-ayah satu-satunya yang mencintaiku seperti o-orang tua kandung u-untukku, ta-tapi aku telah mengecewakan kalian."

"Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Wajah sang ibu terlihat begitu lembut namun kelelahan.

"Tidak sayang. Tidak ada yang berhak mengatakanmu seperti itu, tidak ada yang berhak mengatakan bahwa memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan. Kau tetaplah anak ibu, anak kesayangan ibu yang manis dan menggemaskan." Baekhyun lagi menggeleng pelan seolah merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk panggilan itu.

"Aku dan ayahmu memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya dan tetap menyayangimu sebagaimana mestinya." Lagi Baekhyun menggeleng merasa dirinya begitu hina dan sama sekali tak pantas.

"Bu, a-aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin. A-aku akan meninggalkan Korea dan hidup ditempat lain dimana aku tak akan lagi menganggu kebahagiaan orang lain_"  
"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu sayang! Ibu tak akan kuat berpisah denganmu."

"Itu yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu bu, jika saja aku tidak masuk ke dalam keluarga ini aku tak mungkin akan merusak Chanyeol, aku tak mungkin akan membuatnya menyimpang, aku tak mungkin…hikkss.." Baekhyun kembali terisak, bahkan dirinya tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dari semua yang terjadi satu hal yang ibu pelajari, bahwa Chanyeol begitu mencintaimu. Ibu telah mengetahui semuanya, Baek. Ibu sudah tahu sebanyak apa kau berkorban untukku dan kami. Jangan kau pikir ibu tidak bersedih melihatmu, ibu selalu menangis tiap kali melihatmu menatap tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Hani. Ibu selalu berpikir 'apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini?' 'Apakah ia sekuat itu untuk berpura-pura bahagia?' 'Apakah bayi besarku itu akan kuat untuk melakukannya?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu bermunculan.

"Ibu sangat ingin kalian bersama, tapi ibu telah terlanjur berjanji pada Hani. Ibu tak mungkin menyakiti hatinya, dia begitu baik apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan memiliki anak." Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia memeluk ibunya mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada wanita yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya, dan sebuah keputusan telah ia ambil, keputusan yang menurutnya sebagai jalan satu-satunya.

"Baekhyunie, ibu_aaakhhhh!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh ibunya pelan dan terkejut melihat wanita itu memegang kepalanya penuh kesakitan.

"Ibu! Ibu! Bertahanlah!" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulans, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar untuk menyerukan nama Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu berlari dengan cepat ke dalam ruang tengah.

"IBUUUUU!" dan tubuh lemas sang ibu dalam pelukan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa kakinya mendadak begitu lemas.

…..

Sirine ambulans terdengar begitu nyaring ketika memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melompat dari dalamnya seiring dengan para petugas medis yang membantu menurunkan tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya ke atas ranjang beroda. Sementara dua mobil lainnya yang menyusul segera mengambil parkir dan yang berada di dalamnya berlarian untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Pintu unit penangangan keadaan darurat tertutup menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam ketakutan disusul dengan kemunculan anggota keluarga lainnya. Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun secara spontan membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Ibu akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Jangan cemas!" bisik Chanyeol disela pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap dalam diam daun pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

Tiga jam setelahnya tubuh Nyonya Park sudah siap untuk dipindahkan ke ruang inap, membuat semua orang merasa begitu lega. Semua terlihat tersenyum dalam tangis bahagia mereka, sementara Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan cepat dan secara perlahan mencoba menyelinap untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Tapi seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak akan pernah lengah mengawasinya, karena saat ini sosok itu tengah menahan tangannya yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Entahlah." Sahutnya. Chanyeol terdiam lalu menatap jari Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Kemana cincinmu?" Baekhyun melirik jarinya dan baru teringat bahwa ia melepaskannya diam-diam ketika tadi sedang berbicara dengan ibu Chanyeol, ia hanya merasa begitu malu saat itu.

"Hm, ini." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sini biar aku pakaikan!" Baekhyun tidak memberikan perlawanan, ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu jemari tangannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melepas pasang cincin berharga kita, aku saja memakainya." Ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat tangannya dimana cincin yang serupa tersemat disana. Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum tak ingin menunjukan rasa sedih dan bersalahnya. Ia pun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menceritakan semua yang telah ia dan ibunya bicarakan.

"Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun bahkan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki sebuah ide dan aku harap kau akan menyetujui ide brilian ini." Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun.

"Aku telah memutuskan…." Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengecup cincin yang tersemat dijemarinya.

"…..aku akan selalu membawa cincin ini kemanapun aku pergi, karena aku tak ingin sedetikpun melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui." Chanyeol mengangguk senang sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Jadi keputusanku adalah, aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin Chanyeol. Sejauh yang aku bisa, kemana pun asalkan disana tidak ada kalian, aku harap kau mendukung keputusanku ini." Senyum Chanyeol lenyap tergantikan oleh wajah terkejutnya.

"Baekhyun, apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tetap bersama? apa aku berbuat kesalahan? apa sesuatu terjadi sayang?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah, akulah yang salah disini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, pertemuan kita sungguh sangat indah, aku bertemu orang yang tepat tapi sayang diwaktu yang salah. Aku mohon untuk kali ini, lepaskan aku dan lupakan tentang kita!" ucapan itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang dengan tatapan kosong kearah kekasihnya, matanya memerah dan tanpa sadar air matanya pun turun berlomba dengan air mata kesedihan milik Baekhyun.

Malam itu, di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Tangis air mata itu turun bersamaan dengan rintik air hujan diluar sana. Seolah langit menangis akan keadaan dua insan yang begitu sulit untuk bersama.

 **….**

 **...**

 **.**

THE END

 **…**

 **..**

.

.

.

.

.

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kena deh!**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Tim yang kena tipu siapa?

Tim yang baca dari bawah siapa?

Tim yang nangis sampe ngabisin stock tissue siapa?

Tim yang bacanya dikit-dikit kyk orang cepirit siapa?

wkwkwkwk... mungkin kalian terlalu menghayati sampe-sampe lupa kalo aku orangnya biasa ngasi kejutan hehehe...

Oke, see you in the last chapter next year.

Karena aku yakin gak bakal bisa up dlm waktu dekat jadi aku ucapin selamat natal dan tahun barunya sekarang ya hehehe... semoga pas itu Chanbaek nge live lagi atau apapun momen yang bikin kita serangan jantung dalam kebahagiaan hehehe...

Oke akhir kata seperti biasa, salam chanbaek is real dan jangan lupa untuk selalu jaga kesehatan ya ...


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Pistol e rose chapter 11

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ahn Hani**

 **Others**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **( SILAHKAN DENGARKAN LAGU I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN BY LADY GAGA UNTUK MENDUKUNG JALAN CERITA :)** **)**

… **.**

Semua begitu abu-abu bagi Chanyeol diawal, namun di detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun ingin menyerah dengan hubungan mereka. Chanyeol tahu hubungan mereka begitu berat dan terlalu beresiko tapi Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hanya Baekhyun lah alasan ia menjalani semua kehidupannya sekarang.

Semua pun terasa berat untuknya, menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri, berperan sebagai orang lain dan memberikan harapan palsu untuk gadis yang begitu mencintainya, semua membuatnya merasa begitu kejam dan amat sangat bersalah.

Namun ia bertahan demi Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun lah yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap melakoni perannya, dan kini Baekhyun memilih untuk meninggalkannya jauh, ke tempat dimana keduanya tak akan bisa bertatap muka lagi, itu membuat dunia Chanyeol terasa runtuh.

Baekhyun tersenyum disela tangisnya, ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk melangkah dengan pasti meninggalkan cintanya. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah si egois yang dengan cepat begitu kesadarannya kembali, menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan keras membuat tubuh lemah itu berbalik kearahnya lagi.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon!" Sorot mata Chanyeol memperlihatkan betapa marahnya ia sekarang, namun juga menyiratkan rasa lelah yang besar. Baekhyun tahu dia begitu jahat menghukum Chanyeol dengan keputusan sepihaknya, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Byun!" pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis, bahkan cengkraman tangan pria itu begitu erat di permukaan kulitnya.

"Chanyeol_"

"Aku muak dengan semua ini Baek, sekarang ikut aku untuk menghadap mereka dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan kita."

"Tidak Chanyeol jangan bodoh, mereka sedang bersedih!" Baekhyun berucap tegas, namun suaranya sarat akan ketakutan. Chanyeol tak bicara, ia hanya mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawat ibunya, namun lagi Baekhyun berusaha menolaknya.

"Berapa kali lagi kau akan menyakiti dirimu hah? Berapa kali lagi kau akan merelakan kebahagiaanmu untuk orang lain? Apa kau pikir setelah meninggalkan negara ini, meninggalkankku, meninggalkan ibu kau akan hidup bahagia? Jawab aku Byun! Jawab aku!" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan pada akhirnya ia tertunduk dan terisak dalam membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu iba pada lelakinya itu.

"Aku tahu…aku tak akan bisa bahagia disana, semua pasti akan sangat sulit ketika aku harus berada jauh dari kalian, tapi aku harus bertahan Chanyeol, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai hukumanku. Aku tak bisa lagi berada disini, bayi kalian akan segera lahir aku ingin menjadi paman yang baik dimatanya, bukan seorang pria yang merebut ayahnya." Chanyeol menangis mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, ia tahu sejak dulu Baekhyun begitu memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketimbang perasaannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maaf selama ini aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku, maaf aku membuatmu dengan terpaksa menikahi Hani bahkan memiliki anak dengannya, tapi mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan cara itu, sementara aku hanya perantara untuk kalian."

"Hentikan ucapanmu sekarang, Byun!" ancam Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam, tangan besar itu setia meremas tangan yang lebih kecil membuat keduanya terkunci pada posisi yang sama.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah keputusanku_"

"Masa bodoh!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli dengan keputusanmu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun sayang. Aku hanya ingin hidup berdua bersamamu, jika kau ingin pergi maka aku akan ikut denganmu." Baekhyun menggeleng dalam dekapan Chanyeol, ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu, bagaimana dengan ayah, juga Hani dan anak di dalam kandungannya, kau tidak bisa menjadi egois Chanyeol. Mereka membutuhkanmu, sementara aku, aku hanya orang asing yang kebetulan datang dikehidupan kalian."

"Aku benar-benar marah denganmu saat ini, Baek. Aku begitu ingin meluapkan semuanya padamu, mencacimu dengan kata-kata kejam sebagaimana kau memutuskan untuk pergi dariku tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku, tapi sayangku, aku tidak bisa. Sejak awal kau satu-satunya yang bisa meredakan emosiku, kau satu-satunya yang bisa meruntuhkan kekeraskepalaanku, karena kau memang ditakdirkan untuk berada disampingku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut, ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membuat manik keduanya bertemu dan saling mengunci.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu pada dunia agar mereka berhenti menekan kita hanya karena kita berbeda. Sejak awal hatiku hanya untukmu, kau cinta pertamaku dan juga akan menjadi cinta terakhirku, jika kau pergi dan tak ingin aku ikut bersamamu, maka biarkan aku mati karena itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang menjalani hidup ini tanpamu." Baekhyun menangis, isakannya semakin terdengar memilukan namun dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap pipi putih itu dan memberikan sebuah kecupan disana.

Perlahan bibir tebal itu meraup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit. Ciuman mereka terasa basah dan tentu saja asin, namun keduanya terlihat begitu menikmatinya dan berharap bahwa itu bukanlah ciuman terakhir mereka.

Tuhan begitu adil, ketika sebuah rahasia disimpan rapat-rapat maka akan ada saat dimana semuanya akan terungkap dan ketika semuanya terungkap akan banyak hati yang tersakiti terlibat.

Di persimpangan koridor kedua mata basah itu hanya mampu mengeluarkan air mata menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Niat awalnya datang adalah untuk memastikan keadaan ibu mertuanya, jadi meskipun ia diminta untuk tetap tinggal dirumah, ia malah memutuskan untuk menyusul ketika tak ada satupun yang berkabar padanya.

Tapi niat itu malah menjadi penyesalan untuknya, karena ketakutannya yang dulu kembali, suami yang ia kira telah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati karena bayi di dalam kandungannya, nyatanya masih tetap menaruh hatinya pada sang lelaki idaman.

Hani menyembunyikan tubuhnya ketika ia tak sanggup lagi melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman dalam tangisan, dirinya seolah sedang menonton kisah cinta yang tragis dimana dirinya adalah si antagonis yang merusak hubungan keduanya.

Ia terisak sambil mengelus perut besarnya, perlahan tangan itu mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan. Ia pikir ia telah menjadi istri yang baik selama ini, dan berharap bahwa bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang teladan juga bagi anak-anaknya, namun nyatanya ia gagal bahkan sebelum sempat mencoba.

Ia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu dan berencana akan kembali berpura-pura tidak melihat semuanya sebagaimana selama ini ia berakting. Namun baru selangkah meninggalkan tempat, perutnya bergejolak keras dan ia merasakan sakit yang begitu keras, kepalanya terasa berputar dan nafasnya menjadi tersengal-sengal. Ia mencoba mundur dan memegang dinding rumah sakit namun nyatanya tangannya tidak berhasil menggapainya dan malah terjatuh sambil menahan sakit.

"Nyonya! Nyonya!" suara beberapa perawat yang berlari kearahnya membuat ia bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk selamat. Keadaan mulai genting membuat ia semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas, ia tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berpasrah kemana takdir akan membawanya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan ketika mendengar suara bising diujung koridor meskipun ia tak melihat siapapun disana, ia berjalan mencari tahu diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan terkejut melihat beberapa orang bergumul melingkar.

"Akh! Ini sakit!" dan bola mata Chanyeol membulat ketika mendengar suara yang familiar untuknya, itu Hani, istrinya yang terlihat kesakitan dan sedang berusaha diangkat keatas ranjang beroda.

"Hani-ah! Hani-ah!" Baekhyun pun ikut cemas dan menyibak keramaian untuk membantu tim medis mengangkat tubuh wanita itu. Mereka mendorong Hani ke sebuah ruang persalinan dan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun di depan pintu masuk.

Keduanya nampak begitu panik, ini pertama kalinya untuk mereka berhadapan dengan wanita yang akan melahirkan. Tak lama pintu kamar bersalin terbuka dan seorang perawat keluar dari sana.

"Siapa ayah dari bayi itu? Silahkan masuk untuk menemani pasien bersalin." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Jika ia masuk ke dalam ia takut Baekhyun akan benar-benar pergi dari sisinya, namun jika ia tidak masuk, ia akan terlihat seperti ayah yang egois.

"Bisakah kami berdua masuk?" Baik perawat maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut akan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol masuklah!" ucap Baekhyun cemas berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar.

"Maaf tuan, tidak bisa. Hanya ayah dari sang anak yang bisa masuk ke dalam." Chanyeol lagi dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan yang berat.

"Kami berdua adalah ayah dari bayi itu." Seketika Baekhyun dan perawat itu mematung di tempat atas ucapan Chanyeol. Namun kemudian Chanyeol menghela nafas merasa bahwa dirinya begitu konyol.

"Baek, kau masuklah! Aku sedikit takut melihat darah." Baekhyun terdiam menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan dan ikut bersama sang perawat namun Chanyeol menahan tangan itu sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang." Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat sang perawat mengernyit dalam meskipun ia tahu bahwa kedua pria di depannya adalah pasangan sesama jenis.

Baekhyun mengenakan semua perlengkapan pakaian steril untuk bisa ikut ke dalam ruang operasi. Ketika Baekhyun masuk, Hani nampak sedang menahan sakit dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam.

"Hani-ah kau pasti kuat." Bisik Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping ranjang bersalin wanita itu, mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang berjatuhan.

"Ini sakit oppa." Wanita itu merengek sambil mencoba menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali mengelus rambut Hani, sambil menarik tangan itu dan merematnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, ingat kau sedang berjuang untuk anak kalian, Chanyeol pasti akan senang setelah bayi kalian lahir." Ucapan itu nyatanya membuat Hani terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam, membuat Baekhyun mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita itu.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu pula Hani, sebelum akhirnya sang dokter berteriak bahwa proses persalinan akan segera dilaksanan dan kemungkinan bayinya akan terlahir prematur dan membutuhkn tindakan operasi untuk mengangkatnya jika bayinya sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

Baekhyun berdiri disana, masih berusaha tetap berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang melemas melihat bagaimana darah mulai keluar dan cengkraman tangan Hani semakin kuat, bahkan kuku-kuku tajam itu menancap di permukaan kulit mulusnya.

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh menyaksikan bagaimana pengorbanan seorang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya sangatlah besar. Ia teringat akan Ibu Chanyeol yang tentu juga pernah berada di posisi yang sama, berjuang melahirkan putranya bahkan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Namun dengan kejamnya Baekhyun merusak Chanyeol, membiarkannya jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Semua seperti mesin waktu, berputar dengan cepat dikepalanya, mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol hingga hari ini. Semua hanyalah dosa, semua hanyalah sebuah ketersesatan, ia sudah seharusnya bangun dari mimpi indahnya tentang hidup dan menua bersama orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya.

Tak ada tempat bagi orang-orang sepertinya, tak ada sedikit pun celah dimana ia bisa tetap hidup tenang dengan penyimpangannya. Chanyeol bisa saja kembali normal dengan apa yang ia milikki, namun dirinya selamanya akan tetap menjadi pria menyimpang yang tak memiliki sedikit pun ketertarikan pada wanita. Semua terasa begitu kejam baginya, semua gelap dan tak pernah memberinya sedikit pun pencerahan akan kekalutan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Suara tangisan bayi membuat kesadaran Baekhyun seketika kembali, di depannya sebuah sosok putih bertubuh mungil dan berlumuran darah menangis dengan gusi merahnya yang terlihat. Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh dan dengan cepat ia mengusapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, dan sebuah janji terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya bahwa ia menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk malaikat kecil itu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung selama koridor area ruang operasi untuk menuju ke pintu keluar. Matanya terlihat kosong namun bibirnya memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman, wajah malaikat itu masih tercetak jelas di depannya dan entah mengapa ia seperti jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearahnya, sementara anggota keluarga lainnya nampak ikut berdiri disana untuk menantikan kabar bahagia.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" Baekhyun menoleh dan tak menyangka bahwa keluarga Hani pun ada disana.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan bayinya….mereka…mereka sehat." Wanita itu berseru senang sambil memeluk suami dan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan matanya mengedar melihat wajah gembira semua orang yang ada disana untuk menantikan kelahiran anggota baru keluarga Park.

Setelahnya barulah mata sipit itu menatap kearah Chanyeol yang menatap sendu kearahnya, membuat Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia masih memiliki urusan lain dengan pria itu. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol sedikit keras, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat Chanyeollie, kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun air matanya ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang semakin mengembang.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, aku telah menapati janjiku kan? Sebentar lagi_ " Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika pundaknya diremas pelan oleh yang lebih tinggi, Baekhyun mundur selangkah sedikit memberi jarak untuk keduanya karena sekarang mereka sedang berada diantara orang-orang yang tentu tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka.

"Woah Chanyeol selamat, kau telah menjadi seorang Ayah sekarang." Kakak lelaki Hani mendekat dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu diikuti dengan yang lainnya membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya pelan. Ia menghela nafas sambil kembali tersenyum, ia merasa bangga bahwa setidaknya hutangnya telah terbayarkan. Tugasnya telah usai dan ia rasa sudah saatnya ia pergi dan menjalankan rencananya yang bahkan belum sempat ia susun dengan baik.

Suara pujian itu terdengar semakin ramai bahkan tawa-tawa bahagia mampu ia dengar dengan baik, namun Baekhyun telah memantapkan dirinya untuk tetap melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan semua kenangannya.

Ia menoleh sekali lagi kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang memberikan selamat pada Chanyeol, bahkan para sepupunya pun ada disana dan melupakan kehadirannya. Baekhyun lagi tersenyum untuk menguatkan dirinya, bahwa memang begitu seharusnya, bahwa sejak awal dirinya memang tak harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga sempurna itu.

Pundaknya bergetar dan tangannya dengan cepat mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan. Tak ada alasan untuknya bersedih berlarut-larut, karena ia tahu bahwa sebuah pertemuan pasti akan berakhir dengan perpisahan.

...

..

.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun yang sedang menatap pagar dihalaman belakang sekolahnya menoleh. Di belakangnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan bermata bulat besar menatap penuh rasa penasaran padanya._

 _"Bukankah kau si anak baru itu?" Baekhyun berdecih sambil membuang wajahnya ketika lagi-lagi sebutan itu yang ia dengar. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, bahkan ia dengan lantang dan percaya diri memperkenalkannya di depan kelas, namun tetap saja orang-orang memanggilkan si anak baru._

 _Melihat sikap kurang ajar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol geram, dan sebelum Baekhyun hendak melompat, ia menahan pundak itu sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam._

" _Kau ingin kabur rupanya?" Baekhyun lagi berdecih merasa lelaki teman sekelasnya yang popular itu terlalu banyak ikut campur._

" _Isssh, menganggu saja."_

" _Apa kau tidak kasihan pada ibu dan ayahmu yang telah menyekolahkanmu tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menggeram pelan atas ucapan Chanyeol._

" _HEI! KALIAN BERDUA_" Keduanya menoleh kearah suara dimana dilantai dua seorang guru kedisiplinan menunjuk kearah mereka. Baekhyun mendadak cemas, sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri tanpa merasa takut. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, memaksanya berlutut dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menaikki tubuh Chanyeol dan melompat keatas pagar._

" _Kau_"_

" _Naiklah! Atau kau dalam masalah." Ucap Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta Chanyeol melompat._

" _Kau pikir aku gila? Aku bukan anak berandalan sepertimu."_

" _Kau pikir guru itu akan percaya bahwa kau tidak terlibat? Cepatlah naik, karena aku rasa dia tidak melihat wajah kita." Merasa ucapan Baekhyun benar akirnya Chanyeol meraih tangan itu dan dengan mudah melompat._

 _Saat kaki keduanya sudah berpijak pada sisi lain gedung sekolah dan berlari menjauh, barulah Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan memungut tasnya yang sempat ia lempar tadi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol._

" _Hei kau, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah keheranannya atas sikap polos Chanyeol._

" _Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, kalau aku tentu akan kembali ke rumah dan bersantai. Siapa yang peduli dengan sekolah yang melelahkan ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil hendak kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan sosok bodoh Chanyeol._

" _Ck! Dasar berandalan, seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti ucapanmu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kencang sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol._

" _Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi kau tidak bisa menilaiku sesukamu." Ucap Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Baekhyun menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya._

 _Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah manik hitam Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sang guru dibelakang sana berlari dengan dua orang penjaga sekolah menuju kearah mereka. Tanpa bicara Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi terkejut namun tetap mengikuti langkah kaki yang lebih pendek._

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana ia dibawa, yang ia tahu dirinya telah masuk ke dalam gang-gang sempit yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa di dekat sekolah ada tempat semacam itu, ketika tersadar ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun tertarik mundur._

" _Hentikan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hah? Jangan membuatku terlibat lebih jauh dengan kenakalanmu_eemmppt…" Chanyeol terkejut ketika mulutnya dibekap Baekhyun dan tubuhnya dirapatkan pada sisi dinding gang. Tak lama sang guru dan kedua penjaga sekolahnya berlari melalui mereka, sementara dirinya dan sosok pendek di depannya terhalang oleh tumpukan kotak kayu bekas._

 _Baekhyun yang selama ini merasa sudah tumbuh besar nyatanya tubuhnya tak sampai mencapai pundak sosok di depannya, bahkan dengan posisi mereka sekarang telinganya tepat berada di dada Chanyeol membuat ia dengan mudah merasakan detakan kencang jantung sosok di depannya._

 _Dorongan kemudian ia rasakan pada tubuhnya dan nyeri di lengan membuat pekikannya tak sengaja ia lontarkan hingga Chanyeol menatapnya heran. Chanyeol berdecih semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak berandalan yang memiliki banyak luka memar di tubuhnya._

" _Mulai sekarang jangan pernah berada di dekatku lagi, karena aku tak ingin menjadi sepertimu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan sorot akan kemarahan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol dimana jejak lumpur disepatunya menempel disana. Ia mengumpat pelan sebelum akhirnya melirik lengannya yang masih berdenyut nyeri, ia menyikap kemejanya dan memar kebiruan nampak menghiasi kulit lengan kurusnya yang putih. Sementara Chanyeol yang telah berjalan menjauh dengan kekesalan memuncak menoleh sejenak entah karena apa dengan kening mengernyit mendapati Baekhyun yang meniup lengan memarnya seperti seorang bocah._

 _Dan tanpa mereka sadari takdir telah membuat keduanya berada di dalam lingkaran merah yang dibuat. Karena setelah itu seberapa banyak Chanyeol mencoba menghindar ia akan kembali dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun dalam situasi yang berbeda. Darisanalah takdir mulai terajut dan menciptakan sebuah cerita untuk keduanya._

…

..

.

Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih maka saat itu ia tak akan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, atau mungkin mengajak lelaki itu untuk ikut melarikan diri bersama, atau lebih baik lagi tak akan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berlari bersamanya, atau mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pindah ke sekolah dimana Chanyeol berada.

Sebuah tarikan Baekhyun rasakan pada tangannya dan ia terkejut karena Chanyeol adalah pelakunya. Sementara orang-orang dibelakang sana menatap kearah mereka dengan kebingungan. Baekhyun lagi menangis, ingin sekali berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk menghiraukan keberadaannya, atau menganggapnya tidak ada tapi sayang Chanyeol adalah si keras kepala.

"Chanyeol_" tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman oleh yang lebih tinggi, dimana semua orang melihat kearah mereka. Bibir tebal itu meraup habis bibirnya, sementara lidah Chanyeol bermain untuk mencari miliknya. Baekhyun selalu terlena oleh ciuman hebat Chanyeol namun kali ini semua terasa gila baginya karena Chanyeol menciumnya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Dorongan keras ia tujukan pada Chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, mata Baekhyun menatap awas kearah orang-orang dibelakang Chanyeol. Raut keterkejutan dari pihak keluarga Hani dan raut kekecewaan dari keluarganya membuat tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Sekarang semuanya semakin rumit untuknya, otaknya buntu dan ia tidak memiliki satupun jalan keluar lagi, tapi tindakan Chanyeol kemudian membuat ia terdiam.

Pria itu menarik tangannya, mengenggam jemarinya dengan erat seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk keduanya. Chanyeol melangkah dengan pasti membawa dirinya turut serta mendekat kearah orang-orang di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf untuk mengejutkan kalian dengan semua ini. Aku tidak lagi bisa untuk menyembunyikan semua ini, aku dan Baekhyun…kami adalah sepasang kekasih jauh sebelum aku menikahi Hani." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat ibu Hani terkejut dan bahkan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang beruntung sang suami menangkapnya dengan baik.

Baekhyun merasa begitu gugup tak pernah ia merasa setakut ini untuk menghadapi sebuah kenyataan. Dan kepergian sang ayah membuat hatinya terasa remuk, ia tahu seberapa kecewanya pria tua itu atas tindakan anak kandung dan sosok anak jalanan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Luhan berlari mengejar Tuan Park diikuti oleh Minseok sementara keluarga Hani masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa.

"Bajingan!" sebuah pukulan Chanyeol dapatkan di pipinya dari kakak lelaki Hani membuatnya hanya terdiam pasrah meski tangan mereka masih saling bertautan. Baekhyun terisak sambil membuang wajahnya, tidak tega melihat pukulan kedua Chanyeol dapatkan pada pipi kanannya dan sebuah cekikan pada kerah bajunya.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini pada adikku hah! Brengsek kau Chanyeol!" Lagi luapan kemarahan itu keduanya dengar meski tak ada satupun tindakan yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Cih! Menjijikan." Dan hinaan tajam dari Nyonya Ahn membuat hati Baekhyun semakin sakit.

"Kau memilih menjalin hubungan menjijikan dengan pria ini ketimbang dengan putriku? Sadarlah Chanyeol bahwa kalian tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bahagia, hubungan kalian salah, pria hanya diciptakan berpasangan dengan wanita, bukan sesama pria." Baekhyun tahu cepat atau lambat kata-kata itu akan ditujukan padanya, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan satupun hal untuk membela dirinya ketika ucapan itu memang benar adanya.

Ia melirik Chanyeol dan merasa iba pada Chanyeol yang nampak pasrah dengan semua cacian itu, sama halnya seperti dirinya.

"Ibumu sedang dirawat disana, istrimu baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan anak kalian, dan kau bisa-bisanya melakukan ini? Kalian menjijikan dan kau, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau begitu rendah untuk menggoda menantuku."

"CUKUP!" Chanyeol berteriak membuat anggota keluarga Ahn itu terkesiap, sebelum adu mulut itu kembali terdengar, suara pintu terbuka membuat semua menoleh dan disana Hani sedang berbaring lemah usai melahirkan sementara sebuah keranjang bayi mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Oh, putriku." Nyonya Ahn berteriak sambil menghampiri Hani dan menangis begitu juga dengan keluarga yang lain namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memilih berdiri menyamping untuk memberikan akses pada para tenaga kesehatan yang membawa tubuh Hani menuju kamar inap.

Hani mencoba tersenyum lalu matanya teralih pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatap penuh rasa bersalah kearahnya, hingga Hani menyadari bahwa tangan suaminya terjalin dengan tangan sosok lain disampingnya. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya dan menahan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan.

"Pergi kalian, tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh cucuku, dasar gay menjijikan." Ucap Tuan Ahn sambil berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya. Baekhyun menunduk dalam sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian istri dan anaknya dengan sebuah kesedihan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun begitu takut hanya untuk menatap yang lebih besar, meskipun tangan keduanya masih terjalin dengan erat.

"Aku ingin menemui ayah." Ucap Baekhyun dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka membuat Chanyeol merasa kecewa dengan sosok yang kini berjalan menunduk di depannya.

Ketika keduanya sampai di depan kamar rawat ibunya, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara tawa Luhan yang ternyata sedang bercengkrama dengan ibu mereka yang sudah siuman.

"Ibu." Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan perasaan senang, namun sorot tatapan ayahnya membuat ia merasa sedikit sungkan dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berani bicara.

"Ibu mengejutkanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk ibunya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"Kalian yang terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Nyonya Park sambil mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan terkejut melihat warna kemerahan dan noda darah menghiasi wajah tampan putranya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu hah?" semua seketika bungkam bahkan Luhan dan yang lainnya pun ikut membuang wajah mereka tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Park.

"Oh, ini karena aku tidak berhati-hati jadi aku terjatuh ditangga. Oh iya bu, apa ibu sudah tahu tentang ini?" Alis Nyonya Park terangkat dan raut penasaran nampak diwajahnya.

"Cucu ibu sudah lahir." Seketika bola mata Nyonya Park membulat.

"Benarkah? Apa Chanyeol benar?" tanya Nyonya Park pada anggota keluarga yang lain dan mereka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat wanita tua itu memekik senang.

"Setelah kondisi ibu lebih baik, kita akan menjenguknya dikamar bayi." Wanita itu mengangguk menurut dengan wajah senangnya membuat Baekhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu pun ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menegang.

"Baekhyunie? Kenapa tidak kemari? Apa kau tidak senang ibu sudah siuman?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan merasa sungkan untuk mendekat setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bahkan sorot wajah kecewa ayahnya masih ia rasakan.

"Kalau begitu kemari, beri ibu sebuah pelukan!" Dengan ragu Baekhyun melangkah namun ketika ditengah ruangan ia berlutut dan menatap dalam kearah Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyun/Baekhyun!" semua dibuat terkejut oleh tindakannya. Chanyeol yang ingin mendekat dilarang oleh Baekhyun dan meminta sedikit waktu untuknya bicara.

"Hari ini aku ingin meminta sebuah maaf dari kalian semua, maafkan kecacatanku yang membuat semaunya menjadi seperti ini. Bu, terima kasih telah menerimaku bahkan setelah ibu tahu betapa buruknya aku. Ayah, maaf karena mengecewakanmu dan tidak bisa menjadi anak berbakti seperti yang ayah inginkan. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah memberiku arti sebuah keluarga, mengenalkanku pada kasih sayang yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari kedua orangtuaku. Seharusnya aku bisa membanggakan kalian dan membahagiakan kalian, tapi nyatanya aku malah membuat kalian kecewa."

"Baekhyun_"

"Chanyeol, mari kita hentikan! Aku sudah melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan, aku telah mengacaukan semua yang telah tersusun rapi, aku hanya sebuah kecacatan di kesempurnaan yang kau milikki, mereka benar kita tak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Pria hanya diciptakan sepasang dengan wanita, begitulah kodratnya Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku menyia-nyiakan cintamu, tapi aku yakin kau hanya tersesat karenaku, kau pasti bisa kembali dan membangun keluarga kecilmu yang pastinya akan bahagia. Lupakan aku, lupakan semua tentang kita anggap ini adalah coretan hitam diantara halaman indah hidupmu. Aku….aku pun ingin bahagia Chanyeol, tapi mungkin itu tidak denganmu. Bagiku…bagiku kebahagiaanku adalah melihat kalian semua bahagia…"

"Baekhyun_"  
"Chanyeol, aku mohon kali ini biarkan aku mencoba untuk bahagia dengan caraku sendiri!" dan ucapan itu pada akhirnya mematahkan semua asa yang Chanyeol sempat milikki beberapa menit lalu ketika mereka melakukan sebuah pengakuan. Sebuah impian kecil untuk hidup bersama Baekhyun dan membangun keluarga kecil mereka bersama, bagitu pula Baekhyun yang sempat merasa senang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali disadarkan bahwa cinta mereka salah, bahwa Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan itu….tanpanya….

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika terik matahari tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ia meregangkan otot lelahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit karena tidak mendapati Hani disampingnya.

Ia mendapati Hani sedang sibuk di dapur dan dengan sukarela bergabung untuk membantu. Wanita itu sedang memanaskan botol susu untuk kemudian ia pakai.

"Mereka masih tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dan Hani mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi tak lama aku yakin mereka akan bangun, karena itu aku mendahului untuk membuatkan susu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih pekerjaan istrinya.

"Biar aku saja, kau beristirahatlah pasti melelahkan merawat dua bayi yang baru berusia 3 bulan." Hani terkekeh pelan sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri oppa, aku tak boleh terlalu manja." Chanyeol mengusak rambut itu pelan sambil kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang dulunya merupakan kamar Baekhyun. Pintu ia buka dan aroma manis dan lembut dari kedua bayinya membuat perasaannya lega. Dua buah kotak bayi berdiri bersebelahan dan si pemilik nampak masih tertidur pulas. Suara alunan nada penghantar tidur terdengar semakin keras tiap Chanyeol mendekat.

Di dalam sana bayi-bayinya sedang tertidur pulas. Si bungsu ia beri nama Jinwoo, bayi laki-laki yang begitu menggemaskan dengan pipi tembamnya dan mata bulan sabit yang terlihat jelas ketika ia tersenyum, sementara si sulung ia beri nama Jiwon, bayi perempuan yang tak kalah menggemaskannya, dengan pipi tembam dan mata bulan sabit yang sama menawannya dengan sang adik yang membedakan adalah lesung pipi kiri yang dimilikki Jinwoo dan tahi lalat di bibir atas Jiwon.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Jiwon menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan sesuai dugaannya tak lama bayi itu merengek karena terbangun kemudian menangis histeris. Suara tangisan itu nyatanya membangunkan sang adik yang akhirnya sama-sama menangis. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Jiwon sambil menggoyangkan kotak bayi Jinwoo hingga akhirnya Hani datang dan mengangkat tubuh Jinwoo ke dalam dekapannya.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum ketika lagi-lagi hari-hari mereka dipenuhi oleh suara tangisan si kembar juga bagaimana mereka melewati hari melelahkan mereka selama tiga bulan penuh. Menjadi orangtua tentu tidak mudah, apalagi harus membesarkan dua anak sekaligus.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang merangkai dasinya di depan cermin ketika Hani muncul dan membantu sosok itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membalik tubuh Hani dan membuat keduanya menatap kearah pantulan cermin dengan sebuah senyum mengembang.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan rambut yang ia sisir keatas, sementara Hani terlihat elegan namun tetap formal dengan jas coklat menutupi kemeja putihnya dan rok coklat diatas lutut yang memperindah bentuk tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan menganggap bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang begitu mudah membuat orang lain iri.

Tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul pundak Hani ia gerakan untuk meremas pundak sempit itu dan dibalas Hani oleh sebuah tepukan pelan pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol dan wanita itu mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kita berangkat?" Hani mengangguk sambil berjalan bergandengan bersama Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan susu ekstra pada Ibumu?" Hani mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memasang sabuk pengamanan dan Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya.

Tak lama mobil mereka tiba disebuah gedung tinggi, keduanya sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobil. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan memasuki gedung sambil menguatkan diri masing-masing bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Hani sebelum akhirnya sebuah tepukan ia berikan dipundak sang wanita. Hani tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Keduanya berpelukan dalam kebahagiaan, hingga akhirnya waktu menuntut segalanya.

Mereka melangkah masuk dimana orang-orang telah duduk disana, dan dua orang berpakaian beda lainnya duduk dihadapan mereka. Tangan mereka masih saling terjalin sebelum akhirnya mereka harus berpisah dan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan. Hani di sisi kiri dan Chanyeol di sisi kanan.

Sekali lagi mereka saling menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pria di depan mereka mengetukan palu untuk meminta yang lain untuk kembali tenang. Hari ini adalah hari dimana sebuah rumah tangga harus berakhir.

Hani dan Chanyeol telah sepakat untuk bercerai ketika usia anak mereka tepat menginjak 3 bulan. Hani merasa bahwa tak ada lagi yang patut ia perjuangkan dari rumah tangga mereka, sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah mencintainya.

Seminggu berada dirumah sakit membuatnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir lebih jernih tentang semua kisah rumah tangganya. Bahwa sebuah keterpaksaan tak akan pernah menciptakan kebahagiaan. Awalnya ia sama seperti wanita pada umumnya, mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya ia milikki, melakukan apapun asalkan rumah tangganya tetaplah utuh, namun akhirnya ia tahu bahwa semua hanya kesia-siaan.

Sejak awal Chanyeol bukanlah miliknya, sejak awal tak ada sedikitpun cinta yang pria itu berikan selain sebuah kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Hani tentu marah, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu menjadi egois. Kemunculan Baekhyun di ruang bersalin dan bukan suaminya membuatnya tersadar bahwa pria itu sungguhlah berhati emas, bahkan ia membiarkan dirinya disakiti oleh wanita yang juga menyakitinya.

Baekhyun telah memberinya banyak kebahagiaan selama ini bahkan berkorban banyak untuknya. Termasuk memberinya keturunan disaat Chanyeol tak mampu. Si kembar adalah bukti betapa Baekhyun begitu memperhatikan kebahagiaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Dan semua alasan itu membuat Hani yakin bahwa keputusan untuk bercerai adalah yang terbaik.

Palu telah terketuk menandakan bahwa keduanya telah resmi bercerai, Hani tersenyum dan segera bangkit begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan keduanya kembali berpelukan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih mereka atas sebuah pengalaman berumah tangga yang masing-masing berikan.

"Oppa, terima kasih untuk semuanya." Bisik Hani dan Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hari itu keduanya resmi bercerai dan mulai sekarang akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing. Beruntung bahwa perceraian mereka tidaklah buruk dan diwarnai akan pertengkaran dan saling caci dan menjatuhkan. Mereka beruntung bahwa mantan pasangan mereka memiliki jalan pemikiran yang luas.

Jari-jari itu tak lagi tersemat oleh cincin pernikahan, keduanya telah bebas dan setelah keluar dari ruang sidang mereka tidak lagi terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan, mereka bukan lagi sepasang suami istri.

…..

Chanyeol menatap bekas cincin dijari manisnya, sejenak ia merasa seolah ada yang hilang, ia baru saja kehilangan sosok sebaik Hani yang selama ini berjuang untuk pernikahan mereka, tapi keputusan sudah mereka ambil dan apapun alasannya tak akan membuat mereka kembali.

Chanyeol bersyukur wanita yang ia nikahi adalah wanita yang begitu baik dan pengertian, tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang akan memaksakan kehendaknya, wanita itu memilih melepaskan Chanyeol, padahal ia tahu sendiri bahwa Hani begitu mencintai dirinya.

Tiga bulan yang lalu tepat ketika Hani dan kedua buah hatinya dipulangkan dari rumah sakit, dan keempatnya dalam perjalanan pulang mereka, Hani berkata bahwa ia sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Dan dua minggu kemudian wanita itu mengajak Chanyeol berdiskusi perihal rencananya untuk bercerai.

Tentu Chanyeol terkejut dan kondisi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang buruk membuatnya merasa terpuruk atas keputusan Hani terlebih ia memikirkan tentang kondisi anak-anak mereka nantinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya kegigihan Hani akan perceraian itu membawa Chanyeol pada sebuah persetujuan, ia pikir Hani telah berkorban banyak untuknya dan kini Chanyeol akan mengalah untuk wanita itu. Tapi sebuah kesepakatan lain tercipta, jika keduanya harus tetap mengasuh anak mereka selama 3 bulan penuh dan berakting seolah mereka adalah keluarga paling bahagia sedunia.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya harus berhadapan dipengadilan sebagai dua orang asing yang pernah berada dalam atap yang sama atas nama pernikahan. Semua terasa begitu tragis tapi terkadang kenyataan memanglah pahit.

Kini Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar rawat ibunya, sudah berbulan-bulan ibunya menjadi penghuni setia di rumah sakit Seoul dimana kondisinya makin hari makin memburuk. Dokter memvonis usia ibunya tidak bertahan sampai akhir desember, dan itu tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, namun Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa wanita itu tidak terlihat menyedihkan dan putus asa, ibunya selalu terlihat cantik dimatanya, meskipun lemak diwajahnya perlahan menghilang.

Chanyeol mengintip ke dalam kamar rawat ibunya dan tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya sedang bercengkrama dengan sosok lain disana. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk dan sebuah senyuman ia dapatkan dari sang ibu, namun sayangnya senyuman lain yang ia harapkan tidak ia dapatkan membuatnya dengan heran mendekat kesosok lainnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memasang wajah seceria itu dihari perceraianmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya dan kembali menatap buku dihadapannya. Chanyeol baru tahu sebelum kedatangannya ternyata Baekhyun sedang membacakan sebuah cerita untuk ibunya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Tidak semua hal buruk membawa air mata kau tahu." Baekhyun berdecak sambil tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

"Ibu sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening ibunya dan wanita tua itu hanya mengangguk.

"Pertanyaan konyol ketika ada aku disini yang menemani ibu." Sindir Baekhyun tanpa melirik kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat yang lebih pendek menepis tangan besar itu.

"Adikku ini semakin pintar ternyata"

"Aish, sudah sana kau tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti tidak tidur nyenyak semalam." Chanyeol lagi terkekeh lalu mengikuti ucapan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali memberikan kecupan pada ibunya.

Chanyeol yang terbaring diatas sofa hanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang begitu telaten menjaga ibunya, hingga akhirnya wanita itu tertidur dan Baekhyun menutup bukunya. Ketika Baekhyun bangkit Chanyeol berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Chanyeol tertidur Baekhyun segera bangkit untuk mengambil selimut cadangan di dalam lemari lalu membawanya kearah Chanyeol, perlahan ia membuka selimut itu dan menyelimuti tubuh yang lebih tinggi, hingga ia dikejutkan dengan pegangan pada tangannya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur, dasar kekanakan!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal, namun melihat tatapan sendu Chanyeol membuat ia merasa sedikit bersalah, dan mencoba menghindari topik yang pasti akan Chanyeol singgung.

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal?" sesuai dugaannya pertanyaan itu kembali ia dengar. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Keputusanku sudah bulat Chanyeol, aku akan pergi."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?" Baekhyun merendahkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan kening mereka berdua, menutup matanya seolah mencari kekuatan.

"Ada banyak hal Chanyeol yang bisa kau lakukan sementara aku pergi. Sebagaimana sebelum kita bertemu."

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa denganmu." Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

"Apa keputusan itu benar-benar tidak bisa diubah?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengangguk pelan, menerima semua dengan lapang dada.

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, selain sebuah tarikan lembut Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya, ciuman bertubi-tubi ia berikan pada yang lebih kecil di pucuk kepala membuat keduanya merasa begitu bahagia untuk sejenak.

…

..

.

Suara bising dari mesin pesawat yang hendak mengudara terdengar dengan jelas, langkah kaki yang tergesa dan bunyi panggilan operator juga memenuhi bandara Incheon pagi itu.

Baekhyun berjalan disamping Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, wajahnya setia tertunduk namun kakinya melangkah dengan pasti.

"Nah, sampai disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang mengantar kepergiaannya.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu." Pelukan Luhan membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung disusul dengan pelukan Minseok dan juga Jessica. Lalu kemudian Kris dan Sehun yang memeluknya singkat, Soyou dan Hyorin yang sedikit heboh untuk memeriksa keadaannya, ayahnya yang mencoba tersenyum ditengah kesedihannya, Hani dengan si kembar di dalam kereta bayi yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil menatapnya dalam.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan tersenyum tepat di depannya. Pria itu menghela nafas lalu membersihkan debu tak kasat di pundak Baekhyun.

"Jaga dirimu disana, jangan makan sembarangan, jangan hujan-hujanan, jangan mudah dikelabuhi orang-orang, kunci pintumu ketika kau pergi, jangan bicara pada orang asing, jangan_" Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya dalam membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa sudah semua?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Belum, masih banyak yang harus kukatakan tapi pikiranku kacau." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengangkat wajah Chanyeol pelan.

"Ada satu yang belum kau katakan padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengerti arti ucapan Baekhyun, ia mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat lalu membalas ucapan cinta itu dalam sebuah bisikan.

"Hari ini aku membiarkan kau membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu, jagalah jangan sampai kau membiarkan orang lain menempati posisiku." Pelukan itu terlepas dan Baekhyun sekali lagi menatap Chanyeol seolah keputusannya telah benar.

" _Bagi penumpang pesawat Korean Air dengan nomer penerbangan VNZ 614 silahkan melakukan check in karena dua jam lagi pesawat akan diberangkatkan menuju Italia."_

Suara itu menjadi akhir dari perpisahan mereka. Baekhyun menarik dua koper besarnya sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan pada semua orang baik yang telah mengantarkan kepergiaanya, meskipun ibunya tak bisa ikut karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan meyakinkan dirinya disetiap langkah yang ia pijak bahwa keputusannya untuk pergi ke Venizia adalah keputusan yang benar. Dan dengan keyakinan itu ia percaya bahwa waktu mampu menyembuhkan segalanya, termasuk perasaannya.

…

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

…

 _~Don't wanna feel another touch~_

 _ **(**_ **Tak ingin merasakan sentuhan yang lain)**

 _~Don't wanna start another fire~_

 **( Tak ingin memulai percikan api yang lain)**

 _~Don't wanna know another kiss~_

 **(Tak ingin tahu ciuman yang lain)**

 _~No other name falling of my lips~_

 **( Tak ada nama lain yang terucap dari bibirku)**

 _~Don't wanna give my heart away…to another stranger~_

 **( Tak ingin memberikan hatiku … pada sosok asing lainnya)**

 _~Or let another day begin, Won't even let the sunlight in~_

 **(Atau memulai hari yang baru, bahkan tak ingin merasakan cahaya mentari)**

 _~Oh…I'll never love again…I'll never love again…~_

 **(Oh…aku tak akan jatuh cinta lagi.. aku tak akan jatuh cinta lagi)**

…

..

.

.

..

…

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki apartemen barunya. Sebuah apartemen cukup mewah yang ia beli setelah memberikan apartemennya yang dulu pada Hani sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya pada wanita itu.

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya ia menempatinya bersama dua orang lainnya. Jiwon dan Jihyo. Mereka sepakat untuk membagi anak mereka dan atas bantuan Soyou dan Sehun Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan hak asuhnya meskipun usia Jiwon masih cukup kecil.

Dua hari sekali Hani akan berkunjung kesana dan mempertemukan kedua buah hatinya, sementara Chanyeol akan ikut bergabung bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" wanita bermata bulat itu mengangguk saat menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Jiwon nampak terkulai lemas dalam pelukan wanita itu dan Chanyeol merasa senang bahwa bayinya tidak terlalu cerewet.

"Ingin aku siapkan air untuk berendam?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan untuk mengusak rambut Jiwon dan mengecup pipinya. Jihyo tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu, matanya berkedip menatap raut kelelahan Chanyeol dan merasa kagum pada sosok pria itu.

"Aku akan mandi seperti biasa saja, kau sudah makan?" Jihyo mengangguk sambil melirik ke sisa bungkusan diatas meja dapur membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega.

"Apa dia cerewet hari ini?" lagi Jihyo menggeleng pelan sambil menatap wajah kelelahan Chanyeol.

"Dia menjadi anak yang baik hari ini." Keduanya terkekeh sambil melirik bayi yang tertidur di pelukan sang wanita.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan matanya jatuh pada kalender di atas meja, ia mendekat lalu tersenyum kecil. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan, menghitung hari demi hari sejak kepergian orang yang ia cintai.

Tok…Tok…

"Aku pergi dulu, sejam lagi aku kembali. Jika Jiwon menangis kau bisa menghubungiku." Ucap Jihyo dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah!" ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

…

..

.

Hari Minggu pagi, sesuai janjinya Chanyeol menjenguk ibunya bersama Jiwon. Wanita tua itu nampak senang, dan meminta Jihyo untuk memberikan cucu perempuannya padanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh ibunya semakin lemah dan raut kelelahannya semakin terlihat.

Pengobatan yang mereka lakukan nyatanya tidak dapat menyembuhkan, hanya mampu untuk memperpanjang waktu hidup ibunya. Semua hanya mampu berpasrah kapanpun ajal menjemput ibunya, mereka harus siap untuk kehilangan sosok wanita berhati malaikat itu.

"Ugh, dia semakin berat. Kau merawatnya dengan baik Jihyo-ah." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan sambil menyimpan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga. Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu matanya jatuh pada sofa kosong dimana seharusnya sang ayah berada.

"Ayah dimana bu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu keluar, tentu dia bosan harus menugguiku disini." Meski ibunya tertawa namun Chanyeol merasakan sebuah rasa bersalah disana.

"Jiwonie… ugh kau cantik sekali mengingatkanku pada Baekhyunie." Lagi Chanyeol mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut ibunya, membuat sebersit rasa sedih dan rindu itu kembali menguar. Jihyo yang merasakannya segera menyentuh pundak Chanyeol, seolah memberikan sosok itu kekuatan dan sebagai responnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku keluar sebentar, ada yang tertinggal di mobil." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat ibunya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah disepanjang koridor dan membawanya pada halaman belakang rumah sakit dimana angin pagi berhembus perlahan. Ia menuju ke sebuah tempat khusus di sudut halaman dan mengambil duduk disana.

Jemarinya meraih sebuah benda kotak dari dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang untuk ia letakkan pada ujung bibirnya. Kini rokok telah perlahan menjadi teman baiknya, ketika dirinya merasa kalut maka ia akan berakhir dengan menghisap benda mematikan itu.

Ketika asyik menghisap dan menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat Chanyeol segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Halo_"

" _Chanyeollie?"_ Jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti berdetak, asap yang seharusnya ia hembuskan malah ia telan membuatnya terbatuk cukup keras.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara lembut diseberang sana membuat Chanyeol memukul-mukul dadanya untuk membuat batuknya terhenti.

"Ya… Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara kikikan terdengar diseberang sana, Chanyeol bahkan dapat membayangkan bagaimana mata bulan sabit itu terbentuk bersamaan dengan si mungil yang mengeluarkan tawa nyaringnya.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, disini begitu menyenangkan dan memenangkan."_ Sunyi. Keduanya mendadak terdiam, Chanyeol begitu kebingungan untuk menyusun kata-kata setelah selama ini mereka hanya berkirim pesan dan tiga bulan lamanya ia baru bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi.

" _Chanyeollie?"_

"Oh… Ya aku mendengarkan_"

" _Kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku menelpon diwaktu yang salah?"_ Chanyeol menggeleng dengan bodohnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon dilain waktu_"_

"Baekhyun! Aku merindukanmu, pulanglah!" lagi kesunyian menyerang keduanya. Suara Chanyeol begitu tegas dan terkesan terburu membuatnya takut jika ia terkesan memaksa Baekhyun.

" _Hmmm… Chanyeol… kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa keputusan ini telah aku pikirkan matang-matang. Aku_"_

"Aku tahu, tapi…tapi… ibu merindukanmu… ayah juga… dan si kembar." Chanyeol tahu dia telah salah bicara, tidak seharusnya ia menjadikan mereka sebagai senjata untuk menyerang Baekhyun dan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

" _Maafkan aku Chanyeol…"_ suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar lirih.

"Tidak… ini bukan salahmu… maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu…sudah lupakanlah!" Kini kecanggungan menyerang dan selain gumaman tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memekik.

" _Sebentar lagi ulangtahunmu kan?"_ tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit merasa senang karena Baekhyun masih mengingatnya.

"Hm..aku semakin bertambah tua."

" _Hahaha… itu memang sudah seharusnya. Apa hadiah yang kau inginkan? Jam? Pakaian? Jaket? Aku akan membelikannya disini, kebetulan aku memiliki toko langganan yang_"_

"Jika aku ingin kau sebagai hadiahku, apa kau bisa memberikannya?" lagi Baekhyun dibuat bungkam oleh ucapan Chanyeol. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya dengungan kecil dari bibir Baekhyun yang nampak kebingungan.

" _Chanyeol, sampaikan salam sayangku pada semua ya juga pada sikembar. Aku harus pergi, ada yang harus aku lakukan."_ Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pedih.

"Ya…akan aku sampaikan. Jaga dirimu disana ya! Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan.

" _Ya, aku tahu_"_

" __aku mencintaimu juga Park Chanyeol."_ Akhirnya suara nyaring itu lenyap bersamaan dengan bunyi sambungan telepon yang terputus. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada bangku panjang yang ia duduki, lalu mendongak untuk menatap hamparan langit pagi itu. Semua seolah berputar dikepalanya, kenangan-kenangan indah yang ia rangkai bersama Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi hari yang spesial untuknya, namun tanpa Baekhyun hari itu hanya menjadi hari biasa yang ingin segera ia lalui, tidak seperti dulu ketika mereka masih bersama.

…

..

.

 _Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar di dalam kamarnya ketika ia mendengar ibunya menjerit histeris dari lantai bahwa rumah. Ia segera beranjak dengan sejuta pikiran buruk memenuhi kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk menuruni tangga dengan cepat, namun tidak seperti bayangannya yang mengira ada seorang penjahat di dalam rumahnya, ia malah menemukan sosok berlumuran lumpur yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan ibunya yang masih terkejut di atas kursinya._

 _"Baekhyun?" Nyonya Park mendekat sambil memastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah Baekhyun, teman dekat anaknya yang begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman._

 _"Hehehehe… Ini aku bi." Suara itu nyatanya tak membuat Chanyeol terkejut karena sejak awal melihat sosok itu, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun, si anak nakal yang sialnya telah merebut hati ibunya dan kini dibiarkan tinggal dan pergi dengan sesuka hatinya._

" _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baek?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat kehebohan ibunya._

" _Ceritanya panjang bi_"_

" _Baiklah-baiklah sekarang bersihkan dulu dirimu, bibi akan membersihkan jejak kakimu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang dan merasa bersalah atas jejak lumpur yang ia buat._

" _Maafkan aku bi, aku akan membersihkan_"_

" _Sudah…sudah sana tidak masalah." Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya malas melihat kebaikan ibunya, padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung diomeli jika dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan alas kaki yang kotor sementara ibunya baru saja membersihkan rumah._

" _Chanyeol, bawa Baekhyun ke kamar dan bantu dia untuk membersihkan diri." Chanyeol yang hendak pergi dari ruang tengah memasang wajah cemberut, dan dengan terpaksa membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan di depannya._

 _Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang sudah menginjak usia 19 tahun masih bisa-bisanya bermain lumpur dan mengotori seluruh pakaiannya. Bahkan seharusnya ia telah mengganti seragam karena saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore._

 _Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Chanyeol kembali berbaring diatas ranjangnya, ketika pintu kembali terbuka dan sosok Baekhyun muncul disana._

" _Chanyeol bisakah kau mengambilkan shampoo diatas laci, kau lagi-lagi menyimpannya sangat tinggi." Chanyeol berdecak sambil bangkit. Ia memang terbiasa meletakkan segala keperluan mandinya di bagian teratas laci bukan salahnya jika Baekhyun yang berbadan pendek tidak bisa menjangkaunya._

 _Ketika Chanyeol berhasil meraih shampoonya dengan mudah dan hendak memberikannya pada Baekhyun, ia menemukan sosok itu sedang kesulitan membuka baju dalamnya dan kepalanya bahkan terperangkap . Tanpa bicara meskipun sedikit kesal, ia membantu Baekhyun membuka pakaian itu dan lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul ketika melihat permukaan tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu putih meskipun terkotori oleh lumpur._

 _Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan berjalan keluar, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. Suara guyuran air terdengar dan Chanyeol memilih mengalihkan pikirannya dengan kembali bermain gitar, sebelum lagi-lagi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan kepala Baekhyun yang basah menyembul darisana._

" _Chanyeol, kau lupa mengambilkan kondisionernya, kau hanya mengambilkanku shampoo." Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan bangkit dengan jengkel. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu dengan keras membuat Baekhyun yang hendak kembali mengguyur tubuhnya terdiam. Tangan panjang itu meraih kondisioner lalu menuju kearah Baekhyun._

 _Tapi bukan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, ia malah menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukan sosok itu di sisian bathtub._

" _Biar aku yang membersihkan dirimu, diam dan turuti!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya. Meskipun Baekhyun adalah anak nakal, namun ia akui ia cukup takut dengan setiap ancaman Chanyeol yang keluar bersamaan dengan wajah marahnya._

 _Chanyeol meraih shower dan menyiramkannya pada rambut dan tubuh Baekhyun, lalu kembali menuangkan shampoo keatasnya. Baekhyun ingin protes karena ia sudah keramas, namun ia memilih diam._

" _Kau itu sudah besar, kenapa masih bermain dengan lumpur hah?" Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan wajah cemberut sambil menarik handuk yang menutupi bagian privasinya agar tidak merosot._

" _Tutup matamu!" Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan patuh dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang hendak menyabuni wajah itu terdiam sejenak melihat bagaimana manisnya sosok Baekhyun ketika menutup mata. Namun menggeleng pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa membiarkan dirinya terpengaruh oleh bibir Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda dan nampak mengkilap._

 _Setelah lima belas menit berkutat dengan tubuh kotor Baekhyun, akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar menyisakan Baekhyun yang sudah nampak bersih dan wangi. Baekhyun mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya, lalu berjalan keluar dan menemukan sebuah pakaian terlipat yang Chanyeol letakkan di depan kamar mandi. Ia kembali masuk untuk memakainya dan tak lama keluar dengan pakaian kebesaran itu._

 _Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah tasnya yang tergelatak kotor di dekat pintu kamar mandi, lalu pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya ketika Baekhyun mendekat._

" _Ini." Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap sebuah benda tidak berbentuk di depannya. Sebuah kepingan pick gitar yang telah remuk._

" _Hari ini ulangtahunmu kan?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun._

" _Tidak usah terkejut, semua orang membicarakan pesta ulangtahunmu nanti malam. Karena kau tidak mengundangku, makanya aku berniat untuk memberikanmu hadiah lebih dulu, tapi sayang aku terlalu ceroboh, ck! Seharusnya aku menyimpannya disaku bukan memegangnya, jadi benda ini tidak akan terlepas dari tanganku dan terlindas mobil." Chanyeol terdiam entah mengapa merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun karena tidak mengundangnya._

" _Apa itu menjawab kenapa kau pulang penuh lumpur?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu membaringkan dirinya terlentang diatas ranjang._

" _Karena aku tidak terima jadi aku melempari mobil itu dengan batu, si pemilik keluar dan sialnya aku terlalu kecil dibanding dirinya hingga ia mendorongku dan membuatku masuk ke dalam selokan." Chanyeol terdiam lagi, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun bercerita dengan entengnya._

" _Hmm… karena hadiahnya sudah rusak, jadi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menjadi hadiah untukmu." Kening Chanyeol lagi dibuat berkerut oleh ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit lalu bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol._

" _Jadi seharian ini, aku adalah milikmu dan kau bisa_"_

" _Tidak perlu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk dan sebuah senyum pura-pura ia ciptakan diwajah segarnya._

" _Ah, seharusnya aku tahu itu adalah ide konyol. Tentu pesta ulangtahun lebih menyenangkan kan daripada aku yang menjadi hadiahmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku takut teman-teman tahu jika aku sering menginap disini."_

" _Aku tidak merayakannya dirumah, tapi di sebuah kafe." Lagi Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Chanyeol, ia lupa jika Chanyeol adalah anak dari keluarga berada, tentu sebuah pesta ulangtahun bukan hal yang berat._

" _Oh, baguslah jadi aku bisa_"_

" _Tapi aku telah membatalkannya." Baekhyun mengernyit dalam sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan gitarnya._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Itu bukan keinginanku, Sungjong yang merencanakannya bersama teman-teman yang lain." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham membuat Chanyeol melirik sosok itu secara diam-diam. Baekhyun bangkit hendak mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar sebelum panggilan Chanyeol membuatnya menoleh. Chanyeol yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang sambil memeluk gitarnya dengan satu tangan yang terjulur membuat Baekhyun kembali mengernyit bingung._

" _Apa?"  
"Hadiahku." Baekhyun segera mencari dimana ia meletakkan potongan pick gitar itu._

" _Bukan itu, tapi kau." Tunjukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahnya._

" _Baiklah aku milikmu." Ucap Baekhyun riang sambil melompat keatas ranjang._

 _Semalaman mereka habiskan dengan bermain game hingga hari semakin larut, Baekhyun merasa senang karena kehadirannya dibutuhkan dan Chanyeol pun perlahan mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tetap berada disamping Baekhyun, bahkan setelahnya keduanya berbaring diatas ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang memainkan rambut Chanyeol yang anehnya tidak membuat yang lebih tinggi keberatan._

" _Apa aku memuaskan?" Chanyeol menoleh dan merasa bahwa pertanyaan Baekhyun cukup aneh, namun ia tak ingin membuat sosok itu kecewa._

" _Lumayan."_

" _Baiklah, tahun depan aku akan menyiapkan hadiah yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Lihat nanti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya membuat lagi-lagi Chanyeol mematung di tempatnya._

 _Tahun berikutnya Baekhyun kembali menjadikan dirinya sebagai hadiah hanya saja karena hubungan tersembunyi mereka sudah dimulai maka bukan lagi playstation yang mereka jadikan permainan, melainkan tubuh Baekhyun yang akan selalu berakhir kelelahan didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun satu-satunya hadiah yang Chanyeol tunggu disetiap tahunnya. Karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya._

…

..

.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamar rawat ibunya ketika sosok itu menelpon bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya, sesegera mungkin ia menuju rumah sakit sepulangnya dari bekerja.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar rawat ia dikejutkan dengan suara terompet dan juga pekikan selamat ulang tahun dari orang-orang. Chanyeol terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari bahwa semua orang berada disana, untuk memberikannya selamat bahkan Hani dan kedua anaknya juga turut serta.

Tanpa menunda sekaligus untuk membahagiakan orang-orang tersayangnya, Chanyeol segera meniup lilin ulangtahunnya dan mendapatkan tepukan dari yang lain.

"Ini hadiah dariku, selamat ulang tahun oppa." Ucap Hani sambil memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna biru yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai sebuah jam tangan dan dugaannya benar, tapi ia tetap mengucapkan terima kasih pada mantan istrinya itu.

"Ini dariku dan Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah hadiah yang lebih besar, Chanyeol membukanya dan menemukan satu set pakaian kerja yang bermerk.

"Ini dari keluarga Wu." Ucap Kris sambil memberikan kotak lainnya yang lebih besar, satu set alat pijat dan juga alat kesehatan lainnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit namun tetap mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini dari ayah dan ibu." Ucap ayahnya sambil memberikan kotak yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya yang berisi bingkai foto dimana seluruh anggota keluarga mereka ada didalamnya termasuk Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terharu dan memeluk ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"Ini dariku, jangan lupa untuk menggunakannya." Ucap Minseok membuat Chanyeol mengernyit akan isi kotak besar milik sepupunya itu yang ternyata adalah alat pemutar piringan hitam untuk mendengar lagu-lagu klasik.

"Dan ini…" Chanyeol menoleh dimana Jihyo dan Hani berdiri dengan masing-masing tangan mereka menggendong Jiwon dan Jinwoo.

"….hadiah dari si kembar." Ucap kedua wanita itu sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak hadiah paling besar dari yang lainnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan memikirkan apa hadiah aneh lainnya yang ia terima. Ia mendekat dan menarik pita itu perlahan hingga sesuatu melompat keluar.

"Selamat ulangtahun Chanyeol." Chanyeol mematung menatap sosok yang muncul dihadapannya dengan sebuah topi ulang tahun dan pita emas yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku pulang!" Ucapan itu menjadi akhir dari ketidaksadaran Chanyeol, ia menyerang tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, mengangkat tubuh itu dengan terburu membuat Baekhyun dengan refleks melingkarkan kakinya diperut kekasihnya.

Ciuman terburu dan panas tidak terelakan diantara keduanya. Sepasang kekasih yang sangat merindukan satu sama lain dalam beberapa bulan perpisahan mereka. Baekhyun menangis, sebagaimana Chanyeol juga. Tidak ada yang kepanasan dengan adegan ciuaman yang mereka sungguhkan sebaliknya mereka malah merasa begitu terharu akan perjalanan kisah cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Semua tahu bagaimana keduanya saling mencintai selama ini, bagaimana masa-masa berat keduanya lalui dengan banyaknya rintangan yang nyaris membuat mereka menyerah. Seberapa banyak air mata yang mereka keluarkan untuk memperjuangkan kisah cinta 'tak normal' mereka. Dan bagaimana keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun ingin menenangkan dirinya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ketika Baekhyun berkata mungkin setahun atau lebih, Chanyeol pikir dirinya akan mati kesepian menunggu Baekhyun namun nyatanya sosok itu kembali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya membuat Chanyeol merasa senang, apalagi hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

Kedua bibir itu masih saling bertautan namun air mata keduanya masih tetap mengalir membasahi pipi masing-masing. Bahkan Baekhyun terisak dalam ciuman mereka, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang." Lagi sebuah pelukan erat Chanyeol berikan ketika Baekhyun telah berpijak pada lantai, kecupan-kecupan menuntut ia berikan disetiap bagian wajah Baekhyun menunjukan betapa rindunya ia pada sosok itu. Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, memberikan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol." Chanyeol lagi menarik tubuh Baekhyun, memerangkap pinggang ramping itu dalam satu pelukan tangannya, hendak kembali meraup bibir tipis itu sebelum Luhan maju dan mencegah ciuman itu kembali terjadi.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan, aku rasa kami semua disini tidak ingin menjadi penonton sampai besok pagi, jadi bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan pesta ini." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sementara Chanyeol berdecih atas tindakan Luhan. Dan akhirnya pesta kembali dilanjutkan dengan si yang berulang tahun hanya duduk sambil memeluk Baekhyun sepanjang malam.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika tubuh telanjangnya terkena sapuan angin pagi. Bercak-bercak kemerahan kembali tercipta ditubuhnya setelah sekian lama, dan semalam dirinya kembali menjadi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol.

Ketika menyadari tak ada Chanyeol disampingnya, Baekhyun segera mencari pakaiannya dan berakhir dengan mengenakan kemeja Chanyeol karena hanya itu satu-satunya pakaian yang terlihat.

Kaki jenjangnya menuruni ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk menuju dapur dan ruangan lainnya namun ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Bahkan Jihyo yang seharusnya sudah ada disana untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jiwon karena itulah tugasnya, untuk menjadi pengasuh Jiwon.

Merasa tidak menemukan siapapun, ia memilih meminum segelas air sebelum akhirnya rengekan Jiwon membuatnya bergegas menuju kamar putrinya. Kakinya dengan segera menuju keranjang bayi Jiwon dan menemukan bayi itu menggeliat sambil mengisap dotnya, hingga mata Baekhyun jatuh pada sebuah kotak berludru biru ditangan mungil putrinya. Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin indah didalamnya.

"Menyukai cincin yang ini?" suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar dari ambang pintu, dengan sebuah senyuman menawan Chanyeol mendekat. Ia meraih cincin ditangan Baekhyun lalu bersimpuh di depan prianya.

"Ini kesekian kalinya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku tak akan berhenti untuk tetap melakukannya meskipun kau menolak lagi. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, Baek. Aku tak ingin apapun selain dirimu, jadi aku harap kali ini kau tidak menolakku lagi. Aku akan mengatakannya lagi, Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebalum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan sebuah anggukan ia berikan.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan senang dan menyematkan cincin baru itu di jemari Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan di detik berikutnya membawa keduanya dalam sebuah kecupan dalam.

Hisapan-hisapan dari bibir tebal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlena, hingga seperti sihir tangannya akan dengan otomatis meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak hanya berhenti disana, jemarinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kebesaran yang Baekhyun kenakan, lalu menjatuhkan kain itu ke lantai hingga tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang penuh bercak kembali terlihat jelas.

Kecupan-kecupan sensual Chanyeol berikan pada setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan lehernya pun tak luput dari bibir mematikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat, mereka baru usai bercinta beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini mereka akan melakukannya lagi di hari sepagi ini.

Baekhyun telah membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan Chanyeol telah menyiapkan miliknya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh yang lebih pendek dibalik dan membuat Baekhyun berpegangan pada sisian keranjang bayi putrinya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol ketika melihat Jiwon menatap kearah mereka dengan mata bulatnya. Meski Jiwon belum begitu mengerti namun Baekhyun merasa malu harus bercinta di depan putri mereka. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah mainan dan memberikan pada Jiwon agar perhatian bayi itu teralihkan.

Setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk membungkuk, sementara dirinya mendorong lebih dalam miliknya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, sebelum akhirnya benda itu berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

"Euughh…" Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol sehingga membuat keranjang bayinya berayun sesuai irama mereka. Kakinya Baekhyun buka semakin lebar hingga membuat Chanyeol memudahkan pekerjaannya, erangan itu terdengar di dalam kamar Jiwon namun bayi itu nampak asyik dengan mainannya hingga tidak menaruh perhatian pada dua orang dewasa yang sedang memadu kasih di depannya.

Baekhyun merintih ketika Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya dan Chanyeol mendorong semakin dalam ketika merasakan miliknya semakin terjepit.

"Chanyeol…akuuhhh…"  
"Ya, tahan sayang!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mempercepat gerakannya dan membiarkan cairannya kembali keluar di dalam tubuh Baekhyun bersamaan dengan milik Baekhyun yang mengotori keranjang bayi mereka. Baekhyun nyaris ambruk namun Chanyeol menahan tubuh itu dan kembali memberikan kecupan pada pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terengah sambil melirik Jiwon sejenak sebelum akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada cincin indah yang melingkar di jemari mereka yang saling bertumpuk. Baekhyun berjanji bahwa itu adalah cincin terakhir yang akan melingkar di jemarinya dan berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskan lagi cincin pemberian dari Chanyeol.

Selama masa menyendirinya Baekhyun banyak mendapatkan pelajaran akan arti hidup yang sebenarnya, akan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun mengibaratkan itu seperti sebuah pistol dan setangkai bunga mawar. Di tangan setiap orang semua bisa menjadi berbeda, karena cara pandang mereka yang tak serupa.

Pistol dan mawar adalah dua benda yang berbeda, pistol cenderung mematikan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa ketakutan, sementara mawar terlihat begitu indah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi begitu ingin memilikinya. Tapi keduanya memiliki sisi yang lain, pistol tak selamanya membunuh karena disisi lain itu bisa menjadi pelindung sekaligus penyelamat, tapi mawar yang indah menyimpan ratusan duri ditangkainya yang jika digenggam sangat erat maka akan melukai.

Jadi Baekhyun mengibarat cinta seperti keduanya, apapun didunia ini memiliki dua sisi yang berlawanan. Menjalani kisah cinta yang pahit tidak selamanya membawa penderitaan, terkadang ada banyak pelajaran yang bisa dipetik dibaliknya, namun kisah cinta yang manis tidak selamanya membawa kebahagiaan karena akan ada penderitaan yang terselip di dalamnya.

Hal itu yang membuatnya memilih untuk kembali ke Korea dan melawan semua rasa takutnya, karena kini hatinya telah sepenuhnya yakin bahwa terkadang memikirkan kebahagiaan sendiri bukanlah sebuah keegoisan, tapi dengan menjadi bahagia maka akan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia juga. Kini tak ada lagi hubungan terlarang untuk keduanya, tak ada lagi ciuman sembunyi-sembunyi yang mereka lakukan dan tak ada lagi hubungan tanpa status yang mereka jalani, karena setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Bukan sebagai anak, tapi sebagai seorang menantu.

…

..

.

Nyonya Park terbaring diatas ranjangnya, pikirannya kembali pada waktu dimana dirinya baru saja mendapat berita paling membahagiakan dimana cucunya telah lahir dan dia mendapat dua sekaligus.

Dan ia teringat bagaimana Baekhyun bersimpuh di depannya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tetap pergi dari kehidupan mereka dan membangun hidup baru seorang diri, melupakan cintanya untuk Chanyeol dan mengubur kebahagiaannya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia ingin menjadi egois, namun keegoisannya hanya akan menyakiti perasaan anak-anaknya, karena itu dengan perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dan meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal.

Ucapannya waktu itu nyatanya mampu membuat Baekhyun menangis terisak dan bahkan bersujud di kaki ibunya, mengucapkan beribu terima kasih atas kebaikan wanita itu, dan Nyonya Park masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh isak air mata, tapi dia bahagia karena kini kedua putranya telah bahagia.

Helaan nafas itu terdengar, helaan yang dipenuhi oleh rasa kelelahan dan kepayahan. Mata cantik itu perlahan berkedip pelan dan semakin pelan, hingga akhirnya ia menutup perlahan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa bebannya sudah terangkat.

Tak ada lagi hal yang membuat ia bahagia selain melihat anak-anaknya bahagia. Impiannya telah terwujud, ia telah menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk anaknya dan juga menantunya. Tugasnya sudah usai dan kini ia bisa beristirahat dengan damai dalam sebuah kebahagiaan, karena tugasnya sebagai orang tua sudah ia penuhi.

Suara-suara tangisan Chanyeol ketika masih kecil berputar dikepalanya, suara Chanyeol yang sudah dewasa, suara pekikan Baekhyun, suara tawa suami dan kedua anaknya memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana orang-orang menyayanginya, bagaiamana Chanyeol menganggapnya ibu yang hebat, bagaimana Baekhyun memilih berkorban untuk kebahagiaannya, bagaimana suaminya begitu bangga memiliki istri sepertinya semua melebur menjadi satu yang pada akhirnya menciptakan sebuah senyuman diwajah wanita itu yang kini telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Raganya bisa saja mati, tapi cintanya akan selalu ada dan berbekas pada setiap ingatan anak-anaknya dan orang yang mencintainya.

…

..

.

" _Ada banyak jenis orangtua , ada banyak jenis anak dan juga cinta di dunia ini. Ketika aku menggabungkan ketiganya maka aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku ibu yang berbeda Baekhyun, aku bukan tipikal ibu yang memikirkan perkataan orang sementara anak-anakku tersiksa. Aku pernah mencoba egois tapi aku berakhir menyiksa diriku sendiri dan menyakiti kalian. Ada pula jenis anak yang berbeda seperti kalian yang lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan orangtuanya ketimbang kebahagiaan kalian sendiri. Tapi hanya ada satu jenis cinta di dunia ini, yaitu yang membawa kebahagiaan…."_

 _"….jika itu membawa derita maka itu bukanlah cinta, melainkan pengorbanan. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun sebagai anakku, seperti putra kandungku sendiri dan aku ingin kau untuk bahagia. Jika Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaanmu maka raihlah dia, berhenti berlari dan mengelak, jangan jadikan kami sebagai alasan kau untuk menderita, karena kebahagiaan orangtua adalah melihat anak-anaknya juga bahagia. Baekhyun, jika kau mencintai Chanyeol dan memilih bersamanya, maka mulai sekarang kau bukan anakku lagi…."_

 _"…..kau adalah menantu dirumahku. Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Park."_

…

..

.

THE END

…

..

.

.

.

Haaaah… akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

Gimana? Apa ending ini sesuai harapan kalian? Apa aku masih jahat? Apa aku masih kejam? Wkwkwkwk… semua balik ke kalian lagi, yang terpenting tugasku udah selesai jadi aku gak ada utang lagi hehehe…Semoga kalian puas ya sama endingnya wkwkw..

Sequel? Hmmm…. *mikir keras*

Oke bakal aku usahain untuk buat sequel karena itu aku buka sesi tanya jawab buat kalian yang mungkin masih ada yang kalian bingungin dari semua chapter ini yang nantinya bakal aku post di chapter sequel. Karena aku tahu meskipun aku coba nulis sedetail mungkin kadang ada aja yang kelewatan, ya maklum lah namanya juga manusia wkwkw jadi daripada DM mending aku post disini .. kalo mau silahkan kalo enggak juga gapapa…hehehehe….

Oke, Aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah menemani perjalanan ff cemilan ini dari chapter awal sampai chapter akhir semoga gak ada yang baper dan minta dibuatin season keduanya, karena persediaan bawang dirumahku udah habis wkwkwk…

Jadi seperti biasa, selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real …Love you guys…


End file.
